Bite me (JunkratxReader)
by Moondragon333
Summary: Psychopaths can't love, that's common knowledge. But what could be so wrong with taking a liking one regardless? This is a rather long story, about 400 pages. Contains a lot of angst, edge, and of course smut, lots and lots of bittersweet smut.
1. chapter 1

The wasteland, the desolated lands of the irradiated Australian Outback. What was there in this place that wasn't broken in some shape or form? To the extend of your humble knowledge, nothing. Not a scrawny piece of grass that was not irradiated, no living thing that wasn't sick, no mind gentle or even mild. No, the Outback was as harsh and unforgiving a place to live as the people were, rough and broken, the little society there was earned through spilled blood and stolen goods. Talking of people, in all that chaos of the daily madness that was Junkertown, there was you. A twenty something year old girl, meek rather tall in statue, you blamed the radiation for that.

And as mentioned previously, just as every other living thing here, you were a absolute wreck of a human being; a shadow of your former self, the one before the Omnium exploded. It was truly not a secret, nore somthing you could hide, but your condition was rather lacklustre for someone your young age, radiation dose terrible things to the body. Skin chapped and covered in scars, grime, oil, soot, and generally speaking dirt. Hell, you couldn't even see your hair colour under all the filth, only when you rubbed it between your fingers a hint of h/c was to be seen. The healthy, cheerful child you used to be had died together with all your memories of the time before this, and as far as you were concerned, could never return. You didn't mind it, nore gave it to much thought at all, your mind to busy surviving, fighting to keep going even if there as little ambitions you could follow. But even the promise of seeing another sunset, hear the laughter of another human, feel a breeze of mellow air strive over your skin; that was enough to place a content little smirk on your dry lips, even if that hurt a bit. And even then it was more of a sleepwalk then a life, more of a dream, a nightmare of a existance then a life you deamed worth while.

Today was a evening like every other one you knew, your makeshift looking shoes that barely clung to dear life carrying you over the gravel streets to the musky underground bar you usually wasted your night's at with senseless drinking to numb the pain, complaining to the bartender about how miserable this place was, and listening around for some new story from travlers. The path was as lively as ever, people hurrying around to their destinations, and ever single one of them looked about as sickly and frail as the next; it was a society of wandering corpses, each more criminal as the other. You were guilty yourself, having stolen and robbed more then your fair share, even if it was only to survive; to afford your rent and nourishment. And what could be so wrong with that? It was perfectly justified, or at least that's what you usually told yourself when you nimbly snatched some money from inattentive passing people. Your glassy eyes tierdly scanned over the pockets, searching for a potential victim to grab some extra money from, you were dastardly hungry and in need of something to eat.

And one of those evenings would be this one. Seeing as your usual occupation didn't bring in the money you needed this time, even if your throat was sore. As you climb the dark corridor off downward stairs that was plastered full with messy graffiti and tags, the bartender greets you with the usual apathetic grunt as he poured you the usual clear drink. „G'day, someone looks especially miserable on this fine evening." The man behind the counter murmurs through his dark beard with a low, scratchy voice, as if he had smoked two packs a day for the last year's. You returned a weak half smirk as you took a quick shot from the short glass infront of you, the liquor burning down your throat near painfully, a good reminder that your nerves still did their job. „Didn't your customers pay ya well enough again?" He adds with a sly undertone, making you shudder a bit. You didn't like to talk about your occupation, it made you sick, uncomfortable, and most of all deeply uneasy.

Prostitution wasn't rare around here by any means, it was a quick, easy way to get some good money for a decent looking girl like you were considered. People here needed affection, even if it was just fleet makebeliefe, a quip, a play, a lie; desperately. This land was so cruel, no one really knew what the warmth of actual intimate relationship, no one knew what a stable home was like, so even the temporary bliss of simple human warmth was a welcome market here. Most everyone had lost all family to this harsh land, and had no clue what the love of a human could be, and neither did you; even if you tried there was little endearment you could find with anyone. The years of cold and apathetic treatment had numbed your senses, had dulled your emotions, had banished all care for anything but yourself. You only knew how to fake warmth, to put on a sort of act of passion if it was called for; it was the closest thing you knew to love. But the bartender was right, your pay hadn't been exactly splendid today, and you were to worn out to look for another customer, so stealing seemed like a good option to get you through tonight without horrid hunger pains.

You throw him a sinister glare, before returning to the search of the biggest wallet around the bars proximity. The usual careless chatter overturned this place, heavy cigaret smoke hung inn the thick air, the scent of sweat and alcohol near unnoticed by your long dull sense of smell. Another attrocious band played some crooked tunes that barely passed as music, the clunky guitar strings to rusted to produce a melodic tune and the singer's throat to dry to sound anything near plesant, but kept the attention of most people from the drinks and gambling they hung over; as you took your time to scavenge out a good option to make a few bucks. The bartender of course knew what you were up to, but since you were a frequent customer who he knew never had taken a penny from him, he kept silent; only smirking into his beard as he cleaned a few glasses with a dry cloth.

„You know, if I was you, I'd just leave this place. Your still young, maybe try making it to the mainland, ya might have a descent life. Anything better then here." He casually mutters under his breath, not averting your attention from your concentrated search „I would, but not alone, I would need a substantial plan and some sort of company on that journey. Besides, I wouldn't have the means of transportation to do something that risky." You whisper with a husky tune, eyes prying over the individual people assembled down here in the dim flickering of neon lights.

In that moment you hear another pair of voices come down the echoy stairs, usually nothing that would make you flinch up like this, but there was something strange about these ones in particular. Maybe it was the squeaking noise echoing form the prosthetic leg rhythmically clanking against the stairs, or the peculiar high crackeling of the words spoke. The voices themself, or better, that one individual voice had such piercing ring to it you couldn't bare ignore it. Curious in nature, you peek over your shoulder to find the owner of that obnoxious tone of voice, and are starteld to find it's source.

A guy you hadn't seen a lot around here, but heard about with a devilish frequency, and that you only knew from the various warning posters scatterd across the streets. Someone you knew wasn't liked here, had a reputation so foul even the most scummy of criminals knew to stay away from, and someone you knew very well to be staid clear of at all cost; or simple, Junkrat. Most of the times you only heard tall tales from the „treasure" he had supposedly found, one of unaccountable worth, told by the various bountyhunters that attempted to get his head; but the stories varied so much you were unsure if there even was the smallest speck of truth in them.

Besides that, he wasn't one to be in Junkertown at all, mostly stayed in that far of workshop that was deemed completely disastrous even by Junker standards. What was not unusual though, was his bodyguard following him around at every opportunity, the huge man with the leather mask made of pure nightmare fuel, Roadhog. Also one of the people you would have stayed well away of at any given time. There was something intimidating, no, terrifying about both of them; especially the pig man and that monstrous metal hook with crude spikes driven through the sides gave you the creeps.

But for some crazy reason, there was something different tonight, and something that made your greedy little heart skip a beat. You could tell from the second they walked into this bar, they carried a lot off money, and it wasn't hard to tell as it was carelessly stuffed and crammed into their pockets, and for a skilled pair of fingers easy prey. Easiest steal of your life, you thought as your eyes lit up at the notice, making the bartender throw you a concerned look „I wouldn't try that if I were you, that might end poorly for ya. Maybe not needlessly irritate the madmen, ya know full well that will probably end poorly." He whispers to you over the countertop as your eyes are still glued to the green heaps of sweet paper money, you had never seen that much cash in one place before, and it itched in your fingers to grab it.

You didn't even bother to awnser the bartenders valid point, scheming a way to get your hands on that sweet, sweet payment, even if it came at a risk. These two in particular were known to be ruthless killers, especially the blond one had made a name for his violent nature, but you were to hungry and desperate to really think this through. They sat down at a table near the door, which would potentially allow for a quick escape, a hit and run to say so. But in your mind, a sneaky approach sounded a lot safer, and promised more success. You couldn't win a fight, you had no idea how to deal with one, so you didnt want to risk being caught; you are not to keen to find yourself on the receiving end of that decrepit looking grenade launcher.

And again, today felt different somehow. You were gripped by a sudden strong curiosity, not only your greed and hunger, but actual sincere curiosity. Normally you never found yourself drawn to people in that sense, but you caught yourself mindlessly gawking at the blond Junker. Something about that sharp face and slender, gruff looking guy caught your attention. With piqued intrest you kept eyeing him slyly over your shoulder, there was no way he could tell, apparently you caught up in his own chatter to take note of you, but that gave you the freedom you needed to stare at every detail of his broken appearance. He was so lean and wiery it almost seemed unnatural, but was oddly enough pretty capturing. Yeah, you definitely thought he was cute, which was a rare statement from you in particular; and that struck a dangerous cord with you. Since you knew yourself well enough to instantly tell, you were a easily influenced person. And if he gave you the hint of a chance, you would probably take that chance mindlessly.

Thus, you threw the bartender some money for the drink, and slid of the barstool elegantly. The man simply sighed at your reckless behaviour, he was one of those people who was at least somewhat concerned about your health, as you were one of the most agreeable customers in this whole damm town. „Good luck Sheila, ya will need it." He mutters as you quickly order your hair a bit and it on the usual innocent smirk „I don't need luck, I know what I'm doing. I'm a professional." You coo jokingly, before making your way over to the table. Their chatting is easily the loudest in the entire bar, even if the conversation itself is rather one sided, Rat talking, Hog listening or ignoring him whilst occasionaly drinking his beer.

Personally you never played much attention to either of them, if out of fear of their name or your own better judgement, you were well aware that Junkrat in particular was not someone you wanted to mess with. Mentally you recalled all the havoc he had caused around here, all the grand scale destruction of property (even on the queens behalf which no one had dared before.), senseless violence, and well; he had completely lost his mind and it was common knowledge around here. But damm, he had such a pretty face, it was almost a shame it inhabited such a monster.

The constant giggling for no reason, the twitching of his fingers, and the seemingly unnaturally twisted grin stretching up his lean face at and given situation; were enough to give even you a hint to hide your usual greed. You would have never dared approach him, not for a word of greeting, or even as a customer; even when you passed him by on the street you usually took a step aside. Oh and those eyes, those attentive ember eyes that seemingly never rested or blinked, scared you senseless. Even now, these quick eyes found youres the second you come to a halt next to their table, scanning over your ever inch probingly and so fleetly you couldn't follow their path. You were used to stares, to being gawked at, most with the disgusting longing from your customers; but this was different.

The way this guy looked over you was not a lusty stare, but a playfull hunting sense that resembeled more of a cat that was wating to catch a mouse, like he wanted to burn the skin of your bones, tear apart your heart and soul, break ever last viber of you. That idea alone made your skin crawl, the fear making you shudder, made goosebumps arise on your body without you even noticing. And yet, it was a thrilling rush. You were beginning to regret your foolhardy plan before you even really started or got to open your mouth, as the blond Junker was a lot faster then you, not even giving you the slither of a chance to open your dry mouth to form a sentence of coherence.

„Good morning darl, did ya loose something or what do ya want?" He hums with a unwittingly cheery tune, it was weird how childlike, how gleefully he could sound for the horrid things he had done; if you wouldn't know any better you would have guessed he was a descent person, but you knew a sick mind if you encounters it. And Junkrat was truly the prime example for crazy. You swallow down heavily, with that ignoring your fears in favour of your stomach demanding food „H-Hello, I was only going to ask-„ you begin to speak, but are abrupt cut of by Rats sharp laugh as he looks over your frame again „Wait, don't say anything, let me guess. Ya look like youre looking for customers, am I right or stupid?" He buzzes with a witty glint in his eyes, the malicious grin slanting up further at your speechlessness, making you flinch up a bit.

A bit startels by how quickly He had caught on with your plan was most concerning, but leaving now would ruine your plan and makes you go to bed hungry again. You really didnt ecxpect him to be clever, you presumed the several conclusions to the head, exposure to disgusting amounts of violence in the Scrapyard and closer exposure to explosives on a frequent level had melted his brain, but who knows; maybe there was more then you ecxpected „W-Well, I mean...I suppose so." You stammer with a bashful tune, eyes nervously darting around the room, you were not sure if this was still a good idea or not.

Of course you didnt plan on getting what you wanted through acctual work, you just wanted to get close enough to get the money, and then slyly leave before he could suspect a thing. The thought of him touching you scared the everliving hell out of you, as if you were to sponaneously combust if you even dared to shake his hand, which was unusual in itself; as usually you were quite confident in your craft. Were you really going to be a flusterd, clumsy girl about this just because he was such a pretty guy with seemingly venomous eyes? No, get it together, you told yourself scoldingly, this was a unreasonable fear, he wouldn't dare hurt you here.

However you didnt get the chance to retreat or respond your comment, as a sudden firm grip of a metal hand ungracefully yanked you closer to him. You could merely let out a surprised breath and a twitch of the hand before freezing up at the close proximity. And before you know it are securely placed on his lap, his sharp chuckeling close to your neck, oh he knew this was a fright for you; and he seemed to be deeply amused by your starteld state. You don't even attempt to move a single muscle, eyes wide in shock glued to your own two feet to avoid all and any eye contakt „Alright then, your hired." Rat purrs skittishly, you can almost sense the warmth of his breath on your skin, while your heart heavily beat against your ribcage as if it was attempting to flee from its prison; the fear probably painted all over your pale face. This was more then unexpected, it was freaking you out quite a bit.

It's only Now you notice his sidekick starring at you from the other side of the table, the darkened glass of the mask covering all and every trace of emotion into a void, fulfilling the intention of the mask, striking fear into your gut like a dagger was piercing right through it. What had you just gotten yourself into so recklessly? These guys were more then capable of ending your existance If they even caught a glimpse of a hint what you were up to. If greed was going to be the death of you, this was not how you had pictured it.

You want to just jump up and leave, but are completely immobilized by your own shock, unable to even speak up a word of discomfort. Rat meanwhile seems to be thurroly enjoying your complete lack of words, the sour scent of fear accumulating like the cold sweat on your back; as he firmly locks his brassy grip around your waist „Ya know, I'm surprised ya had the guts ta come over here, normally sweet girls like ya know better then ta speak ta us." His mellow words have a undermined wickedness to them, one so obvious it makes you shiver, and your back arch away from his exposed torso. You are still lost for words, this wasn't the plan, but maybe a good opportunity to get the reason you were here and then think of a smooth escape.

But something tells you Rat knows exactly what you were up to, and the secure grip he had on you suggested he wasn't going to let you have what you were here for. So you are left with no other option then wait this out, see where it goes, and make a run for it if the chance opened up; with or without the much wanted cash. „W-Well, I don't see why, you seem like such approachable fellows." You snarl, trying your hardest to hide the bitter sarcasm that your words probably carry, judging by Rats amused chuckle „Oh don't say it like that, ya seemed like such a sweetheart, not like a feisty brat. But don't tink that attitude will get ya anywhere, I think both is pretty fun ta play with." The blond coos close to your ear, only further unnerving you. Chewing down on your lower lip, a nervous tick you had, you attempt to slither out of his grip; only resulting in it tightening into a near painful grasp, this was not going to be as easy as originally planned.

Without any other real option in sight you decide to ease up a bit your composure, there was no point in being so endlessly frozen up; even if up this went further, at The end of the day it ment nothing. You had done this a million times, gathering a customer here in the bar for a night of the closest thing you knew to endearment, getting your pay; and repeat the whole thing. It was a simple concept, and you have had so many thieves, murders, bountyhunters and other scum in your bed; why was this any different? Plus, you would lie if you said you didnt enjoy what you did at least a little bit, even if you as it was horrible on a moral scale, you also savoured the warmth of another body to much to ignore it. After all, you were only human, and the loneliness of the wasteland was only to be cured with the touch of skin; even if you didn't always like your customers at least it ment some closure. Maybe you even found the chance to grab a little extra money that way. You swallow your pride and gently nudge your frame back against his snugly, leaning your head against his collar „Alright then, just please be careful with me, or I'm charging you double." You hum with a sudden almost cocky confidence that startels you more then him.

„Oh? Why the sudden shift a gears, I thought for sure ya were scared a me?" Rat murmurs, clearly confused by your brash words, But seemingly welcoming them as he playfully squeezes your body closer; you can basically feel his ribcage in and exhale rhythmically. It's only Now that you are beginning to find comfort in the panic, the close touch soothing your breaths, even if you knew the person close to you was a threat to you. Rat didn't seam like some to be gentle or careful with anything, and even now the embrace felt more like a clinging, a harsh grip to chain you back; not the tender hands of What was deemed affection. Maybe that was what scared you so senselessly, the roughness of his touch, the ever present promise of nothing but pain wherever he went. The sharp, stinging scent of petrol and burned out flames that hung over him didn't really help, if anything, the only seared your on edge temper even further. It's only a night, you kept repeating in your head, and besides; it was your occupation. The only one you really could follow here, as you were neither a descent mechanic, scavenger, or even a good enough thief to live of it.

For the most part of the evening Rat kept rambling on and on about some plan, some grand scheme to pull a worldwide heist spree of some sort, but that flew over your head; you were to concerned with the cold stares that hung on you form across the room. It was obvious people didn't quite like these two Junkers in particular, and for you, someone already deemed pretty low in society; getting involved with them for even a heartbeat was A heavy blow to your well kept reputation. Hopefully it wouldn't scare of your standard customers, or you might as well just starve to death on the spot. Patience, you told yourself, resting your exhausted body against the stranger one as comfortably as it the belt of bombs strapped over his shoulders allowed snyway; but he was so profoundly warm, you couldn't help but to feel at ease.

And after a while, even the heavy grip of his prosthetic hand loosens on your waist, allowing you for some free movements. He even ends up subtly rocking your hips against his with playful strokes, and that with such a cheeky hand you knew it was more of a attempt to mock you then to turn you on, which in itself sent a smirk to your lips. What a odd guy, he seemed like everything was a game to him, And you just happened to be one of the playthings involved; not like he saw you as a human of flesh and blood.

But you were used to that, your profession had taught you all to well most people viewed you as more of a thing then a human. After all you had sold yourself away for quite a few times, so your own self worth had declined over the years. You had no idea what a actual relationship was in that particular sense, you only knew one thing, sex. And that was all you needed to know out here, not like there was ever going to be more then lust, anything of susbstential emotional value, you weren't even sure if you were capable of that; love. It seemed like a foreign concept, like a unrealistik fable creature people spoke of as a hoax to scare children.

But funny enough tonight you even found yourself taking a odd liking to Rats uncanny quirkiness, to the cracking of his voice, and even the odd pitch of his laugh. There we something so strange, deranged, and yet curious about this Junker, even if you were not above admitting that even to yourself. You couldn't let yourself get attached to any customer, that would only end in chaos, no; you needed to keep your fascination a secret. So you just silently pressed yourself against him snugly, ignoring the curious hands tracing along your sides with the usual clumsy touch, as if unsure how to grant you even the slightest comfort.

It was well in the night when there was any gesture for you to leave, the bartender basically had to throw you out in the early morning hours, you presumed it to be around two up or three in the morning. Rat didn't even give you a chance to rise to your shakey legs patiently, but rather pulling you up by the hips, not letting go of you for a second; as if afraid you'd run away if he did. And yes, that's what you would have wanted to do if the chance ever presented itself.

After all, you wanted the money, and maybe some food. You are led out of the bar, his hands still rested on your waist with a stern hand, in your head your still trying to stew up a plan to avoid this stubbornly. As you were far from over the deeply rooted fear of this person in particular, all the tales you have heard had naturally made you weary, and Rats general attitude towards you really don't help the rumoured words. There was no doubt in your mind that he would hurt you in some way if you dared to let him get even a inch closer, if you dared to show weakness, and you threated that deeply.

So in the middle of the empty street, most everyone had retreated into their ramshackle homes, you turn around to face the tall man with the remainder of courage you can muster. His ember eyes still bright in the dim light of the streetlights, starring down at you with a ecxited shimmer, and the usual freaky smirk „So, what's your name anyway? " Rat coos down to you, hands still tightly fixed to your sides, as if he could sense your scheme. Your name? Idiots, who the hell asks a hooker for their bloody name? Especially here that was not a thing to do, besides, you yourself didn't know your name.

Since years now you didnt have a name, most everyone here made up their own name, but you never felt the need to do so. „You see, I don't have a name." You murmurs shyly, eyes wandering to your feet coyly „Really? That's a shame ya don't know your name, but I would guess from your reaction, ya should be familiar with mine." Rat hums confidently, as if proud of his foul reputation and the fear it carried, like a kid that was known to be especially roudy and was proud of it; as his good hand loosening from your side to stroke through your grimey hair affectionately, which needlessly made you shudder. Was he actually trying to play the nice guy with you now? Screw that, you knew better then to fall for some psychos games, making you duck away from his hand.

„Well to bad, and yes, I know your name and all it's stories, Junkrat." You cough up sourly, spitting out his name so spitefully it made his grin vanish for a split second; before returning even wider then before „Oh my, ya seem ta have heard a lot a bad things then. And let me take a shot, the only reason ya even dared ta get in a arms length a me was because a this." He coos, holding up a bundle of money triumphantly over your head, making your eyes light up, before realizing what you had just confirmed in his mind; that you were easy to play. „N-No, I just thought you seemed...nice?"You attempt to talk yourself out of the unflattering light you had thrown yourself into, but Rat seems only further entertained with your red face.

„Ah don't stress it darl, no need ta lie about ya greed, I know how this works. Ya look like ya need the money, right? It's a simple business exchange, we both know how this goes, so let's not make this needlessly complicated. Ya are mine for a while, and ya get the money, do we have a deal or not?" He murmurs fleetly, with the constant smug ecxpression on his face unmoved by your stammering. You instantly tensed up again, and there you were acting all flusterd like a silly girl, you thought you would have learned there was no such thing as affection in this job; and now you looked like a naive fool that ecxpected chariy from a demom. How did this pretty blond face distract you so much?

„O-Of course, excuse me, I'm acting like idiot. I guess you just scared me a little, that's all, I guess you were a little smarter then I took you for. We can work out the details later." You excuse yourself timidly, only now daring to glance up at him with a weak smile on your frail lips as you allow your hands to wander to his scrawny hips. You were in perfect reach of that stupid money you hated to need so profoundly, now all you needed was him to let go of you for that one key split second, that was all you needed to run.

The toothy grin widens considerably as you do so, seemingly beginning to fall for your wide eyes and mild smile „That a girl, that's what I like he hear. Now, where to doll?" Rat coos with a almost creepy undertone, seemingly sure of his success, hands loosening from your hips once and for all to reach for the sides of your face. But before you even allow that, your nimble fingers have taken a good heap of money. Hah, fooled by the fool, you think to yourself as a self certain grin appears on your face as his vanishes at the realization.

Swift as usual you dash back out of arms reach and towards the next best narrow alleyway with quick feet, escape routs were something this town had more then enough from; the maze like ways were so intertwined and entangled, they would never have a slither of a chance to find you. You feel a tiny bit of pity for him, after all, you normally treated your customers with some form of respect. But you needed this money, and damm, the hunger was bitterly nagging at your guts by now; so there was no time for empathy. Even if you really did secretly take a liking to him, uour own well being was still above that spark of ernest affection.

Sure of a clean victory you are about to vanish in the shadows, but a sudden violent throb abruptly stops your escape in ist tracks, a large metal hook. You stare down at the contraption locked around your slender waist, accompanied with Rats amused laughter; fuck, you had completly forgotten about that monster of a bodyguards. The rattling of the heavy chain sounds like the bells of death themself as you are ungracefully forced back without a chance to flee, the stinging pain of the metal spikes and the rough ground you are being dragged along as your skin was torn open the the streets gravel.

The panic arising in your head was horrible, as every attempt to flee only worsened the pain, you felt like a fly being dragged back to the spiders, it felt like death was a unavoidable fate now. No one would even hear you scream,and even if, no one would save you; here only the strong were permitted to live. And tonight, you had failed so miserably, you silently cursed your own greed above all else. „Now, now, look who thought they were especially clever." Rats mocking voice buzzes as you still tried to struggle out of the hooks sharp edges without accidently implaing yourself.

The second a shadow falls over your face however, you give up the desperate attempts to save yourself, surrendering helplessly as the frantic giggling guy leans down to your panting, quivering frame „And I thought we could a gotten along so nicely Sheila. Oh well, looks like ya were just a little pocket snatch after all." Rat hums with no trace of anger or even malicious intent, but the most sincere amusement. Did he really think of everything as a joke, as a game? Possible, now that you thought about it, quite possible. You are to weak to muster a word of defence or complaint, still struggeling to keep your consciousness. But that struggle prooves to be in vain, you can't keep your eyes open, the heavy eyelids shutting to the echoing sound of chuckling as you loose your grip on your senses in favour of a comfortless sleep like state.

When you do wake up again, it's because of the stinging sunlight painfully needling your sore eyes. With a unpleasant groan you sit up from your uncomfortable bed that was the ground, eyes still adjusting to the glimmering heat of the Outback.

Your head hammers with horrible throbs, so do your joints and the several smaller lacerations covering your body. It takes you a moment to recall last night's events, and you are at awe to how, and more importantly why, you're still alive at this point. With your head in great agony, you glance around with narrow eyes, finding yourself leanining against a sandy rock in the middle of nowhere, just a few dried out trees that are certainly dead; and a durable chain wrapped around your ankles and wrists. Great, had these heathens brought you out here to die? You think to yourself bitterly, but that is awnserd by a sudden harsh grip burrowing into your shoulders from behind „Morning little thief, ya look like ya didnt sleep to pleasantly last night." A familiar crackeling voice sings down from behind you.

Still tierd and completely unnerved by both the constant dull pain and brutal sunlight you only manage to cough up a „If you want to kill me, please spare me the speech." You growl irritated with Rats chipper tune as he leans down infront of you with a smug grin you had already learned last night, taking a seat infront of you with crossed legs, or better; leg „Don't worry about that, we need ya for something, alive that is." He murmurs, eyeing you attentively, as if unmoved by your pained ecxpression. Apparently he is clueless about personal space, judging by how close he looks over you, making you inch back „Great...I think I'd be better of dead then with you." You mutter dryly, getting a sour chuckle in return.

„Ya really played the sweet girl well, didn't take ya for being such a nousince. But if I'm honest, the bratty tone fits ya face." Rat wits playfully, eyes in a narrow slant, as if challenging you in some way. You simply turn up your chin vainly „Hah, funny that you are the one to tell me that, I'm astonished you even gave me the chance to run. Didn't take you for a gentleman." You huff with the remainder of strength and conievidence You had left in you, a little concerned that you were chained up, it rendered you even weaker then before.

With those words a near sinister, slim smirk slither over his ecxpression „Heh, I like that tone, really suits ya. But if ya had just done ya duty, we could have spared ya the trouble, but no; ya just needed ta be a sly little thief." Rat snarls, more amused then threatening, but you can the the edge in his words. Honestly, your still unclear to why you are still alive, from What you had heard about him; you should have been blown to a million shred scatterd across the sidewalk by now. But no, you were alive, and besides that dammed hook they hadn't played a finger on you. „If you knew how hungry I am you would understand." You defend yourself clumsily, only now noticing the painful acid protesting in your stomach again. A sudden odd complexion of something resembling pity sneaks to his ecxpression „Ya know, ya could a just said so. If that's why ya needed the money we could have worked something out ya silly wanker." Rat mutters almost seeming annoyed with your previous lack of explanation.

But that's not even what strikes you as odd, it's that he even gave a care that that's why you needed the cash; that he actually seemed a tiny bit concerned for you was more then bewildering. You didn't even think he could feel empathy, so that sudden change in atmosphere caught you of guard „Of course that's why I wanted that money for, it's not like I was going to buy a fucking plane with it. Idiot." You growl out of shere disbelieve, which he dosnt seem to take as offence but rather as a joke, judging by the grin returning to his sharp face „Hehe, my bad, I shoulda guessed." Rat hums whilst jumping to his feet again „Wait here, I'll be right back." He adds, very funny, as if you could move even if you tried; still chained up like a prisoner there was little you could do. After a moment of wait he actually dose return with some canned food, making your sore eyes light up, finally; food.

Your mouth instinctively waters up at the sweet smell of something edible, you hadn't and eaten in days again, and the promise alone made a you dizzy and twitchy. Rat seems to notice the desperation in your eyes, which simply stare at the food as if looking at it alone was a sacred act. „G-Give me that, please, I'm begging You." You manage to stammer with dry throat as he hunches down to loosen the restraints around your limbs „Of course, why do ya think I brought it." He notes with a proud tune, seemingly well aware of your silent gratitude. As soon as you find yourself free, you hastily snatch the can and gulp down its content greedily, convinced you had never tasted anything so good in your life. You don't even mind his amused looks, nore his warm hand carefully petting over your head „Damm, you really were starving, poor girl. Next time, just say something if ya need it." He coos melodically, knowing you were in his debt even more now. Normally you wouldn't have minded, but there was still some caution you had left about him.

After all, criminals don't change, and Rat in particular seemed like individual to be kept at some distance. But up to now he really hadn't done anything to indicate someone violent, maybe those rumours were just that, rumours and nothing more. Once done with the simple sustenance, you glance up at him with a meek smile „T-Thanks for that, I really needed that. But again, I have to ask, why are you being so horribly nice? From all the things I have heard, I didnt think you would bother to keep soomone like me alive." You murmur under your breath, still a little coy about your vulnerable situation. Rat just puts on a bratty smirk, slightly baring his honed teeth, you hadn't even noticed how grossly sharp they seemed „Like I said, we need ya for a little something, alive. Besides that, I've seen ya around for quite some time now, and ya seem like a nice enough person; so no need ta off ya pretty face." He announces brashly, hah, you knew it; there was some reason they needed you, he wouldn't have kept you alive out of charity alone.

What that was played outside your interest for now, as long as that something ment you would stay alive you didn't care what it was. „Anyway, Junkrat, I don't presume that's your real name but whatever; I was wondering what's up with that odd choice of name?" You inquire randomly in a attempt to build a conversation of some sort „Of course that's not me real name, but I don't like it, so I don't use it. But imma give ya a hint, it also starts with a J." He explains, reclaiming his seat infront of you, eyes still curiously scanning over you „Let me think, is it Jesse, James, Jonas, Jonathan, Johannes?" you list a few names that spring to mind, each one darling you a faint chuckle „No, wrong, ya aren't very good at guessing. But close, very close. How about it, do ya have any idea what ya name might be?" Rat asks with a hint of unexplained consciousness, as if your name alone might be something to be feared. Did he know your name by any off chance? That was impossible though, how would he, there was no way in hell that he could know it. And why would it be of any importance? „Like I said, no idea. Why do you ask?" You continue, now a bit weary about his continuous interest in your name „Nothing particular, I was just curious of ya had any idea of ya past. But apparently, you're clueless." He explains with a hint of satisfaction in his words, there was something up, but you couldn't tell what exactly that thing was.

With your disgusting hunger finally eased, both your spirits and mood lifts considerably, even enough to relax a bit. You were dead certain he wouldn't hurt you now, in fact, Rat seemed to be quite different then what you had previously given him credit for. Not only did you end up with a rather interesting conversation about your opinions regarding the inhabitants of Junkertown, but he prooved to be a lot of good fun to have around. His crude humour matched yours, and he had a masterfully way of explaining, normally exagurated and simple with weird gestures hand motions that made you silently smirk to yourself. How could anyone think he was a serious threat? Of course, he seemed a little dangerous, and definitely had a few issues; but nothing that could have given him the demonic reputation he carried. Whatever it was, you didn't see it, to you Rat ended up being a very welcome company. To that, he was plesant to look at, in comparison to all the scum that walked down the streets of Junkertown, he was actually a delight. He was just to damm sweet, and probably had no idea about it.

However your little conversation is abruptly interrupted by your own harsh cough, making you painfully aware of how dry your throat was, scratchy and dusty "Thirsty?"Rat inquires with a somewhat worried undertone, well, as much as his childish ignorance allowed. as he hands you the flask that was clicked to his belt, you gladly take the offer with a nod and chug down a few gulps, before spitting it out a split second later when the sharp scent burns your already sore throat even more. Fuck, that was some strong stuff, even worse than the moonshine at the bar you usually visited "is this petrol?" You ask, irritated with the persistent gross flavour clinging to your mouth now"Dunno, not like I could taste a bloody difference." He chirps before taking the flask from you again, not like you would have taken another drop of that stuff anyway.

Before get any more time to think about the suspicious beverage, a low grunt from behind you petrifies you enough to make you instinctively fall forward. Before your inner eye flash the images of that nightmarish man with the metal hook, and that mask; it made your blood run cold. Your ungraceful fall forward onto Rat, clinging your arms around his neck just to get as far away as possible from that spiked hook, before turning towards the noise with fear struck eyes. "Aw, ya scared her Hog, ya can't just sneak up on people like that." Rat complains more entertained with your fear then actually worried about your wellbeing "We won't eat ya, even if he looks like it. No need ta worry." he explains absently in a weak attempt to calm you down, but you are to observed into your fear to take his words o heart. Before you stands the big guy with that terrifying hook, as intimidating as last night. You only gulp at the thought what he would do to you now. And that make, that damned mask he wore is enough to get a top spot on your nightmare list and sends a cold sweat down your back at any given moment of the day.

Before you even get the chance to explain yourself or even jump up from your clumsy position the tall, masked figure grasps your arm and yanks you up into the air with a quick motion you had no idea his heavyset limbs were even capable of; leaving you to dangle in mid-air inches apart from the leathery mask. You only manage to let out a faint scream of agony as the weight of your body pulls on your arm and the pain in your limbs increases. Rat only shakes his head mildly, a scratchy chuckle emitting through his teeth as he also rises to his feet with a swift jump, dusting the sand of his cargo shorts. "Put er down Hog, we need her in one piece." In a casual, almost bored tone, as if completely unaware of the complete tortured state you were in. Again, as if this was a game. The monstrous guy grunts through his mask and lets you drop to the ground carelessly, like some sort of ragdoll, leaving you to grab your probably displaced joints, whimpering and cursing in pain as your face still contorts.

"Thief." The giant of a man dryly spits out, his word like it's a bitter grape, leaving you a bit offended; but you have come to accept your new label with no further complaints. You knew you weren't in a position to complain or make demands of any sort. "Aren't we worse than thieves?" Rat calls out to the masked Junker, who doesn't even look at him, instead he just stares at you, rendering over your wrecked physike carefully. But through the mask you had no way of telling if he was worried, amused, enraged; there was no trace of emotion, not even a subtle twitch ir hint "H-hi Hog?" You reach out a trembling hand in an attempt to greet him and maybe shake of his icy stares, but he turns his head away from you leaving into the opposite direction from you. Last you can understand is a "Its Roadhog to you, thief." Before he leaves behind another rock formation. You take a deep breath before turning back to Rat, still pale and shaking like a twig in autumn.

"He is a silent fella is he?" you slowly huff, rubbing your aching joints with dull cracks"Ah don't think about it. Don't let the old bugger get to ya, he can be a real "Boar" at times." Rat attempts to cheer you up, only making you snicker at the phrase bitterly, still lost in your own thoughts as you run your finger over the fresh bruises gently. What the hell was his problem? Why was that pigman so endlessly unreasonable with you? It was almost like he had a personal problem with you, even if you had only encountered him yesterday. Ok, you had seen him about in the streets several times, but after being banned by the queens demand, he had been awfully cold towards you. Even if you just passed him on the outlying streets, he seemed to stare at you right through those pitch black glass.

Its a brutally hot day, and the suns unforgiving rays kept burning down you, it was exhausting only sitting in the crippled shadow of a long dead tree. Your gaze wandered across the dead land, the sun reflecting in the moisture of the water in the air. What a blessing these two Jokers are busy right now, you just didn't want to move or speak for that matter. It took hours for the temperature to reach a sensible degree at which your limp body responded to your commands. You had spent most of the day there, just attending to your wounds as silently as possible, avoiding both the Junkers with keen precision. Even if you didn't mind Rat too much, you didn't want to risk coming across his brutal briúte of a sidekick again; you fear his unpredictable nature. But now sitting around was beginning to be a strain in itself, and bored as you were you decided to look for the dirt rodent for some good company.

As you force yourself to rise to your feet with a groan, its not hard to spot the blond Junker leaned against a sandy, orange rock fiddling with some contraption that looks like a makeshift landmine, apparently highly concentrated with his work. A cheeky smirk crosses your lips, as you mentally decided it might be funny to give him a scare or something of that nature. He is to busy to take note of you smugly creeping up behind the rock, peered over it with weary eyes, only to find he had no hint of a idea what he was in for. A playful hunting instinct grabbed your instincts, fingers twitching and itching the way the usual did when you were about to steal something from a unsuspecting victim; this felt very similar. You were unsure why exactly you thought that this would be a good joke or idea but in that moment, it seemed like a crucial step for humanity.

You skillfully climb onto the rock, eyes curiously peering down, now finding yourself oddly fascinated with the way his quick fingers assembled another contraption. So much so that you end up completely forget your little plan. It's even soothing to watch him work, something about the scent of iron, petrol and the warm gusts of earthy air brushing through you hair; the mild clicking of metal every once in a while. So you end up sitting on your rock, eyeing Rats quick work routine with a childlike fascination, completely forgetting what you were actually going to do. You just couldn't bring yourself to interrupt him. Thus, you waste a good half an hour just gawking in absolute silence, only when a familiar crackling voice chirps a charmed "Ya can come down from up there doll, ya gonna get a heat stroke if ya don't." Well damn, apparently he was aware of your prying eyes. A sense of flusteredness rises to your face in form of a mild red tint, fuck, that was embarrassing. Caught staring at someone was never a pleasant experience; and one that so rarely happened to you it messed with your composure.

But you do as your ordered, sliding down the rock to take a seat in the shade next to Rat, hiding your warm cheeks behind your arms which you lean on your angled legs "S-Sorry for that...Dont know what got into my. I really don't know why im acting so strangely." You murmurs bashfully, still a bit confused by your own odd mannerisms. He glances up from his work with a cognizant smirk "Is that so? Id say the suns getting ta ya, judging from how red ya little face is." He hunches down a bit to reach face height with you, resulting in you flinching up in surprise "T-That must be it...The s-sun." you huff out, irritated with your own jittery behaviour, get it together, you were well over being flustered by garabadge like this. But only even swiftly glancing into those fiery eyes looming over yours right now makes you grow even more nervous. Enough, you had to get away from this guy before you did something regrettable.

So you decided to spare yourself any further embarrassment and hastily scurried away from rat, hopping to your feet without a second word of explanation "A-Alright then, thanks for the talk but i need to go..." You excuse yourself ungainly before turning on your heels with a sharp spin, which stirred up a cloud of dust under your feet, as you march your way back to your tree to spend the night in solitude; and far away from this damn pretty face. however your plan didn't get all to far as a familiar metal arm grabbed your shoulder firmly, forcing you to halt your premature departure "Where do ya think you're going mate?" Rat wits with a clever tone, making you shiver at the touch, responding with a dry "To sleep, under-" You paused as he looked at you with a raised eyebrow, finishing the sentence with a short delay " under my tree." He held back a laugh, letting go of your shoulder "tree-mendous plan, really great, but how bout you stay with us at the fire.; ya know, like a civilized human" You silently cursed at yourself for the dull answer, but he just managed to ruin your composure so effortlessly, and seemingly unaware. Gosh he must think of you like some inept kid.

Thus you simply follow him, timidly taking a seat a little further of the fire to avoid any sort of interaction with that monster of a masked killer. You awkwardly shifted around in your seat, another rough rock, as you nervously looked at the floor at your feet which was dimly lit by the flames of the bonfire in flickering intervals. You didn't dare to glare up, you wanted to stay clear all over contact with both of them, all the while you felt them relentlessly staring you down from both sides. You thought of a joke to lighten the mood, or maybe some sort of conversation starter, but your usually bubbly mind was horrendously blank for that matter; not even a bad fire pun came over your lips. To your endless relieve the silence was broken soon enough as Junkrat handed you a flask, the same one from a while ago. You coyly take it with your meek fingers; unsure if you wanted to risk the gross taste again"Have some, you look thirsty." Rat encourages you again.

"Is there still petrol in there?" You inquire just to double check "No, No, I cleaned it out." he coos "It's a lot better now, trust me a bit." You suspiciously gave him another look before drinking a carefully sip, prepared to spit it out in a seconds notice. To your pleasant surprise however he didn't lie, instead of petrol it was a lot sweeter concoction. So, sweet in fact it made you cough a bit as it slid down your barren throat. It was a refreshing taste nonetheless so you took a few more sips before handing it back with a appreciative smile "Thanks for that, but what the hell is that stuff anyway?" He takes a few chugs as well, a content smirk occupying his face again "Boba tea" He explained "Sweated." You giggled at the obvious statement "I noticed that all right, that stuff is like what? 80 percent sugar?" you keep on chatting for awhile, just nonsensical smalltalk, but it was better than the silent staring contest; even if you felt Roadhogs stares sticking on you unrelentingly.

As the flames slowly died out and the last sparks drifted into the darkness of the night sky the first yawn escaped your mouth. Your eyes seemed to close every now and then and you felt yourself nodding into sleep "Hey!" You were awoken by an annoying voice once again"You tired?" rat jesters, nudging you in the elbow. A childish frown replaced your peaceful expression "No shit." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry mate, just wanted to ask you if you might wanna have a blanket or such, it might be cold." You shake your head apathetically, even if you thinks its kinda cute he bothered to ask, before you turn away from him to rest your head on the rock "Good night Rat." You excuse yourself without another thought, too drained to pay closer attention "G'night Sheila" Is the last you hear before your eyes shut closed and you drift into sleep for good; just the placid sound of cracking embers and crickets singing their evening lullaby disturbing the serene silence.

A strong, rather hot gust of sandy, dry air swept by your dry skinned face, itching and irritating it needlessly. Your tired eyes creaked open faintly at the intense sun rays beaming in your face again, great, second time you were woken up by the sun. You growl annoyed at the unpleasant wakeup call which only seems to exist for your despair. And since your certainly no morning person, you turn around and shut your eyes tightly again. The soothing, constant buzzing of the engine kept you sound asleep for some more time until the cart hit a slightly bigger rock shacking you awake roughly, smacking your head against the metal shell in the process.

You cursed silently as you rubbed your aching head spitefully, stupid road: or if you could even call this off road trail a road "Oh, your awake." The unpleasant voice of Junkrat greeted you in the usually chipper way. "Morning." You mumbled as you adjust your position to your usual hunched over sitting position. As you stretched your tired limbs and lean back again your eyes wander across your current position. You're on a rather large motorcycle, presumably a weirdly modified Harley, you sitting in the sidecar with Rat, and Roadhog steering the monstrous of a machine; fitting, oddly fitting "How many people did you have to slaughter to get this thing?" You ask timidly. There is a short silence "Not sure, stopped counting. "

You stay silent for a while, you try to remember what had got you to this point in time. How did you even get into the damn sidecar, you sure as hell didn't remember climbing into it... As you look around you see nothing but the desolate wasteland you now known as your home. It's weird to see the vast landscapes made from nothing but red, hot gravel and sand, your so used to your little junk town that's seemed miles and miles away by now. Fair enough it wasn't the most appealing to look at but come to think of it neither were you, nor anyone really.

You looked down at yourself, dressed in ragged, dirty cloth and your unwashed filthy skin, covered in bruises. And now that you gave it some attention in such a long time you noticed how generally weak you looked, pale and rather scrawny. You felt a shiver run down your spine at the sight of yourself in the motorbikes back mirror. It has been ages since you had last seen yourself. In a slight moment of disbelieve you ran your rough hand over your cheek, was that really you staring back in the mirror? That half dead looking girl with the strawy, short hair and dull eyes? Rat seemed to have noticed your slight internal crisis "You ok there mate? ya look like ya just saw a ghost." You nodded absently before leaning back in your seat. You felt so sick after this, the entire ride felt long and empty, you knew you were in a poor condition but you didn't guess it would be that bad.

When the cart finally halted with a loud screech you had already fallen asleep again, the screeching brakes waking you now, it was already close to dawn. It took a moment for you to discern your current position again. It was strangely comfortable and snug for some reason... Your head is resting on Rat's shoulder with your arms narrowly hugging him from the side. Eyes wide open, face probably burning in all shades of red, silently praying he didn't notice. You are stunned by your own clinginess in this moment and you timidly peak up at his sleeping face. It feels surprisingly mellow, and soothing to hug someone, to feel and hear their beating heart and bizzarly melodic breath. Its foreign to you, having any sort of physical contact to any living thing that wasn't related to you occupation, and the texture of skin seems like an unknown subject. When you had your customers over, it was usually a short, loveless process; normally leaving you cold and empty after. Only the regret was what you normally had after those nights, the sour aftertaste of what you had done, and the realization that at the end of it you were still all alone in this world.

But having the time to actually just having someone to hold onto was so different. It sincerely felt like there was something to keep, something of value, not just a quick job. Rat has the same rough, dirty skin as you, full of freckles and moles, of bruises and scars; dry and chapped even if you knew you were both only in your twenties. The only real difference is the smell of gunpowder and fire, of smoke that seems to follow him around like a ghost; all with a hint of week old roadkill plastered onto the soft concrete melting in the sunlights gaze.

You carefully remove your head from his shoulder and pull your arms away being watchful not to wake him up. Only then you notice Roadhogs blank stare fixed on you from a few feet away, sending a cold shiver up your spine. You gulp and hurry to get out of the cart with a hasty jump "What are you looking at now?" You try to defend yourself sheepishly before looking around to assume your current position. You find yourself standing next to a seemingly abended gas station, smashed in windows and the faint smell of gasoline. "What are we doing here?" You ask the masked male who grunts in response before he answers with a short "Sleep." You see the orange sun drowning at the horizon, you didn't realize how late it already way, must have slept quite some time.

You slowly creep towards the entrance of the buildings ruins, carefully poking your head inside to see if you really where alone out here. You slightly jump as a little mouse races across the floor directly at you, stopping in front of you with wide, coal coloured eyes. You kneel down to the little fellow and hold out your hand only to have it jump on your flat palm. It looks at you with huge, googly black eyes, its abnormally large body resting on your hand "You're a brave little cobber, aren't you?" You pat its head with your finger and it presses its skull against your touch. You decide to keep it around for now, placing it in your pocket for now "I will name you later." You hush before you are called from outside.

You hurriedly hop to your feet and make your way to the cart again where Hog hands you a rather heavy box and orders you to get it inside. Your steps ache carrying the darn thing, your wobbly knees and twiggy spine protesting at the task, aching with throbbing pressure. As you let down the box with a heavy sigh you sink to the ground next to it to catch your lost breath back into your lungs. Meanwhile Hog is busy lighting a few sticks ablaze to create a little bonfire outside. You sigh deeply before deciding to make your way back outside, in hopes of some food and drinks, you feel like your starving. Just as you sit down on the dusty ground Junkrat wakes up with a loud yawn as he stretches his limbs extensively. He spots you sitting on the ground and grins with the usual cheekiness, but the hint of knowingness is different, and your not sure if you like it all to much. Before he fleetly moves out of the cart, his peg leg making a creaking sound as he lands on the floor, making you quickly look away to avoid awkward eye contact and pretend to be occupied with a rock that sits next to you on the floor.

"G'day, slept well?" You pretend you didn't hear him get up and turn your head towards him with a blank face "oh, you're awake, I slept pretty shitty. Damm motor kept buzzing to loud, you?" He kneels down next to you with a cocky grin "Really? From what I noticed you slept pretty comfortably." He knows, is the only thing that crosses your mind in that moment, your jaw slightly dropping in disbelief and awkwardness. You decided to play it as cool as possible though, he probably already thinks your a stupid unexperienced girl that gets perplexed with every innuendo or simple touch.

You gulp down silently and answer a short "pffft, not like you would know." You turn your head aside to avoid further embarrassment and cross your arms awkwardly as he takes a seat next to you on the ground with a relaxed sigh. He chuckles confidently and shakes his head and hums a sweet "Do ya reckon im that bloody dumb mate?" before smugly placing a arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his side. You look at him with a deeply annoyed glare, if looks could have killed, this one would be distilled venom "You damm fuck wit; don't you get I don't wanna talk about it?" you hiss, immediately shutting out the grin on his mouth.

He looks at you slightly dumbfounded for a moment and you can't help to feel bad for lashing out at him. You only wanted to prove your not a brat, not be a jerk doing so "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." You turn away silently, feeling a bit of salty guilty sting in your head. After a moment of painful silence, you hear him snicker to himself quietly "Its all good mate, I'm used to rejections. Besides, ya have all reason to be on edge, I guess that's a side effect of ya job." You quickly turn back to him a bit hurried and look at him with big eyes "No really I am sorry, I didn't want to be an ass, just...im not all that used to dealing with this kind of communication. Normally it's done with a greeting, night, and payment...Not actual, you know, talking." You explain, looking down flustered with your own lack of social competence. the wasteland had taught you to be heartless and a loner, not a social butterfly; and your occupation had made sure of that, driving you to the edge of a already lawless society. People usually didnt communicate with you if it wasn't to indicate interest in services of any sort.

Before long you feel his arm rest on your shoulder again, very carefully this time, as if testing your patience; his head leaning against you in the same way you did a few moments before. You thought about shoving Rat aside, but couldn't bring yourself to do it, it would have been unfair and against your interest. As agan you had to admit to yourself, he was a exception "It's too right, I am not to skilful at those either." You are unsure how to react further and so you stay perfectly still for a moment, just listening to the chirping of crickets and his rhythmic breathing hustle in your ear. His smoke smeared hair tickles the skin on your neck softly and leaves little black soot lines behind. You look around wearily soon meeting eyes, or goggles, with Hog again who is still standing in the door frame; just staring blankly. Looking at his massive figure makes you tremble with fear, you know he is still suspicious of you, he doesn't exactly try to hide it either. Your not sure what exactly his weariness is aimed at, but time would tell, you a'had time; as long as he just didn't hurt you you didn't mind the gawking. The fire is still going steadily, giving a dim soft glow of light and warmth. The change in temperature as the sun finally dies out behind the horizon summons a orlay of Goosebumps on your skin.

A few hours pass in perfect silence as the flames dance their solemn cheers as they vanish into the night. Junkrat is still resting on your shoulder, seemingly asleep by now. You yourself feel unspeakably tired as the ember reflects in your eyes, your empty stomach now rumbling louder and more frequently. You almost jump a bit as you feel a strong tap on your shoulder as you turn around to see Roadhog holding out a can of soup to you. You look at him for a moment, a bit unsure if its meant for you or Rat until he grunts a muffled "Take it, you look like you need it." He seems a bit annoyed with you for some peculiar reason, so you take it nimbly and thank him as he leaves out of sight again, somewhere into the darkness of the night. You quickly devour the cans content with a hasty couple of gulps, it hurt your dry throat to eat any kind of food in these quantities, but it felt so great having something in your stomach. And about his strange behaviour, you theorise it's because of Rat. Maybe he thinks you might be a threat to him, who knows. When you were done you felt another wave of powerlessness overcome you as you finally drifted into sleep; this time deliberately restin your heavy head on Rats shoulder.

Your deep slumber is short lived this night as it is disturbed by unpleasant noises not all too far away. As your eyes creak open annoyed and disinterested you spot a light, a fire, or another Lightsource not all too far in the distance. You stared at it for a while, pondering if it was worth while giving it a peak, and after a good ten minutes your curiosity got the better of you. You carefully moved Rat aside, making sure not to wake him or Hog up, then you swiftly rose to your feet and slowly but steadily sneak towards the light. You threw another glance over your shoulder, they looked so peaceful and perfectly normal from a bit further away, well, mostly normal. The fire was still going low as you started to get a clearer vision from your destination. You soon heard voices, chipper and loud, singing, laughing and chatting. There were a lot of people, more than you had seen in a while, you couldn't make out details but you could see them clearly. As you got closer you crouched a bit, making sure to not be spotted before you could get a better view of the crowded humans. As you hid behind a convenient rock you peered at them warily.

You had expected they to all Junkers, in dirty rags and with filthy faces, but as you got a good view of the uniforms they all sported your blood run cold. You double checked to see if your eyes were not playing tricks on you, but after rubbing them furiously and checking at least twice more; they appeared to be from the military, the real, official military from overseas. You were absolutely terrified as you recalled the horror stories you had heard about these guys, the way they were sent to clear the outback from all dangers, from all Junkers that were deemed to much of a threat to be exact. The stories of them wiping out the small settlements one after one, turning in criminals and butchering the rest until the sand turned red. Even if you knew that was exaggerated, it still haunted you. As you sat behind the rock cursing your curiosity you could hear them chatting over each other's voices.

"What a waste of time, we have been looking for weeks now and we didn't find them anywhere. It's not like they are gonna be hiding in one of those little settlement, no, they might be criminals but they are sure as hell not dumb. if I had a wild guess, i'd say their hiding in the wide plains."

"I wouldn't be too sure, all the heists they pulled on our weapon factories where as uncalculated as to hit and run, causing a bit of chaos and casualties on the way. They are not the smartest. besides, were talking about junkers here, not criminal masterminds."

"Well that's your opinion, but either way I am not leaving without that price money, my wife would divorce me." You listen carefully, and you have the weirdest suspicion you might know who they are looking for.

You decide to sneak away as soon as possible again, to warn the two before they get a unpleasant surprise in the morning. If these guys did find your little hideout, it wouldn't be pretty, the hightech weapons that soldiers carried looked like they were vastly superior to anything you knew.But as you crawl away from your rock hurriedly, the mouse that you still carried in your pocket lets out a faint squeak, which is apparently enough to send all of them looking at you dumbfounded. You take the moment of confusion to blankly stare at them, resulting in a short round of silent starring, before you can react to pick up your legs and run for it; but you are soon caught by the way faster soldiers as one of them grabs your arm and yanks you back violently. You hear them laughing not all too far back as you are dragged along with ease, even though you struggle as good as you can. The young women that caught you swiftly cuffs you and places you against a rock with a gentle shove.

The group of soldiers are all still looking at you like you are some kind of cattle in a show, whispering to each other amused "Look what we got here, a little spy, and such a dirty one as well." You bite your lip and back up against the rock, staring at each of them for a moment. There are so many of them, all in prim and proper uniform, each one looking healthy and well organized. "Can you even understand us, do you speak English?" One of them soon adds, sending all of them into a collective cackle "Nah, poor thing looks like it never saw civilised humans in its miserable life." The soldier points a gun in your vague direction "How about I put them out of their misery?" He chirps playfully, taking aim at you with his gun; making you flinch back in sheer terror.

But before you get to defend yourself one of the soldiers interrupts the train of thought, grabbing the gun from the soldier "Why would you even suggest that Jesse, we don't even know if they can talk. They might hold valuable information to our task. So learn some self control, speak before you shoot, remember?" You can hear your racing heartbeat hammer as cold sweat runs out your pores. You decide to talk as it seems the only thing keeping them from not blowing your brain all over this here rock, what a cowardly way to go. With shaky, uncertain voice you manage to stumble a short: "I-I do speak English," they stare at you like sheep for a moment so you feel the urge to add a hurried "you dipshit." They all silence that instant as you realise your unfitting choice of language, making you hold your mouth shut with your hands.

You are about to apologise as one of them breaks out into laughter again "Ahaha, you called the captain a dipshit, oh my you are absolutely insane." The others join in for a moment, all except for the alleged captain, who still stares at you unamused by your choice of words. With a short motion of his hand he silences all his soldiers instantaneously as he leans down towards you, his cold blue eyes in a slim crest as he eyes you meticulously. He has short white hair, and a couple of prominent scars in his clean face. It is true you have never seen someone as clean, and still he seems terrifying. "So, you have the guts to call me names kid? huh, brave." his surprisingly calm voice asks. You stay silent, still uncertain if you could trust them, but one glance at the guy with the gun and that concern seems meaningless. if they had wanted you dead, you would have been dead.

"I didn't mean to, s-sir." You announce with clear voice "So you can speak properly, why didn't you say so immediately." He gets back a few feet, not lifting his gaze from you "Get that poor thing cleaned up Angela, before we question her anymore. And feed that poor thing, she looks like skin and bones." He leaves with a few others, leaving you alone with two women, one small and blond, and the other one that caught you, tall and intimidating with flat, black hair and a odd tattoo surrounding her dark eyes..The blond one kneels next to you and hurriedly glances at you, observing you carefully "Look at this Phara, such a poor condition, and so dirty." She has a sweet voice with a strong accent that seems awkwardly familiar "Yeah, yeah, whatever; let's just get her to the nursery and fix up what we can so I don't need to see that misery anymore." Her cold voice seems so rejecting with every word.

Angela nods as Phara picks your weak body of the floor with surprising ease and carries you to a large white tent. You decide not to make a fuss for now so you could make a getaway at an optimal moment. Even if you find their choice of words rather rude, like you were some animal. As you are placed on a sterile looking table, surrounded by intense lights and weird looking tools. Phara leaves as quickly as she came, seemingly in a hurry, leaving you alone with Angela "If that filth tries anything stupid, call me." She says before she leaves through the tents entrance. You look after here for a moment, wondering why she is so suspicious of you. "So, what was your name again?" Angela's voice calls you back to reality, shining the bright light into your face.

You take a moment to make up a name in your mind, anything would do, as you remember the mouse in your pocket. Brilliant...Even if it had a different connotation to you, it reminded you of someone with a very similar choice of name. Come to think of it, you were unsure if you would ever see Rat ever again, the idea alone pained your frail heart a bit "My name is Mouse. Just mouse." She looks at you startled "Mouse you say? Are you sure that's a real name dear?" You nod profoundly "Yes ma'am, that's what I am called anyway. If it's my real name? No idea." You blatantly lie with a confidence so fake it almost seems real to yourself "Ok then, Mouse, I will have to check you for illnesses, and other anomalies so please hold still. I promise this won't hurt to much." You grin a bit "You might find a few doc." You are not sure why you think that was funny as she looks even more worried than before.

She is about to start the examine when she takes another second to stare at you, shaking her head "No, I can't do any proper diagnosis with you looking, and smelling like you do right now. Come along you are getting a shower." You look at her with big eyes "You mean with water?" She nods and chuckles "And a lot of soap." You follow her like a lost puppy, curiously gazing at all the other soldiers standing around. They all look so different from another, and you can hear so many stranger new accents. You are absolutely fascinated with this place, and intimidated at the same time. As Angela leads you into a slightly secluded, large tent. The inside is filled with small cabins, showers as she explains to you, handing you some soap and a towel. "Now, now, don't be scared, it's just some water dear." She says as she helps you out of your sticky clothe "Easy for you to say doc." She smiles sweetly as she shoves you into a cabin "Be quick about it, we have a lot to do this night."

You turn on the knob for warm cold water, just standing under the shower head with your dry mouth wide open. You can almost feel the layers of dirt washing of you as the water rushes down your body in streams. You can't recall ever seeing so much water, clean, fresh water. It's almost like a dream, too good to be true. "Don't forget the soap, you really need it." You look at the small, pink block with the strong, sweet rose scent "What do I do with it, is it tasty?" You ask, only hearing her laugh in response "No silly, wash yourself with it." You pick up the block, which almost instantly glides out of your hands as you pick it up. It's really smooth clear, leaving little bubbles wherever it traces over your rough skin. You soon see what Angela meant, as the more you stand under the water the more you see your skin appear from under the layers of dirt you had gathered over the years. Even your hair is now in proper strands, not in chunks, and it feels rather nice to smell like the soap.

As you dry yourself with the towel and wrap it around you it feels like you're a new human, it's good to be able to see your own hair again. And as you step outside Angela's jaw drops a bit. "Oh my god, you look sicker than I thought. Look at you, so many bruises, and cuts and and and..." she grabs you and pulls you along out of the tent back to the nursing room where she orders you to sit on the table again. She scavenges through several drawers and folders, picking up tools, bottles of medicinal contents and a bunch of band aids. "Now, we start with the obvious wounds and then we carry on, this is gonna be a long night dear." You sigh as your tired eyes wander along all the stuff she placed next to you "Must we doc?" She nods absently as she carefully smears some cream on your open knees and elbows, it burns faintly but not half as much as it did getting the wounds in the first place.

After she is done wrapping you up, she orders you to open your mouth "Have you ever, in your life brushed your teeth?" "Why would I brush them?" You ask, making her sigh deeply "Its ok, don't worry that's what I am here for." After a few more hours on end she makes you swallow X amounts of medicine and pills, one more horrible tasting than the other when she finally announces a satisfied "So, that is it for tonight, we will now get you some food and then of to bed you go, there is a lot of talking you have to do tomorrow." You nod, caught in your own thoughts, you wonder how Rat is doing, not that your worried you just find yourself missing him a bit, just a little insignificant bit.

She hands you back your clothe, washed and stitched up before leading you to yet another tent, inside there was a bed, unfortunately for you, it was behind bars. You pause for a moment, a real bed, today appears to be a lucky one for you. Well, besides being locked up and all "I'm sorry that you must sleep like that, but Jack doesn't trust you running around freely yet." You don't really pay attention for a moment, to overjoyed with a real bed, one with blanket, mattress, cousin; so much better than that wooden contraption back at home "Who now?". "Jack Morrison, our superior." You look at her confused "The old one?" She nods, giggling at the brash remark "Precisely...The old one." Without further questions, you slip into the bed as Angela turns the key on you "Sleep well dear, I think we're going to get along well." You don't answer anymore as your face is buried in the well smelling pillow, already half asleep. As you turn around to face the ceiling you suddenly remember why you are here and why you want to leave. You feel a sombre pain as you realise they are probably not going to wait on you, you already miss them a bit...Or one of them at least. It's obvious, you think to yourself, he will not miss me. From the million things in the outback, Eat will probably forget your existence as abruptly as you had encountered him. With these thoughts you drift into sleep, feeling lonelier than ever in your life.

The next morning you are thrown out of bed by Angela "Wake up sleepy, I got you coffee and some bread." Her sweet voice rings in your ears. You quickly eat the bread with an impressive appetite, before looking at the coffee skeptical, it was nothing like you had ever seen the likes of before "This water looks dirty." Angela smiles softly "It's coffee not water, just try it." You drink a sip, the warm liquid tasting bitter yet weirdly appealing, so you chug it down hastily "No hurries dear, no one is going to take it from you." You shyly look at her with round eyes "Sorry, force of habit."

After the little breakfast, she guides you to one of the larger complexes in this place. Inside you are greeted by Jack, sitting at his desk hunched over paperwork "Ah good morning, you look a lot better, as I see Angela patched you up quite nicely." She smirks proudly "I did what I could." Before leaving you and Morrison alone. "Please, take a seat... What was your name again?" You take a seat in front of him "It was mouse sir." He looks thoughtful "Mouse you say? That's a interesting choice of name...Anyway, I have a reason I called you here. Myself and these troops are here on a mission to clear the current outback of all the dangerous criminals who have been destroying and robbing buildings and factories around the area." He hands you two very familiar looking wanted posters "These two criminals in particular, have been on our radar for a long time now but they seem to be a step ahead of us." You look at the two sketches, and you get a bit depressed knowing that they are out there, without you. Your eyes get caught on Junkrat's face, as it is rather close to the real one, well maybe plus some more dirt and the crazy grin. But it's enough to send a sharp ache through your gut, stirring some nostalgia.

"Do you recognize these two men?" He asks, calling you out of your thoughts ungracefully "Not personally, but I have heard a lot about them." You lie with a stern face, you were confident with your acting skills, after all; you used them in your occupation quite a lot. He raises an eyebrow suspiciously, he seems to have noticed he previous emotion these pictures alone had traced on your face "I don't mean to be rude but you're not convincing me, if you do know their whereabouts I advise you not to lie about it." You place the sketch of Roadhog on the desk, sneakily keeping the other on your lap, it just feels good having it with you "I have no idea sir, honestly, never had any personal contact with them.." You lean back in your seat, feeling smug about your little lie, what is he going to do about it. There was no proof against your words, and he knew it damn well.

Jack sighs, clearly annoyed with your stubborn lack of words "I don't want to alarm you, but we do have eyewitnesses of you interacting with them just a few days back as inhabitant have seen you talking with them." You feel the colour draining from your face, so much to a perfect lie...And talking? hah, more like kidnapping. "Sure I don't know anything your talking about." You try to communicate smoothly, but the shakiness in your words is not completely gone. Suddenly he grabs you by the collar pulling you over the table "Listen here, we tried being peaceful with you here, but if you are not going to tell me where you have last seen them this instant I will not hesitate to shove you into prisons so deep you will never see the light of day again, understood?" You look at him with sudden fearful eyes as your mind goes a bit wild for a moment, racing between telling the truth and saving your own ass or helping out the people who brought you in this mess.

But your mind settles on a much better way out, a bit of both "Well, alright, you caught me red handed sir. For a matter of fact, yes I had a unpleasant interaction with them, but I have not seen them in days. They just left me in the desert to die and drove off." He looks at you with furious eyes, not convinced by your story "And you want me to believe that?" You nod "Yeah, pretty much.I have nothing more to tell you." He lets go of your collar dismissively as you rapidly breath for sweet air, clutching your aching neck; he hd a stern grip that's for sure "I'm sorry I overreacted. You may go now." You get up quietly as he leans his head on his hands, starring onto the papers on his desk as if deeply lost in thoughts "Good day, sir." You mumble as you step outside.

After this incident things seem to settle down a bit more as the slight awkwardness between you and the rest of the camp calms to a rather friendly companionship. Thanks to Angela, or Doctor Ziegler, you get introduced to a few of the recruits, some friendlier than others. The guy that pointed the gun at you earlier is still annoyance, a cowboy looking annoyance though which makes his cocky nature seem acceptable. The captain still keeps out of your way, he is probably still mad at you for lying to him, getting back that trust might be painful to do. Same with Phara, she seems so suspicious of your every move near Angela, almost like she is some watchdog looming over you; ready to bite your head of if you step out of line.

In a weeks' time, the camp has to move its position, which goes a lot faster than you expected it to happen. The entire camp just travels per airship, and to you surprise they decide to take you along for now, you don't even need to sleep in the weird cell anymore; now having a tent of your own. And after the camp had assumed its new position in a mountain plateau far of the proximity of your home. The only thing you found truly bugging you was the thought of never seeing Rat again, you were surprised at how much you ended up thinking of him throughout your stay here. It's odd, you think, but within those short few days you had actually grown attached to the junker more than you had ever gotten before; and he wasn't even a customer. The only hope to see him again was if they found him, and that was something you didn't want to occur under any circumstances; you were not that selfish. You still carried around that Wanted poster in your pocket with the little mouse from a while ago. It seemed to kind of liked your pocket, and you liked his company so you fed the little fellow whenever you could. And after a while you even found yourself feeling a lot healthier, the bruises healed and the cuts turned to scars. It was the first time in years you felt content in your own skin. Jack also started talking to you again, probably because of Angela requesting it.

It was a rather cold night on the plateau, the stars and the moon clear in the sky lighting the surrounding in a dim light. You couldn't sleep again, there was something bugging you, some sort of restlessness that made you roll around in your bed sleepless. After several hours of tossing around under your blanket you decided a small walk might help clear your thoughts. You looked around outside to make sure no one would follow you as you crept outside the rows of tents towards a narrow pathway leading into the wide stretched canyon below. You followed the rocky path until you reached ground level, it's completely dark down here, you can barely see your own to hands in front of your face. Your eyes scanned the amazing skyline filled with the shiniest stars you had seen in a while, without any disturbing light near you could swear that you could see the milky way. You strolled through the massive walls of sandstone keeping your gaze fixed on the stunning night sky when all of a sudden you felt the sharp end of what you presumed to be a knife pressed against your neck.

"Stop right there mate, hand over all weapons, valuables and don't ya dare scream or you are gonna kick the bucket." A familiar voice hissed in your ear, sending a wide smirk over your lips, completely disregarding the threatening greeting "J-Jamie? It's me Mouse, I mean the one that mugged you a while ago. You have to remember me, right? You know, the one that you kidnapped." There is a short pause before he removes the knife from your neck, seemingly started "Wait, wait, wait, turn around and let me see your face." You abruptly spin around and can't help but to grin excitedly to see him again. He takes a moment to recognize you, as his visual confusion fades "I can't believe it, you look so, different." You look down at yourself, you do in fact look a lot different now that you think about it. "Yeah, a lot happened." you murmur "And how do you know my name anyway?" Rat inquires suspiciously, hands still running alongside your arms as if in disbelieve you actually were there.

You reach into your pocket and hand him the wanted poster which he takes a small look at and replies it with a smug grin "Oh yeah, I forgot about these. They just never get me face right, damn shame actually. Where did you get this from, and more importantly, where the bloody hell where you?" You rub your neck awkwardly, glancing to the top of the canyons edge "Like I said, long story." Before you get to chat any longer you hear someone call your name from the top of the mountain, together with a few lights flickering up. He follows your eyes and worried expression "Who is that?" You look at him a bit panicked "I will tell you later, just, go hide or something. It would be really, really bad if they find you or Roadhog for that matter."

He raises an eyebrow challengingly, arms crossing over his chest "How about... No." You roll your eyes and hurriedly glance back to the plateau where you can see more lights being turned on "Ok, ok, listen here, these guys are soldiers and they are looking for you, and I am pretty sure they want you dead or locked up; so do you and me a favour and fuck of you bloody idiot." You a surprised at the harshness in your voice and so is he, but takes the immature insults with a light humour "I am not leaving you behind again, come on, we can just go together." You look at him annoyed "Oh very funny, as if you didn't just leave me for dead a few weeks ago?" A weirdly offended look creeps to his face, mimicking yours now "I sure as fuck did not decide to leave you behind, I was more than willing to look for you but Hog didn't let me for some reason. To be perfectly honest with ya dimwit, I actually missed ya. And now that I say it out loud, it sounds even dumber than in me head." You feel a stone drop from your heart as he says that, a heavy, dirty stone of worries.

"You didn't just forget about me?" He shakes his head vigorously "Do you ever listen to me? because im tellin ya, I aint repeatin that sappy garbage ever again." You look at him the same dumbfounded way you did a moment ago, a strange glee sparking in your insides "Believe it or not, I think I missed your stupid grin as well." You chirp jubilantly, hands holding onto his shoulders, making him chuckle meekly "Well, isn't that just great. Two idiots, one thought." You can't help but to cackle a bit as well. "And here I was worrying myself sick that I would never see you again." You both stop laughing immediately as you hear voices quickly approaching "You know what, same place, same time, tomorrow night." Rat hastily announces "Deal." You chirp before he leaves into the night, you turning into the other direction to catch Angela and a few others looking for you.

"Where were you Mouse, we thought you ran away?" Angela looks a bit teary and worried as she says that "Sorry, I just needed to clear my head a bit, I didn't want to worry you. nothing like a midnight walk am I right?" You buzz with a content voice, still overjoyed that you found Jamie again, or better; that he found you. She smiles softly, oh if she only knew, that smile would vanish into thin air "If that's all, just don't do that again without leaving me a note or something." You nod as you all walk back to the tents, still grinning from one ear to the other. You glance over your shoulder again and look at the direction Jamie vanished in a moment ago. You feel a weird fuzziness as you lay back in bad again, he didn't forget you; that was all you could think of as you still clutched your hands around the wanted poster in your pocket.

The next day you are the first to be awake, already chugging your coffee before anyone else even thinks about leaving the comfort of their tents. And as you see you have a few free moments you decide to scavenge through some of the supplies laying around, just for general amusement and to kill some time before the evening sets in. When the sun began to dive down behind the horizon, you snuck outside the rows of tents being careful not to be spotted by anyone this time. As you hopped down the pathway to the bottom of the canyon you felt a weird weightlessness in your head, and that permanent grin on your face didn't help, you couldn't wait to see Rat again for some reason. It's been a while, and frankly, you would have fibbed if you said you didn't miss him.

You soon reached the same rock you had met last night, sitting in front of it patiently as you resumed the content of your bag. Some cans of food, water, and a chunk of soap, you didn't know why you had the urge to give them soap but you thought it humorous. And of course, a bunch of band aids and medicinal bottles, the same one Angela had given you when you first arrived; you had stolen them when she was out this morning. You smirked to yourself when a sudden motor oil smeared hand covered your eyes from behind "Guess who?" a raspy voice whispers from behind you "I don't know, whoever might be dumb enough to out here all alone in the middle of the night? Maybe a little rodent got lost on it's way home?" You tease skittishly, getting the usual high pitched chuckle in return "I could be asking you the same thing mate." You look around to spot him on the other side of the red rock, placing your hands on it to lean over to exchange a smug smirk "I was only going to pick up a friend, but I just can't find him anywhere." You jester with a fake sweet voice.

It's good to see his messy face again, the attentive, cat like eyes and that razor sharp grin. But something appears to be missing today "Jamie, what happened to your prosthetics?" He looks at the stump of his right arm awkwardly, as if he had already forgotten about it "Oh that, well I appear to have broken them... again." You sigh as you look around nervously to make sure no one else is around "You know what, crazy idea, I could get you new ones if we both get to the machine shack in the camp. But if they spot us we are both done for." He listens closely to your plan, a smile spreading across his face "That might be dangerous, I'm in." You are not surprised by the blatant recklessness, but it's concerning "And if anything goes wrong we can always resolve to blowing the whole place to scraps." You nod agreeingly "You know what, good idea, let's just try it. What's the worst that could happen? "

"Good to know we agree on that, now, would you help me walk up the mountain?" He asks, absently pointing at his missing leg "You broke both of them?" He shrugs and holds out his arms awaiting, a complacent grin plastered to his face "You gonna help me or not?" You sigh, surrendering to his demand as you pick him up with astonishing ease, as you find he is rather light for his tall grown statue. Jamie immediately wraps his arm around your neck and his leg around your torso like a little kid, nestling against you so tightly it squeezes some air from your lungs "Now, onwards." You begin walking up the path and in the hidden in the shadow of the night you carry him to the shack unnoticed. His head is lazily resting on your shoulder, and you honestly don't mind the strong body contact, in fact you find yourself pleasantly enjoying the warmth of skin against yours. The general comfort of another body against yours in such a innocent sense is a distant memory, but a fond one for that, a treasured dream so fleet you barely recall it.

You place him on a table in the shack and turn on a few very dim lights after locking the door behind you. "Now, let's see what I can do." You look around for a moment, spotting a few viable looking Omnics with robust looking limbs tossed in a corner. As you begin to take a few of them apart and rearranging them to the parts you find to be fitting you ask "How did you break them anyway?" He looks around absently, taking a particular interest in the shut of omnic units, lifelessly laying in the corner "Believe it or not but we tried pulling a small heist on a local bank, and I might or might not have miscalculated the gunpowder in one of the mines." You snicker a bit "And I believe that's not the first time this happened?" He nods embraced and tries to defend himself with a short "But don't believe I don't know what I'm doing, I'm a professional. Happens all the time though, but this one blew me arm clean of."

"Sure, you are." You agree sarcastically as you screw together some hydraulics in a viable looking arm. After taking a few measurements and adapting some connection wires, you give your work a self satisfied inspection "So, that might actually do, let me see your arm for a moment. Or what's left of it for that matter." You demand, making Jamie reluctantly holds out his arm, revealing the bandage wrapped around the stump, as you take it of carefully you only now see that it has some open cuts and burns prominently stretched along the sides "Oh my, we might have to treat that before I can attach this, wait here for a bit; and don't break anything. I will be right back" He smiles and salutes you playfully "I'll be on my best behaviour." You leave through the door, shooting him a last suspicious glare, before you hurry to get to the medical supply tent where you pick up bandages and disinfectant.

As you are about to leave you are caught by Angela at the door "Mouse, what are you doing here so late, and why on earth do you need all that for?" She points at the supplies in your arm "Well, funny story Doctor Ziegler, but I accidently hurt myself in the shack today, just wanted to stitch it up quickly." She furrows a eyebrow "And you need to liters of disinfectant, burn cream and a whole roll of bandage for that?" You nod frantically, the red rising to your face; what a stupid tale "Bad cut, really nasty, I would love to stay and let you have a professional look at it; but I really gotta go. Bye..." You nimbly sneak past her and she lets you without further questions, you know she is suspicious of you though. But Angela trusts you quite a bit, she always had since the first day; and you knew that full well.

As you finally lock the shack behind you again you take a deep breath "And, any luck?" Rat asks disinterested, seeing the stress in your face with mere entertainment then serious pertain "Yes, all here, close one though; the doctor almost caught me of guard." He curiously eyes the medical supplies "What the heck is all that, is that water?" You pick up the disinfectant "Nope, it's to clear the open wound so it doesn't infect. And the cream is to treat the burn" He looks at you seemingly amused, still shaking the disinfectant "you already sound like Hog, always worried about the most stupid crap." You look at him slightly offended as you apply the disinfectant and the cream "Very funny, he doesn't talk at all, how do you two even get along on a daily basis; you're so different."

Jamie looks out of the window whilst you do your work whilst explaining "Well, we manage I guess, he isn't too fond of me anyway. He tends to get unintentionally violent when I talk too much, or just mentions the way I am just worthless roadkill when i don't listen to him. Honestly though, I don't' care, he keeps me save and I pay him well, so that's a mutual agreement to not throw me of a cliff." You wrap the bandage around the arm carefully and look at your surprisingly clean work "I will never understand your weird friendship, but anyway, I'm done so let's get those prosthetics I place and get you far away from this camp." When you are done locking the arm and leg in place, connecting the finer wires and impuls detectors to his body, he immediately starts playing around with them; picking things up and walking a few rounds around the shack, generally testing their functionality "Im surprised, ya seem ta have some idea what you're doing. Thanks mate, I owe ya one." You smile satisfied with your work, playfully bowing "Anytime." You feel a warm glee inside your stomach as you see how thankful he is "Your still gonna carry me down though?" You nod agreeing "Sure, why not."

As you look outside as you see the sun already rising over the mountain again "Oh shit, I think you might need to stay here for the day, there is no way I'm getting you down the mountain in broad daylight. I don't have a strong enough deathwish for that." He pears out of the window as well "And what now?" You look around the shack, you know he can't stay here, the dwarf guy is gonna be here any moment. "You know what, I will quickly get you to my place, and no one goes there without my permission so that should work just fine as a hiding spot for today." You open the shack and peak outside the half open door to see if anyone is around, but they appear to all be asleep "ok, we have a clear cost, let's go." He looks at you without a word, just holding out his arms again. You sigh as you walk over to pick him up again "You're a nuisance, I hope you know that." He wraps around you again and answers a victorious "I know, you're not the first one to tell me that."

You hurriedly sneak to your tent and close it behind you hastily "Ok, good so far." You remember the food in your bag "Hungry?" He looks at you with a smirk "always." You both sit on the bed as you hand him some bread and tea "It's not Boba but I guess it will do, its sweetened anyway." As you both take some food and chat a bit you remember the soap that is still stuck in your pocket, and a small glance at him is enough to tell he might be in desperate need of it "Jamie, you know I just had a really fun idea for what you could be doing while we wait for the evening." He takes another sip from the tea "and what might that be?" You smile evilly as you hold up the block of soap "What is that for?" He asks curiously, eyeing the little block like some alien creature "I didn't know either a few days back, but allegedly its soap, and its used to wash yourself. Really fun stuff."

He takes the soap and plays around with it for a moment, scaling its surface and smelling it; he almost tried to bite it, but left it at that "And why the cockatoo would I be doing that?" You shrug "I dunno, just a thing most people apparently do, wanna try it?"He pauses, but shrugs of the weariness as quickly as it appears "Sure, why not, if you think it's helpful for anything." You get up and look around again to check for unwanted company "Ok, we are still good to go, come on." A few moments later you find yourself back in the large tent with the small cabins along the side "Do you want to shower or take a bath?" He looks at you dumbfounded "What exactly is the difference?" You open two of the cabins "In a shower the water comes from above like rain, in a bath you can actually sit in a tub of water, neat eh?" He looks at the tub curiously "Is there even enough water to fill this entire thing?" You nod "Yep, weird isn't it."

He still stared at the empty tub, as if trying to figure out how it worked "And you are still sure this is a good idea?" You nodes reassuringly and looked over his shoulder "Are you scared of some water Junkrat?" He looks up at you with a slightly distressed face, chewing down on his lower lip nervously "No, of course not, I'm not some wuss." He defenses himself brattily, turning up his chin vainly; oh but that insecurity shimmer through all to nicely. "Well then, be a man and get in the tub." you tease as you turn on the water. It's nice to know there is some funerability to this careless guy, some weak spots for you to make out and exploit for your own sick amusement. Who knows, maybe you even could find a good opportunity to mess with him a little.

He looks fascinated at the quantities of water flowing into the tub, you just think it's really cute for some reason. There is just something oddly endearing in the doudt flickering in his eyes, fingers nervously clenching to the edge of the tub as if afraid he might fall into it and drown; silly boy. Once done you turn of the water and glance over to Jamie with a cheeky smirk "And now get in the water already, it want be nice and warm forever." He takes another look at the now bubble coated tub "Don't push me, i'm doing it already." He reluctantly removes the clunky prosthetics from his limbs before he takes another jumpy look at the water and then back at you " You gonna join me?" He asks with a sudden hit of kitishness, making you shake your head mildly "How about no" you cheekily chuckle "And are you really leaving your pants on to take a bath?" you inquire, and he nods "Needs a wash anyway." Jamie excuses himself churlish as he holds out his arms again with a counterfeit innocent smile "You at least gonna help me?" You gladly lift him up a bit to place him in the warm water as he almost completely vanishes behind the mountain of bubbles.

As you are about to pull away from the side of the bath you feel a surprisingly strong tug on your arm, causing you to lose your balance and fall head first into the tub only to hear Rats hysterical laugh follow "Are you really gonna take a bath with your clothe on?" He teases you further as your head pokes up from over the bubbles "They needed a wash anyway." You can't help to laugh along as you comfortably adjust your position on top of him leaning your head on his collar "This is not half bad to be honest" he announces "I underestimated the bath." You peek up at him with big eyes and a witty smirk "Can I wash our hair?" You ask abscently, dumbfounding the blond a little "Sure, go ahead" You sit up on your knees and take some soap before patiently cleaning the smoke and ember from his head " Did you light yourself on fire or what happened?" You ask jokingly "Almost" he replies "several times " You grin a bit "Crazy rat boy."

As the soap washes away the stubbornly sticky patches of dirt you finally get a good glimpse of his face covered with moles and freckles, your surprised how intense they are displayed now that the dirt is gone "What are you looking at?" He huffs at your curious gaze " Nothing, I just think the Ferkels are cute." You run your fingers through his now somewhat clean, light blond hair and along his neck before pulling your hand away; noticing your own touchyness. "S-Sorry, I just not used to see you like that, without all the soot I mean. It's really odd." You feel the sudden touch of his hand explore over your back, coming to a hold at your hips as he glances up at you with a toothy grin "Don't worry yourself, I would probably be curious as well." His grin widens "How bad is it anyway? I haven't seen myself in ages. If I were to guess, I look like the reanimated corpse from hellraiser."

You reply the smile, shakin your head meekly "Bad? I actually kinda like it" He makes a disinterested hand gesture "You don't have to sugar coat it dear, I am well aware most people think I am repulsing, freaky, hell; gross." He looks up to you with a unchanged chipper expression, a long strand of strawy hair hanging in his face. You lean forward a bit and carefully brush back the hair out of his face "Someone seems awfully proud of that bad reputation. No wonder those rumors get worse every day." You note, this would answer a few questions; he actually wants to be seen as a monster. If you had a guess, probably to keep those bounty hunters scared of, or even to distract potential enemies; not a bad strategy. Rat grins a bit leaning away from you "Well thank ya mate, I work on it. Anyway, why don't ya go ahead and proof it then, that ya dont think im repulsive I mean." You look a bit dumbfounded for a moment "How am I supposed to do that?" He closes his eyes and places his hand behind his head; casually leaning back against the bathtubs wall "Dunno, I have decided to leave the petty details up to you."

You think about it for a moment, what exactly was he planning now? You knew Jamie wasn't to dumb, so there had to be some sort of scheme he was following. You give it a minute, resting your frame on his snugly; such a warm touch for such a scummy criminal. And before long, a curious thought strives your mind. Maybe this would be a fun little opportunity to mess with him, nothing to pushy, just a quick something to show a mild hint of affection. Maybe you could even make a game out of this, might be good fun. You went through your mind, trying to recall any sort of moderate intimacy that wouldn't be to inappropriate for now; games where to be played in levels after all. So a slow burn seemed fitting. Which turned out to be quite a task, seeing that all you knew was a rough kiss, a hurried blowjob, and maybe a short fuck if the money was if right. But what could be so wrong with a kiss, right? You timidly shuffle around on your position, pushing yourself upwards to face him more naturally. You couldn't help but just stop and stare for a moment, he really was atrociously gorgeous, enough to make even your dull heart skip a hurried beat. The sharp features, wild freckles, and that devilish grin; it all worked so well for him..

"Alright, I got it now. I need you to open your mouth for a moment, and keep your eyes shut." Rat does so without questioning your outlandish request whatsoever, making you silently smirk, was he just naive or did he plan this all along? Whatever it was, you were to curious to stop now. You force yourself to keep your eyes open for this, as a sort of control mechanism, you wanted to see if it would startle him; or if this actually was a planned through event. Your questions answers itself as the split second your lips press against his with so ardently it you end up surprising yourself, his eyes shoot open widely, almost flinching away from your touch; but eventually remaining unmoved. He had no idea you would do that, and that was oddly satisfying to catch him of guard like that. You instinctively let your tongue slides across his chapped lips as if asking for entrance, and to your relief, he lets is smugly slither into his warm mouth. He takes a moment to return the unexpected kiss, but as soon as you push yourself against him tighter, he turns your clumsy approach of a kiss a lot rougher.

You feel a sudden warmth in your tight chest as you pull him closer to you, arms locked around his neck to not lose that precious bit of control you had found in that unattentive moment. He tastes like a weird mixture of scorched sugar, and the feeling of his sticky tongue rubbing against yours is ecstatic to say the least, savouring the hearty touch. It was by far not your first kiss, but it felt a lot better than the ones you had let yourself get to before. Normally the kisses you knew were dry and heartless, just a hurried gesture of routine before being pushed to your knees. But weirdly enough, this was quite enjoyable, the warm, balmy breaths and near silent muttering from Jamie were just enough to make your insides feel warmer inside. You would have loved to know what he must be thinking right now, if this was a victorious turn in your mind game, or just proof you were a touchy, desperate brat to play with?

It was something you couldn't explain, but the idea that he just saw you as a mere thing you could buy made you a little nauseous. This wasn't what you were normally like, and it freaked you out, where the hell was that unfeeling shell of a heart you had carried around for so many years? Why did it skip so rapidly now, why now? You can't help but to shut your eyes out of pure enjoyment as you avidly push your tongue against his. And for the first time in...well,ever, you felt a irritatingly strong need for something different then your usual procedure. You couldn't grasp the idea of why exactly, but that was of little interest anyway, you wanted more; so much more. It itch in your fingertips as your mind kept screaming, demanding, ordering for nothing but that little bit more; and that now. If there was any way to keep this beautiful feeling for just a single heartbeat more, you wanted it. But as soon as your prompt fingers even begin to stroke down to his hips, Rat acutely flinches back from the kiss, making you instantly stop what you were about to do.

You need a moment to catch yourself again, shivering vigorously as you zone back into reality and realize what you had just done so recklessly. A little disgusted with yourself and those old habits you retreat your hands to yourself hurriedly, crossing your arms to avoid further stupid mistakes. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to...I mean, I..." You attempt something resembling a apology, but your own panting breath and incoherent mumbling don't really let that happen.To ashamed to look up at him, but you knew his breath was about as heavy and sticky as your own, so your eyes are fixed to your own hands; those sneaky, stupid hands that had a mind of their own sometimes. To your genuine surprise though, Jamie doesn't seem the slightest bit mad or even disgusted with you, simply chuckling at your pathetic excuse of a explanation before pulling you closer again. Not for the longed for kiss, but the embrace alone was a sweet remedy for your aching soul.

"Is that enough proof?" You manage to murmur as you rest your lightheaded skull on his shoulder, a deep thankfulness for his forgiving nature, well; it was carelessness but you didn't care for the difference as long as it meant he didn't push you away like countless times before. "More than enough." Rat chirps with a surprisingly pleasant voice, his arms still firmly holding around your waist "So, how much do ya want for that?" He adds with a joking tune, making you chuckle just a little bit; thank goodness he could at least laugh about your issues. "If you even dare to give me a single cent, I will leave." You mutter with a jittery tune, still a little sick; what were you thinking? That he would just let you do whatever you wanted? Hah, that was silly for even your standards, but for that short moment, it felt so right; so perfectly right and natural.

Or maybe that was just your habit talking? You didn't want to give it anymore thought, it hurt to much to think about your apparently destructive tendencies. No wonder you never had a chance at getting even remotely close to anyone emotionally if you kept doing this. "Um, Jamie, thanks for...you know, the kiss, it was pretty good." You mutter with a husky voice, glancing up at him timidly, like a child that was afraid of getting in trouble for breaking something. He gives you a bewildered look before returning to the usual grin "Very funny, I had nothing to do with that, that was all your fault. Let's just forget it for now, it seems ta stress ya out. Cmon, lets get outta here before someone finds us." He suggests, his good hand still holding onto your waist securely as you climb out of the tub, legs still quaking mildly.

Jamie doesn't move for a moment, just looking down at his reflection in the water with a confused look while you hurry to dry yourself with a random towel "Are you not going to get out?" He smiles up at you with cheeky expression "Are you not going to help me out after you kissed me without asking?" You lean down to him so he can cling around your neck before you slowly pull him out of the now cold water, place him on the ground and hand him a towel "Come on, you liked it." You comment before ruffling the towel through his hair "That's not what i'm saying, id be a bloody idiot and a liar if I said I didn't enjoy it; but that's not what's bugging me. I guess it's just, I don't think it's good for ya if ya keep that up." You sigh before leaning back down infront of him to reattach the prosthetics "What's that supposed to mean now?" You mutter curiously "I'll explain it in time." Rat whispers absently as you proceed to dry his scared back "That's a lot of wounds for one back to carry, how on earth did you get all these?" You carefully question, not to annoy him, but notice his unfamiliar silence as you bring up the topic so you decide to shut up for now.

"All done, now your as good as new." You smile brightly and pick him back up, your arms tightly around him "Ta." He mumbles his face buried at your shoulder, the mellow gusts of rhythmic breath so close to your ears feels curiously tranquil "For what now?" He wraps his limbs around you again with surprising strength "Everything." You smile to yourself as you nimbly carry him back to your tent without being spotted by anyone, it seems like this is a day made for trespassing. You take a heavy breath of relieve as you close the tents door behind you for good "And now we only need to wait a few hours before the night decides to grant us cover, then we are bringing you back." It's at that moment you notice how tired you are, the last nights lack of sleep begins to catch up with you. And as you look over your shoulder at Rat you see he is already curled up on your bed, still tightly holding on to you. With a relieved smile on your lips you join him, allowing him to cuddle up to you without another word spoken. It's so unfamiliar to have him so silent, was he thinking about something? Is all you manage to think of before sleep overtakes your worries like a comfortable blanket.

Your sleep schedule is not long lived though as you hear a timid voice call your name from outside the tent. You carefully free yourself from Jamie's tight embrace befor stumbling to the entrance sleep drunken and sand in your eyes. It's already night time, which is good news considering you can finally bring Rat to a safer place, any place but here. "I didn't mean to wake you Mouse, but I have something I really need to talk to you about." You rub your tired eyes before letting out a hearty yawn, it's Dr.Ziegler who greets you "Its ok Angela, I wanted to do something anyway, so what is it?" She smiles sweetly "Can I come inside?" You swiftly shut he tents door behind with a sudden shock of energy, so she doesn't get a chance to glimpse inside "I'd rather not, didn't clean it up in a while, a complete mess in there, I'd rather not show you. We can walk a few steps instead?" She nods kindly and hooks her arm into yours.

"We shall, now listen carefully since I have a big request to make to you my dear." You are surprised how serious she is, normally your conversations are a lot more careless and casual, like a good friend you had known for years. You have grown to like her quite a bit, her caring and loving nature, they had a certain charm. Plus, she was a gorgeous women with a bright mind, how could you not like her? "I had a long, intense discussion with Jack regarding your future. Our mission has failed us so far as you might know, and we are desperately needed elsewhere, the world identity as clean as we would want it to be." She looks to the ground, a pronounced sadness stirring in her face "Anyway, to get back to you I asked him to recruit you to our Program. We desperately need any help we can get. It would mean you could lead a better life then here, with us, as a family." Your eyes dull out at the mention of "family", the one thing that had been stripped from you when you had most needed it.

The word itself evoked disgust in you, like bitter bile rising to your mouth; you hated the idea of family almost as much as the idea of love. Both things that had been nothing but disappointment and pain in your life. What was family if it left you to die? If it did nothing more then to leave you hanging in a world you didn't understand, as a child, and even now; you cringed at the word of family. But not now, you needed to keep a straight face, you couldn't let her see your hatred, your revulsion. "Thats a generous offer Angela, really, I will consider it." She smiles as she squeezes your arm tighter "That's enough for now, we can help you out of this place and you help us make the world a better one. Also, if i'm honest, I would love to have you in the team, we always welcome newcomers." You look in the direction of your tent, a deep sigh escapes your lips again, but they wouldn't welcome you if you knew your lies; and that stung deeper than the promise of a new start "Is there something wrong Mouse?" She ask with a sudden worried expression as she takes note of your frail expression, still fighting that distaste to her words. Family, you didn't ever want to have one again, not even in a metaphorical sense.

"Not really, I just need a night to think about it." She looks to the gravel floor "I understand, this is your home after all." You smile to yourself as you remember Rat still in the tent, if she knew she would probably not think that way. And home? The wasteland was more of a prison then a home, but alright, it was the only thing close to home you knew. As you are about to leave she holds your sleeve timidly "Mouse, can you come here for a moment?" You turn back to her and she looks at you with her large blue eyes. She carefully grabs your collar and gets on her tiptoes before giving you a peck on the cheek, making you almost twitch back "Sleep well dear." You feel nothing in this kiss, no warmth, no glee, just a stone cold emptiness you know so familiar. "Sleep well doc." You whisper, what a odd feeling of nothing this was, how did this stir up nothing in you?


	2. chapter 2

As you stumble back to your tent Rat is still sound asleep as if nothing happened, now clutching around the blanket instead, a slightly sad look on his face; like a kid that had lost a beloved toy and was sour about the replacement, but to desperate for one to reject it. You kneel down next to the bed and look at him with a small grin on your lips, poking his shoulder carefully to wake him up "Hey, sleepy, sleeprat, I need to get out of here." He opens one of his eyes reluctantly and mumbles a tired "What,why the bloody fuck would we need ta do that?" You sigh as you pull him out of bed and into your arms, which he immediately takes as a invitation to snake his limbs around you "It's cold, can't I stay here?" He asks half wittily "Hush now, you are too tired to talk, just point me to Hog and your gonna have your silence back in no time." He grunts annoyed as he wraps around you like usually burying his face in the crook in your neck "Your so warm" he breathes into your ear as you walk down the path "Every living body with blood is, your pretty warm as well you know."

He stubbornly pressed himself against you tighter, enough to allow you to feel his heartbeat against your own chest "I don't feel warm though." You are now at the bottom of the canyon and he weakly points you in the general direction you need to head to, after a good ten minutes of foot march you reach a small Buschland with surprisingly thick greens blocking the view. You manage to make out a dime fire somewhere in through the branches to find Roadhog sitting near the fire, gazing into the flames. He doesn't look up at you,only grunts a raspy "Where have you been?" Not getting a response for a while as you place Jaime against a rock "Sorry, I didn't mean the whole ordeal to take this much time, I just wanted to get Rat some functioning prosthetics and sneak him out in the night." He doesn't speak another word. As you are about to leave Jamie pulls on your sleeve gently "Your not leaving are you?" You free yourself with a swift hand gesture "I have to go you dimwit, I don't want them to suspect you here." He looks at you irritated, as if he doesn't understand your valid concern.

You feel the icy stare of Hof rest on you constantly, from the second he had taken note of you. You knew he sensed there was something up, that something had happened; and it made you nervous beyond believe. What he would do to you if he knew you had even dared to kiss Jamie, oh, you didn't want to imagine it. But certain it would be violent you decide it's best to leave "Alright, good night then." You stutter before quickly making your way towards the base again, paced steps, not even looking back for a second. Your thoughts freely trace over today, coming to a halt at that one short moment of pure foolish paradise, and you feel the familiar warmth in your chest arise again as your fingers trace over your chapped lips absent minded, such a sweet taste. You wanted more of it, like a drug, a crippling addiction that would guide you to your grave, but it was a sweet death if it meant it was accompanied by this taste.

This night you have a hard time falling asleep, you are torn about what to do next. You don't want to stay here, the wasteland is no place to live for anyone. But you consider what is most dear to you, and decide you can't leave Jamie behind, not anymore; not after today. You end up making a rather risky, but genuinely viable plan for all three of you to go with them, without them being caught and without you having to agree the recruitment. It was a foolproof plan for the fools to follow. The plan went as follows, you are going to secretly empty out one of the larger cargo containers they are going to take with them on the ship, take supplies for the day and wait out the journey in the container before escaping in the night without anyone ever knowing. You yourself think the plan genius as you shut your eyes satisfied with the idea of having to not give up anything.

After that your plan quickly moulded into place. Both of the Junkers decided to agree on the plan, Rat a bit quicker than Hog, he seemed a bit sceptical if you were to be trusted. In the end, you won him over with the promise of a new Harley when you reached the shore. The camp would finally break of the search in a few days, giving you more than enough time to empty a smaller container aboard and take some supplies, and cash (Which you stole from Jack, he left it laying around and you saw it as a good chance). It was only a one-day journey, so further preparation was unnecessary. It felt weird all of a sudden, leaving the wastelands, a new life somewhere else was something you never considered to this point. All you had dared to hope for was survive another one or two years, but with Mercy's medical attention and the two Junkers with you it felt like the world doors were open for an actually chance at living. or well, something close to it anyway.

When you were done shoving all you needed into the container making sure both Jamie and Roadhog had enough space. You had one more day left to relax and enjoy the last warm beams of sun on your skin, you would miss this place a bit now that you thought about it. No more empty plains of golden and red sand, no more stinging hunger that kept you awake at night, and no three eyed snakes, you would miss those the most; creepy little worms with pretty scales and clever eyes. As you laid there just counting all the things you might miss a shadow fell on your face, your eyes blinked open to see doctor Ziegler's face peering at you with a sweet smile. You lifted yourself to a sitting position "Oh, Hello doctor, do you need anything?"

She looked to the side shyly "Not directly Mouse, I just wanted to ask if you made up your mind, about coming along I mean?" You looked at her, a cold expression on your face, you didn't feel exactly bad about lying to her but you knew she would hate you when she found out. You could only internally grin knowing how disappointed she was going to be, finding out you and the Junkers were cooperating" I will doctor, I will join." She smiles brighter and wraps her arms around you joyfully, squeezing air out of your lungs, your surprised how strong she is for such a delicate, small lady "That is great news dear, I was hoping you would be reasonable about it. I will go tell Jack." And before you get to say another word she has rushed of, leaving you to daydream again.

Later that day you decide to pay another visit to the two Junker in the valley, mostly to make sure they were ready for the plan to take action tonight. Since everyone else was busy throwing stuff into containers and onto the ship no one paid attention to you leaving, You nimbly rushed down the canyon and through the small bush land until you reached the two sitting in the shade of a tree, Hog sleeping in the scrawny shade of a tree and Jamie fumbling with another landmine.

Next to him was a huge pile of bombe, neatly stacked and packed away. He didn't notice you at first, only when you dropped next to him he took a glance over at you "Oh, G'day." He notices your curious eyes glued on the bombs "Do you really need that many?" You ask a bit sceptical "What if they blow up on the ride to the shore?" He looks at the pile pridefully "No way mate, there is never a thing as to many bombs. Plus, you never know if we get caught. Don't wanna be caught unarmed after all." He jokes, making you snicker at the flat pun "And you are planning on roasting the ship with everyone in it if that happens?" He nods energetically "Roight." You roll your eyes and lean back against the tree trunk "Whatever you want to do crazy, I am not here to stop you." He resumes his work and the warm hours pass quickly under this tree "You know, we are gonna be landing in London first, big town full with Omnics." He stops his crafting for a moment.

"London you say, I heard there is a filthy amount of money there." You look up at the clear sky "Sure is, one of the greatest treasure is stationed there." He immediately shows interest, and you are more of aware what is going through his head "treasure, what treasure?" You grin "Oh nothing special...Just the crown jewels of England, full with the finest gemstones and gold." His eyes grow wider in excitement "You serious? That's great, we could pull the greatest heist ever! And pick of some omnic scum on the way." You smile widely "You must be joking; do you even know the security on that place?" He shakes his head "No, but I have never seen a security system outsmart a bomb." You chuckle a bit and close your eyes again "Sure, we will see about that."

Later that day you walk back to base to make sure everything is according to plan, the container still in place, and everyone else busy with their tents and supplies. As you find all to be as wanted you are about to go get the Junker to board your well-planned container you feel someone tap on your shoulder. You spin around and find Jack standing behind you, he seems a bit sombre or something in that direction "Mouse, I am glad to hear you are coming along, this must be very new for you." You are suspicious of the sudden friendliness and trust "Well, yes, it is, can't wait to see something else than this...wasteland hell." He looks aside and sighs "Anyway, I am here for two things, first of all I need to apologize to you, I distrusted and most of all insulted you. I believe you were clueless about the criminal's whereabouts and I still pressed on."

You have to oppress a grin to sneak to your face, he is so clueless you almost feel bad. They searched for so long and what they wanted was right in front of them all along. You couldn't wait to see him react to the newspapers with you and the two Junkers probably pulling heist after heist worldwide, he is gonna be so mad. hah, mad was no expression, he would be furious, oh; he would curse this day for the rest if his life and you were going to make sure of that "and secondly I want to give you this." He hands you a uniform, blue and black, in unity with all the rest of the team "Thanks boss, its a honour working with you." You grin and salute playfully. He also returns a smile "We are counting on you, and I can't wait to see you in a mission...There is still so much to learn for you." He leaves to the tents and you giggle frantically "Dipstick." You leave to your tent and quickly try on your uniform, fits perfectly.

Soon it's time to smuggle the Junkers into the container, they are surprisingly quick and quiet, well mostly because you had to carry Jamie again, the peg leg was a bit too loud to let him hop around on his own. Some huge boulder falls from your chest when you know both of them safely hid in the container, and you take extra care that both of them are not spotted by hiding them behind the little furniture they gave you. You never really went on such a long journey and so you feel yourself grow a bit nervous as the time to leave comes closer. In the ship, it's the first time you see the whole team on one spot, it's not all to many people now that you count through them. To your luck Angela stays with you almost throughout the entire flight, you end up talking about London a bit "So London has a large omnic population?" You ask at one point "yes, indeed it has a lot of omnics, which makes it a hotspot for both terrorists against omnics and people who are for omnics. It's a difficult place to live in in these times, especially after the uprising destroyed so much." You look out of the window "You were stationed in the Uprising, right?" She nods "Yes, I was so young back then."

"Soooo, it is also the place where the crown jewels are kept currently?" You ask as smugly as you can "Yes they are in London, why do you ask?" You pause for a moment "Well I was just wondering if they are well protected, so from terrorist and potentially being stolen?" That was a shitty excuse, well, what is she gonna do about it "From what I heard they are one of the best protected objects in the world, they are so precious to the people there, not to be played with all the money in the world." That was to perfect you silently thought, the first heist is going to strike newspapers for sure.

After what seemed for only a few hours you the engines finally slowed their roars, you had arrived, finally. As soon as the doors opened you jumped onto the pavement floor, it was raining, the first rain you had ever felt on your face. You could see the lights of a million widows light the city, in the middle the Big Ben striking midnight on this cold night. "It's quiet pretty, isn't it?" You heard a voice from behind, it was Angela, still following you, she must have noticed your excitement. You absently nod, still staring at the skyline, the stars and the bright moon in the distance. "Haha, Finally home again!" You hear a chipper voice, a girl with short, chestnut coloured hair calls zipping out of the ship. You recall her name to be Lena, most of the others called her Tracer if you remember correctly.

"Ok everyone, we can head to the headquarters in a moment, don't forget anything important." You hear Jack call and you know you need to get to the cargo port as you remember Rat and Hog "emm, Doc, I need to get something quickly..." You say without waiting for a reply, quickly dashing away into the dark of this rainy night. You rush to open the container you know to be yours, being greeted by Rats voice immediately "we there yet?" You catch your breath and nod "Sure are, come on you lazy idiots, you need to see this." They both climb out of the container and stare at the skyline, and the rain "Nice aint it?" You can see the amazement on Jamie's face grow by the second "Hooley dooly." Is all you get as response. You feel the cool breeze rustle through your hair, it smells like water, like salty rainwater and a hint of city smog. After a good three minutes of gawking at the tremendously shiny city skyline you decide it is best to move away from the ports a good bit, you never know who might be snooping around the docks beside you.

"C'mon, we can't stay here, they might start looking for me." You paranoidly glance around the darkness as you pull the two along the busy canal, the water is pitch black, like oil almost. "So, what's the plan now?" Jamie asks after you reach the first proper street, the lights are bright and beautiful, reflecting in the puddles of rain. A large collection of stores are rowed at each other row by row, stretching seemingly endless into the night. You didn't even know so many healthy people existed on this planet, families, couples, children, they all looked so content, so clean and well fed. Again, the word family, sends a acute shiver down your spine. For a moment a flashback screens through your memory, the Junker town, all the withered faces and half dead souls wandering through the streets.

So this is how normal people live, you think, and none of them ever even considered helping, considered saving the people down in the wasteland. They let millions die, just to dwell in their own prosperity, in riches and joys. It made you sick, your fist clenched in a painful manner, your nails almost piercing your skin. Your face turns to the ground, you want to scream in anger, want to tear each shop down, want to slaughter these streets till the canal is red. You get snapped out of your hateful ideas by Jamie tapping on your shoulder "You ok their mate, you look like your upset bout something." You look up hastily "No, no its nothing, we should find shelter for tonight, and get something unsuspicious for you guys to wear."

Just as you say that a woman walks up to you, a young, very pretty woman with dark hair. Next to her stands a little kid, looking at you with big, shy eyes "Excuse me, I heard you might be in need of shelter." You look at her suspiciously "Yes, we do need a place to stay, why do you ask?" You notice how bitter you must still sound and feel stupid for being so upset all of a sudden "Our family has a small guest house down the street, if you are interested in housing there for a few days that would be fine with me. And agents of Overwatch are always welcome in our house." You take a moment to notice you are still wearing the uniform "Ah yes of course, Overwatch, thank you for the offer but I think we will be fine for now." You try your best to hide the disgust in your face with the best fake smile you manage to put up "Very well, have a good night then." She waves and vanishes back into the crowd.

You take a deep breath, and resume to look around to find a store that should sell clothing "Ok you two, get whatever you want, just be quick, and make it as normal and impersonal as you can..." They are already in the shop before you can finish your speech. You follow them slowly, your still dizzy with anger, do they really not feel the same about these people as you? Whatever, you needed stuff as well, the uniform was not a good disguise, people seem to recognize you more with it. The store was warm, comfortable one might say, chairs and colourful interior.

You glanced around for cameras, the cashier and the customers. Almost no one there, it was a little late after all, and the more you looked around the more you felt the desire to let it all go up in flames. You quickly made your way to Jamie, who seemed a bit overwhelmed with all the people, and was obviously as twitchy as you to just break some stuff; anything to get rid of this anger in your chest. You tap Rats shoulder and waved him over to one of the stalls. You closed the curtain behind you, it was a small cabin but enough to make a quick plan "Are we finally gonna wreck some stuff?" he asks, one hand already in the bag with the explosives "Can you read minds by any chance?" His eyes flicker up brightly at your remark, a almost sickly wide grin curling up his face; there it was again, creeping you out just a little. "No, but I will let you know that I would have done something anyway."

"Good, so here's the plan for now, very simple. You break, I take, capiche?" he nods frantically "And Hog?" You think for a moment "Kills some blocks, I don't know how you normally do heists but we will make a better plan as we go." You feel his warm hand on your shoulder, what a pulse this guy has, like he took too much sugar, coffee and a shot of adrenaline in one go. "Now you speak my language." He announced giggly before giving you a rather rushed peck on the lips. You feel a small bit of heat in your cheeks, and you can't tell if your nervous or just flustered. And before you can say a lot more he already has the first bomb out "Ok fellas, this is a robbery so I advise you all to leave and handover the cash."

You nimbly make your way to the cashier, who seems far too shocked to even blink at the moment, your almost sure that he stopped breathing as the first explosions tear into the walls. He stares at you with widened eyes and open mouth as you begin to stuff money into an empty bag "B-but, you are a Overwatch agent, why would you do anything like this?" He stumbles over his own words. You glare at him with a wide grin "Bad news cobber, but I just quit my job." His eyes roll back before he faints backwards with a loud thump. You giggle at his weak reaction to stress before trying to navigate out of the smoke-filled shop "Come on, we are done here, you had enough fun." Jamie still spams a few grenades, laughing maniacally at the dozens of screaming people that flee from the scene "Hahaha, you kidding, this is great!" You sigh and grab him by the arm.

"If you don't want to get caught first night, you better move." He looks at you a bit like a stubborn kid before following you with a grunt "Fine, but that's not the last time we did this?" You nod "You kidding? There is so much more to do in this city, and the crown is still on the list." You look around for Hog, not hard to find the big fella standing outside examining several big motorbikes on the side of the street "Found something?" You ask, checking around for police lights or sirens "No." Is all you get as answer "Well then, let's move, we have all that we need for now, let's just find a secluded place to stay the night before the cops decide to ruin my day." You bitterly announce. He turns to you, can't tell if he is mad or annoyed, the mask doesn't exactly portray a whole lot of emotion. He grunts a short tone and you begin to hurriedly make your way down the street towards a lesser bright area of the city.

After a few minutes of foot march, you come across a abandoned building, the dark windows are wide open or completely shattered, when you test the front door it opens with ease. You peak inside curiously, its old, a bit dusty, pretty cold, but completely forsake by any and whole humans. "Good news, we have a house now." You walk inside confidently and proudly glance around the dark rooms. You wonder what could have left the place in such a shitty condition, it was such an enormous house. The three of you took your sweet time scavenging every corner of the house. To your surprise you soon found several intact pieces of furniture standing all packed in one room, a proper bathroom, but not a single bed.

"This is a weird place don't you think?" You ask, but seem to be ignored as Hog stays as silent as always and Jamie digs through a pile of old clothing "Hey, look here, I found some stuff for us!" You look through the pile curiously, quickly finding fitting attire "This is great, we didn't even need to visit that damn shop." "What shop?" Junkrat asks cheekily "good point." You take the stuff you found and wander to the bathroom "You two make some place to sleep, I need a shower, and so do you Jamie. Can't be running around with smoke in your face, won't be long until people know about you being here." He nods absently as you vanish into the white tiled bathroom.

You slipped out of the uniform and turned on the warm water, it was like the one in the camp, or just like warm rain. You almost felt a bit melancholic showering, it still all seemed like a bad joke to you, the last weeks changed several of your perceptions on the world. When you felt you were done you dried yourself and tried the cloth on. They turned out to be a bit too big, but a belt fixed that problem asap, and a cap you found should hide your face just enough. Content with yourself you marched back to the two who had by now sorted out several supplies and a rugged blanket or two "We should get over tonight without starving, but we should consider getting some food tomorrow." You announce looking through your bag "And with the money we have now we should be golden for at least a month or so." You get up and grab a blanket "I'm done for tonight, so, yeah; good night."

You slouch down in a corner and lean against the wall, it's so cold. It's only now you realize the goose bumps on your skin, you didn't take temperature into account. Next time we go anywhere, it's somewhere warm, maybe Mexico? You ponder a bit when someone taps your shoulder "Hey, can you come help me with something for a moment?" You glare up, slightly annoyed with the scratchy voice "What is it now Jamison?" He doesn't answer, just pointing to the general direction of the shower "You serious, you're a grown man, you don't need my help..." You growl but he doesn't move until you accept your defeat, getting out of your position and rise to your feet with a deep sigh "You're a pest, hope you know that." He holds out his arms "I know, why do you think the word rat is in my name."

You use your last bit of good strength to carry him to the bath where you set him down on the tiles "Can I leave now...please?" He grins as you place him on the ground, kneeling in front of him as he skillfully detaches the prosthetics "You could, but however could I walk back without two legs?" He teases and grins at your tired face "Just crawl or something, your already acting like a worm, so why not akt the part as well?" He looks at you with big eyes and a sweet smile silently, forcing you to give in "How are you even still alive? You are so useless without your prosthetics." He grunts and turns away "I have my ways, now are ya gonna to help me or what?" Without another word, you let some warm water into the tub.

In the corner of your eye you see him looking around the bath, fascinated by it for some reason you don't completely grasp. He seemed on such low energy right now, in comparison to the normal level anyway. Just a few hours in the shop he seemed so alive, but you remember that you weren't any better, he had probably burned all his energy there. Maybe he is just a little cold as well, you think as you pour some liquid soap into the tub, bubbles coating the surface in a big pile. Jamie shuffles closer to the tub, glancing at the bubbles "You like them?" You ask with a warm voice. He nods excitedly "Look, they explode when you touch them." You look a bit dumbfounded, just how uneducated is this guy? You shake of the thought and turn of the buzzing water tap.

"The bath is ready majesty, dose your majesty wish to be left alone now?" He looks at you with a smirk, seemingly excited about the little game you started "No, the majesty wishes to be accompanied by this here servant for the royal bath." You help him up and into the water carefully as his head almost vanishes behind the mountain of bubbles "Since the crown is not bestowed on your head just yet, the servant will not go after that wish for now." He frowns a bit, grabbing onto your sleeves "How dare the servant talk back to the majesty, get in this bath this instant or you shall be beheaded by sunrise." You mutter a short complaint or two under your breath, he was really going to pester you with this? "Are we not a bit too old to go into a bath together?" You mutter, making him smirk up at you smugly "I have no idea what you are talking about."

You give up your protest, mostly because you feel too tired to deal with nagging or such. You quickly slide of your clothe to not leave much time for starring and gawking, even if it really bothers you. You know to well that you are a touchy person, and that you are not one to shy away; and even overdo it as the last time you got into a bathtub had showed you again. But you were stubborn to keep your head out of the gutter this time. Quickly getting into the bathtub, hiding your face behind the bubbles; you never were shy about anything but suddenly there is a strange warmth in your chest again, it feels unusually tight and yet exciting. You glance over the edge of your knees "Happy now?" Is all you manage to stumble, what was this, you felt awfully weak and to your own surprise ,shy; it was truly strange to you that that even was a way you were capable of feeling.

You pull your legs close to your body, your arms wrapped around them tightly to hide your exposed skin; you were beginning to think this was a audacious venture. "You ok over there?" Jamie curiously glances at you with large eyes "It's all good, I just think the cold is getting to me or something." He scoots closer to you, only putting you further on edge as you felt the touch of his good hand trace along your feeble neck; pulling you a bit closer "Roight, i'm sure it's just the cold." You feel a smirk creep onto your face "Yes your majesty, the cold, London is awfully cold this time of year." You don't know why you keep the weird roleplay alive, it just feels like it eases quite a bit of tension "Well precious servant, don't you think this water is warm?".

You shuffle even closer and hold onto his shoulder with mild grip "Majesty, I must confess that I don't think it is the cold that is bothering me, it is your nosey attitude." You have to hold back a small laugh from how serious you are trying to sound. He leans closer with a cocky face "Well there is not much you can do about it is there?" You can't help but to smirk as your hands wander to the side of his sharp face, it felt good knowing that this was as much a game to him as it was to you, no hard feelings or real seriousness; especially after last time this playfulness was just what you needed "I would not be all too sure about that majesty, even I as a servant have ways to shut up the most royal of blood." You pull him a bit closer to your body, it's so peculiar, so much more thrilling, now that there is no cloth separating your skin. Your hot breath beating against his neck, you can feel his heart race as your lips touch the coarse skin his neck ever so softly, kissing along the wiery tendis.

His arm wraps around your neck, he seems almost a bit scared, you think you might feel his skin trembling a bit. It's funny to you how you end up with the upper hand again, and out of pure careless playfulness you slightly nibble along his neck; just enough to send him flinching and to leave the hint of a bruise. His breathes are rapid and heavy now, almost sticking to your shoulder as you tenderly kiss the blue bite mark. Before you get to pull away to look at your work however, you feel a pair of surprisingly sharp teeth sink into your shoulder. Not as kindly as you had just done, but more with a intentionally painful grip. You shudder a bit at the unexpected gesture, your hands tremble heavily, keeping a frail grip on his shoulders to at least not completely lose all control. You want to say something but are unsure what would feel appropriate in this situation.

As you do feel his jaws lift from your skin you notice that at this point you quiver more than he does "are you done, majesty?" You ask with a as firm voice as you are capable of holding right now, trying not to let him see the complete melted composure he had just put you in. The bite wasn't per say harsh enough to pierce your skin, but it left a large, intenseld purple mark on the muscle that connected your shoulder to your neck "Not quiet, would you do me a favour?" You feel incredibly eerie again as you lift your head a bit, just enough to find eye contact "Yes?" You answer uncertain about the sudden change of position in this game, you didn't like to be completely powerless, it scared you; the vulnerability made you anxious "Close your eyes, open your mouth."

You gulp as your eyelids slowly shut trapping you in darkness and more doubt, as you force yourself to open your mouth just a tiny bit. You feel a bit awful now, knowing that you did the same to him just a while back, must have been even worse than you now. As you feel his points, sticky tongue slide into your mouth with a near vehement motion, you whimper a bit, this kiss is a little different than the first one; rougher and a lot less sweet and innocent. You shut your eyes tighter, and out of force of habit you ended up kissing back, trying to regain your established control, he wouldn't let you have it this time though.

You couldn't find a possibility to open your mouth to breath, and your breath raced so heavily you felt your lungs might burst if you kept this up for much longer. His hand kept a firm grip on your head, keeping you from pulling back, and at this point you didn't bother anyway. You found yourself missing these sticky kind of kisses, they seemed like such a rare thing to get in the wasteland. There most you ever got where dry, short, or painful kisses that led to nothing; that meant only as much as you had payed for them. But this, it felt good, even if it was messy. When he does finally let you catch your breath you found yourself breathing hot clouds into the cold air, your arms still tight around his neck, bodies pressed together closely as if never intending to let go again.

As you caught your racing breath to a normal pace you glanced up at him with timid eyes, you want to thank him, but that felt unnecessary. This wasn't just a stupid dare, it was a game, and you knew it was a good one because it left you speechless. He seemed about equally as shocked at what he just did as you, who joined in on it; but didn't even attempt to justify it, there were no words needed for that. You awkwardly looked at each other for a couple of seconds before almost simultaneously starting to laugh "What exactly was that all about?" You manage to ask in-between the gasps of air "I don't know, you started, I just joined in." You both end up even more out of breath then before.

After that you decide that you seriously need to get some sleep, this was more exhausting than you had originally planned "Ok, I'm out of here, the water is getting cold as well." You quickly grab a towel and tie it around you for a false sense of dignity that you had lost so long ago "Need a lift?" You ask Jamie who is still in the tub running his hand over his neck thoughtfully, just nodding as a reply. You never had him this quiet for so long, so drained of all energy; you were beginning to think water really just drained his energy. You help him out of the water and wrap him in a towel "You seem quite there, is something bugging you?" He looks away "No, nothing in particular." You know he is lying, and you honestly don't care.

When you know anything about this guy, you know he will tell it to you sooner or later; his mouth was not something he was good at keeping shut.. When you are both done drying a bit you lift him up with wobbly knees and carry him to your assigned sleeping place. You give him a blanket and say goodnight quickly in hopes of getting any sleep tonight. And just as you think you could finally sleep in peace you hear him whisper a short "It's cold." You smile as you walk back to him with your blanket "Told you, it's freezing." You take a place next to him placing your arm around him, he was actually, physically cold "Holy shit, Jamie you're really bleak." He cuddles up to you tightly before closing his eyes "Tomorrow we are getting you a coat before you die on me because of hyperthermia." After that you actually fall asleep, finally, the sweet relief of sleep to forget all that you had done wrong.

Next day you woke to the sound of your own stomach protesting against the lack of food you had given it the night before. You didn't get much sleep last night, your eyes opening with a slight delay, and still stuck in the corner of your eyelids. Tiredly you attempted to get rid of Rats arm, still wrapped around your side. You shortly recall what had happened, the hickies covering his neck are a grim reminder of your tired actions. As you finally managed to free yourself and find the strength to rise to your feet, you notice that your mouth still tastes like sweet gunpowder, not that you didn't enjoy the flavour, but it was still so new and strange to you and it was hard to make something of the situation. On one hand, yes, you adored his touch. But at the same time he seemed so distant, so foreign to any sort of actual affection, even further than yourself; that you were unsure how that would ever work for longer than your usual short lived bliss.

As you searched the remaining supplies you found them to be completely exhausted, no nothing was to be found. Your decision was clear that you needed to grab some food somewhere, so you put on the hat and large scarf to hide your face. It was pretty perfect disguise regarding the cold weather, and you were sure that no one would recognize your face anyway. Before you could leave however you were called back by Jamie "; Where do you think you're going this early?" He slurs, still sleep drunk as you assumed " Getting something to bite, I'm starving" He walks over to you with a sly grin and stretches a bit "Well then, don't mind me coming along then." You eye with a pulled-up eyebrow "If you insist, but I

warning you, its fucking cold out there." You sigh and hand him the coat you just found earlier today " At least try to act normal, and leave the bombs here." He rolls his eyes as he slips into the coat "Fine boss, whatever you say." You grab a hat and a scarf, wrapping it around his neck, skilfully hiding his face behind a fold "That should do the job, just don't move it to much." He nods frantically as you lead the way to the door.

The walk to the next store is not all too long, but a strong, hard wind makes it seem a lot longer. The harsh cold tears away at your skin like sandpaper, stinging and scratching your dry skin to a red irritation. Jamie on the other hand doesn't seem to mind the cold, looking around the vivid streets with growing excitement; it was good to know he was a little better. You caught yourself thinking about last night yet again as you walked down the rain drowned street, you missed the taste, the touch, the warmth, especially now that you were cold. But you knew this was a untactfull place, especially since you couldn't estimate how he would react in the slightest. You glared over at him, your eyes mentally tracing along the marks on his neck. They looked so fitting there, like they were supposed to be on his pale skin. He didn't notice your curious approaches, he was about as fascinated with the life on these paths as you where with your thoughts.

You knew though there was no genuine affection between the two of you, but lust was a completely different thing after all. It was clear for you that you wanted this game to keep running on for a bit, and in your mind, it was certain he would play along as long as you planned your steps well. Maybe it was a difficult situation, with difficult people, but you wanted nothing more. As longer as you put your mind to it, the more you felt your chest pull tighter, your hands twitching at the faded memory of his touch; his kiss. You softly bit down on your lip to undermine any further weird twitches and impulses, you really needed to work on your self control; it was lackluster to say the least. But in your line of work, that had always granted you success, but for more personal relationships it really was a curse, not a blessing.

When you finally made it to the store you were greeted by a genuine surprise that completely threw you of your train of thought. The newspapers had printed in large red letters the words "Violent heist in Baker Street" A wide grin spread across your cheeks as you picked one of the papers up to examine it closer. The pictures showed where simple, yet effective. Three black and white wanted posters, the first two were known to you, Roadhog, Junkrat and the last showing your face with stunning accuracy. "Hey, come take a look at this will ya?" You tug on Rats sleeve and pull him over to the paper "I think they might know." You jokingly add "That was quick, they must really want our asses"; He grins and you think you hear a small chuckle from him "I would like to see em try." You place the paper in your pocket and head inside to buy some food, just basic stuff to get you through a couple of days, and a large bottle of whiskey for good measure.

You are not sure why you instinctively grabbed that first, but its smell reminded you from the stuff you used to drink at the bar. It was a sweet reminder of a simple time where surviving was the only thing you had to worry about, not all this stupidly complicated human interactions shit. You pay everything and quickly shuffle back to Jamie "I have everything, wanna go grab a coffee or something?" He smiles sweetly "Sure, I could go for some tea." It's not long until you find a comfortable little shop that provides you both with what you want, a hot coffee for you and a over sugared tea. As you stroll out of the shop, the beverages leave behind a hot trail of smoke in the chilly air. The warm drink feels good in your mouth, warming you significantly, enough to stop your hands from trembling anyway. You look around the grey city a bit, trying to enjoy it as you still can, you were sure it wouldn't be a long stay, now that they were already looking for you.

You can't stop from smirking at the thought of the headquarters right now, the distressed, disappointed faces of Angela and Jack where just golden in your imagination, they would probably look for you soon. You peek over to Rat who silently walks beside you, and you can't help but notice how awfully low on energy he has been since you came here...well despite for the small robbery, you pulled last night. He never seemed so alive when he had the allowance to destroy, you didn't even want to know how he would be without that thin line of moral restraint; probably a unbearable monster that only fed of mayhem and the flames.

"Rat, what is the matter with you?" He looks over at you with a confused expression, as if he had forgotten your presence for a moment "Huh, what?" You roll your eyes "I mean what's wrong with you dummy, you seem so melancholic." He takes a sip from the hot tea "Oh, why didn't you just say so right away. "He looks away from you, tracing his steps instead "; I won't tell you anyhow." You grin, so that is how you want to play this one? Ok, you could deal with that perfectly, if he wanted to play the pronoun game; you were more than willing to riddel along "Ah, so you don't wanna tell me?"; He shakes his head and pears at you suspiciously "It's none of your business." You place your arm over his shoulders smugly leaning against him "Oh please sweetie, what's wrong, you can trust me, right?" He hides his face further behind the scarf "That's exactly the damn problem, Mouse."

You take quite a while to think about the statement "Oh, so I am the problem?" He nods hurriedly as he shrugs your arm of his shoulder. You silently walk next to each other again, you feel awkward for asking now, trying to figure out the issue. You didn't like him giving you the cold silent treatment, you deemed it unfair after all you had done. Was he really that anxious about close bonding, about body contact, or maybe it was something about you in general? Anyway, you were not prepared to give up on this conversation just yet "Hey, i'm sorry that I did something wrong, I know I can be handsy at times, but I can't change anything if I don't know what is wrong." You reassuringly place your hand on his shoulder, just earned yourself another round of silence.

You sighed deeply before stopping in the middle of the pathway to pull him in for a makeshift embrace. You are not sure why you felt like that was going to be helpful, but it was the only thing you could think of to get some empathy. That's the first time you really got a feeling for how much taller he was then you, now that the embrace forced him to stand up straight. Rat still didn't speak, making it a bit more awkward for you standing there on a busy sidewalk, clinging around his waist like a obstinant brat that was nagging their parents for something. However you soon felt him replying the hug, at first reluctantly, but then with a rather strong; squeezing way, stealing the air from your lungs and forcing you to gasp a bit. His head rested on your shoulder, breathing against your skin with the fresh scent of sugary tea sticking to you. It was good to feel a warm body against yours, making you sure he thought the same way, as it was this human warmth you treasured so deeply "This is all your fault Mouse, stupid brat, tis is all your fault." He whispered with a slightly raspy voice that made you shudder silently.

Before you could protest a lot further you felt a sweet kiss planted against your neck; or precisely against the deep purple bruise he had left there previously "What do you mean with that, whats my fault now?" You inquire a bit dumbfounded, and distracted by the sudden pushiness you hadn't gotten from him thus far; not thing longingly anyway "This stupid feeling, it's your fault, I thought I got rid of it and you brought it back; silly girl." Jamie snarls sharp, so hushed and quick no passing ear could have caught it.You feel your guts twist up a bit, if because of delight or fear, you can't tell; they feel similar, both make you jittery. "B-But why is that a bad thing, I don't get it, it feels so nice." You murmur into your scarfs scratchy fabric "Because it's only nice until ya let me break it, and I don't want ta see ya cry; not because of something as stupid like this. It's always the same, ts fun until someone takes it ta seriously, and then someone ends up hurt. But now it's ta late, now I can't just let ya go that easily." Jamie hisses close to your ear, his arms further tightening around you, forcing you to stand as tall as you could.

"O-Ok, that's enough confession time for now, let's just go to the house first." You could almost feel him grin against your neck, that sick, twisted grin again; not the sweet one you had adored "This is all your fault." He repeats as you flimsily try to shove him aside, failing significantly. All of a sudden you could almost physically feel the passing eyes glued to you, the whispering voices, it drove you half mad "Jamie, that is a untactful place for this sort of garbage, save it for later." You whimper helplessly caught in his embrace, in another attempt to get away from here. As you feel his teeth against your flesh your knees turn weak instantaneously, almost giving way to you ungraceful falling forward. You grab his sleeve, your entire body still caught in uncontrollable shuddering. You can see what he is going to do, and there it is again, the fear; the stinging scent of cold sweat running down your spine.

Your fingers panickingly grabbed onto his shoulders, your nails sinking into the fabric of the jacket as his teeth do the same to your necks soft skin. You don't attempt any further sorts of protest, it would only draw further attention; trying to find enjoyment in the pain burning down your neck. You tightly squeeze your eyes closed, and the contorted way you grab onto his shoulders begins to ache as well; the way you have to curl your joints. Your entire body feels like if caught in a shock, and worst of all you were ok with it. The way his steamy breath was glued to the skin of your neck, the stinging cold, the passing eyes, they all seemed comfortable now; irrelevant to the cause. Your entire left shoulder feels numb after a few moments like this, just seconds but they feel like hours, until a different; sharper pain cuts through your nerves once more.

Your hand instinctively reaches for the pain with quaking fingers, finding a warm, thick liquid streaming down your collar now in small rivulets. As you pull your hand where you can see it you could see the blood on your fingertips more clearly, the pretty velvet crimson. You glance at it curiously as all of a sudden you feel his teeth lift from your skin as abruptly as they had sunken into it, leaving the patch on your neck in a state of contorting pain. You could hear, and feel your heartbeat in your sharp breaths. As he lifts his head from the dent in your neck you can hear his breath being about the same rapid speed as yours, comfortingly beating against your ear. He is still grinning, a small amount of scarlet still hanging in the corner of his mouth. You can't help but to stare at him for a few moments, your hands still burrowed in his shoulders like a bard.

You're clothe are now starting to soak with the fresh blood, rubbing against the bite just putting you in more agony. Your hands slowly let go from their painful position and sink to your sides, you don't have enough power to sustain your grip. He leans down to your face, his bruised fingers tracing along your chin "Don't look at me like this." He huffs "Hey, earth to mars, you still there?" He waves his hand in front of your blank face in a attempt to regain your attention. Your mind on the other hand is busy breaking itself, overlapping with the consistency of increasing pain "Holy shit, I think I like you." You mumble under your breath, shocked about your own word. Why the hell did you say that?! And why now, why now that he had hurt you would you dare say such a devoted thing? His eyes widen at the remark, but maintains the cheeky grin "It was kinda hot to be honest, it's cute, the way ya squirm." He adds to your comment.

Your entire body was weirdly cold all of a sudden, but that didn't bother you at the moment, all your body wanted at the moment was more. More pleasurable pain, more warmth, more affection; now that you had licked blood, now that you knew there was some passion there you wanted it, every last drop of it before you couldn't feel it anymore, until your heart went cold. Without wasting another thought about the matter you grab his scarf and press your iced lips against his, allowing your tongue to do the rest. You were not astonished to find the sweet taste to be replaced with the salty trace of your own blood, but you didn't really care, it wasn't the taste you longed for; it was the touch. It made you shiver, and sent a shudder down your spine, knowing that that taste was your own though; so morbid and strange to think about. And yet you find yourself in need of more regardless, like a bloodhound that just found it's victim, you never wanted to let go again.

As your tongue rubbed against his tighter a faint moan escaped your lips, which you regretted a tiny bit since you were not alone; this was a much traveled pathway even for London's standards. What's even more strange in your head though, is that a simple kiss could be such ecstasy to you.This was unlike you, unlike your usual standards of pleasure you just melted into his every touch. Your weak fingers clutch tighter to his scarf as his fingers curiously wander down your waist, to your hips, not pulling or tugging you around; just assessing your slender frame with curious nature. You pushed yourself closer to him, more warmth filling your body, chasing the cold away from your mind; and numbing the pain from your neck. Suddenly you hear the faint sound of sirens not to far from you. Your eyes peaked open, wearily tracing the surrounding street. You tap Jamie's shoulder faintly, causing him to reluctantly break the kiss with such reluctancy you almost thought he might just ignore you completely.

" What is it now?" He asks still panting heavily. You point into the general direction of the sirens cacophony of howl's, chasing down the streets towards your direction "I think we might be getting company." He mumbles, followed by a few short cusses "Let em come, they are all dead men." He hisses at the cars drawing closer. You flimsily smirk and pull the scarf over his face again, trying your best to calm your quaking body, the torment in your shoulder; the mellow heat in your guts "Sure, and get shot in the process, I don't think so." He looks down to you, a mouthy grin on his face "Whatever, let's just give the damm suits a little shock." You look around, some passing people stopping to fearfully gawk at the arriving police force, then at you; mumbling and whispering "These are a lot, someone must have recognized us...Let's just go for now." He rolls his eyes "That's the point, more people, more victims."

You look at him annoyed and pull him closer by the collar to whisper to him "You didn't bring any bombs, did you?" He shrugs and giggles innocently "Can't be helped now, right?" You sigh and let go of him "You are getting punished for that later." He smirks "Kinky." You simply pull a fatuous face "I swear to God Jamison." He grabs a few explosives from the coat, handing you a few "Now you're sounding like Hog again, always complaining when i'm trying to have fun. Don't set that on fire Jamison, don't blow that up jamison; it's always the same. just take em and spare me the fuss." You snatch the bombs from his hand reluctantly "I am going to hurt you later, and I will enjoy it." He tampers around with the Clancy mechanics "Is that a Promise or a invitation?" He asks with a cheeky tone.

You don't bother to answer, you don't even get a chance to as the five or six cars hold infringement of you in a half circle with a shrill squeak. One of the cars door flings open and a well dressed police officer steps outside, a megaphone in his hand. You can see he is scared, maybe even unsure about his action. You peer over to Rat, you see his hands twitching in excitement, his eyes fixed to the cars with surprisingly high energy. Your enthusiasm however fades to a dull glare when the other door flings open, and a familiar steps outside. Angela's face peaks outside, she looks sick, very pale around the ears. As she spots you and Jamie she instantly loses more colour, the disappointment in her face more than apparent. She steps forward, you have to push aside Jamie a bit so he doesn't throw a grenade at her pretty face.

"Wait a sec Rat, she might have something interesting to say." He glares at you annoyed "I don't trust the sheila, shes from that organization ya told me about, right?." You ignore him and walk a few steps towards her, your one hand in your pocket, your fingers clutched around the handle of your trusty knife "Doc, it's good to see you." You snear furtively as she bites her lower lip in order not to break out in tears, stopping in front of you, she really looks like she is about to cry "Quit the false friendliness, Mouse, not after you lied to me. To all of us." You smirk victoriously "No hard feelings, right?" A tear forms in her eyes, reflecting the red and blue colours of the police sirens "But why, why would you do this to me...I trusted you, we all did."

You look behind you to see Junkrat still grabbing on to the bomb tightly, tracing around the cars as if trying to figure out which one to obliterate first "I have my reasons." You huff as she tenderly grabs your hand "It's not too late for you my dear, just come with me now, and give us the other two...We won't hurt them, we just need them where they won't harm others around them." You glance at your blood drenched shoulder for a moment, sending a wave of cold through your limbs once more "I can't do that Angela, they are quite a lot to me, personally." You skilfully grab her wrists with one hand and pull her in front of you, the knife from your pocket held close to her neck. She gasps for air in shock, like in trance as the policeman grabs the megaphone "Let go of the hostage and we can settle this peacefully, if not we will be forced to use physical methods." He announces in a dry voice, his words uncertain and trembling. You walk back from the cars a few steps, Angela still held in front of you.

You shuffle next to Jamie and whisper a short "What now?" His grin widens "Set em all ablaze?" Angela stares at you in shock "You can't do that, they have nothing to do with this!" You shrug, ignoring her distress completely "Do whatever, what do we do with her?" You motion at Angela with the knife. You feel her trembling as your body is pressed to yours awaiting her judgment. He looks at her with a slight unliking "Like I said, I don't trust her one tick." She closes her eyes and leans her back to your body. She seems weak, almost tired, fatigued. You look at her surprised, to find she has fainted or lost cautiousness for some reason...Maybe the stress was getting to her. The police was still set and in position. "You know what Rat, I will leave this to you and take the doc to our hideout...You can follow when you are done here." He lets out a pleased, almost maniacally enthusiastic chuckle "It's my pleasure."

And just as you say that he has already flung one of the red, explosive balls at one of the cars, colliding with a fiery column. You don't waste further time and pick up Angela in your arms, and use the pending chaos to make a run for it. Your quick steps echo through the almost empty streets, now that most people are busy running away in panic, fearing for their own guts. You hold her shaky body close to yours, her weak breaths close to your collar. You feel bad for giving her such a fright, you didn't think she would pass out from that anyway. When you finally push open the door to your hideout your breath is racing your heartbeat. One last glance behind you shows thick, black smoke rise not all too far from here, followed by the occasional loud boom.

All of a sudden you get the gut feeling that it was wrong leaving him alone, not that you didn't trust him, but you worried nonetheless. When you shuffle inside you quickly hurry into the room where you had found the cloth. Roadhog is still sleep, you were not gone for all to long free all. Instinctively you grab a cloth, wrapping it around Angela's wrists and one around her legs, just to make sure the little bird doesn't fly away from you. It's not long until you are done, and not long until the door creaks open. You hurriedly leap to your feet and rush downstairs to look if Jamie is ok. On the way up the stairs you meet him midway, finding him in a as you understand, miserable condition. He is full of smoke and wounds, small and large burns, cuts and lacerations of all sort. His eyes irritated and red, restless, and noticeably confused.

As he sees you he almost instantly falls forward into your arms powerlessly, occasionally giggling to himself "That was amazing." He pants with a raspy voice. You help him stand up properly and check him for more serious wounds since he seems unaware of any of them at the moment "W-what are you looking at?" He huffs as you spin him around to get a clear few of his back. It's only now that you recall all the scars on his back, they seem so out of place somehow. Also, he Jamie is so sensitive protective of them, it just piques your curiosity further. You take the tip of your sleeve to brush over the dirt on his back causing him to flinch into a upright position "Hey, calm down, just trying to get rid of the bloody mess." You whisper calmingly "Come on, we might need water before this whole mess infects." He reluctantly trots after you, his blank gaze fixed to the floor the whole way to the bath.

You keep quiet as you get a towel and ditch it in warm water, and a lot of disinfectant "This might sting a little." You carefully brush over the ripped patches of skin, he doesn't seem to feel the pain as much as other people, maybe just something you get used to in the wasteland, it's not a place for weak nerves. You are relieved to find there is nothing to bad, no harsh flesh wounds or broken bones, just a lot of smaller injuries like burns and gashes. He is quiet the entire time, however still breathing hastily, but you have grown to expectant of that from him after pulling such a stunt "So, we should be done here for now, your damn lucky you didn't get anything too bad. I shouldn't have left you alone, i'm a selfish idiot." He looks up to you and smirks reassuringly "It's alright mate, I can take care of myself." You glance at the prosthetics, imagining what would have happened if they broke again, recalling how useless he was without them, how fragil.

"Probably." He notices your worried face and shuffles closer to you "Hey, don't ya give me that look mate, I'm fine, see?" You smirk and lean back at the tiled wall, immediately jumping back from it as it hits your shoulder, you had completely forgotten about that in this whole bloody mess. You lift the drenched sleeve away from the bite, causing it to ache a bit more "Oh damn, look at that doozy." You mutter, trying to make it a joking notification. He takes a glance at it wearily and grabs the towel with disinfectant

"Oh, no, no, no, don't you dare, this is going to hurt like hell. I refuse, I want my lawyer." You defend yourself as he walks back to you with the cloth still in hand "Don't be a wuss, or do you want to die of blood poisoning? That would be straight silly, better get used to this, might not be the last time I need ta do this." You turn your head away from the wound "Whatever, but it still really hurts."

You swear you catch a mild smirk slither over his lips as the cloth traces other the open flesh causing you to quiver and squirm in pain, it was painfully obvious Rat liked to see you like this "That's enough, just take that stuff away from me." You feel the burning sensation rush down your arm, paralyzing your entire left shoulder once more, your arm limply hanging at your side uselessly; you couldn't even feel your fingertips. You try to yank the drenched cloth away from him, but the surprisingly firm grip keeps you from it. You screech in pain as quietly as you can as the towel cleans the dirt out of the deeper parts "Fuck." You mutter over and over again to keep you busy, you had once heard cursing helps ignore pain, and by now any means were a welcome option. When you finally feel the cloth leave your irritated skin a sigh of relief escapes your lungs "Thank fuck this is over." You remark before quickly whilst plastering a large band aid over the bite to cover the roughest.

Jamie washes out the towel at the sink, the red pouring down the drain with the water. You wander over to him, peeking over his shoulder "Hey, rat, can I ask a personal question?" He looks up "Sure thing." You lean on his shoulder and rest your tired head "I was just wondering, why would you bite, like, in this scenario. It's not like I didn't start, but not half as hard." His eyes trace over to your shoulder and the crimson etched along the mark on your neck "Force of habit I suppose." Your bleak fingers traced along the scars on his back again, maybe there was a reason you just didn't understand; communication could be such a stupidly complex thing at times. "Habit, yeah that's a powerful thing." He turns around to hide the marks from your vision and places his hands on your shoulders, the metal arm feels so empty, so heavy laying on your skin. But it also cools the burning wound, so you let it rest there without protest.

You can see the uncomfortable expression on his face, and you know you had found another soft spot to explore "And in the end, our habits define who we are, right?" you murmur, your hands gracefully wandering to his back again, slowly inching him against a wall. You were far too curious now to stop, this damm secret keeping had kept you guessing for too long now. You feel his hands tremor again, languorously trying to shove you away half-heartedly, and if you didn't know any better you would say that he is scared. Heh, scared, you were lucky if he knew what it meant to be scared. But maybe something close to fear, affliction "We can't hide from our habits, we can't ignore them, nor hide them. But we can learn to deal with them, we only need to accept them." You buzz into his ear sweetly, you know you got him in a thorny situation, it was good to know that some control was handed back to you even if it was cunning "I hope you know I will keep bothering you until you tell me, right?" You bury your face on his shoulder, awaiting your answer patiently.

It took him quite a while to respond to your sudden pushiness towards the subject, you knew it would still be a while for you to find the answer to your questions, but you had time; all the time in the world. You calmly took your deep breaths, trying to undermine his hasty ones. It felt interesting running your fingertips over the scars, their texture varied so heavily, from broad and shallow, to thin and deep; and there were a lot of them, countless. He seemed to calm himself the longer you stood there just silently, pushing him further didn't seem productive at the moment so you just decided to give him some space. It wasn't easy piecing together all the plausible scenarios for what happened to him in your head, they could basically have just been an accident for all you knew.

But the way how sensitive he was about the shear conversation about them lead you to believe otherwise. There were more than enough shady underground communities in the wasteland to be blamed for this, that is your theory anyway, not the only one but the most likely. The Scrapyard, mines, scavengers; and a various other plethora of criminals. You didn't get to think about that any further however as you heard Angela's voice from the "bedroom" calling for you. You let go of Rat, who was still surprisingly worked up about the whole thing, staring at the wall with utmost silence "I will let you alone for a moment, I will be back in a moment." You announce before leaving to find Angela.

It was not hard to find her, still sitting where you had left her behind, calling for help louder then you thought humanly possible "Hey doc, you ok there?" The moment she spots you she angrily Begins rambling at you relentlessly "Mouse, let me go this instant, where are we anyway, why did you take me, you are all sick psychopaths and I hate your guts, Mouse, answer me!?" You smirk at her helplessness "Don't forget to breath Doc, your all red already." She huffs angrily and begins to calm herself bit by bit "Very well, but know I am still really cross with you." You shrug and sit down next to her casually "Now tell me, how is it back in the headquarters?" You attempt to Strike up a proper conversation "What do. you think?! They are all as shocked and lost with what to do with you. At first you befriended us, lying to us all the time." You silently play with your hair, you knew all that already, you were sure that there was quiet some argument between her and Jack.

"And we all are just lost to why, why would you place these filthy criminals over us, the people who gave you everything you have." You turn up your nose and put on a cocky tone "To your information, neither of these guys is filth, the only filth I found are the people in this city. And these two "criminals" gave me more than you ever could, doc." Angela meanwhile eyed you with a clever look, you don't know if you should be concerned when she spotted the now already bloody band aid on your neck "What is that, looks painful, let the professional have a glance at it?" She looks at you with sweet big eyes, you were unsure though, you didn't want her to know for some reason "I pass, it's just fine." She pulls up a eyebrow "Please, as far as I am concerned you don't have anyone of medical profession around." You growl shortly and come to the conclusion that it might be smart to let her at least make sure it wouldn't get foul or anything.

"Fine, but make it quick." She smirks victoriously as you pull aside the band aid to reveal the dark red mess below. The contact with air stings terribly, but you don't want to let her know "Oh my goodness Mouse, how on earth did that happen?" She curiously glances over the deep bite "None of your damn business, just fix it." She tenderly strokes along the ripped edges of flesh, assessing it carefully "Looks like a bite..." you turn pale at the mention of it, trying to ignore the statement "Nah, just fell awkwardly." You lie blatantly just the keep her mind from it "Well, in that case we need to Stitch it up anyway, the edges are far to messy, and too deep." You put on a sarcastic snarl "We are not a hospital Ms.Ziegler, there is zero medical equipment in these walls."

She shrugs and leans back "That isn't helpful, to bad that I can't help you with that bite mark." You glare at her annoyed "It's not a bite." She closes her eyes ""Sure it's not, keep telling that to me as if I was a idiot." You curse her silently, leaning back as well "It's no fun lying to someone who sees right through it. You got me, it's a bite alright." She glances over at you with those large blue eyes "Who did this anyway, and more importantly why?" You sigh as your fingers drive along the wounds side thoughtfully, and before you actually get to answer her, she already began talking again "Don't tell me it was one of these criminals...Mouse look at me when I am talking to you!" You turn your head away slightly red around the cheeks "Noooo, of course not, what are you thinking." She looks at you dumbfounded for a moment, you feel her stares pierce right through you, she could be so intense.

"Mouse!" You shudder at the sudden loudness she emits "You can't be serious, you didn't, tell me you didn't!" You look at her with wide eyes and defensively raise your hands in the air "No, not what you think doc!" "What then young lady?!" You can't hide a little smirk, she was just like a nagging mom, that was one of her weirdest ticks. Not a bad one, just a noticeably weird one "Just kissing doc, no actual...you know what I mean." She still looks at you in disbelieve when her face suddenly turn a bit more serious and bitter. You think you even see tears swell up in her eyes again. "So that is why you left us, that is why you lied to us Mouse?" You awkwardly look to the side "Yes, might be." A stream of tears drops out of the corner of her eyes, her gaze pointed to the ground "I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me though, I could have talked to Jack, we could have worked something out! Why didn't you tell me?"

You chuckle at her desperation on the topic, left completely cold by her tears "Angela, what are you thinking? Do you really believe I would risk the life of the one person I like,no, adore for the first time in my life; just to have the chance staying with you?" She looks up to you with tears, and red eyes. She is biting her lower lip to not weep any louder "I know, but you were important to me to, do you not have anything left for me? Nothing? not even enough for a goodbye?!" You don't want to look at her right now, you wouldn't want to feel bad for her, it wasn't worth the hurt "I have to leave now, I will let you go tomorrow or so." You hush before getting up and quickly hurrying for the door "No, don't leave me here alone!" She calls after you with slight distress in her voice, but you already slammed the door behind you.

Who does she think she is to you? Some kind of God like figure just because she fixed you up? She could crawl back to Overwatch tomorrow and complain to Jack if she felt the need to, but you wouldn't show her any pity for her emotional garbage. Upset and somewhat furious you walked back to the bath where you had last left Rat to be alone for a moment. To your surprise he was still there, still leaning against the wall the same way you had left him. He glanced at you when you walked into the room, you knew he could tell how fed up you where as you energetically slammed the door after entering the room.

He snickers and crosses his arms "Did the little German darl give you a hard time?" You nod frantically as you stand in front of him silently, head rested on his collar.. You couldn't comprehend Angela's behavior towards you, you were not her daughter, not her friend, not her lover; she was nothing and no one to you. And still, all she wanted was to see you in good hands, it made you sick how anyone could be so selflessly caring. How could anyone be so selflessly stupid, so naive, so believing that everyone could be saved. You didn't want her to save you, you where your own master and commander, and if that meant being a outlaw you where willing to pay the price.

You lean your hot head against his chest staring at your feet, you where still beyond pissed about your chat with Angela. Jamie placed his hands on your shoulder and you glanced up at him with a annoyed face "What?" You snap at him aggressively. He just smirks at you as if you never said a word, his hands wandering to your hips with a strong grip, similar to the one on the street just a while back. You stared at him blankly, you had a good understanding of where this was going to head, of what this was headed for "Oh I see how it is." You decide to whisper, as you place your still quaking fingers around his waist to pull your body closer to his "No bathtub this time?" You snarl sarcastically "Did I allow you to speak?" He purrs sharply, confusing you significantly, that was a weird game but you were not unfamiliar to play along "So sorry master." You sweetly chirp as he switches around your position against the wall.

"Shut up." He growls holding you tightly against the rough stone wall. The cold tiles slightly scratch at your skin, but that's the least of your concern at this point in time "Woah there, why so demanding all of a sudden?" You ask curiously, genuinely interested in why. The only response you get however is a sudden rough tongue shoved into your mouth. You gladly reply the gesture though, and still you find yourself with the vivid flavor of his mouth, so sweet and different you couldn't get enough of it. You had grown comfortable with his kisses, they were almost an addition at this point, not a strange thing to be feared. His hands let go of your hips and weirdly enough sliding up the side of your shirt slyly, you didn't even flinch away but rather push yourself against him further.

His rough fingers on your in comparison smooth skin felt so inviting, the tingling they left behind every place they touched. Since you never in your life, since you remembered wore a bra it was fairly easy for him to slide over your boobs. He seemed, curious, about them, softly squeezing them like he had never seen the likes of them before. You chuckled at him "Why so tender, never seen tits before?" You jokingly huff, only earning a somewhat cheeky expression from him as he glances down at you "To your information I have, and much more." You confidently lean back a bit to rid yourself from the shirt completely, it seemed unnecessary and in the way at the moment "Well then, go ahead". He just smiled villainously as he looked at your chest "Hehe, these are just too cute." You fold your arms "At least I have them." You mutter, but before you have time to complain about his remark further he has already pushed you against the wall again.

With his artificial hand holding your wrists against the stone with surprising strength, the other tracing over your chest again. The gentle strokes feel like electricity, the way they leave behind a warm trail. You shudder a bit as you feel a sharp bite against your sensitive breasts, slightly sucking on the skin beneath "Hey, not so harsh as last time." You protest with a weak voice, not getting much of a reply. You slightly whimper as he lifts his teeth leaving behind a blue bite outline. You didn't know your chest was so sensitive towards pain, but it was rather effective, making you shudder and flinch every time his jaw brushed against your skin. With every little pressure you feel your body heating up significantly. You softly began rubbing your thighs together, you felt a rush of warmth through your body, a sweet feeling, one you almost forgot you were capable of comprehending. It's been awhile since you actually felt a curious excitement about intimacy.

He smirked mouthely "Your already turned on?" You bite your lower lip and nod, pushing your pelvis closer to his instinctively. You chuckle excitedly feeling the noticeable bulge, slyly rubbing yourself against him "Well at least I'm not the only one." He proceeds softly biting your chest in various places, leaving red and blue marks all over your skin. You desperately hold back any moan or gasp, you didn't want to alert anyone in this building, especially not since the two people in this building would probably murder you if they knew about what you where up to right now. So you where stuck gasping for air in short intervals of breaths "F-fuck this." You managed to murmur through your almost closed mouth. He looks up at you, moving his face closer to yours threateningly "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" You silence immediately at his growls, or just to play along, this was a game you could really get used to. You look at him with pleading eyes, fingers trembling out of schere anticipation, which he seems to enjoy greatly "That desperate?" He asks with a evil hint in his voice. You nod hurriedly as your body twitches rhythmically, you just can't help yourself. He slides along your chin before pulling you into another short kiss allowing you to breath a bit better, muffled moans and begs is all you get together right now.

When he pulls back from the kiss a strand of spit drips from the corner of your mouth. You push yourself closer to him, your exposed chest rubbing against his. Putting on your sweetest voice "Just fuck me already." You whimper into his ear only earning victorious, surreptitiously chuckling "I don't think you earned that just yet." You look at him with a startled expression, this part of the game was unfamiliar to you "Why the bloody hell would I need to do that?" You question him with a tilted head when all of a sudden a realization strikes you, far to late; but you see what this was all about from the very start "You bastard..." you gasp at him, a bright smirk on his face "You set me up just so you could get revenge for earlier..." he begins to snicker at your blank face of regret " To good, you should see yourself right now."

You take a moment to asses the situation, this was all just a plan to get you back for your pushy behavior. Oh now he was in for it, stupid brat, you wanted your payback. Rat is still chuckling frantically "Hehe, I didn't think that would work as well as it did, but you were so willing. I didn't even have ta try." Not sure if you should be angry, sad or just start laughing you keep glaring at him in a startled state, all you know is that you don't want him to win again; you where to kind to him, that would change. You put on a sly, calm voice and let your hands glide down from his neck to his hips with your cold fingers "Awww, and I thought you would be more fun, well that's too bad then isn't it?" Jamie's grin brightens at the remark "Ha, so have you given up?"

You smirk and shake your head slowly "I guess I have no choice, your just too witty for me. Whatever am I going to do to make you uncomfortable?." You coo sarcastically as you nimbly play around his belt, unbuckling it with quick hands "What exactly do you think you're doing?" He asks with a sudden uncertainty in his tone. You shrug your shoulders casually and glance up at him "Helping you?" He grabs your wrists and pulls your hands away at the realization what you were planning "Listen here, I don't need your help with that." You raise an eyebrow and free your hands with a fleet twist of the wrists "So first of all, you started you no good jerk; second of all you fooled me for trying to help you, and last but not least, your hard. So just let me help you with that if your not going to let me help your other issues, no big deal right? I promise you won't even have to pay." You wisecrack as he rubs his neck and looks away from you.

"That was not part of the plan." You giggle a bit "Ah, not part of your elaborate plan you say? How can that even be?" He frowns and crosses his arms "Ya have ta admit, It did work, partially." You smile sweetly and place your hands on his hips again, pulling your body closer to him elegant "Come on, no need to be so shy, just trust me a bit, ok?" You see the uncertainty on his face, you know that that sort of trust doesn't come easy for him, especially after your whole life spent in the wasteland. But it's a surprise he seems so weary of your touch even now "If it helps, just close your eyes." You suggest and softly kiss his neck, your one hand tracing up his thigh. To your surprise he actually shuts his eyes almost instantly; quaking hands holding on to your shoulders. You smirk, you never met anyone so unwilling to have this sort of physical contact, especially a guy "Hey, calm down, i'm not going to hurt you ok?" He nods reluctantly "Easy for you to say."

You roll your eyes as you kneel down infront of him, you where going to make sure not to lose this round. You confidently trace your fingers along his crotch, you glance up at him, eyes still closed and biting his lower lip harsh enough to drain the colour from it. It's good to get some sweet revenge, and you didn't care how you where going to get it. Your slender hands pull aside his shorts giving yourself a pleasant shock "So big..." You murmur under your breath "Shut up." You hear him squirm "Since when is that an insult?" You ask curiously "I don't know, why would you even mention it then?" He remarks with trembling voice "Jeez, then just ignore I ever said anything." What a dweeb, you think as your carefully lick along his length, you can almost immediately hear a short groan as reply.

It was kinda cute how sensitive he was towards every contact. It's good to know that you have the upper hand for once, as your wet tongue slides across his tip, earning yourself more pleasurable squirms. He slides his one hand over his mouth to undermine further noises, the metal prosthetic grasping your right shoulder tightly. You start moving your head back and forth rhythmically, trying your best to ignore your gag reflex. It's almost relaxing to hear the hear the lewd noises emitting from your mouth, it's something your so comfortably used to it's actually soothing. You could feel his body shaking more and more every time his tip hit the back of your mouth.

You keep going however with a chill smirk when all of a sudden you feel him trying to push you away at the shoulder "Th-that's enough Mouse, p-please." You ultimately decide to ignore his request half heartedly. Your entire body feels warmer, lighter almost, you missed that greatly; that temperature, that mellow fuzziness. Even if you knew your throat would be scratchy afterwards. Especially your face I burning hot, you can only imagine how red you must be. It's a surprise to you he actually starts to move his hips to your movement, if it's just instinct or something else is beside your interest. And it's not too long before you can hear him groan again under his hand, reluctantly at first, but soon more frequently.

When he firmly grabs your hair to give you one guidense you can't help to quiver a bit as well, finally, some acceptance and appreciation. At least you knew you were on the right track, this was one of your easiest practices after all. He starts to move your head faster, forcing you to take in more, making your muffled moans soon join the elaborate noise collection in the room. To your surprise it's not all to long until he thrust into your mouth one final time, really testing the limits of your gag reflex; before mixing your saliva with cum. You can hear his loud, raspy breaths from above as you still ponder what to do with your mouths content. You don't mind the strange taste to much, but you don't like it either, some people said it was supposed to be sweet; but in your entire life that was never the case. So you kind of wanted to get rid of it.

Eat carefully helps you up your weak legs and looks at you with a smirk, noticing your situation "I dare you to swallow that." He purrs and strokes along your chin, a challenging glint in his eyes. You want to spit it out, but your ego appears to be bigger than your lightheaded brain at the moment; your shudder lightly as the thick liquid slides down your throat slowly. You immediately gasp for breath now that your mouth Isn't occupied with other things. He burst out in quiet laughter "That was a joke you bloody idiot, just wash our mouth out or something." You smirk with one corner of your mouth, licking over your lips "Why would I do that?" You tease and stick out your tongue childishly "See, all clean." He glances at your mouth quickly before grabbing your shoulders, pulling you into a hug again. You tenderly return the embrace, burying your face in his shoulder "Told you it wouldn't hurt, you should really trust me more. I know what im doing after all." You murmur and stroke over his scarred back,rekindling your inquisitiveness "Cmon Jamie, you can tell me, I am your friend." The sudden lack of any sound is unnerving to you, patience never was your strength. To your luck there soon is a energetic knock at the door, causing you to flinch up and answer the eccentric noise.

You creek open the door and glance up at the leather mask you have grown to know "Hi there, what is it?" You greet him firmly, earning you a cold stare "What are you doing in here?" He asks with the usual deep, daunting voice "Bizarre story, but actually chatting." Jamie peeks through the door as well now "Pigface, what do you want?" He asks curiously. Roadhog stares at the both of you for a few seconds, as if assessing the situation, trying to find something suspicious. Before long he grunts a short "Rat, can I speak to you for a second?" You share a moment of cluelessness with Jamie "Well, I'm off then, see ya." You huff and shuffle away from the two, making your way back to Angela with quick steps. The dull taste still lingering in your mouth is really quite annoying, and as expected, your throat ached a bit. For such a slender brat he had a impressive length. A comfortable shiver rushes down your back again, imagining how painful this could get for you, almost freaking yourself out a bit.

Dr. Ziegler meanwhile is still sitting on the same spot you previously left her. When you walk into the room she immediately begins rambling to you "Mouse, how dare you just leave me here alone, and why is your hair so messy?" You calmly take a seat next to her and run your fingers through your hair, faintly fixing it to a acceptable order. Oh if she knew what you had just done, she would completely lose it. But come to think of it, you had never told her about your profession, and you didn't plan on needlessly worrying her "Calm it Doc, I was just having a discussion with someone." She stares at you intensely, checking you from head to feet "Your a bad liar, you know that right?" You lean forward to her with a bitter expression "So what, your not my mom." She turn up her nose "That's beside the point, I still worry about you." She peeks at your bruised neck and collar "And it's obvious that you were not only chatting." You sigh and let your cold fingers run over the blue and red marks.

You decide there is no point in lying to her anymore, or attempting to, she was not as dumb as you wanted her to be "Yeah, we didn't chat, not all that much anyway." She frowns silently and scans you for other differences "Mouse, why do you do this to yourself, there is nothing that can come from this." You lean back casually "I have no other choices now, do I doc?" She bitterly glares at the floor "Just come with me, join Overwatch and become someone." You laugh sarcastically "And let the people I care about rot in jail or to be shot? No thanks Angela, I want to be able to look in the mirror in the morning without feeling like shit." She glances at the raindrops beating against the window "Then at least be careful, this world and its people are cruel."

Your gaze also gets stuck on the window "I know, I know." You get up with a grunt and walk around the room a bit to stretch your tired limbs "When are you going to let me go?" She asks after a while "Soon, there is no point in keeping you here." You murmur as you look for some cloth to shut her sight out. She follows you with her eyes, careful, gentle, kind is all she emits and yet you can't bring yourself to enjoy her company "Mouse, can I ask you something rather personal?" You glance at her over your shoulder "Sure thing." You breathe as you pick up a scarf from the wardrobe leaning against the wall "Why do you love this...psychopath?"

You stop dead in your tracks, slowly starting to chuckle quietly "Love? Doc, you must be mad, there is no point in loving a psychopath. Your a doctor, you should know that psychopaths are literally unable to feel." She rolls her eyes "That's why I was asking." You catch your serious face back and sit down next to her again "Anyway, I don't love him by any means, I just think physical contact with him is...amusing? I'm not a child Angela, I know what im getting into." She glances at you clearly confused "So your telling me you don't care about him?" You shrug and shake your head "That's not what I said, I do greatly care about him, but love? No, I don't think so. Think of it as a shameless friendship of criminal bonding."

She smiles sweetly "That's good to know, but probably more confusing then the actual question, but a good enough answer." You nimbly blindfold her with the dark scarf and take all your strength together, picking her up and carrying her to the front door "Ok doc, I will let you go in some random alleyway, you can find back to the station?" She nods silently as you carry her through the dead, dark streets. Making sure that no one is around you set her down on the ground on a street corner next to a bright lamp post "You can now call for help, I'm leaving." You announce, bracing yourself for her loud voice to echo through the damp streets "Mouse, please be careful, don't do anything excessively stupid." You chuckle as you make your way down the street "No promises doc." You declare, skipping down the wet stones that marked your way back "home".

You calmly wander back the streets you came down, taking your sweet time to review the last day. It was...weird, the way Angela acted, the way she treated you. You began to wonder if you should have told her, maybe she would have helped you, understood you. Now it was to late anyway, if you crawled back now it would probably end in death. The other thing that bugged you was that she actually believed that you had feelings left for Jamison. You didn't, never would, and did not want to feel for someone you knew could never reply these.

Like Angela had said, psychopath, the best fitting word to describe him. But in your head there was nothing wrong with befriending him, nore having intimate contact for that matter. Maybe it was selfish to think that, but that wouldn't be knew for you, it was the only way you knew the world to work. The strong survive, by any means necessary. When you finally got home your hair was soaking wet, and your mind full with thoughts. You were not treated by any obnoxious voice or chipper face. It was dreadfully silent, you didn't like it, it reminded you of the wasteland you grew up in. The floorboards creaked as you went up the ancient stairs, something you bizarrely didn't notice until now.

When you entered the makeshift bedroom you finally met a familiar face. Rat was leaning against the wall, seemingly sound asleep. You snuck closer and timidly sat down next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder, the sound of breathing was soothing to you at the moment. You are half asleep when you hear heavy footsteps down the hallway, you know it's Roadhog. You immediately recall that he had a conversation with Rat as soon as you left, stirring a unwanted curiosity in you. Slowly but surely you get up and nimbly rush down the hallway towards the massive hulk of a man.

"Hey, Roadie, wait up one sec." You hush at him, causing him to turn to you "what?" He answers dryly. You stand next to him, following him down the hallway "I was wondering, what were you talking about with Jamie...em Junkrat earlier?" He doesn't even glance at you before answering "You." His rough voice sends a shudder down your back, and his answer makes you wonder a bit "H-How do you mean that?" The masked face turns to you creepingly slow "Stay away from him." He grunts unpleasantly. You freeze in your tracks, not sure if another lie would be smart in this situation "Why that?" You ask clumsily. But before you have time to react, you already dangle in the air, a firm grip on your arm holding you from the ground. You quickly cover your mouth with your free hand to not scream in agony, your legs uselessly kicking in the air.

"Listen here Mouse, either you do what I say, or I will need to use other methods to make you cooperate." Your blood runs cold at the threat, stopping your wiggling limbs from protesting. "I will take that as a yes." He growls and let's you drop to the floor without a warning. You gracefully land on your back, letting out a unintentional gasp. You feel a few tears climb to your eyes, your entire body quaking like it's about to collapse. What was that feeling, all of a sudden it felt empty, like he ripped a part of you out of your body. You struggle to rise to your feet, fighting back any further tears. Roadhog is still staring at you, almost as if surprised by your reaction.

You wipe over your eyes with you're sleeve and look at him with contorted face "What are you looking at? Just leave me alone already, you did your job, I got it; stay away from Rat, got it." Your voice almost overlaps, you can't believe how messed up you feel saying that. The only reason you even left the wasteland, was now one of the millions of things you couldn't have. Your legs gave out for a faint moment, sending you tripping and stumbling against a wall which you used to lean against. You shut your eyes to prevent further salty tears, wrapping your arms around your own quivering physic "Just leave me alone already." You huff, slowly calming yourself with deep breaths, thinking about the cold night sky you loved so much.

The sound of steps leaving down the hallway signaled your solitude, and as soon as you decided you were alone you allowed yourself to quietly sob into your sleeve. This was stupid, you thought, there was no point sulking over this shit. No point, no use, no purpose. But the more you thought about it, the more it scared you, being completely alone again. You knew the selfishness of this thought, the complete self centered motive you followed. But you were so convinced that Jamie was the same, only scared to be left alone again. He wouldn't, no couldn't, feel for you, for anyone; not even himself. So why bother?

You couldn't tell how late it was when you finally woke up again, must have fallen asleep on the floor, you think as you look up into the darkness. The lack of any light was the only hint that made you presume that it was night time. Your swollen eyes still ached, you can't believe that that was even possible, crying so much it hurt. You pulled your legs close to your body, staring into the emptiness in front of you. It was colder all of a sudden, the entire place felt dead. Your heavy head sunk to your knees, in the shallow hope of getting a few more hours of rest.

That plan however was foiled as soon as you heard another pair of feet stumble down the hallway, not as heavy, daunting or loud as Hog. You glance up into the darkness, looking for any movement that you could pick up. You flinched as you felt the warm trace of a hand placed of your head "Mouse?" You heard a familiar voice breath into your direction. You couldn't see anything in the pitch black void in front of you, but you at least knew who was in front of you, there somewhere in the darkness. He crouched down in front of you, patting your head awkwardly "Hey, what's the matter now?" You silently lean closer to him, letting your arms wrap around his rib cage, and your head lean on his shoulder. He sighs and dose the same, granting you a bit of warmth.

You knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, not after Hogs rather threatening demand, but you desperately needed some body contact. You timidly used your fingers to search for his face in the emptiness in front of you, tracing along his sharp chin with a faint smirk on your chapped lips "You shouldn't be here." You whisper, his warm breath brushing against your neck softly "And since when do I don't care?" He murmurs as quiet as his scratch voice allowed him to "You know that this is going to get us in trouble?" You ask curiously "Like I said, I don't care what pig face says." You let your fingers run through his hair, feeling the ash stick in between your fingers as you did so. You are unsure what exactly they had talked about, but you sure as hell didn't want to stay away from him.

You tenderly kiss his neck probingly, earning yourself a equally sweet kiss on the neck "So we are going to keep this our little secret for a while?" You ask quietly as he continues to bite your neck, he faintly nods at your remark as his teeth sink into your skin harsher. Your quaking hands manage to push him aside from your flesh, leaning in to slide your tongue into his mouth again. You can't help but to groan almost silently, your favorite taste rubbing against your tongue is a electrifying feeling to put it simple. When you broke away from him after a couple of moments you really had to step short on your deep breaths, they were far too loud "I think you should go now, we can talk tomorrow." You hush in his direction, leaning back against the wall behind you.

You can still hear his sharp breaths as you hear him getting up "Ok, but don't think I'm letting you lose next time." He purrs "Yeah, yeah sure thing, now hit the road." You hiss as you hear him leave down the hallway, returning you to being alone again, allowing you to finally find some peaceful sleep.

The next couple of days you spend almost completely alone, dodging the two Junkers as much as you possibly could on this rather close environment. It was a good time to plan, and planning was what you eventually did. It was a real task finding information on the whereabouts of the largest treasure in London, the known jewels of the queen. As it turned out they where allegedly hoarded and vigorously protected in the state museum, a fancy, obnoxiously golden, and far too posh for your taste. But that also allowed for a rather high probability of a shock moment if you managed to pull a heist on this place, a international disaster.

Basically, it was the most unintelligent plan you ever managed to cook up, but in review there was no safe way to break into a place with over five hundred cameras, roughly one hundred trained security, and other measurements that would scare of anyone in their right mind. All you managed to find out to construct your plan, was that the entire place had only one control room, shouting out the electricity from there would be a good start to this operation. After that it would probably turn into a chaotic clusterfuck of destruction, and several casualties.

But honestly, that didn't seem to bad in theory, after all if anyone would be able to do this, it was your two trash kings. After you sketched a rough outline of the museum and the security measures that where to be avoided, you decided to leave the rest up to the guy with the explosions. When you handed him the paper, he was tampering with another set of bombs, again. After he basically turned a entire room into a fragile looking death trap.

"Hey, Rat, I have something important here, can I have a second of your undivided attention?" He peeks up from his work, smirking sweetly as soon as he spots you "Sure thing mate, what is it?" He asks, jumping to his feet energetically. You hold up the blueprints of the plan, the building and all the potential roots. You take your time to ramble over the plan in fine detail, making sure it's completely foolproof to understand. You know he is probably not at all interested, but it might help having a plan of the quickest escape possible. Halfway through your explanation you can almost physically feel his interest vanish into thin air, as he nervously looked around the room, his hands twitching and quaking "Hey, I know concentrating isn't easy for you, but might you please just give me one more minute?"

He sighs and rubs his slightly red eyes frantically "Sorry cobber, i'm just a bit tired at the moment." You huff quietly and place the plans on the messy desk "It alright, just take a look at the papers again, and maybe give them to Hog later on, I don't feel like talking to him." He looks at you, visually confused and eventually snickers manically "Oh, right, I remember, Mako isn't all to fond of you. Don't take it personal, I just think you remind him of someone he knew well." You tilt your head in wonder "Who is Mako? And who do I remind him of?"

Rat immediately shuts his mouth shut with both hands, looking a bit shocked at his own mouth "Junkrat, did your mouth just out-run your thoughts?" He looks aside awkwardly, trying to avoid your eyes "No, your not telling me Roadhog name is Mako, that's so cool." You remark, just to mock him further "Come on, tell me who I remind him of, must be someone really awesome then." You joke and place your arm around his shoulder casually. He places his hand over your mouth rapidly "Shut it already, I already said far to much, do you want him to break my neck!?"

He hushes at you "No, but I still want to know who I remind him of, I'm curious." You chirp and lean closer to him, standing on your toes just to seem taller. He rolls his eyes annoyed and murmurs something along the lines of "I am going to regret his..." His eyes quickly scan the room and he shuts the door silently "Ok, ok, I will tell you, but one word to Hog and I am personally gonna make you kick the bucket." He growls and sits down next to the wall, mimicking you to do the same. When you sink down to the floor next to him, you gaze at him expectantly "Now, listen here you pest, I think you remind him of the queen."

You look at him dumbfounded "The old one? Like the one here in London?" He shakes his head faintly "No, our queen, the queen of Junkertown." You peer at him with big eyes "Really? The legendary scrap queen? The embodiment of all things trash? The one with the criminal record bigger than her ego?" He nods "Right, that's what people say about the big boss." You chuckle "I can't believe it, and why is that a bad thing now?" He leans back against the wall "Like i'm also gonna tell you that, you know far to much already." You cross your arms "Sure, but I want to know more, this is interesting." You lean over to him, sweetly tracing his neck with your fingers "Please tell me more." He closes his eyes and turns away "No, over my dead body." You turn up your nose and get up from the dusty floor "Fine, I don't need you to find out, I can do research myself." With these words you leave him alone, he seemed really tired, like he didn't sleep in a few days.

As you walk down the hallway again, you think of a plan to conduct your vital research, failing miserably to think of anything. As far as your concerned, Junkertown is not really known around here. Maybe Angela or Jack could tell you more, but you were sure that neither of them was interested in chatting with you anytime soon. It wasn't any important info anyway, just something you wanted to know out of pure interest, and in hopes of understanding Hogs disliking of you.

Maybe you overthought it to much, you might as well be concentrating on the heist of the century. You decided it was time to get some fresh air outside of this place, away from any abnormalities except for yourself. You grabbed a bit of cash and neatly folded it into your pocket. There were not all that many places to go here, especially now that people were looking for you, all that was left was sneaking out at night into a small, dusky bar close by. The lights there were neon and dim, and it did remind you of your favorite place back in Australia. Not that you were melancholic to be out of there, but you did find yourself missing it a tiny bit. The people there were more like you, they understood you, they knew how terrible this world was; they saw things the way you used to.

The red neon lights greeted you coldly as you took a seat at the bar, leaning your tied skull on your hands. The bartender slid you a cool drink, the water condensing on the outside glass attached to your hand. You thanked him with a short nod and took a big gulp from the deep glass, the cold liquid a refreshing change in your throat. You felt tired, and unbelievably melancholic for sitting in a bar. Your eyes tracing the flashing news screen with growing interest, as to your curious luck they played a article about the crown jewels. You leaned forward to better understand the reporter ailing in a serious tone. A sly smirk crept to your lips as the voice announced the moving of the crown into a safer place, a huge police department was supposed to be guarding it on its way to the state save.

That was too perfect to be true, that was a one in a lifetime chance, cracking a vehicular was easier than a museum, and a lot easier to escape from. You listened to the details with the brightest grin you managed to stir up in quite some time. You only looked up from the report when someone slammed the door from the entrance energetically "I need a drink." The voice murmured to the bartender, a noticeable Spanish accent was almost like music to your ears. The female figure slouched on the stool next to you, silently swiping through her phone disinterested. You where rather curious about her "exotic" looks, the bionic extensions and upgrade to her body. You couldn't help but to shuffle closer to her, curiously glancing at her phone. She immediately stared at you as soon as you leaned closer to her "Hey, back of there." You shudder at her harsh voice "Sorry mate, didn't mean to snoop around your business." You stumbled and leaned back on your seat.

"No, it's fine, I don't mind curiosity. In fact I welcome it." She eyed you from head to toe, almost analytically judging you "You don't have any devices on you in this day and age? That's rare." You flustered and leaned over your drink "I guess... wait, how do you know that?" You asked, a bit startled "I know quite a bit about people dear, and since I can't get information about you my way, let's just try the traditional way." She held out her hand, you stared at it for a moment, the claw like extensions on her nails giving you a slight creep. You shook her hand nonetheless, no need to be rude anyway "Sombra, glad to meet you." You nodded "Yeah, pleased to meet you to...Shadow."

You ended up chatting with her for hours on end, explaining your situation more detailed than you intended, and to your surprise she seemed unmoved by anything you told her. Not only did she believe every single word you said, but neither was she alarmed by your criminal record. She just added a few comments here and there to keep the conversation going, and occasionally sipped her drink "And that's why we are planning on pulling a heist on the crown export in a couple of days... Oh god why am I even telling you that?" You murmur annoyed with yourself "It's all good, I am good at keeping secrets." You sigh and leans your head on your arms again.

" Anyway, now that you know there is not much I can do about it." She chuckles and pours down the rest of her drink "You know, that's a very unique story you got there, we need to talk again soon." She gets up and throws the bartender a few coin "Adios." She chirps and leaves through the door almost silently, and you lose sight of her in the darkness, like the shadowy figure she appeared to be. That was curious, you think to yourself as you take the last slurp of your drink. You glance at the watch on the wall and notice how barbarically late it was, remembering that you left the two Junkers alone for about four houres. You quickly pay your stay and rush outside through the chilly streets, the empty streets, strait to the dark house you knew to be a save place.

You try your very best to remain silent, sneaking up the stairs to the "bedroom". The two are already asleep, both on opposite sides of the room. You look around for your blanket and shuffle into another corner, silently taking a seat in yet another corner of the room. You peak over to Rat, somewhat wishing you could just cuddle over to him, but the idea of Roadhog throwing you out the window made that Idee die rather quickly. You wrap the blanket around you and lean your head against the wall, what a night that was. Sombra, what a curious name, you think you knew it from somewhere but couldn't make out from where.

You close your eyes for a moment, not for very long however when you heard the floorboards creek with a shrill cacophony. You shudder at the unpleasant sound and looked up with one eye, seeing a slender figure in front of you "Go back to sleep Rat, its late..." you whisper, closing your eyes again. You heard his prosthetic leg squeak as he kneeled down next to you, leaning against the wall as well "Hey, do you want me to get killed? Get away at least two meters." You growl, not bothering to open your eyes. Your eyes only flutter open when you feel his hands slowly trace along your side, sending a cold shiver down your spine "Did you not hear me, get away or I am a goner." His head leans close to your neck, the warm breath on your skin felt almost electric.

You felt him lean closer to you, sitting on your legs in front of you. "Rat, fuck of or I will end you." You hiss, your heart rate picking up pace as you felt a tender kiss on your neck. You panickingly glances over to Mako, just to make sure he was asleep for sure. You felt stupid, being so afraid of this guy, but you couldn't change it even if you tried. Your arms slowly traveled around his waist, pulling him slightly closer to you "Sorry, im acting silly, guess I am afraid after all." You huff, hiding your face on his shoulder, your hands grabbing his shoulders gently

"Hey, can you still talk?" You ask jokingly, your fingers tracing along the scars and cuts as carefully as you managed to "Sure I can, it's just...I feel like shit not seeing you for so long, not hearing your voice is getting to me." He mumbles almost not understandable, these words feel like a punch in the face.

"Jamie, don't say that, that just makes it worse." You hush quietly. You press yourself tighter to his body, the racing heartbeat hammering against yours "I think I want to tell you something, I don't know why now, but I am drunk enough to tell you." You look up slightly startled "Tell me? What exactly?" He leans back to look at you with exhausted eyes, you only now notice the strong smell of alcohol that's hanging on him "How much have you been drinking?" You ask with a smirk on your face "Like I said, enough to talk about anything." You stroke along his back "Oh, about that... are you sure you wanna tell me?" He shakes his head certainly "No,i'm terrified of telling ya, and I want you to know it anyway." You are surprised at the sudden willingness to talk, after all the protest he put up against that this was a welcome change.

He takes another deep breath before he starts talking "So, you know the story of why the Omnium blew up a couple of years back right?" You nod silently "Right, after that me and my remaining family where thrown into the wasteland left behind, not a pleasant situation as you might know. If my mind doesn't completely fail me, they all died rather soon, mostly due to radiation poisoning or other survivors. Lucky me got all the way to Junkertown, I believe I was about six or seven at the time, not a very good place for a kid...Anyway, that's where I learned to survive on my own, I had to, made myself useful by scavenging at first, then later on I learned about explosives. You might imagine how quickly that turned into an obsession, after the Omnium exploded, the beauty of the fiery pillar racing into the sky was perhaps the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. And when I learned using gunpowder myself, oh boy, that was a revelation for me. The wasteland became a makeshift home, but as the queen always used to say, only the strong survive. When I was a bit older...about twenty however something drastic changed for me, I discovered something, a treasure within the wreckage of the Omnium; my treasure." You look at him with wide eyes as he explains all this, your suprised how much he can remember in comparison to you.

"Treasure, what treasure?" You curiously ask, keeping your eyes fixed to his outline in the dark "I'd rather tell you that some other time, you would be surprised how much trouble the darn thing cost me." He giggles nervously "So, anyway, that treasure like I just said was nothing but trouble for me. I tried keeping it a secret for as long as I could, but you know my mouth tends to be quicker then my brain. And as soon as someone knows something in Junkertown, everyone does. This quickly made me the number one target on several hit lists of several people. I managed to dodge most of them, I had enough bombs for each and every one of their faces, and it was rather fun seeing them burst into flame." You shiver, Psychopath, not that that wasn't obvious before; you just forgot about it in some moments.

"But as was unavoidable one group was prepared for defense, and outsmarted me by far. Before long they knocked me out cold and brought me somewhere, don't ask me where because I have no idea. I knew what they wanted, and I was not prepared to give it to them. Of course they were not having it, what else did I expect." He chuckles bitterly, leaning closer to you again. You felt his hands trembling slightly as he placed his arms around you. "Anyway, that's probably the couple of days that completely fucked up all that was left from the innocent little boy before the Omnic crisis. I don't think I was ever in so much pain for so long as there, I try not to think about it, probably why I didn't want to talk about it. The where creative with their torture, very clever indeed." He held up his left hand demonstrating "See the black nails, you know how that happens?"

You look at them closely, the dried blood under his nails was something you never thought about before "That is what happens when you get a lot of heavy pressure on your fingernails, disgusting ain't it?" You gulp a bit, silently taking his hand gently. You stroke over the bruised fingers, how come you didn't even notice that before "Anyway, they pulled out my nails, cut open my back with saws and scalpels, and what not; after two days I begged them to kill me. I knew they wouldn't grant me that, they needed information not my death. I have no idea how awfully long they kept me there, I didn't think about that anymore, all I wanted was to die. Well, in the end I was "saved" by Roadie, that's where we met and made our little contract. Half the share if he protects me, and since then I changed quite a bit. Once we were back in Junkertown I deliberately got into huge trouble, just for fun, destroying and robbing. Needless to say, the queen was fed up with that, kicked us out without hesitation." You pull up an eyebrow.

"How exactly does one get thrower out of a society build from thieves and killers?" He chuckles "Easy three step guid, blow up the queens summer shack, steal her cash, and finally beat up an entire bar...all on one day." You smirk and lean back "Wow, that's an achievement, even for you." You lean closer to him, your hands wandering to his shoulder "By the way, I'm proud of you for telling me, even if you had to get drunk." You sweetly kiss his cheek before leaning back against your wall "And before I forget it, in two days the crown jewels move, our chance to strike and take the damn thing." He smirks brightly "Sounds like a solid plan, we can chat about that tomorrow in detail." He leans closer again, laying his head on your collar. His limbs are tightly pressed around you, making it close to impossible to move "Hey, don't fall asleep here, I am dead if Hog finds us like this."

He growls quietly "Screw that, i'm not moving." You sigh and close your eyes tightly "Fine, but I warned you, I am blaming it all on you." He nods absently "Sure thing mate, im used ta taking the blame." You tiredly place your chin on his shoulder, finding a certain rest in warmth. It wasn't long until you were asleep, a dreamless, comfortable sleep.

Next morning, when the sun shimmers through the creaks of the wooden planks that are nailed to the windows, you wake to the rhythmic sound of breath beating against your neck. Rat leans on your body comfortably, closely wrapped around you like his life depended on it. You smirked and ran your fingers through the strawy hair strands. You leaned back against the wall, looking around the room, to your wonder, Hog was already gone, probably just didn't see you...hopefully anyway. You didn't want him to fulfil his threats, you still wanted to steal the crown, at this point it was basically on your bucket list. Tomorrow was going to be the day, what an exciting idea this all was.

You remembered the day you left your home country, wasn't all that long back now that you recalled the details. You sighed, what a weird turn of tides, all just because you stole a few bucks. What a crazy way to land in this point in time, and a lucky one to that. Your gaze wandered back to Jamie, he looked rather normal sleeping, only the deep scares reminding of a unpleasant past with unpleasant people. It's only then that you recall the statement he made the previous day, the one reason you wanted to talk so badly. The Queen of Junkertown, the reason why Roadhog didn't like you and the reason why you desperately needed to know her personality. It should be simple, but you where not good in reflecting upon your character, you needed help. But that was to happen in due time, not now, not one day before the biggest heist of the century.

You took a deep breath of air into your lungs; the cold air was still unfamiliar to the burning gusts in the wasteland. You can't help but miss that place a bit, just barely remembering your lousy shack and the scrap yard gives you a feeling of melancholy. But that wasn't part of the agenda right now. You removed the pair of arms clutched around you and got up from the squeaking floorboards to stretch your tiers lims, the cracking sound they made were a pleasant sound to you.

As you stumbled into your make shift work room, you noticed all the plans you made were neatly ordered in the wooden drawers, sorted after date and name. You shortly look over the plans suspiciously, finding all of them to still be there. Who would be neat another to bother with your papers? Ah well, who ever was thoughtful enough for this was probably not to big of a deal, nothing was missing or damaged. You snatch a few of your favorite weapon blueprints you smuggled along from the Swedish dwarf back in the camp. Some of them are really brutal, complicated or just flat out impossible for you to recreate. But you reckon some sort of defense might be a good place to start.

As you got to work modifying a simple mechanism you hear ungracefully footsteps clunk down the hallway. You don't bother to look up from your work when you felt a cold, metallic prosthetic lean on your shoulder "Morning Rat." You hum as you tighten a few screws around the controls. He curiously follows your work, probably just too tired to talk or something silly like that. There is a comfortable silence, one you can appreciate at this time. Soon he walks away again, quickly returning with a few unfinished mines and bombs. He takes a seat on the floor next to you, beginning to tamper with the explosives nimbly. So you silently work alongside each other when Jamie finally picks up some conversation "You nervous, so about tomorrow?" You tilt your head "Meh, I guess, it's a risky plan." He nods understandingly "Yeah, I guess it's quiet the performance we are going to be giving them."

You smirk slyly " With the biggest firework London has seen thus far." You check over the wire in the mechanisms, suprised how clean your work is today, being out of dystopia Australia was a good change for you "Oh, before I forget to tell you, about the queen..." he murmurs under his breath "Yes?" You curiously add "What is about her?" Rat looks over to you with a grin "She is infamous for being a bossy dictator, but that is not really the problem Mako has with her. You know, they used to get along rather splendidly, I think you might have considered them close friends." You raise a eyebrow "Really now? What happened then, must have been quiet the disaster." He chuckles "You can bet your ass on that, the story is almost infamous at this point, and the best thing is, it wasn't even my fault this time."

You look up from your work, interested in the story "So, both of them started out as Rebels in the Omnic resistance front when the government gave the outback to the machines. She was quite a bit younger, but a fierce fighter that wanted nothing more than her land. Like I said, they followed the same ideology, even after the explosion of the core. But after that, both of them changed and adapted differently to the world moulding around them. The outback was a brutal place to survive, and the survivor split up into to main groups, the Junkers and the Scavengers. Like you know the Junkers built Junkertown, so my home town, and the Scavengers live like Nomads in the desert. Anyway, Junkers and Scavengers are bitter enemies until this day, when a Junker catches a Scavengers they end up in the Scrapyard. You know about that place, right?"

You nod frantically, the stories of the gladiator like battles, the hierarchy of Junkertown was built on that concept. That's how the Queen became the queen, winning in the Scrapyard and defeating any challenger going up against her crown. "Anyhow, Mako made the grand mistake of helping some other f the Scavengers to flee Junkertown, I believe they were old friends. Of course, the Queen was outraged, banning Hog from the Town on a lifetime. She wanted to kill him at first, but for old times sake, she spared him." You look at Jamie abscently "And what does this have to do with him hating me? I am neither a strong leader, nore am I a particular extremist in Ideology." He smirks weakly "It's not what you are or not, it's the way you treat me. It reminds him of the Queen and himself, the way we cooperate and talk, he hates it." You stare at him in awkward disbelief, almost embarrassed at the statement "Ah, our interactions you say..." what a weird reason to dislike someone, that must have been a rough for him then.

"So what you are telling me is that Mako and the Queen had a thing?" Rat nods with a cheeky grin still thronging on his face "You could say so, but does that mean you consider us a thing then?" You chuckle resume your work "You wish, I would consider us friends that have zero shame." He gives you a amused look, rather cocky one might think. You return the glare toyish, setting your work aside for a moment "So now I am the desperate one? Last time I checked you were the one on their knees."

You feel your chest tighten at the thought of that evening, a strange warmness rising to your face " W-well, you went along with it, so don't pretend you are any better" you defended yourself as elegantly as you can "Only because I felt a tiny, insignificant amount of pity for you Mouse, so don't let it get to your head." You silence at the comment, immediately turning back to your work "Pity you say? You were scared as all hell, you even closed your eyes, don't tell me you can cum from pity you lying jerk." He looks aside, you can catch a hint of red on his face, so as far as the dirt allows it "You would be surprised how good of an actor I am." He murmurs. You smirk and lean closer to him, just in order to mock him further "Aww look who is all sweet and flustered, is that part of your ingenious acting?" You tease, placing your arms around his waist "Screw you to." He hisses with a obvious spite, giving you all the accomplishment you needed from this "And your mad, what a combination, real classy Rat." You return to your work casually, a bright grin on your face while Junkrat sulked next to you, cussing silently.


	3. chapter 3

Rat was still seated next to you, by now he was back at work, staking a pile of explosives next to him; you were surprised how quickly he could build these things. He still didn't talk to you, probably still upset he lost your little word discord. You felt rather good, winning another round in your imaginary game of war and power against him. You began to wonder if he felt the same about your whole relationship, that it was a game, a pastime for fun. You shuffle closer to him again, leaning over his shoulder to see him work a bit clearer "Wow, that's a lot of balls you got there." You attempt to joke, earning yourself a chuckle "That was about as flat as a joke can get." He answers, still tampering with one of the contraptions "Excuse my lack of comedic value, I will redeem my honor later." He places aside the explosive and the tools, turning his attention back to you.

You stare at each other for a painfully long moment, you don't mind looking at him, it's rather pleasant in your mind. Like you mentioned many times before, you enjoyed his face. "Mouse, can I ask you something completely unrelated?" You nod abscently, still keeping eye contact "Do you trust me?" He ask slowly, somewhat more serious then you are used to from him "Of course I do, we are friends, and partners in crime after all." You chirp reassuringly and place your hand on his shoulder "Why do you ask?" He looks to the ground for a short moment as if thinking of a suitable answer "Just thought it might be good to establish because of tomorrow, so you know I have your back when you have mine" you give him a sweet smile and take his hands "Hey, cheer up a bit mate, I trust you more than anyone else." He attempts to return the smile weekly and rests head on your shoulder "Thank you." You heard him whisper as you pull him in for a hug "No biggie, we are all a bit emotionally Quere, that's just what the wasteland makes of us." You can feel the light quaking from his skin as you carefully kiss his neck. You knew that he had serious problems with things like inter human contact at times, it was almost like a on and off switch between being overly attached to absent.

You shuffle closer to him on your knees, leaning on top of him comfortably, your ribcage pressed to his allowing you to feel every breath and heartbeat. You can hear the tender muttering from him as you softly nibble on his neck, your fingers gliding along his back. You feel a lot better about tomorrow now, knowing that there are no big uncertainties between you, well as much as you are concerned anyway. The only thing you think that might end up being a problem is the hate Mako has towards you, or more specific your cooperation with Rat. You know if he could he would get rid of you without a second thought, and in a risky operation that might turn out nasty for you. Your inner eye plays several worst case scenarios, but a cold hand stroking along your waist wakes you up again. Today it seems to be colder than usual as you feel goosebumps arise on your skin. Your eyes are heavy, tired almost, you close them for a bit of rest.

The night however was rather restless, nightmarish thoughts and an overactive imagination keeping you from getting proper rest. You wake up several times, twitching and trembling, only to calm down to the sound of slow breathing and the touch of a warm body. And as much as you try there is not a lot of rest you end up receiving this night, and when the dawn breaks through the windows you feel more tired than the evening before. When you finally decide to peak outside the window, you are glued to see no soul around, they were all on the crowns parade. Little did they know, you were about to ruin their days horrifically. The two Junkers were already awake, but to be fair you did not know what they were up to. You were not surprised to find Jamie overly excited, fiddling the last booms together in a frantic hurry, you greeted him dryly before grabbing your own weapon prototype. But we're the hell was Mako, you didn't see him all morning, so you decided to look for him. You didn't have much time left before it was time to go.

In the end, you were not surprised to find him not all to far away on a nearby alley, working on a rather makeshift motorbike, you were sceptical if it was even able to drive. It had a clever design nonetheless, and looked rather crafty. It wasn't long until he noticed the curious starring and menacingly turned to you, giving a deep grunt as greeting "Umm Morning, I see you already made us a solid escape plan, looks neat." You attempt to compliment the machine, but don't get much feedback yourself as he turn away again with no reply. You decide not to give up on this conversation just yet and move closer to the bike, eyeing the shiny spikes protruding out of the tiers. You know he is glancing over at you suspiciously, as if you were to break his hard work.

"I didn't know you could modify bikes that well, that's a practical skill." You attempt another conversation, earning yourself as little as a sigh and a "What do you want?" You look over to him, confused and slightly annoyed "Why would I want anything, I'm just curious." He gets up with a few heavy breaths "Because all you say are unrelated compliments, you want sympathy." You look at him awkwardly, really unsure what would be the right thing to say right now "N-No, you must be paranoid." You nervously stammer, awkwardly trying to smile. You can feel him stare at you from behind the black glasses. It's uncomfortably quiet for a while, until he finally decides to give something from him "Why are you so perseverant?" Roadhog finally asks. You smirk a bit at the questioning, was that a glint of curiosity you could hear in that monotone voice?

"Perseverant? With what exactly?" You ask, just to tease a bit "You know what I am talking about, so just answer my question." You sigh and put on a cheeky face, hands crossed over your chest "Oh, about Jamie, well that is easy. You must understand, human beings tend to feel a strong emotional bond, also known as friendship. And well, if said bond is present, these two people want to be as close as possible. And another big shocker might be, it hurts, it aches when you try to tear the apart." You know he silently murdered you for that in his head, but he wouldn't dare to say it "I am aware of that you pest, and I know that's not your intention." He grunts, a cloud of yellowish mist rising from his gas mask as he coughs out the words. You glare at him with narrow eyes, a wide smirk on your face "Is that so, that must translate to you being worried about Jamie's wellbeing. You don't want him to repeat your mistakes you've experiences."

He turns his head up at the remark "Or is it more of a personal issue, one undermined by experience that tasted bitter, one that left a nasty aftertaste. Correct me if I am mistaking, Mako." As soon as you spit out the last word you find yourself face to face with a rusty hook, pointing at your face "I am beginning to feel that you and I are not going to ever be friends. " he growls at you, as your grin stays thronging on your lips. His cheap scare tactics didn't get you somehow, it's like you were braver today, or maybe just stupid. You were excited about the emotion, the reaction you could get out of him just by saying these things, it fascinated you over the point of considering your own well being.

"Oh we don't need to be friends, we just need to coexist for now." You move the hook away from your face, it was a small victory in your book anyway. "No, we certainly don't need to be that, but don't believe you have my trust." You nod and turn away from the giant "Fair enough, I have trust from someone else. And hurry up with that thing, we need to go or we will miss a chance of a lifetime." You feel your heart pounding in your chest, that was surprisingly easy, all you need was to say the right words to get the right things. You klench the bat in your hand, now bigger projects layer in your way, far more trivial then your personal issues.

Before long you found yourself positioned in another dark side street, waiting to fulfill your part of the plan. Well, it might be a bit over bound calling it a actually plan, you needed to keep it simple so neither of them could mess it up to bad. You mad a easy five step cu consisting of distraction, attack, break, take and make a quick escape. You knew it was probably going to be a bloody mess, but one you gladly accepted. To be fair, you had the easiest part, the one that involved less action. While you tasked Hog and Rat with the distraction via destruction, since that was what they did best, you only needed to break open the security measures and take the valuables.

If all that ended up smooth you only needed to get to the escape bike and make a swift break from the scene. You went over your part mentally over and over again, trying to consider as many variables as possible. Probably the worst case scenario was a Overwatch member making a entrance, which seemed likely seeing the huge masses of humans flooding the street to witness the parade for the crown jewels.

You peaked out of your hiding position, standing behind a crowd of chattering people. That feeling of disgust arose again, their happiness made you sick, they didn't value what they had, they never could more would they want to. You believed most people enjoyed suffering to an extent, the way some of them beg for attention through unimportant issues, thinking it important.

What an exciting night this was, caught you out of your hateful thoughts, as the dark van just passed around the corner you waited in. You glanced at the crowd around, trying to spot familiar faces from the Overwatch civilian team. But your search was abruptly interrupted as a loud rambunctious nose snapped you in your place, a blast of hot air rushing past your skin gave you a small shock. Your ears were left with an uncomfortable ring as your eyes opened to the rubble and screams of pure panic all around. You could only make out vague shapes as you jumped to your feet, running people, fire, and the large van in the middle of the street. You pushed yourself through the human masses, almost getting pushed to the ground several times. The pure overwhelming sounds, the visuals of this scene were dramatic. the way a single blink of the eye could change a world so drastically was astonishing to you. It almost reminded you of the Omnium exploding so many years back, skin crawling you remembered the fear you felt that day, the flames towering in the distance, the last you remembered.

You swiftly made your way up the vehicle. It was surprisingly easy to break open the shell of metal with the tools you had. The job well done, you made your way into the narrow hole as hurriedly as it allowed. It is a matter of seconds when you hear another loud noise ringing from the outside, another heavy explosion who is promptly followed by several more. You clutch your ears for a moment before remembering what you are here for. As your eyes wander around the inside of the van, it doesn't take long to locate the glass containment with the crown and crown jewels.

You fleetly grab the containment and shove the slightly heavy bow outside the vehicle. You notice the sounds of police sirens through the smoke and flames and decide it might be best to make a run for it. As you stumble through the crowd of terrified bystanders your foot gets caught up by something, sending you crashing onto the pavement. The glass container doesn't break, but leaves your arm bruised. As you have your aching body to your shaking legs again you notice what caused the uncomfortable incident. A body, rolled up on the floor, empty eyes staring right at you. You stare at the dead human for a moment, realizing that they probably got ran over in the mass panic, stomped and trampled to death.

A unwanted sense of sickness sneaks to your stomach, but before you can worry about that any further, you get grabbed by the arm, a familiar cold hand tugging at your sleeve. "Cmon, the cops are close, we need to make a run for it." The high, cracking voice of Rat, followed by a short cackle that unmistakably showed enjoyment out of this bloody scenery; this was his definition of fun. You swallowed your thoughts and began to follow him, at first a bit reluctantly but soon reaching a full sprint for the escape motorcycle. It was the first time in ages you had been so afraid, afraid for your life,afraid of what you had seen and done. You wanted to close your dry eyes, but the adrenaline wouldn't let you, in this moment there was no pain, no thought, just instinct.

You couldn't take the awful sound of police sirens so close behind, it was like you could feel their presence inching closer. Not even when you finally jumped into the seat of the motorcycle you felt secure, if anything it made it worse because you knew you couldn't run now. You shrunk down on the spot, clenching your eyes shut, you didn't want to know what happened now. As the engine started and the motor roared up furiously your heart leaped a bit, finally, the bike took of into the empty streets. And as you couldn't see anything, the sounds around you told you all you needed to know to understand what was going on around you. The deafening noise of detonations and laughter, perfectly blended into the shrill sirens and crashing metal. "You will never take us alive, never!" Was the occasionally phrase you heard through all the destruction going on outside your visual field. Only as the sirens had died down, and the dastardly screams at found an end, you decided to open your eyes again.

You peeked outside from behind your cover. It was dark, almost too dark for your liking, but at least it was quiet now. The street was the only thing that shimmered with rain and the light of the moon as the heavy motor of the bike drove down the concrete. Your eyes quickly found Jamie still leaning over the bikes seat, looking out for more disturbances that might have followed you. He didn't even notice you, almost like a kid excited for presents, only that this kid was almost two meters tall and had a backpack full of bombs and mines at the ready. You gently tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to snap around at you, a sharp grin on his face that was to unnatural to not freak you out a bit.

You carefully took the bomb from his hand and placed it to were the other ones were "Save that one for later, you never know if you might need it." you whisper. He took a few moments to calm down, taking several deep breaths before being able to speak properly "Hew, well wasn't that just a masterpiece?" He asks ironically, and you are only left to absently nodd "Aw, come here you beautiful little criminal." Rat chipperly announces pulling you closer for a embrace. You only faintly notice the dangerous glare Roadhog throws at you for a moment.

It's not all too long when you finally reach the familiar alley you started out from not even two hours ago. When you jump out of you seat and onto the floor your legs almost give out, trembling from the aftershock and the overjoyment, on one hand you were scared for your life, and on the other side you just successfully pulled the heist of the century. You are the first one to stumble into the abandoned house, the glass container still in your arms. You wander up the creaking stairs, up to the "bedroom" where you waste no time in taking a seat on the floor, resting your exhausted head against the wall.

Your eyes slowly shut again, they felt heavy for some reason. The second person to make their way up the staircase was Rat, he seemed about as tired as you right about now, probably wore himself out during the heist. He walked over to you, leaning against the wall right next to you. His hair stuck to his face, the rain probably extinguished the small flames. You liked to imagine that the ember that sometimes flickered at the end of his hair strands were like his energy level, it was a silly idea of course,but it seemed oddly fitting at times. You looked down at the glass container resting on your lap, and you decided to do your worn out friend a small favour. "Hey, Jamie." You scooted closer to him on your knees before sliding open the lid of the box.

He gave you a drained expression, a expression that quickly flipped around as soon as you held up the shiny golden crown in front of him. "I didn't even crown you yet." He smirks and straightens himself a bit "It's about time." He teases as you place the crown on his head, it seems almost comically large for his skull "I bestow upon you, Jamison Fawkes the first, the crown of England and all the world. Since from this day forth you shall be known as the ruler of everything and everyone, as it is your right as royalty." You make a clumsy attempt at a bow. You can't help but to smirk as you see him adjust the crown on his head "Seems like that might be a tiny bit too big for you." You tease, scooting closer to him.

He grins and rustles through your sticky hair, probably from all the smoke and rain "Well, to your information, I think it fits perfectly." You straighten your hair back into place with a fake vain and grace "That's too bad then, isn't it, because I am the most royal of green blooded filth you will ever come across." You randomly grab a slightly bigger jem from the glass containment and hold it close to your eyes "And from what I can see through this authentic binocular, you are far too handsome to be even close to the level of dirt I need in my daily life, so go forth." You turn around confidently, your back arched as deep as you can "But my queen, I would so profoundly miss your company." You turn your nose up higher "I pass." You feel a acute warmth, one you knew from before, it signaled you glee, happiness, alongside with the bright smile on your lips to profound to hide away.

"How about a civil negotiation then, we are too old for this childish demeanor." You hear Jamie announce, persuading you to turn back towards him, trying your hardest not to drop the akt. "I am listening, what are your arguments?" You huff, arms crossed over your chest. He huddles closer to you, leaning down a bit to see eye to eye with you. It allows you to closely look at the face you silently, secretly, slyly adore. As his hand slides across your cheek you feel how warm he feels, probably a blood pressure issue of some sort, you were not a doctor, but you could guess by the way you could hear his heartbeat, rapid and noticeably loud from this distance.

Your lips press against the rough skin on the palm of his hand, slightly rasp against your chapped, pale lips. You can marginally smell the gunpowder, fuel and something burnt, it was oddly comforting to you, reminded you of a place you once hated to call your home. But as long as Rat was somewhere near you, it felt like you always had a piece of home with you. "So, i'm hearing, what do you suggest my king." He inches closer to your face, exciting you far more than it actually should, such a soothing feeling of breath tingling on your lips was enough to make your mind go blank for some moments every time. You desperately await the snug feeling of a tongue sliding into your mouth, but your patience is not rewarded this time.

You open your eyes just a enough to see the vanquishing smirk on Jamie's face "Aww why so touchy feely, Mouse?" You give him a sharp glare, what was he up to, you knew it was something but you couldn't tell what it was. "I don't know, Junkrat, how about you tell me?" You feel the blood in your vein rush faster, not afraid necessarily, but weary, you knew what the wasteland did to twist fragile minds into its shape of a human, and for all you knew it tended to be a pathetic excuse. You were so enamoured that you didn't even notice the the firm grim his metal prosthetic had taken on your shoulder, sliding to your neck. The Way his ember eyes were the only thing that seemed to have colour in this moment in time, freaked you out extensively. "You know, I always thought you were a charming creature, frail, with a certain beauty, a queen." You try to control your breath as you feel both his hands, congealed around your flimsy neck "But what does that outer pretty mean when the inside is nothing but rotten flesh, consumed by lies and fueled by the ignorance of the people around?" You attempt to shove him away, but you just can't bring yourself to hurt him, you can't believe he could hurt you, he promised he wouldn't, so you kept still as a corpse, waiting.

You try to ignore the slight panic crawling under your skin as you feel the pressure on your throat getting more severe the longer this goes on. "Are you sure you are not talking about yourself there?" Your bitter words come out more raspy and forced than intended, but with the slight lack of oxygen it is hard to properly speak up. But these words seem enough to make him loosen the grip, giving you room to breathe properly again "Go on, finish that thought, I dare you." He hums dangerously, and you feel like it's a challenge more than actual interest.

"Come on Rat, it's not like I am completely brain dead, you can't tell me that most of the things you told me are truthful.' You notice the unease in his face, trying to use that thought to your advantage 'What do you want to say with that?' He sneers, annoyed, and off put by your sudden directness 'What I want to say with that? You really think I am that blind. Well if that is so then listen here, I am well aware that you are a no good lying, cheating, and above all else self centered egotistical person with no morals for no one.' You lean closer to give what you are saying some significance 'And I know, that you lie to yourself more than to anyone else.' Satisfied with the blank expression you just placed upon his face, you can't undermine a cheeky grin.

The room went awfully silent for a moment, and the reality of what you just said rushed back to your head as the air to your lungs. Rat had been completely silent, still staring at you relentlessly, you can almost see the frustration build up in his eyes "Hehe, did my argument hit too hard, was I too real for you?" As soon as those words nervously tremor out of your mouth, his face lips creepy contort into a sickening smile, and even though he is smiling the tears in the corner of his eyes tell you a different story. It's only now his hands completely let loose of your throat, leaving a throbbing patch of skin on your neck.

"Hey, Jamie, quit the act, you don't need to pretend you can cry." You snit, slowly letting your fingers run over the bruises on your neck "Shut up." He murmurs, trying to get rid of the salty tears burning his ridged skin. "You must be kidding me, you are actually crying right now? Isn't that just to golden." You carefully put your arms around his waist, pulling him closer to you. Immediately his face is hidden in the crook of your shoulder, the warm tears irritating your skin as well.

"S-Sorry about that..." You mutter as you pat his hair "I was a little, well, confused." His fingers claw into your back, legs wrapped around you stubbornly "Let's just agree you never do that again, at least I ask for it." You jokingly add, earning you a lighthearted chuckle from Rat. "Sounds good, but then you never do that again." You are confused to what exactly he means with that "Mind to clarify that?" He gives you a sullen look, eyes more red then usually "Don't make me spell it out for you, I can't take that right now" You sigh "I would not ask if I didn't know what the matter is, so man up and just tell me already." Visual confusion spreads over his face "You must be kidding, you really don't know." his raspy voice excitedly stammers.

"No...Is there something I missed?" You ask again, while your brain outs together the most likely scenarios. His expression glooms up again, you can't tell he is not believing a word out of your mouth right now, emphasised by his fingers dredging deeper into your skin "Why are you such a terrible liar, just admit it already!" He hisses with a sour undertone. You try to think of what he could be referring to, but your mind is blank "Listen, I have no idea what your issue is." You try to answer as calmly as you can in this situation "We are friends right, you wouldn't hurt a friend..." You don't get much further as you are already shoved against the floor "That's what I thought as well Mouse, friends." Jamie grunts angrily, holding your arms down to the wooden planks with one tight grip.

As soon as you even get as far as to open your mouth for a rebuttal, Jamie is already complaining. "You know exactly what I am talking about, acting all sweet and loving, just to make out with that fucking cunt dimwit whore doctor!" You are deeply amused at the parade of unoriginal curses, and it's hard not to laugh a bit, until what he said forms a actual meaning in your head "You think I did...I did what!?" You squeak in a raspy tone "I didn't do anything with Angela, she was a tool from the start. Besides, what even makes you think that?" You stutter, but it's quickly clear he is not convinced. "And even if that ever happened, which it didn't, why would you give a bloody fuck about that?"

" To your information, I have my sources." You raise an eyebrow at him "And with that you meen Hog?" He gives you a narrow glare, before curtly holding your mouth shut "Did I allow you to speak?" You roll your eyes, not this again "Now, anyway, I have information, don't question it." You are beginning to grow impatient, not badly, but enough to get you thinking. Why exactly would that even matter to him, and why now, there was literally no reason for being so hysteric. You ended up concluding that he was either so tired he couldn't think straight, or he stood to close to one of he explosions in the heist. "Ok, I will tell you one more time before I give up on you, I didn't have a thing with Angela, and whoever told you is a lying bastard."

Your fingers carefully slide along his side, throwing his anger of a bit "I get it now, you are jealous, terribly, terribly jealous of someone who never promised you a word." You mutter as you see the obvious fluster in his face, and even though you know what you're doing right now is shady and evil, you don't have any motivation to quit "Do you want a vow of affection, do you want all my feeling written on a temporary piece of paper that you can cling on to when it all comes crashing down in flames?" You murmur, pulling him closer to you gently "Or would you rather enjoy the real memories that you can never be taken from you?"

You delicately place a kiss on his neck, making sure his trembling hands were close to yours. "I thought so..." you voice as he remains dreadfully silent, his face hidden in your hair "I know I don't deserve it, but if you could give me some trust, I promise to you I will be good." He nods astray "I didn't mean to snap at you like that Mouse," He finally says "but it made me feel sick when I was told you didn't want to do anything with me...Dont get me wrong, I couldn't blame you, but it hurt, for the first time in ages, it actually hurt."

You accidently let your fingers run over his back, the scars tingeling the edges of your fingertips "I see." You whisper "But now that that's out of the way, mind being honest about your past." His fingers burry into your skin, causing you to slightly flinch "All I told you was the truth, nothing, but the truth." He huffs with a raspy voice. You bitterly wrap your arms around him "You do realise that you are just lying to yourself at this point, I understand that it's a sort of psychological defense mechanism, that I frankly don't know the term for, we all did things we regret in the wasteland, things we did to survive." You swallow harshly, you feel your throat become dry at the thought.

"But if we openly talk about these regrets, it might stop aching so badly, even if it's just a little bit." He curiously glances at you with wide eyes, still red from the tears "That's right, you never told me about what you did the past years Mouse." His voice echos a bit in the almost empty room "Well, I decided it would be the best if I kept my mouth shut about it, but if it helps you to be a little more truthful, I might as well lead as an example."

All of a sudden he seem overly attentive and interested in the subject, carefully eyeing your mimic that was sure to be sour by now "Go ahead, i'm all yours." he urges you, placing his freezing cold hands under your shirt "What exactly do you think you're doing?" You inquire amused "Well, we are friend right, friends are close right? Plus, my hands are cold, I just want to warm then, you can do the same you know" You smirk "Close, but not that...you know what, I don't care, just do whatever, but I am not putting my hands anywhere near your chest." you chuckle before you remember what you are about to tell him. You never told anyone about your time in the wasteland, it was too surreal to really describe, to detached from what you knew to be good and bad.

"Anyway, back to the start, the explosion of the Omnium, I don't remember that day. We were far from the blast, but it somehow managed to knock me out cold. When I woke up, I was alone, my family had already fled the scene, or they died somehow. Whatever the case might be, I was alone, a six year old kid, left to the madness of the outback. I remember the first years I spent as a gatherer close by Junkertown, but I never dared to actually go there until I was about, I don't know, 16? Anyway, once there I was taken in by a untalented "mechanic", that's where I learned about prosthetics, it gave me a little extra money for supplying myself, but it was never enough."

You absently stare at the wall in front of you "You know what I did back in Junkertown to get money right?" You question him with a tired voice, almost mournful. He gives you a confused look for a moment, but quickly realizing the hint "Ohhh right, I remember...Wasnt that that whole reason we even met." You harshly bite your lip, trying to ignore that fact, that something that had brought you nothing but suffering also gave you such joy "It is." you manage to mumble "I suppose that was it, he, kinda funny." You murmur abscently, recalling that evening with a hint of nostalgia. You only snap back to reality when you feel Rat's hands close to your chest. "Hey, careful with that metal hand of yours..." You shudder a bit as the clunky metal rubs against your skin "I'm sorry you had to do that, must have been a frustrating time, loveless." He hums into your ear, nimbly squeezing your boobs "You know, I admire your bravery, the way you lived through that time and still hold your pretty head so high,that no one can reach it."

You feel your breath hasten again, his hands are so cold, the words to sweet "Shut up, you don't get to tell me what I am and what I am not, that's my judgment alone." You silently complain as your arms tighten around his waist "Sure you are, royalty with a broken crown." He teases, tenderly stroking along your side "Are your hands a bit warmer?" You randomly ask, earning yourself a short peck on the head "Of course, you still are so warm as ever." You think it's ironic how the guy who likes to play with fire and seems to have endless energy, still has the coldest touch.

It takes a while of mutual starring to get you to remember what you were talking about again " Now, do you think you can tell me about your past, or do you need more time?" You reticently ask "To be honest, I am unsure about most of it as well, but I think I can tell you a soft outline of what I can piece together." He murmurs, getting comfortable on top of you. "So, you know the beginning at this point, big boom, memory lost, qu Junkertown. Anyway, I started out similar to you at the time, a orphan alone on the streets. But the key difference being, I was a lot dumber, a lot bolder than you. Didn't take me long to get in trouble with people, stealing and destroying most things I wanted or couldn't have. And well, you know what happens to troublemakers, the queen sends them to the Scrapyard."

His voice turn an unusually sedate tone, highlighting how fractured his voice is "Anyway, I think I was about 18 or so, received a beating of a lifetime there. I am honestly surprised I can still walk on my own two...one leg. Took me a year or so to pay the queen enough to let me go, after which genius me started to cause pandemonium again. You can imagine, she was not happy about that, sent people after me, I think the only reason that I am alive is that I told them about that grand treasure I had hidden somewhere...They believed every single word, fucking dipstick, I am telling you that entire town is filled with morons."

You stare at him in complete disbelief, before you crack up into almost hysterical laughter "Are you kidding me man?! All those bounty hunters, criminals, well everyone, is after you for a lie?" You wheeze a bit, this is too good, you knew that was the single best thing anyone had ever told you "Oh my god, you are a genius, a completely delirious genius, I love it, this is so dumb." Jamie is still staring at you with a sweet smile stitched to his face "Right? I told you I was the greatest." He brags jokingly "I deserve my crown for the king of fools." You place your hands on his shoulders "I was unsure at first, but now, yeah, I agree."

You wipe the joyful tears from the corner of your eyes, you don't even know why you thought that to be so utterly amusing, but it didn't fail to make you laugh until your stomach hurt. "Your laugh is kinda cute, it has a ring to it." Rat hums out of the blue, causing you to awkwardly rustle through your hair "Don't be unnecessarily flattering, you suck at that." He cheekily leans closer to you "Fair enough, I might not be the best at flattery, but you must admit I am great at kissing." You turn your head away conceited "If you wouldn't taste like sweet petrol, then you might hold true, but you must be the world's worst lover."

He chuckles gingerly, leaning close enough to slightly bite your shoulder, sending a cold rush down your spine, you hate that he knows when you're lying, that doesn't allow for much creative freedom on your side. A faint gasp escapes your crude lips as you feel his sharp teeth grind your tender skin in between them. Your hand almost instantaneously cling around his body, looking for something to hold on to "Please don't be so harsh on me, you know I have a sensitive neck." You complain with rapid words, only causing him to increase the pressure just enough to force a groan out of you. Eventually he lets go though, not piercing your skin, but leaving it in a deep shade of purple, with a few red lines spreading away from the bite like a spiderweb "I know that." He audaciously whispers close to your ear

"I just wanted to hear that sound you make when I do that, it's so exhilarating." You roll your eyes playfully "What did I just tell you about flattery?" You grunt, curiously eyeing his neck, you wonder how he would react if you did the same. You decide you have little to nothing to lose, and before you ponder the thought any longer, your canine teeth are already clasped into his flesh.

As you proceed to do so his nails promptly claw into your back, the metal prosthetic gratingly rubbing against your bone. You hear the immediate change in breath, quickly followed by occasional whimpers, you where certain at this point, he enjoyed this a lot more than you did. Not that you minded it, but he seemed used to it, as if it was a familiar feeling. You decided to question that later. Your tongue slyly brushed against the irritated skin, you found yourself somewhat relishing the pressure on your jaw, the resistance of skin under your teeth. In fact you enjoyed it so much, it took you a moment to notice the faint taste of blood, but as soon as you processed the information, you immediately flinched away from what you were doing.

"Oh shit, sorry, I didn't notice, are you ok?" You hastily stumble, investigating the severity of your work, It was not as bad as you expected, sending relief through your entire body, you had not realised how hard you were biting. Jamie was completely silent, still catching his breath, pupils wide open "No, that was good, you are getting better at this." He pants, confirming your suspicion.

You carefully traced along the edge of the rugged marks, they were not as blue as yours, but at least about the same since "You really seem to like that sort of stuff, may I ask why that is?" You curiously ask, trying to think of a plausible reason why you pleasantly accepted it that easily "Well, funny that you ask, it's pretty easy actually. You know what a sadist, or a masochist is right?" You nod, attentively listening "Then you basically know why, and I know you might be freaked out just a little bit, but it really, really turns me on in the worst kind of way."

You smirk playfully "Ha, I knew it, you always seemed like a freaky person, but what I don't get, why were you so shy when I wanted to "help you" just a while back?" Jamie snickers lightheartedly "Easy, I didn't want to hurt you, and I was afraid you wouldn't understand it." You cross your arms a little annoyed "Excuse me? Biting someone in the middle of a pathway, surrounded by bystanders is totally fine, but getting jerked off by a close friend, nooooo unthinkable. Jamison, I am questioning your morals right now."

Rat smirks a bit, stroking along your chin "Don't question it, I have my reasons." You huff out a gust of air "Sure you do, and I am the queen of england." He gives you a kiss on the fresh bruise on your neck "No, but you are my queen, mine alone." You feel a rush of blood in your face, the warmth is almost too much "Stop with this uncanny flattery right now, how often do I need to tell you..."

You don't get further as you feel the warm touch of a familiar tasting tongue sliding into your mouth lithely, finally, you thought to yourself. You can't believe it took you so seemingly endless, getting the truth out of him, or telling your own story truthfully. It feels like a burden just lifted from you, and you would have never dreamed it would be because of someone like Junkrat.

It's in this very moment the door swings open energetically, in steps Roadhog, breathing heavier, and angrier the usually upon seeing you. You irritatingly tap on Rats shoulder, trying to get him to stop, but that dimm witt seems to be preoccupied. He only lifts his head when Mako grunts a short "Did I miss something." Upon spotting him a narrow smik flashes over his lips, as we casually wipes the salitha from the corner of his mouth. "Ah, Roadie, good to see you, are you done outside."

He jumps to his feet and helps you to your feeble legs, you are surprised you are able to stand still right now "Yes, all done." He coughs out, you can feel him staring at you, and you can tell he is not to contend with you disobeying his one request to you. He points at you "One word outside." You feel your skin crawl, the rock in your throat just got a lot heavier, you wanted to say no, but frankly you didn't get out a single tone.

To your relief Rat decides to speak up for you, and you kind of wish he didn't "Rodie, calm down a bit, we were just fooling around." He places his arm around you "Besides, why else would we keep the little hooker around?" You feel the colour drain out of your face, if there ever was a moment to punch someone in the face, that would be it. But something kept you from it, probably the fear of Hog skinning you alive in the back alley. "Fine, just don't overdo it again, we don't need another dead body on our hands." You shiver a bit, the goosebumps are starting to kick in, you have the feeling there is something you don't know, and you don't like that.

You feel his hand creep to your hips "Don't worry mate, I will be extra careful." He presses himself against you from behind, causing you to shudder violently "Besides, how could I not." You would react, but this is a bit too much for you at this moment, you are still trying to stomach this situation properly. Mako sighs deeply, you know this is not the first time this situation occurred in some shape or form, but you are unsure how you tied in with all this; you couldn't even tell if this was all just a akt, a play put up to fool someone or reality, it was bizarre.

But for the time being, you decided to go along with the performance, as you were more afraid of Hogs Hook then Jamie's teeth. "That's right." You muster the courage to open your lips and speak up "Just let me do my job, and you do you're, okay big guy?" You add a cheeky smile and a brash voice for effect, only getting a disallow glare from behind the mask "I might have underestimated you Mouse." is the last he says to you before leaving the room almost as fast as he had entered it.

You let out a heavy breath, your legs are about to give out and you are deeply confused. You spin around to look at Rat, he seemed to have had a good time in this short conversation "Would you look at that, he actually left us alone." He hums satisfied with himself. You feel less content about this, but decide there is no reason to not be irrational right now. You take another deep inhale before beginning to speak "I have two urgent questions, and I want an honest answer from you right about now." You try to keep your tone constant, but you hear your voice crack into a sacred undertone mid sentence " Aww, would you look at that, are you afraid of something love?" You swallow your pride "No, I am not, but I am still curious about why exactly you felt the urge to lie to him, and second of all, what are the corpses Mako was talking about?"

He rolls his eyes annoyed, as not willing to give you the exposition you want right now. "Listen, I only told a little tale because I wanted to spare us the complaining, and about the bodies, don't worry about it." You feel his arms tighten around your waist again "Well, to bad because I am already worrying, just tell me already." You huff, you are not prepared to do anything until you had your answer. He rolls his eyes with a mischievous expression "I thought we just agreed on having a bit more trust between us, and right now I am not getting a lot of that from you." You frown, he does have a point, besides, you wouldn't ever let it get that far.

That night you have trouble sleeping, nothing to uncommon for yourself. The air is chilly and rough, the wind howling through the creeks in the house sound like distant screams, they remind you of the ones during the heist, like their souls came back to haunt you. It's not like that scared you, but it didn't allow any rest. The other two were sound asleep, they didn't even seem the slightest bit unsettled by the havek they had caused to so many people a few hours ago. sharp hunger pain finally brought you to get up from the dusty floor, you decided to get some food somewhere.

It was so dark outside it shouldn't be a huge problem to get from A to B quickly and unnoticed. The closest thing was the neon decorated bar down the street, and out of pure curiosity if you would meet the shadow lady again you decided to go there. A scarf wrapped around your mouth and nose, you trotted onto the wet streets, the sound of sirens in the distance sending a few short shivers down your spine. Don't think about it, you told yourself, they deserve this. But the lifeless eyes of the corpses stared down your neck, you could almost feel their breath, even though you knew it was only the wind.

Inside the mangeld bar with the flickering neon lights, you were not disappointed to quickly spot the unusual siluet of the phantom you only knew as Sombra. Sitting on the red bar stool, swiping through her dimly glowing device. You awkwardly shuffled closer to her, taking a seat as well. Her head didn't turn towards you, but you knew she was aware of your presence. As you ordered some food and a cheap spirit she finally acknowledges your existence.

"Hello raton, I see you were successful with your little fenture, caused quit the uproar." She sips from the glossy blue drink in front of her "No surprise, it's on every newschannel worldwide." You look into your glass bleakley. She chuckles amused "You know, I admire the recklessness, but you must be aware that people want to see every single one of you dead." You sigh and nod abscently "No shit, its only a matter of time until either the police or Overwatch shuts us down, we are lucky if we even get a process." She seems deeply amused at your distress "Heads up, if you go about things smart, you should have a moderately long life."

Maybe she was right, it couldn't be all that bad, well except for the guilt of blood on our hands that would probably haunt you for the rest of your days. Your attention is caught by the television in the corner, barely clinging to life. The news flash by, mostly going past you up to the point where heist is mentioned. The news reporter puts on a deeply sorrowful tone as he begins to read the paper in his hands. "This evening London was home to a great catastrophe, a larceny of such a grand scale, it might as well be called the theft of the century." These words oddly gave you some sense of pride, after all, an achievement is a achievement despite hoe gruesome it was. What were you thinking, no, it was terrible, you refused to be proud of what you had done, you didn't want to be like...them. The reporter ran down some deeply depressing numbers, the victims, injured people, casualties, and more. The numbers piled up in your head, each weighing heavy on your heart. You felt the entertained gaze of Sombra on you, it only made it worse, that she knew that this was partly your fault, no your damm idea in the first place. "Wow, that's a lot, so many lives lost in a matter of minutes to human greed." you heard her sner, causing you to snap around to her "Shut it, I cant hear that right now." You snapped at her, which ended up being louder than planned.

You bit your lip trying to hold back tears, while she still smirked at your face "Isn't that sweet, the serial killer that feels sorry for the people they killed." Her warm hands grabbed your face, eyes deepy gazing into yours "I promise you will get used to it, just don't let it get to you." She huffs, leaving you speechless for a moment "You seem to know what your talking about." You murmur as she lets go of you again to take a deep sip of her drink "Non of your concern chika, all I can advise you to do is leave the country as soon as you can."

Moments later she gets up from her seat, fixes her hair and hands you a card "If you need me at some point, call me, I have connections." You take the offer gratefully, scanning over the information on the card. But before you can properly say goodbye, she is already gone. Confused, but relieved you pay your stuff and leave the bar. you feel a lot better when you finally find yourself leaning against the wooden wall again, at least you know what your next step should be, flee the country.

You are the first one to be awake in the morning, which isn't an inconvenience as it gives you a headstart on planning an escape to somewhere far, far away from here. Studying through maps and other documents the easiest way seems to be through the ship cargo aboard some big transport. Public transport wasn't a option as it was far too obvious, and probably full with security cameras. The only possible plan B would be some illegal transport organisation, but that seemed even riskier. However, the problem that you would face traveling via transporter, you had no idea where you would land. If you were really unlucky you would even land back in Australia, or the Arctic. But it seemed the only "safe" way to leave England without, well, dying. At least it would be one hell of a trip, probably a pain being on such a small space for an entire day. Maybe you could split up into several different containers for the trip, or you might die anyway, you were well aware of the deep grudge pig man still had towards you...especially after last night.

And then there was the treasure, were to with that? It was far too heavy to carry around on such a precarious plan. One option was hiding it here, but such a amount of gold, a national treasure, isn't something you simply hide. But that only left taking the whole thing, that was the only somewhat secure idea. After that was clear you decided to go to the docks and have a look at the constitution of the containers. The heavy metal exterior was about three to four meters tall and maybe six meters long, enough to hide all of you, even if that might turn out to be uncomfortable for you in particular.

The security measures were not all to heavy, the locky were old fashion and easy to pick, not any sort of high tech lock mechanism. The cameras were scarce and easy to pass by, and the fences easy to climb or even break open as they were only a mesh wire. So that seemed rather foolproof. The cargo was mostly packed in boxes, making it simple to hide behind, and with that, your mind was dead set.

On your way out again, there was hardly any human or omnic around, sneaking out was like a walk in the park. As soon as you arrived back in the cold corridor of the house, you were greeted by the usual voice of Rat who was sitting by the stairs tampering with some sort of explosive "Morning Mouse, why are you out so early?" You rub your eyes tiredly and put on a monotone tone, your still a bit mad at him for yesterday, just a little "Nothing much, I just scavenged out a plan for us to leave this damned island." You take a seat next to him, placing your face on your knees "Silly, do you really think going outside after committing a nationally recognized crime we would be safe anywhere?" He jokes and pats your back in good humor "Noooo, but I decided, that now that we are are so hated, we might as well keep the momentum and steal all our greedy hands can carry." You huff and raise your head to face Jamie, who is ginning thoroughly amused by your words "Thats my girl, up to no good." His fingers ruffle through your rain soaked hair " So what's the plan?"

After you run through all the details you both agree that that's your safest bet so far, and a little randomness in a worldwide crime spree would definitely make it harder to be tracked down all to soon. "You know what Mouse, for all that good work, I have a special little gift for you." Rat chuckles to himself as he whispers something into your ear "You know, there is a circus down the road in a big park. What would you say if we dress up and completely rig the show, take the earnings and set the whole place ablaze?" Your eyes widen in excitement, the idea sounds like it would not be worth it in the slightest, but the pure adrenaline rush that could be have is simply too much to pass by. "You know what Jamison, for all the complete and utter trash you have said thus far, this is probably the dumbest so far. I love it, when is the next performance?" You can almost physically see the joy in his amber eyes "Really? Are you serious? You would really do that with me?" His arm immediately wrap around you tightly "You are the best, I owe you one for this." The almost childlike reaction does not surprise you, but there is one thing that keeps nagging you about this, the reaction Mako will have when he hears about this...if he hears about it.

This seems like the perfect way to gloriously rub your victory into the face of the citizens, your hands were already tainted, now there was no point in showing remorse; you were not going to heaven anyway. "One more request, would you tell Hog about the plans of leaving and task him with gagering all our stuff? I am afraid he wouldn't listen to me." You murmur awkwardly "No problem, consider it done." He chirps and jumps to his feet and is already gone down the creaky hallway.

As it turned out soon after, the next performance actually was to be on this very evening. Leaving little room for planning, hence why you just didn't bother planning at all. The basic idea remained at dress up, rig the show, burn it all down causing as much havek as possible, take the cash and run for it. Pretty silly, but probably a blast. For the remainder of the day, Rat was obviously overexcited, which at one point almost blew your cover towards Mako, because if he knew he would break both your necks for being audacious idiots. And frankly, you didn't need to anger him further. Your excuse for leaving was to find the plan of the containers and their shipping, which you already had, hut you needed some sort of excuse to not be even more suspicious. You knew he didn't trust you one bit, and especially if you were alone with Rat he seemed to have a special sort of weariness. And honestly, he had all right to do so, you wouldn't trust yourself either.

When you finally snuck outside with, both with a scarf wrapped around your mouth, it was surprisingly cold again, the slight drizzle you were still not used to. You were not surprised rat had a bag filled to the brim with bombs and mines, and for the first time it didn't bother you, and even though it felt horrible wrong you were rather excited for this "plan". And even though it was senseless destruction, and probably murder, you were giddy inside. You peaked over to Jamie, who was silently smirking behind his scarf, humming some random tune again. You were surprised in which short time this man had completely ruined you, made you a horrible criminal and knew more about you than anyone else. For a second you felt yourself wondering what you would do if he was to die, but that thought scared you senseless, so you shoved it aside for now.

Arriving on the sight, your jaw almost dropped a bit, you had never seen a circus before. The red and white stripes on the polished tent looked stunning, and the wagons around were gracefully decorated with detailed pictures of animals and performers. Jamie noticed the astonished expression that throned on your face "You seem to like it, just wait and see how these look from the inside." You nodd absently as you take in the take in the view a bit longer "I take everything back that I said, " You rambel "This was a amazing idea." As you sneak closer to the wagons on the huge meadow, you see several performers in normal clothing, the actual show is still a few hours away after all. Lots of time to get set up and find a disguise. "I already did some field research." Rat mumbled to you "I am certain I know what most of these wagons contain, and where we can find all we need." You barely listened to him as he explained something about the show often having guest performers, so you wouldn't be too suspicious. You were to busy staring at the beautiful wagons, the strange animals, and the gorgeous performers that strutted around.

"Are you even listening?" He hissed at you "Yeah, sure, I got it, no one will ever know, let's do it." He chuckled and softly kissed your neck "Alright, let's first get a costume and then you can walk around a bit, just don't make yourself incredulous." You smirk playfully "What gives you that idea?" the almost villainous tone in your voice almost freaks you out yourself, was that you speaking there? Anyway, as soon as no one was paying attention, you hurriedly shuffled towards an especially large and colorful wagon and slipped into the open door. As the heavy door shut behind you and the light turned on with a short flicker, the content of the gaderobe was revealed. You had never seen so much fancy clothing before, from sparkling sequin to fancy tights and more unusual material. "So, if we don't find anything here, we wont find anything." Rat declares proudly while you still stare in disbelief. After a moment of silence he gives you a tap on the shoulder "Go on, we don't have forever."

You carefully look through everything with great care, this is all so weird, every piece seems surreal to you. It seemed like a really trippy dream, and the colours only emphasised that feeling. Rat didn't take long, he was here before and had picked out all he needed. You on the other hand were a little overwhelmed with the choices, it all seemed so much. After a good while you had finally picked out what you needed, while Jamie was already done with changing "What's taking so long Mouse, we have something like three hours left." You smile sweetly "Nothing, nothing, give me a minute and I will be done." He sighs and turns towards the door "Fine, but you know how much I hate waiting..." Of course you know, but you couldn't care less right now. You carefully rid yourself of the frayed cloth you were currently wearing, they were pretty dirty as well, not a great miracle honestly. The disguise you picked out was a red corset with delicate golden buttons, you liked the image of a snake on them, and tights held in black and white stripes; the billowy skirt was jet black and scandalously short. To top it all of you had found a full face mask to make sure no one would recognize you. The face carefully painted onto the plasted form was a grinning clown of some sort.

You turned back towards Rat who was still waiting impatiently as always "Tada, im done, was it really so bad waiting?" You ask mockingly. He gets up from the floor "I guess not..." as soon as he has taken a detailed look of you, a arrant smirk spreads over his face "You know what, it was worth a wait." He takes of your mask for a moment to give you a sweet kiss which you gladly reply. You feel your chest tighten a bit, and a familiar warmth in your guts, the euphoria it gives you is almost addictive. You can feel his hands wander to your waist, pulling you closer to his warm body. "Don't you dare leave me for some circus athlete, you hear me Mouse." He whisper into your ear mischievously "I wouldn't want to hurt you." You hide your face on his shoulder "You are paranoid, I wouldn't dare." You tenderly nibble on his neck, obtaining a sensitive mutter "Mouse, dont, this is a bad timing." his shaking voice is more of a reward then a scold "Really now, why would I?" You chirp innocently, letting your fingers trace along the fresh bruise "We have stuff to do...and like I said this is a bad place." He defends himself clumsily, and since your curiosity for the rest of the circus is greater right now, you decide to let him be. "Fair enough, you win." You slide your mask back over your face "we will meet back here in about two hours." You murmur before leaving the trailer to look around.

It's still dastardly ugly weather, but your enjoyment of the scenery keeps you immune to the cold. The people around don't even question your presence, mostly they result to a short greeting or a "Good luck at the show." Your attention is quickly drawn to the unknown creatures in the stables around. There are horses with stripes, and huge cats that have a weird mane around their neck, and the funniest are the horses with bumps on their back. Your astonishment is soon noticed by one of the performers, who curiously greets you out of nowhere. "Hello there lady, you must be a guest actor for tonight's performance." The deep voice gives you a small shock as you spin around "Um yes, I am, me and my coworker...must be around somewhere." The tall man chuckled a bit and joins you watching the animals, you know that he has noticed your slight distress "If your lost, I can show you around." He notes, and immediately your curiosity takes the wheel "S-Sure, I would love to see what there is." He smiles brightly "Awesome, lets go." He zealously takes your hand and begins his tour around the stables "By the way, you can call me Francis." He adds "What's your name?" Your scramble through your head, you didn't know how to answer so you just went with "Y/N, thats my name, yes, indeed, my name." You feel your face turning red under the mask, what were you thinking, and why that name? "That is a very nice name, I will be sure to remember it." Francis answers with a friendly tone, while you just awkwardly laugh. Y/N, that name, it seemed oddly familiar.

After roughly two hours of walking up and down the circus terrain, you finally manage to shake Francis of and quickly wander over to were you said you would meet up with Rat. You were not amazed to find him there waiting restlessly, you knew you were a bit late, and that he was probably annoyed. "sorry I am a bit late, I was shown around by-" You were abruptly interrupted before you could finish that thought "I dont want to know." He hisses, you don't like the gloomy expression on his face "Come on, it's just a few minutes." you say while your arms cross over your chest "I do not care that your late, but I told you not to talk to people." He is clearly a little annoyed, which is uncommon, especially when he knows there will be something to blow up soon. "Ok, I admit, I messed up, but not responding would have been suspicious." You oppose as he rises from his place "Whatever, I don't even mind it, I should not have let you go alone." he grabs your arm and pulls you with him "I am not a child, I can take care of myself,and I certainly don't need you watching over me."

He doesn't answer, which slightly upsets you "Your just jealous..." You hush under your breath, but apparently not quiet enough. He snaps around at you, his fingers burrowing into your shoulder "So what?! What about me being a little jealous, I have every right to be." He seethes with cracking voice, which catches you completely of guard. "O-Ok, I'm sorry then, I will stay as close as possible." You answer in a quivering voice. Rats expression immediately softens dramatically "I didn't mean it like that Mouse, please dont look at me like I scare ya. I can't stand that." He whispers, wrapping his arms around you again "We are here for fun right?" You press your face against his chest "Im sorry alright, I'm a bloody idiot." You huff "Your right, let's just go mess up some lives."

Inside the tent it's really warm and sticky compared to the outside, the smell of something sweet persists in the dense air. The sounds are a vivid collaboration of voices and the cheesiest music one could dream up for a circus. You are leaning on some equipment behind the curtains, carefully peeking inside the large round arena covered in some sort of sand or dirt. The bright lights keep you from taking a good look at the audience, but you can tell most of them are younger, you can hear kids nag and squeal. You take a deep breath of the dusty air, so you were really going to pull this of. Just a few weeks you couldn't even think of doing something like this, but now, it almost seems natural. Rat seems to notice the taint of misery in your silence, carefully sneaking closer "Hey, what are you so awfully quiet for?" He hums into your ear with a raspy undertone "No clue." You answer dryly "Where did you place the mines anyway, I just can't see them anywhere."

He chuckles sharply "That's the point, your not supposed to see them." He seems awfully proud of that "But if you insist to know, there is one under every bench." You nod abscently, there was no way anyone would survive this, well maybe the people on stage, but that's it. "Neat, I still can't see them, you are far too good at this." You turn around to face him, and of course, there is that grin etched to his face again "I know, practiced a lot." Rat announces, playfully waving a makeshift looking remote in his hand "Put that away right now, do you want us to get noticed?" You growl at him with notable fear in your voice.

On your request he hides it again "Geez, no need to get anxious, what are they going to do?" Jamie snears pulling you closer by the waist "They will never see it coming." he purrs with a irritatingly sweet voice "Aw, you're shaking, are you still panicky about this? Relax, it will be alright." You look down at your feet like a shamed dog who knew they did something wrong "That's normal, I had the same fear at one point." You look up at him with big eyes "Dont make a fool of my Rat, you can't tell me that you were ever remorseful about taking someones life, I don't believe it for one second." For a short moment his smirk fades, just for a very short moment you think there might have been something sincere in his fiery eyes "Of course I was, before the Scrapyard anyway, hell, I couldn't sleep most nights, that's how terrified I was." His eyes shortly wander to the shadowy crowd, waiting for the show, and their death "But you know what thes queen used to say, only the strong survive, and she is right, that's why I am still alive."

You lean your head against his collar, you have never felt so miserable in a long time, how selfish can one human be? You think to yourself, a friend of yours needs help, serious mental help, and you just go ahead and feed that deep problem just to get their attention. Your arms nimbly wrap around him "I'm sorry, you deserve better, can you really not see that?" you almost silently sob, hiding behind the grinning mask "What are you talking about Mouse, I couldn't ever-" "Don't dare finish that sentence, how come the only one thats knows what's best for you is Hog, you are so blind, so carelessly trusting.."

You mumble with a husky voice "I should have just died in the wasteland, thats was the plan, just vanish as a nobody, a nothing, forgot and alone." You immediately regret those words, are you brainless, why so selfish again? Were you really not capable to for once think about the one person you somewhat cared about? Before you can say anything more, you feel a mild kiss on your neck "Shut up, you don't know anything Mouse." The delicate touch of lips is soon replaced with the sharp stinging pain of teeth, grinding into your flesh. You want to whimper, but your throat only manages a weak gasp.

Your fingers clasp into his shoulders, and weirdly enough the caustic pain morphed into a twisted pleasure, almost instantly your body presses closer to his automatically. It's almost like a wakeup call to reality, the harsh pain resonating in your head turning into comfort. You almost feel devoid when the pressure lifts from your skin, your heartbeat is all you hear inside. There was only a bright blue mark now, no blood, no serious injury; just a reminder.. You look up with a timid smile "Thank you, I needed that." You breath out powerlessly. The lightheadedness is getting to you, and your knees begin to feel numb when you lose your balance and fall forward a bit. All that keeps you from landing on the ground is the person standing in front of you.

"Damm, are you ok Y/N?" that name again, your eyes spring open instantly "How did you just call me?" You stutter in disbelief, Rat staring at you with a visible "I fucked up" face preoccupying all other emotions "Ehm, nothing, I just, you know, random name I know, sorry I-" You interrupt him by covering his mouth with your hand "That name, say that again." You demand with cold tone "Y/N..." he murmurs as if you couldn't hear it. You stare at him with a deeply disappointed face, the disbelief replacing it, which he only replies with a nervous glare "Let me explain myself, please, it will make sense, I swear." He stammers with a sudden clumsiness

Your breath turns into a sharp succession of hustled gasps "Go ahead, I am listening." You snap at him, you couldn't quit grasp this, how did he know your name for so long, and why didn't he tell you. "Ok, listen, the only reason we actually took you long was because we knew who you were, and I promise it was a complete accident we even found you." You quietly throw a few curses at him, how could he not tell you that?! You were unsure if t be mad at him just yet, you decided to wait out the explanation "So, who am I then?" You growl mischievously, your fingers still buried into his shoulders, twisting them like that was painful but you just couldn't let go.

"Well, if you want to hear it, Y/N, you are the kid of a former Overwatch agents who were stationed in Australia at the time of the Omnium exploding. Your father died during the blast, your mother on the other hand became a notorious fighter in the Scrapyard and is now referred to as the queen of Junkertown. The reason we took you with us was to get to better terms with the Queen so she would let us back in, and on the way, well, you know what happened." You blankly stare at him, you are pretty sure your mouth wide open in confusion, that couldn't be right. But it was perfect, it answered all you wanted to know in one explanation, the reason why Angela cared about your well being, why Hog hated your guts, and well, why you were still alive. "I need some air." You huff, pushing Rat aside and hurriedly walking outside of the tent.

You end up hiding back in the trailer with all the fancy getups, it was nice and chilly in here, the wind lightly blowing through the wooden planks. You were sitting in a dark corner, legs angled to your torso, head hanging low. That was one hell of a revelation, suddenly all those questions in your head started to slide into place, and you didn't like it. It scared you knowing what place you had, were you stood in terms of bloodline, nore the legacy you would follow. But the worst thought would probably be that the only reason that Jamie had only been so attached to you because he needed you for his own interests. It's not like you were any better, but the idea still got to you, it made you feel sick.But you should have known, you had this gut feeling from the very start and you didn't listen to it, now you had to pay the price.

You started to play with the thought to return to the Overwatch Headquarters and beg for forgiveness, but you were far too terrified that they would just throw you into the deepest pit in jail, or worse. It was frustrating beyond believe to know you had no place in this world at the moment, there was nowhere left to run. Maybe if you were smart, you could make your way back to the Outback, and try to build up another start in Junkertown, now that you knew your position there, you might have a chance. But from all that you knew, it could all go back to the worst. You didn't get a lot further with that depressing train of thought as the door opened with a creak.

You were certain you knew who it was "Go away Fawkes." You growl, noticing thats the first time that you called him that way, weird. The door closes shut close again, and you here that steps coming towards you slowly but surely "Didn't you hear me?!" You flash at him angrily, you don't have the temper to talk with him at the moment. You rise to your feat rapidly, your breath still in a weird tangle of rhythm, you just can't get yourself to calm down as you die corner, so when you felt a cold metal hand grab for your shoulder, the goosebumps on your skin were evidence for that. "Are you deaf or do you just want to mess me up even more?" You ask with spiteful words.

It was still completely silent, and even though your eyes wide wide open, you couldn't make out a silhouette. "If you are going to taunt me then just do it already." You whisper, this time fighting back a whimper, biting your shaking lips. "Open your mouth, close your eyes." was the first you heard out of the void in front of you. Not this again, it reminded you of how easy it was back then, how simple your affection had been and how deep it had gotten. You thought about it for a while, you wanted to do as requested, but you were afraid to do so for some reason. Your hands traveled through the dark in front of you, trying to hold on to something. You quickly found that comfort in form of a warm skin under your quaking fingers. He noticed your hands around his body, and moved closer to you, forcing your back against the wall behind you.

It's only then that you reluctantly part your lips and squeeze your eyelids shut tightly "Just make it quick." You whisper as steadily as you can before you feel hot breath brush against your mouth, as a damp tongue slides against yours. You know that taste very well by now, and the sudden roughness of the kiss is a welcome addition that you enthusiastically copy. You are certainly not proud of yourself for being so easy on him, after all, he kept that information from you since the very start, since the first night. But you wanted to believe there was another reason other than what you were afraid it might be. His coarse fingers amble along your side, they are cold as always. You decide to be a little helpful and swiftly undo the buttons that hold together the red fabric. The wind is rather icy against your bare skin, but the body heat of someone else is enough to keep it bearable. You desperately try, but you just can't bring yourself to be mad at him, there is this serenity his touch, like fire under your skin. And as you feel extra audacious today, you firmly grind against him, resulting in him playfully shoving you against the wall with more force. You whimper delicately as he grabs your wrists and nudges them against the wall as well.

You are rendered defenseless, but you decide to trust him. Even though you were still nervous, the comments from last night still begged to be answered. You had a couple of ideas what they could mean, but you just couldn't quite make heads or tales of it. Also, most of your ideas ended up scaring you to much to be true, he promised he wouldn't hurt you, he couldn't. Oh but even the slither of a chance that he would tor your heart apart. You reticently groaned under the kiss, and you could instantly tell the grin stitched to his face widend at the sound. You were unsure how far you were ready to let this go, but decided to be patient, you were curious what went through that twisted head. When he finally broke the kiss to give you some air, his throaty breath was well audible in the dark. It's only now you notice how much he is shaking, it's nothing new, but that's one of those things you will never get used to. You brashly push your pelvis against his, and you were damm right with your guess, giving you a sense of accomplishment.

He seems to notice your cheeky grin even in the dark "Don't even think about it Mouse..." He murmurs daringly, but that is just another reason to try in your head "Aw, pretty please, after lying to me for so long, can't you at least leave me that?" He sighs deeply "Your a damn Nymphomaniac, you know that right?" You snicker villainously "I know, I know, but it's too good not to. And I know you love it." Rat warily removes his hands from your wrists, giving your hands creative freedom "But that's it, after that we burn this place to a pile of ashes and bones." You nod as you hurriedly travel to your knees "Of course master, I will hurry up for you." You humm while unbuckling the belt nimbly "Don't call me that, your only giving me ideas." He whispers with a bothered voice "And why are ideas a bad thing?" You ask, glaring up to him with large, googly eyes

"Trust me, it is." He replies abscently, there still seems to be a bit wary about you, which deeply bugged you. All you wanted was some trust, and you didn't know how to do that completely. You casually pulled aside his pants, which immediately resulted in him grabbing your shoulders, the metal prosthetic painfully contorting on your collar, causing you to let out a whimper. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He buzzes, loosening the grip a little "No, don't worry, it's fine." you hurriedly reassure him "If it helps, I can just keep quiet." You suggest sweetly "I don't mind sounds, just, if I hurt you, let me know, I am not good with that." He breaths, carefully stroking through your hair.

You hold your head against his hand tenderly "Alright, if that helps you..." With that out of the way, you cautiously let your tongue glide around his tip, almost forthwith earning yourself a faint moan. You knew how sensitive he was, just making it easier for you to mess with him "Mh, so big." You playfully groan "Shut it, how often do you want to tell me that?" You know these comments annoy him, and you enjoyed teasing him "But Rat, I am just imagining how hot it would feel to have you insi-" "Shut up!" He squirms before you get to finish "Ok ok, just a joke." You chuckle before resuming your work, trying to fit as much as you can into your mouth. His fingers are tangled in your hair, giving you a bit of a guid.

You feel your cheeks to be burning hot, and even though you would never admit it, you were a little turned on from this. The only thing you were unsure about, was were to with your hands, so you just crossed them behind your back. You loved the way that he groaned every time his dick hit the back of your throat, to cute, you thought to yourself. "Mouse, enough, I am begging you." You giggle light heartedly "Come on, at least let me finish what I started." He lets out a deep breath "Fair enough, but don't swallow, that makes it hard to kiss you without feeling...weird."

You nod frantically "Sure, no problem, you could have just said so last time." You chuckle, this guy, what a fucking hypocritical idiot. You keep moving your head back and forth rhythmically, just enjoying the comforting warmth inside. You feel the thrust getting harder quickly, jamming the back of your head against the hard wall, and even though it's a little painful, it gives you a kick, that little boost of adrenaline. Your muffled moans quietly echo through the small space, as he pulls you aside by your hair "Close your mouth, idiot." he groans in a bitter voice. You obediently close your eyes and mouth, until you can clearly feel the warm liquid run down your collar.

Jamie helps you to your feet, quickly pulling you into a warm hug "You are the worst..." He hums, patting your head until your breath has calmed down "Look what a mess you made, kinda hot..." You needle him even further "Well, what was I supposed to do?" He huffs, hands traveling to your hips "And even more important, now I feel bad for not giving you anything back in return..." Your eyes creek into a sly slant "Is that so?" You incit with a malicious tone "Yes, as stupid as it is." You snicker at him admitting that, finally, you thought that you might be doing some progress with this stubborn man "What are you laughing at now?" He growls irritatedly "I just think it's adorable the way you are so timid about this, and if you hurt me a little, that's not a problem, just go hurt me then" You spurt out with a far to high tone, your just too excited to keep your voice straight.

You don't need to repeat that thought twice, as almost in that exact moment a strong hand wraps around your neck and forces you to the ground. Your head contacts with the wooden floorboard ungracefully, almost making you scream a bit at the sudden impact. But a harsh kiss forces you to keep silent, the only thing to be heard a dull thud and a sharp chuckle in the dark "I will rate that as consent, so don't tell me I didn't warn you." You hear Rat slur dangerously, but you can't say anything, your entire body feels paralyzed. You only manage a husky, almost whiney "Yes S-Sir." which is greeted with another short kiss "Good girl." He groans into your ear as he gets comfortable on top of you. The hand on your neck makes it hard to breath properly, turning your begging moans into hushed, rapid breaths.

The other hand slides across your body playfully, exploring the texture of your skin "How charming, your skin is so nice, no scars; just pleasant skin. Can't wait to ruin it." You feel a short bite on your stomach, pinching the sensitive flesh just enough to get your body to quiver. Rat presumes to trace along all the bruises around your neck and collar "Mine, all mine." He remarks, followed by a high pitched giggle "Don't you ever forget that." The grip on your neck squeezes closer "What are you?" He asks mockingly "Y-Yours, yours alone." You manage to cough out, which he rewards with loosening the grip. You immediately gasp for air to fill your empty lungs, the short panic you feel is quickly quenched by another kiss, so that's the sort of game he likes to play.

You can tell he is enjoying this far to much, but that seems to be a common theme for him. His one hand still wrapped around your sore neck, his other hand travels down your side to the hips, before slipping under your skirt dexterously. You shiver a bit, it's weird, the way his cold fingers rub your panties. But what you find to be even stranger is how unexpectedly his entire mannerism turned 180 degrees so swiftly, like you had a completely different person in front of you. And even though it freaked you out, curiosity was your driving factor, and now it was too late to go back anyway.

It's not like he didn't give you a fair warning... You let out a gasp as his fingers grind across your entrance, you desperately bite your lower lip to keep quiet, you don't want to reward him for this. "Aw, need something to sink your greedy little teeth into?" He teases "Here." He leans his neck aside, allowing you a good spot to bite his shoulder. You hesitate for a second, you know that's what he wanted. But if it means that you stop making any more noises, it's a price you are willing to pay for your pride's sake.

Your jaw grinding into his skin is so calming, it's almost like a painkiller. His sticky breath beats against your neck heavy, it's so warm, the bruises tingle under the comfortable temperature. Your thighs nervously rub against each other instinctively, you hate that you can't hide how frisky you feel. "Look who is all turned on and twitchy, don't you want to beg me to touch you?" He hums into your ear. Your hands grab onto his waist to give you some stabilisation "Please, M-Master, make me feel good, I will do whatever you want." You manage to stutter, immediately surprised that you just said that, you, the person who hated not to be in control of things.

"Such a good answer, your learning." The voice Rat speaks in has almost a singing tone to it, so warm and lovely; and so horribly out of place for what your doing. Your eyes shudder wide open when he slowly pushed two fingers into you, what a fucking tease, you silently curse, your fingers digging into his back. The slightest movement he makes causes you to twitch or contort, and why now, you never act like this, why the hell now?! Was it the endless teasing over the last days and weeks that made you so desperate, or was not going after your job getting you withdrawal symptoms "Stop squeezing me so tight, I can't do much like this." He complains, noticing the deep distress you're in, you can hear him chuckle "Didn't know you were this needy to get fucked." He sighs and gives you a kiss on the head "Shh relax, when I can do it, so can you." You take a deep breath, well, as much the hand around your trachea allows it.

Worst thing was, you knew he was right. After a couple of gasps you can feel your body lose the tens statue "See, all better." Jamie hums as he resumes sliding his fingers deeper into you. It's not long until he accidently pushes against your sweet spot, causing you to let out a equally unintentional moan "F-fuck." Your quaking lips mouth as he begins to move his hand more rapidly. You struggle to keep your cool, this is all a little too much, you had severely underestimated how much prestidigitation he had. Worse yet, you didn't know how to react, you were caught out in the blue.

It wasn't all to long until you found yourself reaching your limits, gasping and begging for more air, which he half heartedly ignored just putting more coercion onto your throat. "You get to breath when I decide you deserve it." Rat chuckles beguiled with the despair in your face, and the tears starting to prick in your eyes. Your hands instinctively clasp around that arm on your neck, trying to pull him away, the consternation taking a hold on you. Finding yourself almost completely powerless, not able to catch a rational thought, all you could concentrate on was the horror of asphyxiation and the sweet pleasure delicately pushing into you. And in the moment you could feel your vision beginning to mesh into a blurry image, he lifted his grip from your throat completely.

Deep, hurried breaths of air expanding your depraved lungs with the sweetest oxygen you had ever tasted. You found your hands still clinging around Rat, you couldn't believe how good it felt to breathe in that moment, the adrenaline rush rapidly hammering through your veins. Your head felt so light, like it wasn't even present anymore, as one by one your limbs gained some consciousness. As your thoughts and breathing had returned into a viable state, you could finally piece together the situation again, you had almost forgotten why you were here in the first place. You could barely feel temperature of the person you were clinging to with all your strength. Your condition of complete blankness was only broken when you felt warm touch of a kiss upon your lips

"There now, no need to cry." You heard a familiar voice whisper to you "I promised I would be extra careful." You return the kiss with a weak gesture, you are unsure what to think about this, it was just so bizarre and delirious. One second you feared that he could simply suffocate you, the next you were back in his arms kissing with the softest of intents, what a damn nutcase, and why were you the one putting up with it. And if that's what he referred to as careful, you didn't want to imagine what it would be like if there was no holding back. But for now you were stubborn not to think about it, you didn't want to, you blacked away those dark ideas behind a wall of make believe; of your paper paradise that you had built on false ideas and hopefulness.

It remained silent for a while longer, you had no idea how much time had passed, but you had basically returned to a normal state. No more violent shaking, uneasy breaths, and no more tears in your eyes. You were still tightly wrapped around Rat, you could feel the sharp breaths against yours, it was so warm and comforting to feel the touch of skin. That's when you abruptly remember something, if you have been here for so long, someone back "home" might be rather weary of your whereabouts. And frankly, you were not ready to deal with more trouble then you already had. "Hey, Jamison, we should get going." You mutter with sore throat "Five more minutes." He hushes lazelie, head resting on your shoulder "No, your not getting that, just get down already." You complain with a raspy undertone "Fine, im hungry anyway." He huffs, as if he was the one in the position to bicker right now. He sighs before fleetly rises to his feet, helping you up in the process. And even though your knees still feel like absolute trash, you manage to stand and walk individually.

You stumble out of the dark corner, the light stinging your eyes like hot, dry air. You slowly adjust to the bright surrounding, looking around to find your clothe somewhere in a messy pile. You casually slip into everything, the fabrik rubbing against to the bruises covering your upper body, reminding you of their presence. Jamie is already done, impatiently waiting next to the door, humming that same damn tune again. As you wrap the scarf around your mouth, your eyes curiously wander to his shoulder, the side you had bitten so harshly. You wander over to him, eyeing the dark red patch that had outlined around the wound, soaked into the cloth.

He notices your somewhat worried face, waving it of almost jokingly "Ah, no worries, it's not that bad, just some blood." You exhale profoundly, leaning your head against him "Idiot, what were you even thinking, you didn't have to overdo it that badly, you knew that I would harm you with that. " you mutter, as his arms slaunter around your waist "That's just how I like to do things, and anyway, I think I scared ya senseless; so it's a fair trade." He tries to defend you from yourself, only adding to the injury. Your pride was already at a absolute low, but Jaime playing the rightful one, that made you downright mad at yourself.

"No, it's not ok, at least let me have a look at it." You whimper, letting your fingers slide across his neck, trying to get a look at the gash. But before you can get a good glance at it, he swiftly grabs your hands to stop you from being able to see anything "L-later dear, let's just go." He sighs, letting go of your hands. You decide not to rebutel this topic any further for now, he seemed to worn out to really respond. That's when you recall the bombs hidden under the seats "Um, Rat, what about the explosives, there are still people in there..." You murmur faintly, getting yourself a nefarious chuckle "Almost forgot." He hums, pulling out the remote. Your eyes are fixed to the red light of the button flickering faintly, it gives you a troublesome feeling in your gut. "Can I?" He asks with a of-throwing sweet tone. "Um, sure, can you wait until I am down the road, I think I am a bit too, well, tired for this." He smirks widely, before giving you a short kiss on the cheek "Sure thing mate, I will be with ya soon." You force a smile and pull the scarf back over your face, hurrying down the street towards the brokedown car, desperately trying not to look back. A hurried succession of cacophonies are enough to make you flinch, but you don't dare to look behind you. There is no point anyway, you knew what you would see. You notice the people gathering on the streets, starring towards the destruction. You can hear screams mix with the rest of the unpleasant noises.

It's only when you hear a few police sirens that a internal alarm clock goes off, what was if he was dumb enough to get himself caught, the Overwatch team was sure to be there sooner or later. You keep frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to decide if you should leave or just see if Rat got away quick enough. The only reason you finally decide to backtrack a few streets is that you are curious if anything of the place was still left after several landmines going off on such a small, concentrated area. The closer you actually approached the scene, the more the brutal smell of fire and ashes arise in the air, the smoke collum in the sky rising with fiery embers. It's fascinating to witness, but the people panicking around you just seem like a massive inconvenience. The screams and cries were noticeably grew louder the closer you were to the circus grounds. When you finally turned into the street you were not astonished to see several news-vans and police vehicles parked around the entire area, that, and the masses of civilians gawking like some curious hivemind, tragedy seemed to attract them.

You acted as casually as you could while approaching the mostly burned down skeleton structure of the tent, the grass below set ablaze. Being a little taller than most people there you had a easy time looking over the heads of most people present, desperately trying to find any signs that any familiar faces were around. One thing however was immediately obvious, there were no survivors in that tent, they were lucky if they would find bones. You begin to regret leaving early, that must have been pretty spectacular for how gruesome it might have been. Again, you were certainly not proud of feeling that way, but if that was what this world had made you into, you were ready to accept it. You attempt to find out what exactly happened here thus far, but most of the bystanders are to captured by the scenery to answer. A little irritated by the large crowd you back of a few feet to take another good look around when you suddenly spot a familiar looking logo somewhere way back in the crowd. "The Overwatch logo, so they were quicker than me." You think silently, pushing yourway to the masses of people to maybe get a little info out of whoever that is.

In a deep hurry you finally reach the uniformed figure, and as soon as you spot the familiar female face you wish you would have kept your distance. The women that caught you while running away in the first night you stumbled across the camp, that seems like such a distant thing. You believe her name was Pharaoh, or something like that. She notices your terrified starring immediately, but doesn't seem to recall your face. "Hey kid, this is not a place for you, go home." She growls with obvious grief, anger, no more like hatred resonating in her tone "Excuse my curiosity Miss, but have you found whoever has done this?" You ask with the fakest voice you manage to invent. She seems awfully suspicious, but seems to busy to investigate "No, unfortunately that brute got away." She pauses for a moment "Here, if you see these individuals, kontakt us immediately." She hands you a three familiar looking faces on wanted posters, nothing to unusual, until you notice the reward, the 25,000,000. You hurriedly thank her, and make a retreat all the way back to the house, all the while eyeing the posters, they were inaccurate as can be, but I guess they did their job.


	4. chapter 4

You aimlessly wander through the streets, eyes glued to the number on the paper. That amount would be enough for, well, forever. You stand before the creaky door and decide to sit down on the stairs in front of the building, you wanted to wait for Jamison. A short idea crosses your mind, if they should end up causing you more trouble than it was all worth, like, actually dragging you back to Junkertown, you could just hand them over to the authorities and leave with the money. It would be perfect, allowing you to build up a easy life in the civilised world, or maybe even join the Overwatch team to redeem yourself. But the mere thought of never seeing Rat again was enough to place a hold to that thought almost instantly, you were not ready to give up on him just yet, he was the closest thing you had right now. Folding the papers neatly, you hid them in your pocket, just in case. You knew it would be better for you and your general well being to just turn the two in, and still you couldn't bring yourself to do it. Maybe you were to caring about Rat, maybe Angela was right after all, there was nothing good that could come from this. Such a unstable character could only end in disaster, only only defending someone solemnly based on how they looked wasn't very wise either.

A couple of people passed by while you waited on the cold stone steps, a few giving you curious eyes. You pulled the scarf over your face even more, you couldn't imagine how much of a fiasco it would be if someone recognized you. Moments later you saw a familiar looking person walking towards the house, you immediately jumped up and made your way towards Rat. You could tell something was terribly wrong, and you didn't like it one bit, even though you wished it wasnt that way. As soon as you carefully fold your arms around him, Jamie's entire body falls forward, fortunately you don't have trouble holding him upright.

"Come on man, just a few more steps." You encourage him, but you dont receiving any form of answer to your request "Fine, at least hold on properly." You whisper sweetly, again, only getting a low groan as a reply. At that point you don't really care anymore and just grab his hips and lift him up to the point where he can at least wrap his legs around you, dragging him upstairs would have just been a pain. "So, hold on now, or you can walk yourself." You huff, before attending the tedious walk up the stairs.

Once inside you head straight for the bathroom, since you are sure that that's where you left all the stolen medical equipment. His face still hiding in the crook of your neck, you set him down at the tiled wall, before hurriedly grabbing the bag where you stored all you presumably need. Kneeling in front of him you pull aside the coat sleeve covering the shoulder that is sticky with blood by now. It looks a lot worse than you thought it would, the edges of the teeth imprints are rough and stick out quit a bit, the depth going disgustingly deep.

You cover your mouth for a moment of shock, was that really you? That wouldn't, no couldn't be, you didn't even bite that hard, well, that is what you presumed anyway. You nimbly looked through the supplies, discovering you didn't even have stitches with you. You tried to think of another method to close up the worst, but the only thing you could scramble up was burning it out. But you knew how painful that could be. "Jamie?" You murmur with a hint of guilt in your tone "Can I maybe borrow a lighter?"

He silently stares at you with a somewhat suspicious glare "Why that?" He murmurs with a weak voice "Well, I need to stop the bleeding, and we are out of stitches..." He grins nervously "You wouldn't...No, I am not doing that, I-" You sigh and hold his mouth shut with your hand "Yes, I would, and will. Now shut up, because I am not enjoying this either." Rat stares at you in fear, hands around your wrists "Please don't." he stutters, and even though you understand why he is so reluctant, you also don't want to risk the bite infecting. and you know how that it's excruciatingly painful "I have to, sorry Rat, just hold still." You carefully scoot closer.

"Just, let me that of the prosthetic, It's in the way." He hesitantly lets you fiddle open the metal contraption with a few skillful hand movements. You are aware that he dislikes not having the prosthetic, as it renders him rather helpless. Once done removing the arm as attentive as you could, you see the worry in his face as you place the contraption aside on the floor. Reaching into your pocket to pull out that knife that has been with you for so long, it's still clean without any rust, thus making it perfect for what you are trying to do.

"Ok, now, give me the lighter." You demand, holding out your hand expectantly. "Do we really need to do this, I mean, it's not that bad." You sigh and keep your hand out persistently "Jamie, the lighter." He whimpers plaintively, grabbing a lighter from one of his pocket, placing it in your hand "Thank you, I will be sure to be quick about it." You try to hearten him, even though you know that it's not going to be quick.

You straggle closer to him, placing yourself on his lap to get a better access to his shoulder. Lighting the flame under the knife, you patiently heat it up to the point that the iron has a orange glow to it. When you assume the metal to have the right temperature you hand Jamie a piece of cloth "Here, you might want something to have between your teeth, we wouldn't want any further operations today." He doesnt appreciate your joke but gladly opens his mouth for you to tie the fabric around his head "Now, close your eyes and think of something you like...or don't, I have no idea if it helps." You can feel his hand wandering to your back, holding on onto your shirt, face hidden at your neck.

You feel bad for doing this to him, but you know that's the only way of properly treating the mess you made. You sigh, carefully closing the wound with your fingers, causing him to squirming under the touch. You take a close look at the deep gashes your teeth have left, sending a cold shiver down your spine. Just another scar on his back, you tell yourself, but that barely helps you. As soon as the blades side touched the his flesh, his entire body flinches, pushing himself against you, trying to escape the pain in his back. You keep a steady hand, pushing the metal onto the gash. The smell is rather gross, burned flesh.

You cautiously trace along the wound, trying to ignore the muffled cries and the fingers burying into your back. You're relieved you removed the prosthetic now, the thing would have probably broken your ribs. As soon as the blood has burned closed, you place the knife down beside. "All done, ." You soothingly let your hand run across his back, waiting patiently for him to calm down. You can only hear the peaked breaths hustling onto your ear, his skin trembling. You decide to get rid of the mouth gag, it seems unnecessary right now.

You want to move back away a little to give Rat some room to breathe, but he doesn't let go of you, instead clawing into your back harder, forcing a low groan out of you. "J-Jamie, don't, I-Im sorry." He eventually lets go of you, allowing to lean back, taking a better look at your work. It's not as clean as you would like it to be, but it's better then letting it infect. Jamie rests his head on the wall behind him, eyes irritated and red, panting rapidly. You grab some disinfectant and a clean cloth, pouring some of the liquid onto it. "This might sting just a little..." You murmur, earning yourself a mournful look from Rat. He leans his head onto your collar, accepting his fate as you softly rub the cloth against the bloody patch of skin. Once you presume everything to be clean, you silently place a bandage around the outline.

You tenderly kiss his neck, caress along his side, the touch of skin, muscle and bone under your fingers. Your eyes attentively follow your hand,finding yourself profoundly enjoying the way his skin shivers when you touch it. "Have I ever told you how hot that is?" You nudge, grinning charmingly. "What are you even talking about mate?" He voices, almost shy about your words "Nothing, I just like how susceptible you are when people touch you, it's pleasant." You playfully lean down a bit, leaning against his chest. What a rapid heartbeat he has, you are not sure if thats because of the improvised operation, excitement or just a general condition.

"hehe, what are you so nervous about Junkrat?" You buzz sprightly, kissing his stomach, obtaining a coy mutter "Don't tempt me Y/N, please, I can't do this forever if you needle me like this." You smile jubilantly, putting on a painfully slick voice and lean as close to his ear "Im begging you master, please, give me what I want already. You know exactly what I want, so just give it to me." you slyly let your hands rub across his chest, making him flinch away from your touch as if it might hurt. You know that you are not doing him a favour, but oddly enough, you are not afraid of Rat potential harming you, maybe it's just your way of saying "Sorry that I hurt you, it's your turn now."

You didn't mind how sick that may sound, you feel like after what you had done this far in life, this isn't to far of a stretch. And even if he ended up hurting you a little, at least you wouldn't feel half as bad about that damn bite. "I don't give a damn if you damage me, hell, torture me until I scream and contort in agony." Your voice convulsing nervously, your hands still jerk rhythmically, probably a weird aflutter tick. He looks at you with a mild smile, His hand carefully touching your neck, stroking along it's bruised side in a sweet reminiscent "Don't make me hurt someone I care about again Mouse, I don't think I could take that again. It's been a while since I let someone this close, and it didn't go to well. I don't want you to suffer the same fate."

Your head sinks a bit together with your heart and hopes, cuddling up to him with a frustrated sigh "I'm sorry Jamie, I don't know what I was thinking; probably not at all." trying to undermine all the desire you feel inside, it was hindering that in the first time ever that you cared about someone, anyone; you couldn't get the physical affection that you wanted; it was frustrating beyond anything else you knew. Back in Junkertown you would get profit for that, even though those were disturbing memories, this was different, you actually liked this person. You groan weakly "Rat, you know what?" He closes his eyes and leans back "What is it dear?" you snuggled closer to him, giving him a short kiss "I legitimately like you, I just hope you are aware of that." You humm, resting your head on his shoulder and closing your tired eyes.

You hadn't even noticed that you fell asleep, only when you wake wake up in the middle of the night, cold sweat on your forehead. Your eyes aimlessly strive through the dark, finding yourself still closely wrapped around Rat. You are unsure what woke you up, but you generally feel like garbage, almost sick; nauseous with fear. You mindfully rise to your feet, making sure not to wake up Jamie. In your mind, everything was blank, like white statik; like snow falling from a night sky. There was a aching in your side and fresh tears pricking the corners of your eyes, and you had no idea why; but you were terrified.

Stumbling out of the room, trying not to trip in the dark hallways. You are uncertain where you are going, but you felt like walking around a bit, maybe just to clear your head and rid yourself of those unsettling thoughts; of that dream, that nightmare. You end up in your makeshift working room, it was so nice and quiet here. You waver into one of the corners, sitting down on the creaky floorboard, leaning onto a wall.

It's weirdly relaxing being alone, reminds you of the lonely nights in the Outback. These mellow evenings when you were hungry and bored, those long gone memories you had so neatly abandoned. You suddenly had a odd idea, now that you're alone and well away from any disturbance for the first time in weeks; something you used to do a lot when you were alone at night but had to ignore for a while now. You look around once more with fleeting eyes to make sure you were absolutely alone, the door was closed, and you were well hidden in the nightly shadows ghosting around the room.

Taking another a deep huff of oxygen, you close your eyelids softly as your slim hand reaches down into your loose pants. Slowly rubbing along the outline of your panties, that soft textile that was so familiar to you, biting your lower lip trying not to breathe too loudly; there was still the paranoia someone might hear you for some reason. Even if the door was shut, you were jittery at ever creak and tiny noise around you. Your mind cycles through several random scenarios you could think of being good material to fantasise about, normally not a issue; you had a vivacious imagination. But for some distracting reason, even though you did desperately try to avoid it, to overshadow that thought out of schere self preservation; you are unable to think of anyone else then Rat.

You mumble some inaudible curses about how silly that was, but you couldn't bring yourself to think about someone else. No matter who you attempted to give your mind to, there didn't seem to be anything really working for you. Which in itself irritated you, it was a pain how much his pretty ember eyes had you under lockdown, and how little you could do about it even if he wasn't there. You decide to do yourself a favour and just go with that thought, even though it felt especially dirty, wrong in so many ways. You knew it would get you needlessly excited, but Jamie wasn't there, and he would never know; so who cares right? Letting your fingers slide into your pantied, awkwardly noticing how wet you were, which again struck you as pathetic; that your excited mind alone was enough to get you satisfied.

Normally it to more to get you turned on, but on the other hand, normally you only had a duty; not something to treasure, or better, someone in this case. You close your eyes tighter as you allow a few fingers to slide into you with ease, probingly as always; and just deep enough to be pleasurable. Knowing yourself rather well, you don't need long to find your favorite spot, gingerly pushing back and forth with increasing intensity. You can't help but to mutter and groan a bit, even with your lips pressed together and pursed, imagining being fucked by literally the one person you could think of at the moment even if it hurt your soul and conscience. It's just so strange to you how strikingly deranged your own head could be, there were so many people in this stupid wide world you could be thinking of right now, seemingly endless people; but no, you could think about the one you couldn't have.

That frustration nagged you, it was beginning to chew your patience thin. You hated how much you were getting of to that thought, especially because up to this point, all your imaginational material was so much more creative. Varied from so many people, even if they were just meaningless, you never felt bad for jerking off to someone ever before; and now it actually guilt tripped you. You gently let out a faint moan, mouthing a curse that you didn't get out between your heavy breaths, as you begin to move your fingers more brisky; trembling in delightful satisfaction you knew you didn't deserve whatsoever. You could felt so air headed, knowing you were close to cumming a mild smile slither across your lips, it was so imbecilic; so green how quickly the thought of him made you reach your limits. But that endless teasing had made you hopelessly jittery.

You were however interrupted when all of sudden you heard a voice in the pitch black nothingness echoing in the dark room you were located in "Mouse, are you..." You immediately flinch upright, eyes ripped wide open now that they tried to see something; anything in the dark. But you knew that voice to well, you knew what it meant, and it was embarrassing to say the least "Jamison, how long have you been here?" you ask with a quivering voice, hoping you only didn't hear the door, pleading that he had not heard you. Your breath was still loud and uneven, and you couldn't force yourself to hide it "Just a few moments...And I think that's all I need." He answers, and candidly, you didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth. That cheekiness suggested otherwise.

"What are you even doing here?" You huff, nimbly hiding your hands behind your back, for some reason you don't want them to be out in the open; maybe they repuls you a bit, your own greedy hands "Should I turn the light on?" He asks playfully, of he knows, you think to yourself sourly; fuck, and here you were thinking to be smug and well hidden "No don't you dare, just...I don't know, leave?" You complain in a raspy voice, but the steps you heard approaching you suggested that your request being ignored half heartedly. "But why that, you seem to need some help." Rat coos as smoothly as the cracking tune of his voice allows. You hate the brash, cunning ring in his voice right now, especially as he is using your own garbage tactics against you. It's a bittersweet punch in the gut to know your just as easily to manipulate as him, just as jumpy and twitchy.

"R-Rat, I know you want to be a cheeky and funny right now, but, um I swear you are mistaking..." you feel his cold hand reach for your shoulder aimlessly "Ah, there you are. Found ya." He leans down in front of you, goosebumps covering your skin now that he was so close, your own imagination still playing your precious thoughts; if he could read minds he'd be shocked or amused "Didn't you hear me? Or are you choosing to ignore me?" you huff, inching up against the wall, you felt the need to avoid his touch; still to flustered with your own actions to stand up for them.

"No, no, I did hear ya, and you still think I am dim witted enough to not know you were jerking off? I know that voice, those rapid breaths, I heard ya alright." You are out of words to say, letting your hands slide into your pockets were you presumed them save, they feel so gross you wish you could just throw them out and replace them. You can tell he is using this chance to mock you for your easiness, and it made you nauseous "Come on Mouse, ya can't tell me you wouldn't expect me I wouldn't hear ya." You could feel the prosthetic arm slither cross your side down to your hips, you dislike that thing, it has a harsh grip.

The warm touch of a tongue slide up the side of your neck, causing you to flinch frightfully at the unexpected sultary muskle. In the complete dark of the room, you can't make out any details, you have no clue what he's up to; can't tell if there is that twisted grin on his lips now or not "Who were you thinking about?" Rat inquires in a near derision tone, kissing the bites on your neck casually "None of your business." You manage you murmur, trying to keep quiet, you were still endlessly excited "Hmm, let me at least have a shot. I guess you are into a tall, blonde, Australian... Probably a mischievous cunt, yeah; that sounds about right." He chuckles, causing you to giggle a bit as well "Oh stop it, I would never do that, I respect you too much." You try to oppose, but failing to keep up your cool.

"Oh is that so? Well then, you wouldn't mind if I did something like this?" He tantalizes you, before kissing down your collar and ribcage; stopping your abdomen, slightly tugging at your pants loose waist lining. You shiver noticeably, you didn't like getting a taste of your own medicine, that was not the plan. Of course you wouldn't mind him touching you, it wouldn't be the first time, but the situation placed you at other defeat in your game; and that bugged you. You weren't a good loser, even if pleasure was at promise "Mouse, show me your hands." he demands in a oddly wicked voice, noticing you hiding them in your pockets as far as you would, like a disobedient kid that was caught red handed you mumble a short "Why?" as your eyes trail aside bashfully.

"Just do it, I promise I won't bite, well;not yet anyway." jamie demands with a victorious, no priggish voice. You squeamishly pull your hands out of your pocket, stretching them out as your fingers still quiverd like aspen leaf in a strong gust of wind. You almost pull them back however when you feel a sticky tongue softly rubbing against them, again; reminding you in the worst way possible that it was the person you had been thinking about who was doing this "Are you fucking mad!?" You hiss as you feel his tongue slide through every inch of your fingers, leaving sticky saliva between your already damp hands. And even though you want to say it's gross, you find yourself enjoying it, it tickles your nerves in a oddly nich way; but would never admit to that evento yourself. So you are left you silently accepting your fate with shaky confidence.

"Mh, so sweet." Rat murmurs, pinching your hands between his honed teeth surprisingly tenderly "Oh shut it crazy boy." You whisper, knowing there is probably a huge smirk on his face. You feel another tug at your belt accompanied by a pleasant kiss on your neck. It's strange how sweet he was being, probably just a akt to say sorry for the choking earlier, your neck still hurt from that; but at last he tried "Can I?" He whispers with a melodic voice. You feel the colour rise to your cheeks, unsure if you are sure about this now, not because you don't trust him; but your pride screaming in your head. You had lost to many round of your imaginary chess to now give up this much of your established hotheadedness. Oh but that voice, it made you melt, you knew you would regret it if you wouldnt at least give it a try "I-I guess you can, but are you sure about that?" You stammer, flustered and caught out the blue; you had done the same a thousand times, but as soon as someone even suggested to do the same for you it messed you you majorly.

You can your belt click open with a smooth metallic snatch "Of course, why would I be suggesting it if I wouldn't want to?" he inquires, rendering your question silly, you knew there was no reason to be so coy; you had done the exact same to him. But it would be a lie to say it didn't mess with you. "Revenge, for the times I did similar things?" You mutter, fishing for some explanation for your uncertainty, Jamie merely chuckles at your answer "Listen, Mouse, if I didnt wanna; I wouldn't. It's that simple." You feel idiotic now, you have been treating him so much worse than he deserved thus far and now you were acting like a squeamish kid.

Closing your eyes you come to terms with your defeat, how would this ever work if you were building more walls than anyone could deal with?You take a hearty sigh as you adroitly slide down your pants to your knees, legs still pressed together tightly. Rat lets out a short laughs, probably deeply amused with your shaky composure, no wonder with how apprehensive you were acting. "Ya know, I can't do a lot if ya don't let me." you shudder, feeling a hand slide across your thighs, enticing you to open them a little.

"See, that wasn't too difficult." He snickers, kissing along your stomach downwards once more. You hold your mouth shut with both hands, this was ignominious and yet exciting, you just can't keep your skin from shivering. The feeling of a mellow tongue tip licking past your entrance is abundant enough to make you twitch a bit harsher, driving yourself against the wall "Someone is especially horny today." He torments you, leaving you to squirm a bit uncomfortable. You knew you had done the exact same thing to him, this was most certainly just revenge, a cruel revenge "Why would you even mention that?" you feel his hand slid across your inner thighs before pushing two of his willowy fingers into you quite deep, that simple touch alone forces a quicker breath out of you; he wasn't wrong, you were irremediably agitated.

"Since when is that a insult?" you don't like the mocking tone, he really wanted you to regret your words, and you accepted it regardless. He adds to the injury, adding a raspy "Hm, still so tight. How does that even work with ya line a work?" You curse a few random words as you feel his tongue slither into you with little effort, causing you to bite your lips again, draining it's colour at the hard pressure. You shove yourself against the wall incommodious, your hands pushed against the floorboards for some stability. The tongue and fingers motioning into you were weirdly enough better than you could ever do it yourself, no one had ever done this for you, normally it was your job to do the pleasuring, literally.

Your body was still quaking lightly, but now out a pleasure instead of cold fear, moaning a whimpering sweetly at every stroke. Your one hand carefully travels to his hair, tenderly pulling the strands just a little, the strawy strands between your fingers are a strange delight. As you feel yourself reaching the stretches of your patience, slowly loosing the grip on your own reflexes in favour of a simple wish, more "R-Rat, that's enough-" You whimper, but before you can even finish that sentence of senseless pleading, as his tongue push into you even deeper; making you cum with a emphatic moan and tenuous twitching which you tried to undermine, finding yourself having a hard time to keep your legs open instead of pushing them together.

Your cloudy breaths reverberation still lays in your ears, backing up against the wall to straighten your hunched position. You hear a vanquishing chuckle in the dark, followed by a sticky tongue tracing up your neck as previously "Isn't that just sweet, I actually made you cum that quickly. Ya really are a lechery girl. Ya must really like me then." You take a few more breaths, trying to steady your voice and order your thoughts again "No really? How did you get to that ingenious conclusion professor?" You snarl helplessly, there was no point in denying your lasciviousness. You sense the touch of damp fingers trace along your lips gingerly, probingly pushing them against the soft skin "Come on, clean up your mess" Jamie purrs with a hint of a edict, not a choice.

You immediately let your mouth open, doing as your told, sticking out your tongue covetously; licking across his fingers, feeling your cheeks burning hot. Normally you would have vigorously refused to do something so outlandish, but since he had done the same, it didn't feel all that wrong anymore "Such a greedy mouth." Jamie gums singingly retreating his sticky fingers from your watery mouth, just to replace it with his pointy tongue; playfully sticking it down your throat as far as it could reach. You groan with a mellow tone, feeling him slyly grabbing your hands, rapidly pulling you to your feet; still tightly pinned between the wall and him. Jamie's hands slide under your shirt with a perky motion, your knees going weak as soon as he thrusts his leg between your thighs, rubbing against you with ribald motions. When he finally breaks the tacky kiss, you take a deep gasp of air, moaning under every breath as quietly as you possible can.

You can't see a bold smile on his sharp face, but you have a gut feeling it's there "You want a little more?" he mocks you, hands despotically squeezing the little breast you had. You want to say yes, but before you can say anything, as another sharp laugh comes from him "Well, to bad doll, because I am not giving you anything more tonight. Ya don't deserve it." He scoffs "You are a teasing cunt, you know that Rat?" You growl to yourself, that is the second time that he has pulled this cruel akt, that quick hint of lust that he tears from your hands as soon as you are aching for it with burning desperation "I know that Mouse, what were you thinking? That id just be so defensiveness,rejecting and a whole lot of self control; just to give it up the second ya want it? Oh no dear, that's not how this works doll. I want ta see ya suffer for every touch, I want ya to beg for it."

You are somewhat confused, this was something you didn't quite seem to grasp.Why did you have to suffer now for pleasure was beyond you, it had been all easy all your life, why was he being such a stubborn brat? "Besides, I have something better I wanna try." Jamie slurs wickedly, making you ignore your vexation for a moment "And what would that be?" You ask timidly, as he swiftly retrieves a sort of rope from his pockets, dangling it in front of your face proudly "Give me your hands." He demands once more with a malicious tune. Usually you'd be afraid to do so, out of schere panic to be helpless. But you were not only desperate, you wanted to see what would come of trusting him, if it was something you even were capable of. You take a deep breath, uncertain about what the fuck he was going to do, you didnt like how unpredictable his behaviour was.

As soon as the ropes were tightly tied around your wrists, you felt another quick kiss being pressed to your lips, before being shoved to your knees with a adrent push on your shoulder. You were very used to that, to that quick motion to order you to your knees, but something told you this was less about pleasure then it was about your torment. This is only further confirmed as Jamie joins you on the floor, leaning you back until you're laying on your stomach, back facing up; a piercing hysteric giggle fleetly echoing from above you. "Now, I will need ya to be quiet, this might sting a tad bit. And we wouldn't wanna wake up anyone." You feel him lean over your back, fingers sliding across your exposed skin. You squeezed your eyes shut, trying to ignore the unease in your gut, forcing yourself to bring up as much trust you had left.

But as soon as you felt a pointy edged object tracing along your shoulder blade, that little trust shifts into another shock of fear induced adrenaline. "I-Is that my knife?" You stutter, regretting that you left it behind after that rtáther makeshift operation. So this was a requital scheme all along, you should have known. "Maybe, might be, I hope you don't mind me borrowing it." His voice is so friendly and cheerful, it's sickening how he can speak like this holding a knife to your skin, but that voice makes it hard to be mad at him. "Hm, hold still will ya, im trying ta write." He snarls with a satisfied tune, letting the blade trace across your trembling skin as if he was planning what to carve under your skin. You are not a stranger to pain, familiar with how the blade of a knife feels, but that didn't mean it didnt make your mind hysteric.

"J.F, yeah, that should do for now. We can add everything else later. Wouldn't be fun ta completely incise all ya perfect skin all at once." He wittily chuckles, pushing the edge under your skin. You feel the all to known peaked, burning pain inching along your skin in clean lines; and even though the blade is thin, it seems like it's cutting into you rather deep gashes. You whimper in discomfort as the blade cuts a few lines into your flesh diligently, but it's not as bad as the choking, it doesn't make you fear like you might end up dying; it's just highly uncomfortable. As soon as he is done making the few tidy lines needed, you feel a hot tongue tracing along the cuts pleasurably, easing your tensed up muscles "Now you are officially mine, this should just remind, and a warning, to ya and everyone else." You swallow down a few salty tears you hadn't even noticed up to now "Yes sir." You manage to whimper, before he gets rid of the ropes tied around your hands securely.

"Good girl." He purrs, helping you to your trembeling legs, before shoving his tongue into your mouth again. You could still taste the irony taste blood in his mouth, it was your own, but you didn't care about that right now. It was a delight to be able to snake your arms around someone, about a warm body you knew you wouldn't lose; wouldn't have to give up on just yet. At least you knew now what he had meant with hurting you, what he was so timid to show you out of fear it might scare you away. The biting, cutting, choking, and what else he had in store were pron'bably a good indication that youd be wise to leave. But how could you? Jamie was all you had, all you ever really had. You couldn't let him go just like that, even if the threat was strong.

Again, you were too tired to notice how you had fallen asleep in his arms, to thurroly exhausted to take note of your thoughts drowning in sleeps guidance. It takes you a long time to wake up in the morning, the sleep deprivation was slowly but surely getting to you. The only reason you even attempted to open your eyes, were the steps coming down the hallway so early. Followed by a heavy knock at the door, and a deep grunt that you recognized to be Mako; because who else would it be in a abandoned house?. You couldn't however get yourself to wake up Rat, who was still tightly pinned against your exposed torso. The steady breaths you could feel from his lungs were like music to your ears, so peaceful, you dubbed this to be one of the best ways to wake up in at dawn. You heard the creaking of the door quietly in the background, but out of you cursed sense of curiosity, you wanted to know his reaction to this.

Making sure he wouldn't you you to be awake, you hid your face behind his neck, slowing down your breath enough to make it believable. You hear him make a few steps around in the room, before silencing at finding the both of you in close to the corner behind the door. You know that if cold glares could kill, you would have frozen to death right about now, but you were determined to wait it out with a serenity only a villain could carry like a crown.

You can hear a pleasant yawn from Jamie, his ribcage softly pushing yours back and forth. Rubbing his eyes he takes notice of Hog standing close to the door, probably still deeply annoyed with your existence "Ah, G'day mate, didn't see you there." He murmurs with a dead beat tone, his freezing hands tracing along your spine as if following a strict pathway, halting at every vertebrae like it was another stepstone "Jamison Fawkes, didn't I tell you to stay well away of her? She's nothing but trouble." You hear the massive man grunt through his mask, you really didn't like the mask, it was probably the worst thing he could have on him. Sucked all of the humanity from this already bruting, daunting figure; you never knew what he was feeling, how he thought about any situation.

There was no telling if he was killing or sleeping, the emotions were limited to that cold stare. "Well about that, she knows by now, so there is no point in hiding the reason we keep Y/N around." He tries to justify himself, cheekily stroking over the now dried bloody scab on your shoulder blade "Besides, I made sure there would be no way she would just run away." You feel a gratifying kiss planted on your neck. "That's not what I am talking about Jamison, I don't care if she knows her name and origin, and I don't care if you have your one way ticket back into the Queen's approval." You are surprised to hear him talk that much in one session of conversation, maybe he just didn't want to talk to people if there wasn't a very good reason to.

"What is it then Roadie, I really don't get ya sometimes, and besides, I don't think Mouse,um...Y/N is a mere tiket back to Junkertown. I think I want to keep her around for a while. That might sound a little sappy, but I think im taking a liking to our little friend." He hums affably, giving you a small heart skip. So maybe you did have a chance sticking around with them after all, maybe, just maybe, there was a chance you did find people you could actually stay with. One person that was anyway. "Are you really that much of a dimwit Rat?" You can hear the muffled voice through the masks leather.

"You seem to completely underestimate Y/N, you may think she is a just a broken little girl that wants some affection, but I see right through that smile, there is nothing behind those pretty eyes but the troublesome soul of someone who doesn't care about anyone or anything but their own opportunities." He complains with a sonorous tone, the slow speed of words leaving a dull pain in your heart. So you were exactly right, he didn't trust you because he was afraid you would turn out to be like his past come to life, back to haunt him in the shape of the daughter of someone he once adored, even loved. But she broke his heart, left him for someone she deemed better, or maybe for other reasons you didn't understand, however you understood the hate towards you.

He had all the right to be untrustful of your behaviour, heck, you yourself didn't know were you wanted to stand as a human being, didn't know who you wanted to be. No wonder someone was wary of you being there, just pretending you cared to maybe be happy with life at one point, no matter who was to be crushed on the way to that relief of complete freedom. You heard the sound of the sweetest chuckle break the uncomfortable silence, tearing you out of your thoughts "Mako, mate, partner, you are just especially paranoid this morning. Listen here cobber, I see why you wouldn't trust the sheila, she is your old flames daughter. But try not ta see the queen in her, try ta see the Mouse."

You feel his fingers run down your side, giving you a acute shiver, but that was pleasant enough to put a smile on your lips. That was actually quite the cute comparison, it had a pleasant ring to it in your head; even if you'd rather be the queen than the Mouse. You hear Hog sigh with a raspy tone "You are a disgusting individual Jamison, I was trying to sugarcoat it for you, but if you really want my honest opinion on Mouse. She is one the worst thing that could happen to you at the moment, please tell me you understand at least that." You feel Rat pulling you closer to him by the hips, putting on a almost braty voice now "I have no idea what you are talking about, Y/N is one of the best things I have found in the outback, and that all started out with the simple plan of using her for a excuse to get back to Junkertown." You knew it, there was a reason he was so dastardly nice at the start, and there was a reason why they found you at the camp, of course they wouldn't be silly enough to throw away such an opportunity.

And even though you were a little mad that Rats original plan was only keeping you around for as long as he had use for you. You did strongly hope that that intent had shifted by now, but Angela's voice in your head nagging you with the words " Psychopaths can't love." These words stuck with you like a nasty cold, they made sure you wouldn't let yourself get too attached to Jamie, but maybe you could render enough courage to give this lust the chance to develop into something more meaningful. Hell, you didn't even know what a meaningful relationship was supposed to be, in your head there only existed three things, strangers, customers, and the odd one out that was Jamie; passion.

"Junkrat, you pest, don't play dumb with me, at least admit that she will only further feed your bad habits." You can hear him growl with a slightly annoyed voice "Yes, yes, I admit, there is no doubt about that; but honestly, I never wanted to lose my habits, where would be the fun in that?" You feel a short bite on your shoulder again, trying not to make a sound or akt suspicious "Jamison I swear to god...Stop that before I make you." You hear Makos frustrated voice gruffly mutter "What then Roadie? Are going to take her away from me? Because i'm warning ya, if ya try, I might do something regrettable." Rat teases, tracing along the still fresh wounds on your back again "You see those? And I think ya do, she is mine, and I will not give her away if that's what you want just to rid yourself from the last thing that reminds you of the queen." There is a awkward silence between them, knowing you are the one in between them doesn't help your situation.

You feel the impact of those words ring in your ears, that was it, Mako did not substantially hate you. In fact, the longer the silent starring behind your back took into full effect, you suspected the opposite to be true. He was worried sick about you. You knew the only one who didn't understand was Rat, lucky for your sake, but if you interpreted this correctly, Mako was actually concerned about your wellbeing, not Rats. You were the last thing left of his old love, and inherently that made you worth protecting; even if he was a little clueless to how.

And if you didn't completely got this idea wrong, he was afraid of Jamie harming you, as he undoubtedly liked to do that. You felt your head grow dizzier by the moment, you didn't like were this conversation was going without you taking part in it whatsoever. A cold shiver rolls down your back when Hog speaks up again, you can tell he is rather mad about Rat at this point. "Shut up you foul rodent, if you hurt her again, I am personally going to make sure you will pay." Rat chuckles manically, letting his tongue slide across the several bites all around your neck alone, ranging from hikkies to the full fledged flesh wounds. "Your a little short on the party there Rodie, I already had some fun with her, and trust me when I tell you she was enjoying every single moment a it."

You couldn't even protest with that argument in your mind, he was absolutely right, you had found yourself fond of rougher treatment, even if you had a hard time accepting it fully. And even though his statement held completely true, you didn't like the way he still had the upper hand of this conversation. Deciding you had heard enough, you decided this would be a convenient moment to pretend waking up. You stretch your arm and let out the fakest yawn you can muster, rubbing your eyes. "Look who decided to wake up." You hear Rat purr, you know there is a brash smirk on his lips "Morning." You murmur, pretending you didn't notice Hogs presence in the room, since you had your back turned to him.

"You know Mouse, we were just talking about you." Jamie teases, letting his hand rustle through your hair. "Huh, who were you talkin to?" You ask, trying to sound genuinely startled "Rodie, he was just about to leave." Jamie growls with a wicked undertone. You glance over your shoulder to meet the black glasses in Hogs mask, he stood a few feet away, but was still intimidating to you "Oh, H-Hi Hog." You greet him awkwardly, making you feel terrible, knowing how you had been listening to them all this time. He sighs, responding with a short "Morning." at least making it a little less clumsy. You delicately lean your bare chest against Rats body to make sure no one could see them.

You can almost sense Jamie's grin widen, seeing an opportunity to tease you "Why so shy all of a sudden Mouse, that wasn't a problem last night." You feel your cheeks heat up, and you feel horrible for Mako, noticing how for the first time ever you actually felt bad for him. You shudder when You feel one of his arms slyly slide across your torso, slightly brushing over your chest. You know the angle does not allow Mako to see, but you feel goosebumps arise on your skin, trying to stay silent and not make any eye kontakt. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about Jamie." You huff, trying to fix the damage he had done, knowing Hog was probably about to break his neck.

You swiftly lean aside and grab your shirt, sliding it into its intended place "Hehe, sure thing." Rat humms, letting his hands slide down your back "J-Jamie, please don't." You hush into his ear so Hog can't hear you "I promise I will make your silence worth the while." He immediately lets his hand fall to his sides, letting you rise to your feet "I-I think I am going to leave." You stammer, quickly walking outside the door, slamming it behind you. You were never so happy to leave a room, you are unsure what to think, making the conflict of what you want even worse, confusing you beyond belief. Just when you though you finally knew all about what was going on, your past figured out, and finally seemed to have found someone you could refer to as a friend, some random fucking conflict just had to ruin your day.

You walk to the bathroom, washing your face and neck, stubbornly, trying to feel less dirty about yourself. You stare at the mirror in front of you, noticing how different you look from just a few weeks ago. Your eyes are a lot brighter, and less irritated, even your face was somewhat clean. You curiously decide to take a glance at your back, somewhat amused by the sharp initials carved into your shoulder. The blood was long dry, but still had a dark red tint to it. In that moment the door creaks open just a gap, and you hear a faint knock at the wooden board. "Y/N, are you here?" You hear a raspy voice call for you, you could clearly hear the guilt in his voice "Yes, come in." You mutter, putting your shirt on again.

You try not to look at him, you are a tiny bit mad at him for being an unnecessary jerk. Rat walks to the sink, muttering a sharp curse or two, causing you to see what the issue is. First thing that catches your eyes is the red fluid runs down his nose, as he tries to remove it with water. "Jamie, what did you-" "Don't ask." he growls, apparently seriously mad at something. You puzzle one and one together "Um, did Mako, well, you know." You stammer, trying to calm him with a warm kiss on the shoulder "Yes, yes he did, fucking idiot, I just don't get him sometimes, he just can't take a joke." Rat huffs, still trying to stop the blood from dripping down his neck "Fucking cunt..." He snarls, spitting the blood in his mouth into the sink.

You are unsure what to do, as you are afraid to just make even more conflict between the two. The only thing positive you can see in this situation, is that you are out of focus a bit. But you also hate seeing him so worked up about something, and decide to do all you can think of besides awkwardly telling him it will be alright. You feel fairly bold and push yourself between him and the sink, pressuring your pelvis forward against his "Ah, don't think about it." You humm, arms wrapped around his stomach "If it helps you, you can use me to relax a bit." you put on your smoothest voice, making sure there was no way he had an excuse to not let you. "M-Mouse, your timing is atrocious." He whimpers, a few blood drops sliding down his neck.

You smirk, sticking out your pinkish tongue out at him "I know, I try my best." You buzz, licking along the salty, almost ironey blood. It tastes rather weird, but you are generally interested how the flavour of this quantity of scarlet was. You feel his skin crawl as your tongue slid into his mouth, mixing the blood with the sweet saliva in his mouth. You sense a heavy grip on your hips, the metal prosthetic grinding against your bone making you quietly gasp into to rough kiss. The odd taste of blood lingering in your mouth starts to familiarise, as his soft, mellow tongue rubs against yours; the persistent low groaning filling the rooms echoey walls.

You slowly but surely grind yourself against his body raucously, blood sticking to your chest and slowly running down your stomach. In your head you keep telling yourself it's not gross or even twistedly morbid, but deep down you know it is, trying to shove that point aside. You adore these heavy makeout sessions, but you were still a tiny bit resentful because of the stunt he pulled last time, especially after setting you up like that. You wished you could treat him to some payback, but you were certain you were unable to pull it of with such a confidence, you knew you were to passionate about him to turn him down if it actually came to it.

That was probably what bugged you the most about yourself, being easy to control, and you had to admit how spot on Jamie was, you were a appalling Nympho. You feel him briefly pulling away from the kiss, trying to catch his breath. You use the situation to slide your shirt off again, revealing your quivering, blood smeared torso. A elated smirk runs by his mouth, before gently nibbling at your neck to renew the hickies scattered across your body. While he is preoccupied with that, you let your hands wander down his abdomen, automatically fiddling open his belt with the usual lithe fingers. He notices your haisty motions, he knows you wouldn't flinch to do what he demands, like a deviant puppet master.

Jamie pulls away from your neck, grabbing your hands with a harsh grip to prevent your greedy hands. "Not so fast Mouse, what do ya think you're doing without me telling ya to?" You try to free your hands, failing as his grip increases in pressure, the prosthetics stiff hand being enough to make you whimper. "I-I just wanted to-" you are interrupted by a rather unexpected, almost violent kiss, driving his tongue into your mouth deep enough to make you gag slightly. You can hear him chuckling into the kiss before pushing you against the sink, turning you around for your back to face him.

"Now, be quiet, or I will have to make you shut up the harsher way." Your hands clasped onto the sinks ceramic rim, some drops of scarlet still rinsing down the drain, as all of a sudden you feel the soft touch of leather sliding across your neck; and before you get to complain the belt is wrapped around your frail neck. You want to cry out, fingers trying to remove the leather strap around your throat, which suddenly pulls around your airways tighter, distinguishing your cry before you can even get to gasp. Not this again, this panic, this terror of suffocating "R-Rat, please I'm begging you" you manage to stumble before the grip denses around you even stronger. You can hear the high chuckle from behind, as he almost playfully pulls back the belt slowly, tormenting you even more. You know this is a game to him, there is no place for empathy in a game "That will teach you to keep quiet when I tell you to." He hums, you can tell he is having his sick sense of fun fulfilled every fruitless gasp of air you try to take.

You wretchedly try to cling on to something as you feel the air in your lungs running short, forcing vigorous, croaky breaths out of you. Sensing your eyes slightly roll back into your head as your legs finally give out their service, almost making you crack your skull on the sinks blood smudged edge. The only thing stopping that from happening, ironically is the thing that's about to choke you out cold. But before that scenario happens, Rat suddenly releases the agonizing duress around your trachea. Instinctively you gasp for air, almost greedy for every atom that fills your lungs. However you notice how your breathing somewhat hurts, most likely due the deep shades of red and purple going right around your neck like a clean stroke of paint.

You paranoidically shudder when you feel the cold touch of familiar hands turn you around by the waist carefully, it was beyond you how quickly this man changed from the sweetest thing to your worst nightmare in under ten seconds. This was one of the worst things he had done by far, and yet you couldn't even think about hating him. You are to afraid to look up to him, eyes fixed to the ground as you feel his arms warmly embracing you with a sincerity that deeply frustrates you. How dare he play nice with you after doing something this violent. The phrase emotional wreck was a understatement for what he had made you up to this point, making you regret meeting him, and developing a growing affection at the same damn moments.

The mellow warmth in your stomach was only rivaled by how debilitated you felt, relying on the person in front of you to help you stand up straight. You feel his fingers stroke along your chin as you were still trying to wrestle your breath to a normal speed "Come on Y/N, at least look at me." He purrs, kissing your pae forehead, your colour was completely drained from your face at the moment. You couldn't even feel the warmth in your cheeks whenever he stood so close to you. You try to say something, anything, but your throat protested to harshly to allow a single word. He notices the indignation you were in, watchfully lifting your face upwards by your chin, taking a good look at your neck. "Uhm, my bad, looks like I overdid it relentlessly." You barely sense Rats fingers slither along the irritated skin.

"Ok, say Ahh, and let me have a look at that." You cooperatively open your jaw, allowing him to have a look at the impact. You feel a dull pain as he heedfully presses onto the outside bruise "Bloody hell, that's painful..." You feel the goosebumps on his skin arise, added to the random twitched and flinches his skin did inbetween. "You know what mate, I think I might have bruised the inside of your pretty neck a tiny bit." He shamelessly announces, as you give him a judging look, you had no idea what that meant, but it's not like you could ask anyway.

Jamie seems entertained at the noticeable confusion plastered on your face, replying with a tender kiss on your cheek "Don't worry, it should heal soon, just be wary what you let into your throat until then." He jesters, baiting a silent giggle out of you "At least you can still laugh about it, bless ya soul doll." Rats arm tightly wrap around you, making you believe he might actually be sorry about this for a brief blink of a moment, until those cursed words struck you in your heart again "Psychopaths can't love." Angela's sweet voice preached to you again, and again you shoved the idea away like a pesky pain it was.

"Mouse, ya do know that ya deserve a lot better, right? It's not ta late ta run away yet, ya can still leave." He hums quietly, chin resting on your aching shoulder. You immediately shake your head stubbornly, pressing yourself closer against him like a obduration of a child. You hear a soft, yet raspy chuckle from him "No, im serious Y/N, you don't need to be so nice about it. I know this isn't good for either of us, but I dont have the willpower ta give up on ya. So if ya feel like ya need to run away, I wouldn't be mad." That somber undertones again,it made his crackling voice go dull for a few seconds; husky and mellow. You notice his hands tremble almost unnoticeable, it wasn't hard to tell, he didn't like saying those words.

You try to give him some delight at least, but as soon as you want to say something the sharp pain in your neck leaves your words unspoken. Jamie notices the slights croak in your breathing as you attempt to form a few cohearent words "Ah, don't strain yourself, you should really not be talking love." He mutters, kissing your neck with a passionate groan "I know you wouldn't agree with me, to much of a hot head, but I just want you to keep in mind how grateful I am to have you Y/N, despite what I do sometimes." He sighs, exhaling his hot breath on your bruises, causing them to tickle under the warmth "I guess this is just my way of saying that I want you near me."

You feel your heart skip a few major beats, you want to say the same, but you really couldn't force yourself to do so. He notices you pitiful attempts at communication, chuckling at the clumsy groans that spring from your breaths "Obstinate as always dear." You let your hands cling around his warm body with your own miserably cold one. Rat notices how unnaturally freezing your skin feels, slightly shivering under the cold touch "Fuck, you feel like a corpse, are you sick?" He barely touches your head, testing your temperature "Ok, seems normal enough." He glances at the empty bathtub standing there in pearly white "What do you say you take a really, really warm bath right about now?" He asks with a odd new tone you didn't know he had, friendly; almost mistakable for caring.

You were used to at least some form of quere emotions mixed into his voice, but this was unmistakably sweet nonetheless. You nodded frantically, earning yourself another kiss on your chapped lips "Great, stay put right there." he cheers up a bit, noticeable by the energetic voice and that smile you had grown to treasure so much returning. You lean your sickly figure against the sink, giving you support to stand just a bit better. It was too weird how you could dare to forgive him for all he was and did, you knew there was no point, and still you effortlessly adored all the times he was near you.

Your slowly walked over to the tub that was slowly filling with steaming warm water, fondly recalling your first unwanted bath, that was probably the best thing you had ever done, score. You felt a nimble pair of hands tug your shirt of your cold body, exposing your bare chest once more today, before kissing up your spine. You smile sweetly, turning around to be greeted with a flashy smirk "Mind if I join you?" He chirps and points to the dried blood on his face "I need to get rid of that disarray." You smirk and rub your cheeks against his chest, it's so warm. Jamie just pats your head firmly, his good hand stroking along your jawline "I'm taking that as a yes." He hums, testing the water with his good hand.

"This should be good enough, boiling hot, but I think that's exactly what ya need that." You nod, head still tightly pressed to him. He gently places you aside, allowing you to undress for the bathtub waiting for your cold skin. Removing your torn pants, that are far too big anyway, and your boxers you have been wearing since far to long. You notice his sudden curious eyes wander along your figure, making you just a tad bit awkward. He didn't stare at you like that the last time, not like this anyway. Rat notices your slightly discomfort eyes drifting aside to avoid his stare. "Oh, um, sorry dear, couldn't help it, naturally curious." He steps a bit closer, slowly running his finger run along your boney frame with a smug expression.

"You know, it's funny, we look oddly similar." You look down at your dirty body, having to admit he had a valid point, except for the little perks of breasts you had there is not much of a difference. You both had the same sylphlike, tall grown frame, scrawny and edged. You get caught out of your thoughts with a kiss planted onto you collarbone "But you know what, that's good the way it is, makes me feel more normal." He purrs, hands caressing along your visible ribs and hips. You feel that comforting warm in your stomach, it was so good to have him so skin close to you. Your body was aching to have more of him, all of him was supposed to be yours, and even though you wanted it so badly, you knew he was not going to give you what you wanted. If it was out of harming you, or maybe just to tease you to your absolute breaking point, you were willing to have some more patience.

He abruptly stopped however, remembering why you were undressed in the first place "Oh right, the bath, almost forgot." He mutters, lifting you up by your waist effortlessly, carefully lowering you into the water. You flinched at the scorching hot temperature he placed you into, silently groaning at the sudden stinging and faint burning of you cold flesh. You grew accustomed to it quickly however, making yourself comfortable in the water reaching to your neck. It almost was like a breath of life back into your freezing body. You grabbed some soap placed on the bathtubs rim, slowly washing the blood, sut and dirt of your skin and hair, it was such a relaxing thing to do. Reminded you of your first bath back at the camp, what a good time that was, how safe and well you were that evening.

Jamie watched you for a few moments, as if deeply fascinated with your body, unawarely chewing down on his lower lip. You didn't mind the intense starring of his pretty eyes, you were accustomed that sort of attention by now. It was just odd that it had taken him so long to find the courage, or even interest of gawking; but better late than never. After you were somewhat happy with your cleaning, you mutely gestured him to join you, curious to see if he would. Jamie shakes of the greedy eyes and begins to remove the clunky prosthetics from his arm and leg. You watch him with a tranquil gaze, fascinated with every inch of his slender figure, now that you took your time taking a good look at him you noticed just how much you looked alike, well minus the abs.

He knows you are attentively watching him, putting on a cocky grin "Like what you see Mouse?" He tries to mock you, expecting some sort of fluster reaction, meanwhile you just nod abscently, thinking of all the dirty things you would love to do to him. Rat laughs light heartedly, sliding aside his belt and flask "You are real thirsty girl, you know that Sheila?" You smirk playfully, again nodding a lit more energetic to underline his point shamelessly. You had come to terms with yourself. As he reaches to remove his pants and boxers you decide to look away out of the bit of respekt you still own, sliding aside for him to enter the tub as well. He clumsily places himself into the water as good as he can with only half his limbs in place, again,sitting directly opposite of you as usual.

"Hew, this water is boiling, I feel like a lobster." He jokes, straightening his back against the tubs wall. You pull your legs closer to your body, allowing to hide half of your face behind them, eyes making sure to not look under his waistline. He chuckles, probably knowing the exact thought that are on your filthy mind at that point in time "Ya know, it's almost a shame were friends Mouse. Sometimes I wish we could just go back to that evening we met, just so I wouldn't have any attachment ta ya, that ya were just some pretty whore I didn't need to be watchful of." He leans closer, a dangerous timber rising in his voice just for those few words " Because if that had been the case, and I wouldn't have let go of ya for that stupid moment of mindless faith, I would have been sure to fuck you until your salty tears and blood ran down your thighs together with my cum; begging me to stop because ya couldn't take anymore." Your ears turn red as he skittishly breathes those words into your ear, also returning some warmth to your face and body, unsure if it was the bath or those words.

Rat laughs raspy, probably at you losing your composure a bit "To precious." He chirps, leaning back again with a loud sigh. You timidly grab the soap again, holding it out to him offering; trying to shove aside the previous words. Those stupid words of sweet nothings, you knew he was only messing with you, but even the slither of a hint sparked your imagination. Jamie smirks halfheartedly at the gesture "Why don't you do that Mouse, you do it so gently." He hums, turning around to make his scared back face you. You still feel the sound tickling in your gut as you scoot closer to him, taking your time to comfortably adjust on your knees. You make sure to beguínly wash over the scars, the soap making them look so much brighter than usual.

Patiently you clean his stubborn hair strands until you are certain all the sut is well gone, the strawberry blond seems so unfitting for him, but you found yourself enjoying it's bright colour quit a bit. You had almost forgotten he had freckles on his shoulders when the bubbles wash over those. Makes you think how adorable he must have been as a kid, just the cutest dork probably, you snicker at the sheer thought, what the wasteland had made of him was quit the jump. You move on to his neck, collar and chest, having to wrap your arms around him to do so. Jamie pushes backwards "Can I maybe lean on you?" He asks, giving your heart another little flustered change of pace. You part your legs, letting them to rest next to his, allowing him to push his back against your chest comfortably. His hand slides along your leg playfully, softly pressing on the blue and red bruises like some sort of button.

You ignore the foolery, washing his chest and abdomen, joyfully exploring his features with your lissome fingertips that had some warmth in them at this point. Rat almost silently giggles at your fascination with his body, and it was true, you were as well, it's just the first time you have the opportunity to have such a detailed look at another human being, normally all you got was a few hours at best; a few hours of mindless, meaningless sex. Once done with his torso you lean place your head on his shoulder, breathing into Rats ear. You know he is wearing a smirk on his face when he opens his mouth again "You know, I didn't tell you to stop Mouse, I was such a prick earlier I think I should not draw the line there."

Your e/c eyes light up, pupils wide in excitement, seeing a great opportunity to make him pay for what he did to you before. And most of all for those words, those promises of what you could have had. You waste no time to passionately lick across his shoulder, biting him just enough to get a groan out of him while your adroit hands slide down to his hips. He presses his back tightly against your perky chest, his hand aimlessly looking for something to hold onto. You noticed that rapidly enough to grab his hand with yours, allowing him to sink his quaking fingers into the back of your palm thankfully. You had forgotten what a sweet boy he could be, you didn't get a lot of that in the last days. Maybe that would change for a while, or he would just turn up the sinisterness torture to the maximum.

You treacherously rubbed your other hand against his inner thighs, just to make him a bit more nervous, right now you wanted nothing more then to have him squirm under your command. Maybe revenge, you being a massive sadist, or maybe just because he sounded so sincere when he moaned. When your fingers slid along his length you noticed how hard he was already, giving you a sick sense of achievement. His back tensed up against your body, shivering and twitching to the rhythm of your movements. As you pushed over his tip you instantly heard a pleasurable groan from him, which he desperately tried to avoid, biting down onto his lip until it was drained of colour. You had him were you wanted him to be, writhing and jittery.

You wanted to whisper something vulgar into his ear, something similar as he had done before, as you took you time stroking his cock; but your throat only allowed some cracking tones with your hot breath. You do so for a while, moving your wrist slower or faster depending on what felt the best, testing how far you could get him. When Jamies groans turned into frequent moans of sound pleasure you accelerate your hands rhythmic strokes, you had a wicked idea in mind, which you were definitely willing to try, even if it would probably make him get a little too loud. Who cares if anyone could hear him, you wanted to embarrass him a little after all. You knew he was close to his limits when his head jolted back against your shoulder, panting and whimpering your name.

The iniquitous grin on your face spread across your face, biting his hikie covered shoulder just a tad bit harder. And as soon as you knew he was about to cum under your touch, you nimbly place your thumb over his tip, causing him to let out a unwantedly noisy moan, which he immediately regretted, bouncing his skull forward, gasping for dear air. His hand immediately clasping around yours, trying to convince you to let him go. "M-Mouse you jerk, that really fucking h-hurts." He whines, but you are not convinced that he had enough yet, you want him to beg for it this time. Increasing your pressure on his tip, faintly purring delightedly that this actually worked so well as he whimpered for mercy.

He finally gives up, realizing what you want from him with a bitter defeat. Rat is reluctant, but the acute pain is enough to swallow his pride "I-I'm begging you, please let me cum already." he whimpers with anguished breaths, giving you what your sick senses needed to feel accomplished, finally a victory. You sigh, letting your hand lift from his dick, allowing him to release into your hand. You smile satisfied with your work, serves him right for almost choking you out cold just for being mad at his partner in crime. You exuberantly rubbed some your hands mellow, sticky kontent against his chest, just to annoy him even further, as Rat was still busy catching his breath.

"Your a mean spirited witch Y/N." is all he manages to cough up "Now the entire neighborhood knows how I sound, good work." You smirk victoriously, you were aware he only said that to make you feel bad, but he did worse things to you, so why bother holding back. You mockingly licked across the cum that was still stuck to your hand, but not entirely, as you were not quit done with the villainy. You held your hand over his shoulder and close to his mouth, making him shudder "You don't really expect me to put that into my mouth right?" He asks with a trembling voice, but you persist, if you could do it, you wanted him to do so to. You softly rub your sultury figers across his lips, slowly but surely forcing him to open his mouth reluctantly. You carefully push a few fingers against his tongue, that seems bewilder by the idea of its own taste.

You think it's funny how squirmish he is acting, even though a few moment ago his mouth was full with his own blood. When you finally decide you were happy with your master plan of sweet, sweet revenge, you remove your fingers from his mouth. "Thats gross Mouse, you are such a squalid girl at times." You giggle at the rather ironic statement coming from his side, before he turns around to face you again. Rats face is surprisingly red, his breath forming small clouds as they escape his mouth.You love that look on him, it was a confirmation to you that he was finally beginning to give up that hotheaded nature in favour of the passion you wanted so badly.

He looks at you for a moment, before passionately kissing you, shoving you against the bathtubs wall with a sudden much welcomed ardently; which makes quite a large quantity of water slosh over the rim at the precipitate movement. The familiar tongue and taste make you moan with a melodic tune, simulating him to kiss you harder. His body laying on top of yours sparks your imagination in all the right ways, making your hands instinctively dig into his shoulders. However, his long, pointy tongue hitting your throat makes you twitch a bit, it hurts your injured neck; a grim reminder of what he was capable of. He knows that, purposefully pushing in harder. When he does break the kiss, you can't hide the pleading look on your face, you are just so frisky and hot you don't know how to rid yourself of the feeling.

He cocks his head aside confidently, before getting comfortable on top of your lean frame, smugly fitting to his "Oh, I guess you would just love to get some nice, avid sex, don't ya?" he snickers, hand tracing over your perky nips, just playfully pinching the soft buds. You shiver, and even though you know he would never grant you that after what you just did to him, you were willing to try it anyway. He chuckles manically, knowing you are completely bound to his every whimsy desire "Ya just can't ever get enough can ya?" You smirk brashly, hands on his hips, softly pushing him against you by the hips "Even though you know I wouldn't give you anymore, you still beg like a hungry dog." you fluster, giggling at the remark, damn it, you thought, worth a try. Rat sighs with a smile on his face "Your one special kind of crazy." He huffs, lifting himself from your body to climb out of the water, onto the floor in front of the tub, drying himself with a towel.

You are left in the half-warm water, finding yourself missing the feeling of skin rubbed up against yours now. You sit up straight, stretching comfortably, that was still a success in your book, regardless of how he kept up that senseless rejection of your dedication. He wouldn't be able to do that for much longer, you had all the time in the world. You waited for him to be fully dressed, well, for his standards, before heaving yourself out of the water. Jamie was already standing at the sink, cleaning the remaining blood drips down the drain. You used the time to slip into your oversized pants and shirt, they sat so loosely upon your flesh.

It's in this instant the there is a austerer knock at the door, sending a uncomfortable thought to your brain, you were not really ready to deal with conflict at the moment. You hear a vexed groan from Rat as he trots to the door, swinging it open energetically "What is it now Pigface?" He barks at the taller man with a harsh tone, which you think is not to be advisable after he had just gotten in an argument with him that didn't end to pretty. You are sure there is still some drops of blood well visible on the sinks pearly white rim. However Mako doesn't seem to care about Jamie at the moment, shoving him aside with a short hand gesture.

You can feel him looking at you even through the pitch black glass. You uncomfortably inch backwards holding your breath as the massive man eyes the obvious choking and biting wounds on your neck. You try to cover them up with your hand, but he is not as stupid as you would want him to be. "Show me that." He growls, grabbing your hands in one of his prodigious palms with ease. You squirm a bit, whimpering as Maks rough fingers trace along the throbbing pain on your throat, attentively eyeing the damage "Did Jamison do that to you?" He asks with a voice that is astonishingly calm and monotone.

You shake your head vigorously, desperately trying to defend Rats well being, afraid he would hurt him even more if you told the truth. Mako grunts annoyed with your obvious lying, however letting go of you. "You suck at lying kid, for a thief that's pretty weak." He huffs, turning his attention back to Junkrat who was still standíng at the sink, glaring at Hog with a evil eyes, and a damn cheeky grin that basically just rubben his victory in his face. Bouncing forward on his peg leg, he confidently walks next to you, placing his arm around your shoulder as if it was the most natural thing to do right now. "No hard feelings right?" Jamie directs at Hog, still holding on to that pesky smirk.

You sense the tight, troublesome atmosphere between the two of them crackling like static, they probably never had such sort of argument before, making you unsure if they even knew what it meant to talk a problem out properly. But now that you assumed to understand the problem from both perspectives, you already made your choice, you were going to defend Rat for now; despite your knowledge that it was not the smartest thing to do in your situation. You attempt to speak again, swallowing your words before you can push them out your sore throat. "Jamison, what did you even do to her? The girl looks even more miserable than before." The giant asks with a emotionless voice, eyes still glued to the bruise wrapped around your flimsy neck.

"Umm, you see, funny story..." He stutters, trying to think of an excuse that wouldn't make him sound like a complete dimwitted scumbag "Well, lets just say I didn't know when to stop, again." He murmurs, in hopes Hog would just overhear it. Mako leans forward with a loud exhale, spitefully grabbing Jamie's shoulder who instantly put on a way darker expression "Then you are going to learn it Jamieson, if she dies, our little contrakt despires. We had this argument to many times now, you need to be more careful... I don't want to repeat the last time." Rat shrugs the large hand from his shoulder "Fair enough." Rat growls with a irritated voice, pulling you in front of him, kissing your neck, hands sliding to your trembling hips.

"If that's all you need to sleep well at night, I can try. And just for your information, I don't wanna make the same mistakes either, but ya know damn well that it's not that easy." You hear the mockery in his tone, almost like it's some sort of challenge or sick gambel. Hog sighs, obviously still frustrated with your passiveness in the conversation. "For now. And before I forget it, the containers are picked up at 10pm sharp, so be ready." He huffs before leaving the room as abruptly as he had entered it a few minutes ago, leaving you and Rat alone again. You lean your head against Jamie's shoulder who was still standing behind you, a cross glimmer in his eyes. "You know what Y/N, we are going back into the city one more time, I can't stand this house any longer, and I can't see that stupid mask anymore or I will fucking lose it." He growls sinister, letting go of you warely.

It's not long until you find yourself outside, a scarf covering the majority of your face as you didnt want to risk curious bystanders recognizing you. Rat followed closely next to you, hands in his pockets to hide the obvious flashy, orange prosthetic you had given him a while back. The streets are especially full today as the weather had decided to grant you a bit of sunshine and warmth. Your hands however still manage to be freezing cold, even if you hide them in your sleeve. In your head meanwhile reigns one thought, you wanted to know what the hell they were talking about with those past "incidents". You knew you were the cause, but the effect was unknown on you, but from what you could guess so far it would involve your pain.

Anguished by the numbness of your fingertips, you search for Jamies good hand to hold on to casually, and as you find it loosely dangling from his side; as suspected it is considerably warmer than yours. He seems surprised by the hand placed into his so self-evident, but doesnt mind the clingy gesture to much. You never were one to hold hands, or cuddle for that matter, it wasn't what you enjoyed or ever got around to with your customers. But awkwardly enough, this seemed to work just fine for you now "Ya know what Y/N, I didn't think you would be the type to hold hands." Rat teases, almost as if he had heard every thought you had just pondered about.

Nudging into his shoulder in good fun, he snickers at your timid annoyance "Don't be so petty Sheila, but admit it, I have a point. I was dead set the only reason ya ever touched me was because ya wanted pleasure, not something like...this." He gingerly squeezes your hand, making you fluster, hiding your face behind your scarf even more, allowing your eyes to barely peak over the itchy cotton fabric of the red textile. Jamie puts on a sweeter expression, making you believe he already forgot all about the morning events. At least he seems a lot more chipper. You stroll down the street a bit longer, just enjoying as much of it before leaving to a unknown place.

You are still lost in your thoughts, what did he mean with "this" now? It could potentially be anything,stupid pronoun games, and why the heck would he ever believe you didn't care about him;you told him that you did before, didn't he take you serious? All you knew was that there was a lot to talk out as soon as your throat wasn't such a wreck anymore. You wanted to tell him what you thought, that you did care, maybe even too much for your own good. But you wouldn't know how to go about it. You feel a short tug on your hand again when you pass by a random coffee shop "Hey, mouse, what do you say, should we go in there?" You are a bit dumbfounded at the question, why the heck would he give a damn about going into a shop to actually buy stuff?

You take a curious glance at the brightly lit window, trying to understand why he was so persistent to go into there. "Come on, we have enough money get some tea, I promise I will be on my best behaviour." He huffs, a childish smile throning on his lips. Your heart melts just a little at the playful gesture. You nod shortly, earning yourself a faint peck on the head "Thanks." He hushes, before dragging you inside the warm building by your intertwined hands. The door emits a light ring when he swings it open, it's so much more comfortable in here, but you are suspicious of his behaviour, it doesn't seem like him in the slightest. You both vanish into the last corner of the shop, taking a seat on the red chairs closely standing to a tidy table. You are weary of the way he smirks to himself under that scarf wrapped around the lower portion of his face, you know he is up to something, and it scares you that you don't know what it is.

"Ah, this is nice, ain't it?" Jamie hums, casually leaning against his seats rest. You nod, keeping your guard up high, this wasn't right, you had a foul gut feeling. He notices your tense position, making him giggle in a low key "Ya seem a little rigid there Mouse, are ya cold again? If ya want I can warm ya up a bit." He tries to pull of a innocent tone, failing miserably as it slips into a rather sinister one, confirming your suspicion "Oh don't look at me like that, I would never, ever, try to do anything querer to you in public, I am not some revenge thirsty person." He snickers to himself, making you want to stand up and leave, but a ailing curiosity kept you tightly seated on your place. Rat moves his chair closer to yours, sitting right next to you. Eyes fixed to you're quivering hands resting on the table in front of you, you suddenly feel a familiar pair if fingers slide across your thighs underhand.

You flinch up strait, eyes ripped wide open now, you knew there was a reason he insisted on going in here. He wouldn't dare though, your thought overlap in a hint of helplessness, you had just played yourself rather ungainly. You shot him a poisonous look over your scarfs edge, getting a malicious one in return. He leans closer to your ear, making sure no could hear "That's what ya get for not letting me cum. Don't think I forgot that little stunt, this is what ya get." He chirps with a frighteningly self satisfied undertone, sending a shiver down your spine. You shrug together on your seat, hands clenching onto each other. He smirks at your distress, spurning him to rub his fingers along your crotch coarsely. You shudder, holding your breath with stubborn dedication.

You sit there in complete silence, undermining any sort of irregular breath, you were not prepared to let him get revenge, that was under your grandeur. Suddenly a waitress walked towards your table, making halt in front of you "Good afternoon, may I take your orders?" She asks with a chipper tone, direction the question at you. You just point at your throat, indicating your lost voice "Oh, i'm sorry miss, I hope you get better soon." She murmurs with a warm, caring tune, before turning to Rat instead "So, what can I get you?" That moment you feel a warm pair of fingers slide into your boxers, that fucking bastard; he was really going to do this to you "Um, we will just get a coffee and a tea, with lots of sugar." Rat orders with the sweetest voice, making you silently curse him even more. You feel his mellow, willowy fingers rub across your enerance, making you whimper sweetly behind the fold of your scarf.

The waitress turns to you attentively, making a concerned look "Are you alright miss?" She asks, leaning towards you a bit. You shake your head statically, terrified she might know, or even guess what was going on. "Alright, I will be back in one moment then." She hums with a upbeat tune, trotting away behind the counter, that poor lady had no idea... You pressed your back against your seat as he pressures two fingers into you with a jerking motion. You bite down on your scarfs fabric, your legs twitching randomly as you attempt to form a reasonable plan. You look over to Jamie again, the artless smirk on his face making you even more slitish. Jamie leans his head on your shoulder, starting to whisper into your ear again "Don't be shy, let them hear your dirty voice." He teases, pushing deeper into you, roughly stroking against your sweet spot.

You slowly lose the feeling in your lips from ow hard you are biting them shut, you knew that even irregular breath would probably pull every single customers attention towards you in a moments notice. And you were not prepared to let that happen. "Cmon sweetheart, just imagine it, how good id fuck ya and your insides up; every inch of ya." He purrs with a voice so dastardly suggestive and hot you could barely sit still on your seat. Deciding you have had enough of this absolute trash fest of paybacks, you proceed to nimbly grab his hand and pull it away from inside you, before descending under the table without a single trace of a sound. You take a fe husteld, deep breaths under your newfound cover, planning your next step carefully as you calm down your on edge nerves.

Jamie hastily looks under the table, a smug smirk on his face "Come here Mouse, your not getting out of this that easily ." He whispers down to you sharply. To your utmost luck however, the waitress walks by again in this exact moment, forcing him to direct his attention away from your cover to not be to suspicious himself "Huh? Where is the little lady?" She asks with a concerned voice. You use the time to shuffle closer to him again, enjoying the advantage this position is giving you. "She wasn't feeling well, will be back in a moment.." He tells the waitress, who is busy placing the orders on the table carefully. You take your time to unbuckle his belt meanwhile, making a soothing, metallic clicking sound which is well accompanied by Jamie flinching upright in realization what you were up to. "Huh, what was that?" The waitress asks suspiciously, leaning over the table a bit "Ummmmm..." He stammers something about keys in his pocket, and as soon as the waitress has left you alone again, his head pokes under the table with a bright red face "O-Ok, im sorry, lets just talk this out-" You smirk widely, sticking out your tongue with a wicked giggle, your fingers tugging on the fabric of his cargo shorts.

"Mouse, I swear to god, don't you fucking dare." He hisses "Im sorry ok, won't happen again, I was being a childish idiot, sorry." He pleads you with a concerned undertone, glancing around as if afraid someone had heard. You take a few moment to consider his words, maybe you should just let him be this once, after all, you already got what you wanted today. Besides, this would be enough of a lesson for now. With a pout on your face, you carefully emerge from the depths of the table again, taking a seat on your chair with a elegant motion. When you glare at his face, you notice the especially dumbfounded look in his bright eyes "Cheers mate." He murmurs with a grateful tone, placing his hand on your chin from the other side of the table before pulling you into a astonishingly pleasurable kiss; a lot more timid than usual, if you wouldn't know any better you would say he was getting better at this.

You almost fall of your chair however when he suddenly pulls you closer by the waist, forcing a mute groan out of you. He pulls back a bit, leaving you rather empty, if it was after your will you would just never stop kissing him like that "I didn't think ya would actually listen ta me, I thought you would just ignore me again." Rat mutters with a low tune, rubbing your heated cheeks with his lean fingers "I'm sorry what I said earlier." Rat leans over the table close enough to reach your neck, and as soon as that you sense his sharp canine teeth into your neck, making you sling your arms around his neck in effort to find some support in this rather thorny position. Your adrenaline rush however is cut short when you see a familiar face enter through the shops door, the small british woman you know as Lena oxton, or Tracer.

You immediately shove Rat aside, pulling the scarf way into your face deeply. "Hey, what the fu-" You hold his mouth shut with your hands, pointing in the direction of the dangerously close Overwatch agent. You were positive she would recognize you immediately, and you were not prepared to face the trouble that would haunt you. You get up from your seat, pulling Jamie with you, who follows like a confused puppy, unsure what the fuss was about. You lead him out of the shop, making no eye contact or effort to explain yourself. After a few haisty steps over the street, you stop your unwanted escape in a dark alleyway were you were sure to be left alone for now. "What was that all about?" Rat huffs, still catching his breath, while you clear your throat to attempt speaking "I-I think that was Tracer, a Overwatch agent from the camp back in Australia." You huff, glad you have your voice back, even though speaking is still uncomfortable.

He stares at you for a moment, a smirk on his face, pulling you into a rather tight embrace "Thank goodness, your voice is back." He chirps, placing another peck on your frail lips "Yeah, it's good to have that back, who else would have kept you in good humour?" You humm, pushing him aside slightly "There is a lot I need to tell you right now, before I forget it again." He raises an eyebrow curiously, followed by a thin smile "Go ahead, i'm all yours." You take another deep breath before beginning your little rant "So first of all, of course I care about you, I always did from the first time I saw that stupid grin of yours; if I only wanted to fuck you, I would have done so." You sate boldly, pushing him against the cold brick wall of the alleyway.

"Secondly, why would you ever, ever, say that I was to good for you? Do you want me to feel like garbage? Because I will let you know, I think the exact same way." You see the surprise in his face turn into a full fledged realisation "And lastly, what the bloody hell did you mean with "this" earlier? You know, when I took your hand." You inhaled sharply once done rattling down your points, he seemed speechless, what a rare instance; you thought to yourself with a content smirk. "That's a lot of information Mouse, give me a sec." He murmurs, scratching his backhead "So, if I got this right, you actually like me?" You roll your eyes, cocking your head aside "What have I been telling you the past weeks?" He chuckles, leaning against the wall again "Fair enough, you got me, I was rather; how do we put it, cold." You smirk, you counted that as another victory, putting you even.

"Anyway, what does that mean for, well, us?" Jamie asks, a somewhat expectantly "Um, what would change?" You ask timidly, uncertain what was going on in his head. He simply grins, placing his hand on your shoulders "Don't play dumb Mouse, I ain't gonna spell it out for ya." You inelegantly shrug, hands holding onto his hips "Sure I don't know anything you're talking about." You whisper, leaning closer to him, head nestled to his lean neck " I was only asking if I can officially consider us a thing now? I know it's silly, but I just thought, it might be nice...Just to try it out for a while. You know, a relationship, that thing people like to have when they...like each other." He huffs, the words stinging like a bad aftertaste. If this was what you thought it was, you had no idea how to work with it. What even was a relationship other then whatever it was you had now?

In your head there existed no difference, you were interested in him, no questions asked; but you were sure it wouldn't end well. But was a relationship necessary to get what you wanted, it just seemed like a scary concept, a actual responsibility in a interhuman bonding; absurd in fact. The advices from Mercy, Hog, and more importantly yourself reminded you why you were so uncertain. But apparently your caution was worth nothing, how bad could it get? Fuck it, who cares how it was going to go, there weren't a lot of perspectives anyway, you thought, opening your mouth again "You know what Jamison, I like that idea. Can't hurt to try right? So yes, were a "thing" now." You couldn't believe the words that had just left your cursed voicebox, you actually just obliterated all sane human reasoning for a relationship with someone you were completely positive, to be a full fledged psychopath.

Rats face meanwhile lit up with cocky grin as soon as those words, even if doubtful, left your lips "Finally, thought I would never get to hear that from you." He cheerfully purrs "Now you are officially mine." The walk home is a lot more light hearted and bearable then the almost silent trip through the city, now that you have your voice back. And now that you finally rid yourself of all those concerned voices in your head that kept telling you to keep your distance from Rat , you could actually enjoy his company quit a bit more. "You know Y/N, I was dead set that you would never, ever, admit to liking me." He buzzes, arm resting on your shoulder. You were surprised yourself, you still couldn't rhyme together why you wanted to be with him. Like seriously, what were you thinking?

There was literally no way in hell that this would last a year or so, if you were especially unlucky at the end of this one of you would be six feet under. "Im full of surprises, just think of me like bad Friday night in Vegas, you never know what will happen next." You humm, poking his side childishly "While were on the topic, we should go out for a drink sometime." You add with a easygoing tune, getting him completely slammed might be hilarious, or traumatic; maybe even both. He smirks knowingly, as if seeing straight through your foul thoughts "You are rather crafty if you don't get your way darl." You put on a innocent pair of puppy eyes, pouting smoothly "What are you even talking about? I was only talking about a nice night out."

He laughs in the usual high pitched manner, leaning his head aside quiply "Sure, a nice night out with my cock in your mouth." You smirk at the remark, shoving your elbow against his "Hey, I a not that bad, plus I promised you I would attempt being a decent partner; whatever that means." He holds back another giggle, taking a deep breath "Ah, I don't even mind that, I think your overbearing lust is adorable, but I am telling you, it will drive me completely paranoid." You give him a puzzled look "Huh, why though?" he casually stretches as you in close proximity of the harbour, letting out a hearty yawn "Isn't it obvious? You're pretty damn hot sheila, and if anyone made your greedy heart skip, I think I would shove a pipe bomb down their throat." He announces, giving you a sense of accomplishment.

"A little possessive don't you think Junkrat?" You bait a sheepish look out of him "Maybe, but you are mine after all, so I will be damned if I dont make sure it stays that way." That statement made you curious, so that's what this was all about. You were already bewildered why the heck he was so persistent with you, why he had even suggested a "official" relationship, but now it made sense. It wasn't because of any sort of feelings, you knew that couldn't be it, he was still a psychopath and you know you could never change that. No, it was out of pure possessiveness, that was the closest he knew to affection, the need to own something to truly feel safe about it. And in this particular case, that something was none other than you.

You were close to your destination, the lovely smell of salty water and the screech of seagulls overheads were a dead giveaway. It's in that moment you hear a faintly audible squeak from behind, causing you to spin around with a joyful smile "Mouse! You little critter, where have you been?" You lean crouch downward, the tiny, grey creature pearing up at you. Jamie turns around as well, curiously glaring at the compact animal that now jumped onto your hand "Mouse, so that's what gave you your name." he notices with a jovial smirk "It's not half as fuckable as you though." He jesters while you place the mouse in your pocket where it curls up comfortably "Well, it's still less of an animal as you are Rat." You defend yourself, hands on your hips with a confident posture.

"Whatever you say." He coos, continuing to walk towards the fence, leaving you behind to silently complain "Wait up you scrawny dirt-lord." You grumble, trotting after him fleetly. Arriving at the mesh wire, you are greeted with the presence of Mako waiting for you. You swallow down your cheeky smile, replacing it with a neutral expression, you are aware that he is still mad at you for having such a soft spot for his lanky, blond sidekick. "There you are, took you long enough." He grunts, a obvious annoyed tone in his muffled tone "Um, sorry s-sir, we were out and about in the city." You justify yourself, rubbing the back of your head. "Your voice is back, that's good." He coughs out, pushing aside some on the wire that has been cut open for easy trespassing. "Now get going." Mako orders the two of you, both hurriedly scurrying through the wire.

Soon after you find yourself standoíng in front of one of the large containers, that would double as a swift escape out of London. "Nervous?" You tease Rat, nudging him in the arm with your shoulder "Don't be silly, I ain't afraid of some water, let alone the ocean...The deep, dark ocean." Your eyes light up playfully, was he actually alarmed about ships? You let out a amused giggle "So your not much of a shiprat then?" You expertly insert the stupid remark, earning yourself a sound chuckle from him "Oh shut it, I have all right to dislike water; hell, I can't even swim." He complains, timidly glancing at the water inside the pears pool.

You snort up another giggle, holding your stomach in laughter "This is just golden, if you want to you can hold onto me if the evil water spirit comes to get you." You wisecrack, as he shoots you a irked glare "You are such a bitch, remind me why we are together again?" He huffs, arms crossed crossly "Aww, don't take it personal, i'm just pulling your leg." You pat his shoulder, catching your breath from laughing, your stomach in a slight twist. In that moment Hog emerges from behind one of the containers, wordlessly opening the metal door of the container. Inside you are surprised to find the large motor bike from the heist, neatly parked and filled with the earnings from the Kingsrow robbery "How did you even-" You stammer dumbfounded, not getting a hint of a answer.

When all three of you stand inside the metallic box, Mako shuts and bolts up the door from inside. You take the time to find yourself a comparatively comfortable spot in the last corner of the ship container, taking a seat with a relaxed sigh, finally some peace and quiet. Your personal space is however not regarded by Rat who immediately takes a seat beside you, head leaning on your lap, arms slung around your waist. He softly nuzzles against the fabric of your pants, purring with a tired voice. That however is shortlisted "There are a few rules while we are in here." Hog suddenly announces, lifting Jamie up by the prosthetic arm, making him squirm in annoyance.

"Put me the fuck down or I will end you!" He complains and squeals, trying to kick the unimpressed man "First of all, no one touches anyone, or anything, in this container until we reach our destination." He grunts, placing Rat down in the opposite corner of the box with a harsh, dull thud when he smashes against the wall "Second and last, if law number one is disobeyed, the person in question will be tossed overdeck." Jamie shudders at the mere thought, instantly seizing the protest, cowering into the corner frightfully; you deemed it unfair how Mako used Jamie's fears against him, it was unnecessarily cruel. To add to the injury, he pulls out a roll of duct tape, placing a hint of fear in Rats eyes "Give me your hands Fawkes." He huffs, making Jamie press against the metal corner as far as he can.

"I won't do jack shit old man!" He hisses, but his anger is shut of by a strip of tape being glued over his mouth. He grumbles some inaudible curses, trying to shove the much stronger man aside as he glues together his twitchy hands. "Now, stay there until we I tell you so." Hog breathes out, seemingly satisfied with his work. Rat pulls his legs to his body, shivering a bit. You assume he is cold, but you are not able to help him as long as the massive man is still awake. "D-Don't you think that's a little harsh Hog?" You ask timidly, getting a cold glare in return "No." He growly before taking a seat in another corner with a rough grunt.

You sigh, what a irritable charakter, there was no way to reason with this man. Your eyes wandered to Jamie again, who was rather helplessly trying to loosen the noticeably tight tape around his wrists. Knowing he was already intimidated by the sea, this only further the nervous trembling of his pale skin. You pull the coat around your body tighter, this was going to be a long night, you didn't think you would be able to sleep tonight. It was awfully chilly in here, the coat barely keeping you from the cold. The only thing keeping you company was the furry creature that occasionally poked its head out of your pocket.

It was soon completely dark in the cabin, you couldn't see your own hand before your eyes. The rhythmic sound of waves was to be heard as they collided into the moving ship, the entire ground seems to sway along gently to their direction. You were half asleep at this point, hands folded on your knees, Mouse curled up in your pocket. You were caught off guard when there was raspy voice striking a conversation with you "Mouse, you are still awake." You sit up straight, stretching your aching limbs "Yes Mako, I am wide awake." You huff, still deeply annoyed with what he did to Rat earlier "Now then, I have to ask you something that I would want you to answer with sincerity." his growley voice feels like gravel in your ears.

"Why are you so scrupulous with Fawkes. I see why you might be attracted to him, at first I thought that was the only reason you were so interested in him." He sighs, taking another deep breath through his mask "But now, you seem dangerously close to him, and even against advise you still decide to ignore all red flags." You smirk to yourself, you knew what he was talking about, and he wasn't wrong. At first that was all you thought of Jamie, just another pretty piece of meat for you to play with. And even though you wished it wasn't the case, you had found something intoxicating in the way he looked at you. Being used to people staring at you, longingly and more then willing to fuck you against a wall without a second thought, there was something different with Jamie. You could see it in those shiney ember eyes, he wanted to ruin you, take every single piece of your life and tear it to shreds, and that was what captured your interest like no else ever could replicate.

Of course you didn't say that out loud, instead not answering at all, you knew he could tell your lies from the truth even in the dark. "If you don't want to answer me, at least try to listen. Jamison is a precarious madman, and I am afraid he is going to severely harm you if you keep up this affection. All I am trying to make you understand is, I am talking to you as someone who knows him well, and I am warning you as someone who cares." That was it, you put on a severely indignant, slamming your hands onto the metal ground beneath you "Listen here pigface, I am sick and tired of people treating me like I am some sort of unknowing kid! I am well aware of that, I know that I wont get a happy ever after, and I don't want one either. Mako, I grew up in the wasteland, and I sold my body and soul to it. And now that I finally found someone who went through the same shit, the entire world seems to want to take this person from me."

You take another deep gasp of air before you keep your ranting up "And you say you care about me? Funny, because the way I see it, you just need me alive and well to get to good terms with my mother. Correct me if im wrong!" You bite your quivering lips, hands clenched into fists, you are done with this make believe friendliness. It takes a while for Mako to respond, leaving you with the sound of loud breaths from the air-mesh in the leather mask "You are just as insufferable as Junkrat." He growls "And just because Fawkes and you are similar, you are far from the same, so leave while you still can." That's the last thing he exasperatedly grunts before you let the conversation die down in the silent container.

You feel a few salty tears build up in the corner of your eyes, there it was again, the doubt. As soon as you managed to shake it of for a evening, there it was again to haunt you through your nightmares. Your thoughts were having a inner meltdown again, mixing the fear with the hope, and the passion with hatred. With these thoughts you quietly sobbed into your sleeve, this all felt so wrong, it all felt off. You wanted to hold on to something or someone, but the empty air in front of you wasn't doing it for you. So you patiently waited in the uncomfortable corner you were sunken into, until you were sure to hear rough snoring from the pig-masked man. You stood up mutely, sneaking over the clunky floor that wavered ever so slightly.

It doesn't take long for you to find Rat sitting on the floor, sound asleep at this point in time. You kneel down next to him, arms adjusting around his waist, head on his lap; eerily similar to the way he did at the beginning of the journey. The soothing muffled breath instantly makes you calm down, your fingers stroking along his side. You like the rough skin under your sensitive fingertips, like mellow sandpaper. Before you actually fall asleep for the remainder of the trip, you gently pull away the tape from his mouth and wrists, making him mutter thankfully. and whilst your thoughts drift oínto sleep, you feel his good hand run through your hair benevolently.

The first thing to wake you up in the morning is Mouse climbing into your face, the small creatures tiny paws holding onto your nose. You carefully lift the mouse of your face, petting it's skull with your thumb, making it rub against your frail fingers. You place the fluffy animal in your pocket again, rubbing your sore eyes as they adjust to the sunlight entering through the cracks in the door. Looking around to see where you are at the moment, finding yourself curled up and leaning against to Rat. He seems to be still asleep, hand still tangled in your hair. You curiously sit up straight, your back aching after the night on this hard floor. You lean closer to his face, watchfully brushing aside the hair from his face.

You have thought it before, and would do so again, he was stunningly adorable when asleep. Your fingers trace along his edgy jaw, softly kissing his cheek, making yours fluster up lightly. Jamie's eyes peak open, a smirk spreading across his face when he spots you leaning against his shoulder "Naughty girl, you know you shouldn't be here." His scratchy voice whispers, still sleepdrunk "Do you want to get me killed?" He adds with witticism voice. "You seemed cold, so I decided to warm you up." You smoothy humm, rising to your feet. "Ta mate, your to kind." He bounces to his feet on his peg leg, straightening his back with a faint crack. His lanky arms drop to his sides, face even though exhausted, still with that cheeky grin on his lips.

Mako is still asleep, or that's what you can tell from the pitch black glasses. Rat seems to notice as well, a sinful look appearing on his face, making you back up against the wall reticently. And before you get to react to him approaching you, you find yourself briskly being shoved against the metal wall, slamming your head against the hard surface. You almost scream out in shock, but find yourself to be caught in a kiss before you can even whimper. Rat catches your breath in his lungs, before huffing it out whilst breaking the kiss. "What are you doing, do you have a death wish?" You manage to groan, ignoring the throbbing pain in the back of your head.

"I'm sorry love, you know I can't help it." He groans into your ear, making you shiver under the raucous grip on your collar, hands instinctively reaching for his hips. You sense your strength leaving your body again, feeling his slippery tongue invade your mouth to massage against your own, clumsily letting your teeth grind against each other accidentally. Rat ludically shoves himself against you, his bodyweight entirely leaning against you and the wall behind you. He splits up your uncoordinated kiss, leaving you hanging again. Jamie nuzzles his face against your neck, whispering something almost completely mute, you can't make out any of the meaning, but hear a short "Patience" in between the words. Your hands carefully place your hands on his shoulders "Hey, Jamie, calm down a little, lets just look around, find a hideout or something." He looks back at you, with a almost distressed facial expression. "Of course, l-lets go." he huffs, letting go of you, backing up from the wall to let you follow him.

With a cold sweat on your back, you slide open the heavy door to be greeted with a warm breeze of air. Finally, a place with good weather, you think to yourself before looking around. The scenery is unlike you have ever seen, the harbour colourfully decorated, together with the rest of the city stationed on the lushes green mountain. You feel a pair of hands rubbing against your waist "Ah, Dorado, what a beauty." Rat hums, placing his head on yours "How do you even know that?" You ask attentively "Simple, Dorado is well known for their especially well guarded bank vault."

You sigh, of course he would know that, covetous as he was. In this moment Mako appears next to you in the containers door, joining the gawking at the city, seemingly ignoring your conversation from yesterday. From there onwards, you basically proceed the same procedure you went through in London. You swiftly make your way from the port into the city following along the alleys to keep as hidden as you could. The streets are crowded with people, chatting in a language you did not know. You didn't even know there was such a thing as a different language than english, making every word the people said so much more fascinating. However it turned out that there were no empty houses around,and if there were, they were boarded up and completely unusable for a place to stay.

This left the three of you completely out of place, and without a shelter for the night, basically leaving you even more homeless than you already were. The only person who didn't seem to mind the night on the street, was Junkrat. He was almost ecstatic about it, energetically looking for a fit alley you could spend the night at, so much even that you found yourself animated to assist him. The alley here were broad and spread out like a maze, graffiti plastered on on pretty much every wall, the neon colours popping at your eyes which were used to the sandy colors of the outback. Whilst you were exploring around the vivid streets, Hog was backtracking to retrieve the bike and treasure from the containers still stationed at the port.

"Mouse, check out this, that is one pretty alley if I have ever seen one." Rat announces with a exhilarated tone, waving you over to him. He shows you a particularly colorful alley, boomboxes stationed in the corners, and upon closer inspection, various spray cans are standing around almost untouched. "Fancy." You humm, picking up one of the cans, shaking it's content, surprised to find that it's not empty. "Would you look at this..." You humm to yourself, pulling a precise circle onto the brick wall in a particularly rich yellow. Rat curiously watches you, awaiting the image you were trying to create. After you are satisfied with the clean circle, you grab a black can, adding a twisted smile and eyes you knew from Jamie's bombs. "Ohhh clever." He chirps, eyeing the finished image on the alleys bright collage of tags. "You are good at this, I think from now on I will let you paint my explosives, it looks so much cleaner that way." You feel mildly attained, bowing joyfully "Of course my king, whatever you wish." He chuckles with a shrill tone "That is not an attitude to have when you live on the streets Mouse, that will get you abducted by the filthy people who come here."

You make a sly step closer to him, hands folded behind your back "People like you?" You tease with a brash voice "Precisely." he snears, hands on his hips, leaning closer to your face. Playfully biting your lower lip, you whimper a mocking "And what would those horrible, horrible people do to me?" the grin on his face widens noticeably, placing his forehead upon yours "They take rude girls like you and fuck them until they remember their manners." You mimic the sharp expression on his face "Is that so?" You ask, inching closer to the point your breath mixes with his "Indeed, and when they made her scream, they never let her go again." You feel your chest tighten at those words, reminding you of all that bottled up lust you have been carrying around since the first time he had looked at you like this.

"C-Care to demonstrate?" You stammer, cheeks seriously heating as his hot breath sticks to your lips. "You would like that don't cha?" Jamie teases knowingly, he is aware of your complete obedience for your favorite drug. You are only able to nod apprehensively, your entire body tense and full of eagerness. If you only could, if he would only let you, you would probably never let him go again. In that moment you discern a annoyed grunt from the other side of the alley making both of you flinch upright in synchrony. Mako has a somewhat irritated look on his face, approaching the both of you with a slow trot "Can't leave you alone for one minute can I?" He grunts, while you and Jamie shoot each other a wicked smirk.

After that rather random start of to things you all end up leaning against the coarse wall, trying to figure out about what to do next whilst chewing on some dry bread you happened to have. You feed a bit of it to your pocket mouse, who thankfully takes the offer. "Anyway." Hog begins the conversation in a badly audible manner "Do we have a target for this place?" Jamie balances on his peg leg, paying little to no attention to the conversation "Well, there always is that apparently well stuffed vault." You announce, as that is all you can think of "Maybe, but that is damn risky." The huge man huffs, somewhat concerned "Ah rubbish, don't tell me that after we stole the crown of england." You murmur, absently staring at your shoes, kicking a small rock aside.

"Why not, we can always try." The wasteland hulk coughs out, leaning against the graffiti wall "Since then, try to stay out of trouble." He growl, directing the request at Rat. "Sure thing you drongo." He taunts the already irritated man "And you Mouse, be thoughtful." Your inner self is crudely laughing at that statement, you never were one to be thoughtful, you trusted your own gut more than that brain of yours. "Now that this is cleared up, let's get going Y/N, I want to see a bit of the city before it's dark." Rat chirps, grabbing you by the hand "S-Sure thing, but don't you think we might need a disguise?" You ask with a worried expression. You don't get a answer from the energetic Junker leading you onto the crowded streets.

You stumble around the streets, aimlessly wandering through the streets, stopping at every shop and building to closely inspect the unknown surrounding. There are mainly humans around and about on the pathways, but as soon as you even walk past an omnic, Jamie hisses at them, earning yourself unwanted attention. "Jamie, pull it together." You growl at him, pinching his arm "Ouch, don't do that, I just don't trust the bolt buckets." You sigh, when your eyes fall onto an especially festive area. "Seems we stumbled into this place during some holiday..." You huff, eyeing the joyful people on the streets, they seem so content with their life. You see families and children running around with sticks, hitting Pinatas and scurrying to collect the sweets that fall below. Families, hah, pathetic.

Rat notices your somber gazes while you recall your own garbage childhood, the only thing you collected at that time was money from people's pockets. You had no real childhood, there was no time for that, there had been no such thing as a careless day in your life. Jamie nudges you in the side gently "Hey mate, what's the sad face for?" you smirk halfheartedly, giving him a lovely smirk, kissing him on the cheek "Nothing, I was just thinking how nice this is." You lean your head on his shoulder "It's like reliving a childhood I never had, it's odd, but I kinda wish I had the chance to grow up differently. Maybe I wouldn't be so sour at the world"

Jamie gives you a anxious glare, placing his hand on your shoulder "Don't think about it darl." You feel a odd sense of sorrow the longer you remain on the round marketplace. "Come on let's get moving, I think I saw a bar down the road." You chirp, as joyfully as possible as you don't want to ruin the mood. Once you have successfully dragged the tall man into the bar, you feel a lot better to finally sit down on a proper chair. He takes a seat next to you, leaning his head onto the bar table in front of him. You wave over the bartender that greets you with a thick spanish accent. You blatantly order a few of strong shots as thats all you really know. "Damn, that stuff is strong." You pour down the short glasses content, shuddering as the sharp liquid burn down your throat.

You slide over one glass to Jamie, who downs it without flinching, a evil grin on his face noticing your almost squeamish reaction "Whats wrong Mouse, burned your tongue?" You flip some hair out of your face, reaching for the next glass "Hah, do you take me for some pussy?" You're tongue twitches at the contact of the liquor, but you manage to swallow it, a familiar burning in your stomach placing a content smirk upon your lips "Is this a challenge?" He purrs, reaching for the next glass "Im warning you, I have built quit a bit of tolerance at this point." Rat brags before swinging down the glasses content "Sure thing dirt boy, proof it." You provoke him, chugging down the next shot.

Getting completely wasted wasn't your original plan, but giving up all and any self control seemed like a awesome idea at the moment. "You know what Sheile, for all that it's worth, lets make a little gamble." you attentively turn towards him on the rounded bar stool "I'm listening." He smirks and leans closer "Ok, listen here, crazy idea, but hear me out. If ya win, we are going to go fuck all night long. If I win, we wont, simple right?"

You feel a certain weightlessness in your abdomen, if it was the alcohol or the shock, who could tell? "Are you serious right now?" You manage to hastily question him with a husky tone, you feel like your voice is about to vanish again. You grab him by his collar, pulling him closer to your face "Do you want to give me a goddamn heart attack?" You hiss, making him flash you a brassy smirk, shrugging his shoulders. You let go of him and grab another glass "So, what do you say?" He coos also taking the next glass "I am not drunk enough for this conversation, ask again when I see two of your obnoxious faces." You growl, relentlessly chugging the sturdy spirit.

The minor thought of getting what you had wanted for so long now made you especially brash, and you couldn't help but think, that maybe being drunk might make it better. At least you couldn't feel quit as much pain when your nerve ending were dumbed down enough. The longer you set your mind around it, the more you noticed how dysfunctional this was, but on the other hand that's all you knew. You yourself had no clue what a actual, stable, healthy relationship looks like. You imagined it would be like in those worn out books you had found, two perfect people falling into a perfect love on first sight. You always thought those were silly, but what did you know, you were just a clueless girl that chased blind affection.

You were both about eight shots in when you slowly felt the toxin you had been taking for the past minutes were having their desired effect. You completely blacked out all the people you didn't want to have nagging in your brain. It gave you the most foolish ideas, and loosen your tongue. You took another hearty gulp, almost not feeling the liquid in your numb throat "You know what Jamison, why don't we just take a bunch of cash and make a run for it. We could just travel around, just you and me against the world." He chuckled at the idea, firmly grabbing your arms "Hehe, Y/N, and I thought I was the drunk one in this conversation."

You pout, flicking your head up vainly "Just an idea, it's not like your idea was any more productive." Rat smirks omnisciently, leaning his head on his arm stationed on the bar table "Roight, when we walk out of this bar I can promise you will think differently." He chirps, placing a tint of red on your nose "What do you would know that Jamison, maybe I am not into drunk sex. Maybe I prefer to be sober." You huff, letting your fingers run across his neck, eyes fixed to the rugged outline of the especially harsh bite you had left there a while ago...maybe he was actually right for once. "We wouldn't want to have any major injuries right Mouse? So maybe some moonshine might do us some good." He murmurs, the prosthetic hand gently pressing against your neck, making the bruises ache dully.

You had somewhat lost track of how many glasses you have had up to this point, but it was far beyond dark at this point in time. It had been a long evening, containing conversations varying from philosophical to what would happen if you why the outback was so hot. You had no feeling in most of your limbs, and didn't recall when you had moved from your seat to Jamies lap, all you knew from the added amounts of glasses on your side of the table you were in the lead. "Hey R-Rat, looks like you're losing this one." You slur, head closely pressed to his chest, your face burning hot due to your intake.

And even though you were rather tall, your lean figure still didn't have a lot of durability "Looks like it, can you even still stand up straight?" Jamie asks with a mocking tone, nibbling on your neck roughly. You squirm under the vacuous pain, pushing yourself against his snug body "Like that matters." You groan into his ear, hands wrapped around his neck "It might be helpful when you are shoved against a wall." You snicker playfully, grinding your hips against his, earning yourself a pleasurable mutter. "Slow down there darl, were not even alone yet." You smirk coquettishly, kissing his neck in a downwards motion "The let's just get out of here already." You complain with a devilishly tone, hot breath sticking to his collar.

You feel him place his hands on your behind, lifting you up allowing your legs to wrap around his waist the way he usually did. Jamie placed a bundle of cash on thee bar table, which was probably far to much, but why bother counting it, you had enough of the stuff anyway. When you finally walked out onto the streets again, the cool midnight air brushed across your face, relaxing your intoxicated state. "So Mouse, where to?" He purrs, firmly pinching your butt. You flinch a little, the temperature in your cheeks rising, was he really serious about this, or was it just another cue to set you up? "I don't care, the beach, an alley, or the damn moon." You impatiently nag, the alcohol had made sure you were especially needy and hot, also, it freed you of all shame and blame.

"My little thirsty slut." Jamie coos in a inebriated, pulling your torso a little closer before continuing down the now empty path. The ways were littered with dimly glistening confetti in the moonlight, the air smelled so clean and fresh, it was almost like these mellow nights back in the outback. Normally you had clients with you these nights, just another empty shell you couldn't recall name or face of, but this felt so different, so much better. You sensed a certain dizziness in your head and stomach, a faint tingling of nerves, you were so dastardly excited and yet to drunk to show it to eccentrically. Jamie wasn't quite as tipsy as you were, being able to still walk in a straight line and upright manner, you on the other hand were lucky if you could support your own two legs.

You heard the soothing rolling of waves close by when your little trip came to a abrupt halt. You crack open your heavy eyelids, you can barely make out the dusky alley at the edge of town, the coast stretching out on the horizon. The coarse salty air was heavy on your heated face, mixing to a unknown taste with the alcohol on your tongue. You nuzzled against Jameis neck, tenderly biting it with your relaxed jaws. "Come on, dont keep me waiting." You buzz, letting your feet sink to the ground so you could stand on your own, even though your knees were shaky and weak. His arms are still grasping around your shoulder, firmly holding you against the edged wall. You see a triumphant smirk on his face, the sharp teeth in his mouth seem especially menacing.

Before you bother to complain any longer, you rise to your tiptoes to press your lips against his. which Rat immediately replys to by sliding his pointy tongues against yourself, the taste of spirit intensifying in your mouth. You still couldn't quit estimate if this was going to be the night you finally got what you had been missing since you first kissed him this way, but you're intoxicated brain wasn't capable of comprehending a lot anyway. You could only sense the strongest portion of your current feeling, lust; the burning passion you loved to hate. You could feel his rough fingers fleetly wandering under your shirt, taking his time to cares along your slender body and boney ribcage. You could hear your heart pounding in your compressed body as he brushed over the little boobs you had, gasping into the kiss as much as your preoccupied tongue allowed a sound.

You flinched in between the kiss, feeling his sharp teeth wickedly biting into your tongue, making you whimper softly. You hated the teasing, for all you cared at this point he could raw you till you cried bitter tears, hell; that was exactly what you wanted. You wanted him to be rough with you, maybe even hurtful if it meant it gave you your sick kick. And the knowing smile etched to his lips suggest that he is well aware of that. Fucking tease, you curse him silently, your hips automatically twitching forward against his rhythmically. Jamie copied your suggestive movements, aware that it would drive your inebriate body go crazy, he was going to make sure you were supplicateing him for every move.

Worst of all, you knew he was about as turned on as you, you could clearly feel how hard he was through the fabric of his shorts; he had been since you were in the bar. Your stray hands found their way to the edge of his belt, undoing it, without any sort of protest this time around. On the contrary you felt a strong grip latch onto your hair, pulling you away from the kiss, farcing your head against the wall quit coarsely. Panting and a strand of spit hanging from the corner of your mouth, Jamie stares at you with piercing eyes and a smirk that is new to you in this sort of situation. There is a sly glistening in his eyes as he starts talking again, his voice voice particularly cracking and agitated "Fuck you're hot, there is no fun teasing you if it only ends up making me want you even more." You smile victoriously, guileful tugging his shorts out of the way. "Good." You humm, before you suddenly sense a acute pain in your stomach, forcing you to plummet to your knees.

You wheeze in agony, arms clasping around your abdomen, you feel your stomach's content almost rise up your throat; but you manage to hold it back. with panicked eyes you peek up at him, did he really just kneel you in the gut? "W-What the actual fuck Fawkes, what was that for?" You stammer, feeling a few unwanted tears rise to your eyes, a bit of saliva running down your chin. You almost scream out again when you feel a harsh grip on your hair, a lot more violently in nature this time, janking you head upwards "I told ya I was not one to play nice." He coos dangerously before pushing your head lower again "Now open your dirty mouth and do your job."

Your trembling lips try to voice something along the lines of "Fuck you." but before you even get to spit out the first vowel, you feel his hard cock sliding down your throat carelessly. You feel a throbbing pain in your neck when his tip hits the back of your bruised neck, you almost forgot that was a thing. He never had constrained you to take his full length, not like you could have done that anyway. The steady grip he has on your hair allows him to make you gag every time he thrust into your watery mouth. You always thought you had gotten used to deepthroating, but you were freaked out to find out you were apparently wrong.

The only thing freaking you out a tad bit more, was the fact that this actually turned you on even more, why did you have to be like this? You are upset with yourself more then at the person forcing their dick down your neck, maybe you were the crazy one after all, you grumbled to yourself. The one thing giving you a bliss out of this, was the sweet whimpering from Jamie, and the occasional groaning of your name between the harsh thrusts.

Your hands carefully made their way to his trembling hips, giving you some stability in your unfavourable position. Your mouth was soon sore from the repetitively painful jolts, and even though you were completely drunk, you could feel the inherent aching of your stomach, that would definitely give a nasty bruise. Why did he feel the need to fucking kneel you in the gut in the first place, was he really that excited about your pain?. You knew he was close to cumming when the thrust quickend in pace and intensity, placing more pressure on your mouth. You decided to allow yourself some caper, letting your tongue slide across his member playfully, making him groan louder.

To your astonishment, he didn't bother to pull away while cumming deep in your throat with a husky whimper "F-fuck, why are you so good at this, it's not fair." You really don't like the taste of cum, that odd, salty flavour; and that thick texture sent a shiver down your spine every time you ended up having to swallow it. You gently lick over his tip when he pulls away, allowing you to breathe properly "P-Practice." You huff, pearing up at him with a sinful smile, some cum sliding down your lips.

He jolt you to your feet by the hair again, sending a cold sweat down your neck "Practice you say?" the devilish smirk and wide eyes give you a small fright, you are surprised how endlessly amused he seems by that statement "Then how about you show me what else you are good for?" You feel a tight warmth arise in your inners again, so he was serious about it this time, and now you were just a tiny bit scared.

You silently whimper when you sense his tongue slide into your mouth again, roughly playing with your slimy tongue. It scares you senseless when you feel a stern tug on your pants, sliding them right of your scawney hips with virtually no resistance. You tenderly rub your thighs together, discovering you were soaking wet, cursing yourself for being so easy again. You manage to let your hands clench around his shoulders, probably scratching them red and raw in the process.

Your back meanwhile was being abraded by the rough wall you were being rubbed against, the stinging pain was only rivaled by the one in your abdomen and the fear in your head. You were even to enfeeble to notice how your hands were nimbly tied together behind your back by a durable leather belt, rendering you even more helpless then before. And when you do finally notice, your faint struggling turn out to be useless. His hands meanwhile were back at resting on your hips, digging into your flesh and bone. When you felt his hard cock rub against your stomach, your eyes panically ripped open, staring at him with pleading eyes. He replies with cheekily grinning into the kiss, probingly nudging his slightly wet tip against your abdomen. If you weren't terrified before, you were now; this would definitely hurt. Jamie notices the suttle quaking of your body every time the pushes himself against you, encouraging him to do so further.

When he did finally break the kiss, you immediately take a few sharp breaths, trying to hide the agitation painted all over your face. Jamie playfully looks at your stomach, and how far he would potentially go into you, putting a devilish smirk on his face. You squeeze your eyes closed shut as he snarls into your ear "Shhh, relax, it might just hurt a tick." You abhorrence how his voice can command you to do anything, how much it has you wrapped around his finger. "I'm begging you, just do it already." you growl, eyes gleaming at him angrily, you are sick with how he effortlessly tantalized you. "Your such a brat Mouse, and I love it." He purrs, grabbing you by the waist before demandingly turn you around to face the wall.

You feel rather abash to be exposed like that, biting your lower lip harshly when you feel him slip two fingers into your dripping slit with ease. "Damn your wet Sheila, you must really like me." He ridicules you with a voice that just makes you melt inside, he wasn't wrong, you wanted nothing more then to have him inside you right now. Rats mechanical hand meanwhile ran across your bloody back, the wall had torn small gashes into your flesh which he eyes as if he was delighted to have them there. His hand came to rest at your hip, grasp it firmly to hold you in place "Now hold still darl, or this might be a lot more of a doozy then it needs to be for ya."

You swallow your arrogance, replacing it with complete submission, your skin overtaken by uncontrollable shivering and goosebumps. You hear the faint manic giggle from behind you as Rat vaguely strokes his tip over your entrance, making you jolt forwards a bit. You were kinda scared he would break your scrawny spine in two, or worse. Somewhat hoping he would at least be gentle with you, knowing that that was probably not going to happen, which made it so much worse. Instead all you felt was a abrupt force thrusting into you mercilessly and without a word of warning, leaving you barely enough time to cry out under the throbbing pain tearing at your insides..

"F-Fuck, how are you still so tight?" He whimpers quietly, letting your insides time to twitch and contort around him "Shut up you prick" You manage to spitfully complain, feeling your mind slowly slipping into a buzzing void. Your previous alcohol intake did not help with your relentless hornyness, it only made you want this more, even though you know it was so wrong. This was far from your first time, but if you recall correctly, this felt so much more painful, it even felt similar to your first time; just that this was a lot deeper. Maybe it was because you almost drank yourself into a coma when that happened, but still, this was different. What surprised you even more was the fact that you take so much, the only thing you were certain of was that you would not be able to walk tomorrow.

"Hehe, you're squeezing me so hard Mouse, do ya want me to move?" Rat asks, leaning over your back to kiss along your spine, one of his hands gliding along your stomach, faintly rubbing against the bulge his tip made on the outside of your skin, leaving you to wonder how you were still alive. He laughs demonically, slowly beginning to push out of you a bit, just to shove himself against you even harder. You moaned in ecstasy, you had forgotten how good this pressure felt. The way his rough movements lurched so far into your womb made you shriek noisier than you wanted to.

To your perturbation that was enough to motivate him to go rougher, not regarding that in doing so the entire neighborhood was probably awake now. "Damn it Mouse, shut it, do ya want to get us in trouble? It would be a damn shame if ya screaming would be the thing to cut this short." He hisses, shortly pulling out of you with a low groan. That sudden emptiness made your abdomen hurt even worse, your face contorting at the schere ache of the sudden change. You're twitchy legs immediately gave out, sending you tripping to your knees once more, sitting on the ground panting and drooling as your arms clutch around that gross pain. Jamie picks you up again, placing you on a box in convenient waist height, before tying your shirt around your mouth efficiently gagging you.

You look at him with big watery eyes, a few tears rolling down your face in pleasure and pain. He smiles at what a mess he had made you, picking you up by your waist just to lower you onto his solid member again. "My little fucktoy." He snarls with delight. You timidly find the courage to peak at your abdomen, it horrified you that you could see the outline of him inside of you. He giggles at your alarmed expression "Look funny eh?" He jesters, whilst roughly moving his hips again. You sense your eyes rolling into your skull very time he does so, this was all a little too much for you flimsy statue. His hands burrow into your already abused back, making you groan into your gag, the drool in your mouth visible even through the fabric.

Your legs have already wrapped around him with all the strength you have left while Jamie mutters into your ear with hustled breaths "Mine, all mine. Hehe, fuck, now I can never let ya go again." He chuckles, pounding into you especially harshly, making you cry just a little more. You realized you were quit wrong earlier on, getting him drunk was both traumatic and the biggest endorphin rush you have ever had. "Oi, stop that twitching so much, do you want me to blow my load already? Take it slow, I want that expression on your face to last, can't let those tears can't dry just yet." He growls, laying your unsteady body onto the box, relentlessly pushing into you further. You have already given up on responding, as you were desperate to not cum again. The sweat dripping from your body burned the open wounds on your back and knees, furthering the disturbing fusion of pain and the sweet heat inside of your core..

You feel his prosthetic hand grind against your hips, bruising them even further the longer he grinded into you with firm hand. His breath was irregular and hot, sometimes adding a short giggle in between the the passionate moans. His eyes were curiously fixed to your contorted face, enjoying your anguish, your battered back arched against the wooden box. You feel his tongue trace along your sweaty body, leaving one or the other bite on your sensitive skin. Suddenly Jamie grabs your sides, pulling you into a upright position again, your sticky body rubbed against his again. You had lost all feeling in your limbs, there was only the pressure between your thighs and the pleasure in your mind, why did you care about anything as long as you were in this position.

You feel him thrust into you one final time with a ardent moan, hastily pulling your gag aside, shoving his tongue in your drooly mouth to not get too loud himself again. You sense his cum deep inside your spasming body, the added pressure making you flinch up. You remain like that for a moment, trying to catch each other's breath in your watery mouths. When you finally break the rather sloppy kiss, you incessantly stare at each other, both somewhat questioning what had just happened as your mellow breaths mix in the cold air of this night. Jamie carefully lifts your feeble body to pull out of you, making you whimper at the sudden emptiness you feel. You shudder at the feeling of his kiss on your neck "Mine, all mine, and don't you dare forget that." You hear him snarl into your ear before finally lets go of you.


	5. chapter 5

Your limp body falls against the wooden block behind you, no strength left to slowly sink onto the surface colliding with a dull thud, legs uselessly dangling over the edge.The shear vehemence of your aching insides keep you completely paralyzed, eyes wide open and glued to the starless sky above. Your few breaths of peace are however short lived, as you sense a strong grip on your hips again "You're not tired already, are ya Mouse?" You hear Rats panting voice snarl in your direction, giggling through his teeth frantically. He couldn't be serious? You were an absolute wreck, even a blind person could have told him that. You feel him undoing the tight belt around your wrists, not like you could move them anyway; noticing the pressure had left red markings.

His hands caresses along your inner thighs, making them jerk up a bit, however being too flimsy to lift them or even press them together. "I was only getting warmed up darl." He huffs, leaning over your pusillanimous figure, elbows leaning on the box. Jamie kisses along your collar and chest, causing you to mutter debiley. "N-No more, I can't , i'm gonna fucking die if you put that thing into me one more time." You breathe out with piqued breaths, knowing that it wouldn't change his mind. He chuckles with a sharp tune, hands holding your wrists above your head securely "Told ya this was not going to be short, you should have known I have quit some energy." You swallow the spit in your watery mouth with a harsh gulp, eyes now fixed to the beautiful cinder eyes in front of you. The sly smirk on his face gives you a subtle creep, whilst his slender fingers slide along your tenuous body down to your trembling thighs, softly rubbing against them .

"J-Jamie, i'm begging you, Im gonna break." Your indistinct voice croaks up, eyes closed shut. You feel his teeth grind against your shoulder the same moment his fingers slide back into your soaking womanhood, slightly testing how far he had stretched you out thus far. You can physically feel the twisted smirk on his twisted lips turning into a grin "Ahh, killjoy, just one more round and I will let ya be." He purrs, lifting your quivering legs on the box so you could bend them a bit. You are hypnotised by the way his drop-dead gorgeous torso rubs against your shaking body, his prosthetic hand firmly clasping around your hands. "F-Fine, one more quick round, but try a little harder this time; b-barely made me cum." You groan, at least trying to regain some of your abused honour.

The adorable smirk on his face fades as soon as you spit out those words, replacing it with a horrendously manic grin, making you regret your words almost instantly. "Hehehe, if you insist, filthy cunt." He snaps at you with a raspy tone, gruffly sinking his pointy jaw into your soft breast enough to make you cry out in torment "F-Fuck, you damn coward." You squirm, making him stop for a moment, shooting you a irritated look "Wot?" He growls, lips pursing together as if trying not to snap at you, angrily shoving his fingers into you deeper; making you groan and twitch weakly "You heard me." You puff out your chest, a evil smirk throning on your face, certain you found yet another exploitable weak spot.

"Oh and why would that be?" He huffs, pushing closer to your body, his hard cock rubbing against your stomach. You shiver as his hips force your legs apart, his good hand sliding out of your hole with a lewd noise. You whimper at the sudden firm grip on your side "Obvious, feeling the need to restrain someone almost completely defenseless, fucking coward." You mock him just to bait some sort of reaction out of him, just testing how far he would tolerate your bratty mouth.

Jamie chuckles hysterically, reluctantly letting go of your bruised wrists, placing the metal hand on your waist instead. Your hands immediately fling around his neck, janking his torso onto yours, staring into his eyes with a victorious smile on your lips. "Honestly, I just wanted to see your pretty face while you fuck me." You humm, kissing his softly reddened cheek. Rat snickers with a high tune, grinding against your feeble frame "Could have just said so mate, didn't need to get me all worked up bout it." He growls into your ear, playfully pushing his tip into your entrance.

You bite your lips while he flinches inside of you, arms tightening around him. "Barely made you cum, hah, funny." He snickers repeating your previous statement "The way I see this, you could barely stop." You glare at him with pouty lips "Shush you bully." You can feel your insides cling around him with nervous motions, it still hurts quit a bit. Jamie spots the contortion on your face every time he thrusts into you, sending a smirk over his chapped lips "That's pretty hot Sheila." He groans, biting your neck tenderly, quietly snarling doing so "Would you cry for me again?" Rat jesters, forcing himself into you deeper.

You quietly moan under the random movements, failing to hold back a few tears who run down your red cheeks "There we go, such a adorable toy." He mutters, licking along our heated cheeks "Id be a bloody madman to let you run away." Jamie chirps thrusting into you with lively jolts. Your hand digs into his shoulder, the other running through his hair, softly tugging and pulling it. "Fuck, this hurts like hell." You groan, pushing your hot face against his neck, forcing your mouth to remain shut; you don't want to risk biting him as harshly again.

"Well thank you." He purrs, nudging your chin up with his metal arm to take a good look at your warped face, obviously enjoying the pain in your eyes, almost like it's some sort of achievement he evoked this torment out of you. You stick out your tongue at him with a brash grin "Seems like I haven't been the only one practicing back in Junkertown." You groan, making him thrust into you with more force, almost vigorously making you cum, moaning into the crook of his neck "Maybe, just enough to fuck your brains out love."

You hold yourself against him as the delicate pain hitting against your stomach drove you crazy "J-Jamie, this hurts, I can't anymore. P-Please, give me a break." you mutter, powerless to do something about your position. Rat faintly holds his one hand against your flimsy neck as if thinking about choking you, a menacing smirk on his sharp face. But to your genuine surprise, he lets it be, retreating the hand as abruptly as he had placed it there "Damn it, I can't hurt ya more like this, you're just too pretty to choke you out now." You feel his snug body rub against you, instinctively grinding yourself against him. You find yourself fascinated with his lewd face, sharply breathing against your collar, eyes fixed to your trembling figure as shoves himself into you.

He suddenly looks up at you with a knowing smirk, noticing your curious staring through your tear stirred eyes "What cha lookin at ya thirsty bitch?" he groans, sending a shiver down your bloody spine, your back felt numb the longer he shoved you against the coarse surface. "I-I just think you look so hot right about now, s-sorry." You mutter, hands clinging to his scrawny hips, pushing him into you harder, placing a toothy grin on his face "Is my hair on fire again?" He asks jokingly "N-No, I just think you're handsome as all hell, that's all." You humm, making his face look aside irritated, sweetly rubbing his hands along your sweaty skin "People need ta quit telling me that." He whispers hoarsely, while you nibble his neck passionately, making sure to leave a few marks on his freckled skin.

It doesn't take to long for him to pick up the pace again whilst groaning into your ears. You can feel him trembling every time his tip hits into you harshly, making you moan under your hasty breaths. You suddenly hear a raspy chuckle from him "Mouse, you don't mind another creampie do ya?" He purrs with a cocky tone "Y-You kidding? Give me your worst." You snarl, fingers clawing along his back harder, probably leaving a few scars there on the way. Your feeble legs are wrapped around his waist again, tightly holding on to Rats body as strong a you possibly could. You let out another hushed moan when you feel another shot of hot cum placed into your body, shivering uncontrollably under the sweet void you feel in your head together with the increasing pressure in your abdomen "F-Fuck, so deep." You add with a husky voice, feeling like a drooling, twitch wreck.

You have a soft buzzing in your ears when he finally lifts his sticky body from you, pulling out of your sore womb, leaving your insides in even more agony. You feel his cold lips kiss down your aching stomach, making you shudder at the slightest impact. Jamie stops down at your hips, pulling his hands from your sides. You see the brash smirk on his face as his fingers gently stretch open your dripping cunt, biting his lower lip almost charmingly. You flinch up against his touch when you suddenly feel a warm, thick liquid running down your inside walls. Your eyes squeeze shut tightly, feeling his fingers press into you again, playing with the mellow substance that drips onto his hand before playfully rubbing it over your thighs.

Completely numb in brain and body you attempt to sit up straight, catching Jamie's attention who happily helps you to your feet. "Ouch, I can't walk a single step like this." You mutter, holding on to him with all your flimsy might "No worries hun, Imma carry you. I owe ya at least that much after doing all this to ya." He chirps with the most innocent voice, it just made you thaw inside even more. He places you back on the box, assisting you to slide into your pants and shirt, before dressing himself.

Your eyes keep fixed on his slim frame, and if your throat isn't completely dry, you knew you would have salivated more than intended. Doesn't take him long to catch your greedy gaze, taking a step closer to you "Mouse, I thought ya were done for today." He chirps, while your let your hands caras along his waist, tenderly chewing down on your lip "Oh i'm done alright, I don't think I could take another round like this without passing out or something. Just give me a moment." He sighs lovingly, hiding his face at your neck, kissing along your warm flesh you had painted blue and red with bites and kisses "Ok mate, you are still slammed drunk, lets get ya some well deserved sleep." He smiles into his words, picking you up by the waist to allow your legs to wrap around him.

With your face nestled in the crook of his neck, you're senses dull down to your smell, and the scent of soot, sweat and something oddly sweet were the most soothing thing to distract you from the pain throbbing all over, and inside of you. A few strands of hair tickle your neck, placing a delighted smirk on your face. When you finally come to a halt, you can already feel the morning suns rays stroke along your exposed arms. Eyes still shut when you feel Rat sink to the ground with you still snuggled up to him. You hear a tired yawn from Jamie, his arms tightly locked around you comfortably.

You are about to fall asleep for a morning nap, but a sudden gruff voice snaps you out of your rest "Where have you been?" You shiver at the voice itself, glad your face is hidden right now, you knew you were pale as the moon itself. "G'day Mako, can we chat later? As you can see, ma hands are full." Jamie buzzes, stroking through your messy strands of hair "No were going to talk right now you pest, where have you been all night?" Makos voice seems cold, almost hateful; he probably knows the answer Jamie chuckles sweetly, rubbing his cheeks against yours "Oh, that, Y/N and I have just been round the city, got some drinks and..." He stammers, unsure how to finish that sentence "Go on." The giant man growls, impatience in his tone "Well, um, you see we cuddled...?" He tries to clumsily talk himself out of it, hiding behind your shoulder a bit.

You can sense that Hog is not buying it, probably just making him even more suspicious "Jamison Fawkes, I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means." He grunts, almost immediately causing Rat to flinch closer to you. "Noooo, of course not, what are you thinking about; I promised I wouldn't lay a finger on her. Ya know i'm a honest guy." Jamie stutters, nuzzling against your warm neck. You are faintly annoyed by the fact that such a promise was ever even requested by Hog in the first place, you knew he was somewhat careful of your well being; but he wasn't your dad so he had no right to act like it. You are a independent lifeform which doesn't need to be monitored like some child.

"I don't trust you Fawkes, at least not with her, so tell me the truth." The wasteland hulk huffs, pointing the sharp edge of the metal hook to his chin "Oi, ya wanker, take that thing away from my face, this isn't some sort of interrogation is it now?" Rat hisses with a offended tone "Now it is." Mako grunts, slightly poking the ruty point of the hook into rats cheek "Take that thing away from me right now!" Jamis irritated voice barks at the taller man, trying to shove the metal contraption away from him "Then answer me you filth." Hog snarls, leaving Jamie in a rather unwanted situation, trying to hide behind you.

"Ok, ok, I will speak, just take that thing away from me already." He finally gives in, scurrying away from the metal hook. Rat squeezes your body tightly, like it's soothing or calming "So what if we fooled around a bit, we were drunk and it seemed like a good idea and so we..." He stops the sentence before he adds something he might regret, not realizing the injury has already been done. "That's it Jamison, I am bringing Y/N to the nearest Overwatch HQ as soon as we are done here." He growls, making Rat flinch upright instantly, compressing you even harder "I won't let ya, I can't, she is mine now; and I am not giving her away." He hisses, you think you never heard him so upset about anything, his voice almost sounds shaky; was he really worried about you?

" You have no word in this." Hog huffs, walking down the alley "I'm getting some supplies." This left the both of you alone again, and a deep frustration in your brain, what was that all about. You feel Rats face burry into your neck, his breath is harsh and he seems to quiver. You let your hands slide over his back to indicate that you're awake. He flinches at your smooth touch of your fingertips "Mouse, how much did ya hear?" He asks wearily, backing against the wall to see your exhausted face "All of it...What do we do now?" You murmur, kissing his collar "Honestly, I have no idea, but I am not gonna let him do that, I couldn't." He whispers with a somber tune, you are astonished he even knows how to play sad, since you know he couldn't actually feel.

"It's gonna be alright, let's just sleep over it and think of something when my brain consists of something different then blurry images." You buzz, giving him a faint peck on the lips before resting your head on his ribcage again, drifting into a comfortless nap. And you end up asleep for the majority of the day, the warm sun comfortably keeping you sound. This is so much better than London, you didn't feel like there was a constant threat of hypothermia sitting in your neck. Also, you were closely cuddled up to Rat the entire time, which was one of the most soothing ways to actually sleep for you. However, the more your head cleared of from the liquor you had consumed, the more a slight sense of regret crept to you. What on earth were you thinking, where you literally braindead?

You had actually had sex with someone you were so close with, the only halt you had in a world you didn't know, your only friend, and you decided it was smart to make things complicated...Yeah, regrettable, but you couldn't be mad at him, you were rather pushy all along. Maybe it wouldn't change anything between you, or it might even make things better. You hide your face in the crook of his neck, such a sweet scent of petrol. Everything about him was just so intoxicating to you, every imperfection nearly vanishing into ignorance. Maybe you were a little blind, so what, this is what you wanted and you were going to get your way. And you were dammed if you would leave him behind now, you had sealed your decision with last night, and even though you were certainly not the most honest person, you were stubborn. And through all those points held true, you could still not say you would ever love him. Hell, you didn't even know what exactly love was, what it meant, nore how to identify it. But if Jamie held true to be a psychopath, you knew, there was no point in finding out.

You only stood up from your pleasant position when you hear heavy footsteps approaching your position, you needed to have a short chat with someone. Back to being rather sober again, with a massive headache, back, abdomen, and inner pain, but you managed to rise to your feet. The large man looks at you blankly when you walk up to great him "Hello Mako, listen, I need a talk with you right now." You groan, trying to ignore the ache in your entire body. Mako seems to notice the pain you were in, which probably just made him even furious at Rat, but you still needed to clear up some issues. "Mouse get back to rest, you look like you need it." He huffs whilst you struggle to remain standing, arms clasped around your stomach, it turned out to be immensely painful the longer you stood up. "N-No, it's fine, I had worse days." You growl with a fake cheeky grin to mask up some of the misery. Hog sighs taking a seat on the ground, motioning you to do the same "Fine, I wanted to talk to you anyway." The masked man huffs, leaning against the wall.

You do so as well on the opposite side of the alley "So, Y/N, mind explaining what happened yesterday?" He huffs through the leather mask "Because the Rat is not going to give me a clear answer." You sigh, realising that this would be somewhat of an interrogation again "Well what do you think buddy?" You snarl with a raspy, nervous tone. He takes a deep breath, as if trying not to lose it "And why, if I may ask?" you timidly rub your arm, looking aside with a guilty expression "In my defense, I was a tiny bit tipsy...Just a tiny bit." You try to safeguard your pride, or what was left of it "So you actually...I can't believe it, you stupid children." He pauses to take another deep breath. You knew he was silently judging the hell out of you, and you could understand, you were judging yourself harder than anyone else ever could.

You sit up straight to give yourself somewhat of a honourable statue "If it does help you, I am not dead, so it's a win." You attempt to joke, earning yourself a icy glare "Mouse, that is not something to joke about, your mother is going to murder me for this." He huffs, rubbing his forehead annoyed at your carelessness. "Oh so that's what this is about, my mother." You chuckle knowingly "Maybe partly, but overall, I am afraid you will die if you keep this up." Mako grunts with another deep breath, like he is actually frustrated with you "Why do you even care about that scummy criminal, he has caused you nothing but pain and trouble." Hog huffs pointing at Jamie resting against the wall down the alley. He looks so adorable asleep, he didn't seem like pretentious criminal with that nimble half smirk on his lips.

"You know Mako, maybe, just maybe, I happen to like him." You snarl with a brassy tone, carefully eyeing your favorite dirt boy. Hog sighs once more, he is probably done with you at this point "Mouse, don't be a fool, I'm begging you not to fall for that innocent smirk. I am telling you, Jamison is not one to value human beings, just leave it be." He growls at you, making the stubbornness in your gut grow "Are we really playing the pronoun game again? Why don't you just tell what horrible things he has done, if you really want me to leave him, then go on, tell me the worst you have got." You bark at him with a sharp tone, adding a static tension to the conversation

"Oh you know it already, you just don't want to realise it Mouse." Mako huffs, trying not to get loud towards you "you know as well as I do he is responsible for a lot, a lot, of homicides. And don't you tell me it's just to survive, no, he enjoys it, there is no sense of humanity behind those pretty eyes Mouse, it's a facade." Your lips fight not to shriffel to a frown, you know that, and you didn't care, you didn't want to care. Even if it was all just fake affection, it was affection nonetheless, and you needed that more than anything else in the world that had left you alone for most of your life. "And don't even try to tell me that it's all because of the Scrapyard, that's not going to change my mind, he is still maniac, there is nothing he loves more than destruction and death, and when I look at you, I can see you have experienced that already." Hog finishes his cross rant, breathing sharply and heavily, waiting for your furious response.

You feel a sudden throbbing in your throat, tears swelling in your eyes "F-fuck you, I know that, you don't have to rub it in!" You stammer, why were you so close to crying, was it the remainder of alcohol or were you just so mad at him and yourself "I know that Rat can't care about me, I know that better than anyone else, but that will not change the way I feel about him ok?!" You bite your lips in frustration, pulling your legs to your quivering body to hide your red, crying face from Mako "Y/N, you really are just a obstinate kid that was ruined by the outback, just like your mother." You hear a sense of warmth in his voice, almost like there is a sudden empathy for your situation.

You shiver when you sense a short, warm pat on your head, stroking through your hair "It's going to be alright, I will make sure to get you as far away from him as I can." You flinch up at those words, shuffling away from the tender touch of his hand "Don't touch me! You don't understand me, do you? I don't want to be protected by you or anyone, I know what I want!" You growl before the sharp pain in your stomach forces you to shut up again. Hog growls at your stubborn rage "I do understand you better then you might think Mouse, I went through the same garbage myself, but on the other side of the argument. So at least hear me out." He huffs reassuringly grabbing your shoulder, convincing you to remain in your seat.

"Well, i'm listening." You spit out those words so spiteful you swear you could burn someone with them "I presume Rat couldn't hold his mouth again, so you are aware of my past relationship with your mother." He asks with some sort of somber in his voice. You answer with a short nod, was the mostly stone cold man actually going to give you a live lesson? Wow, that was unexpected. "So, me and your mother met before the apocalypse, she was a well respected agent of Overwatch, and so was her husband. We were close friends, and she did respect me even though I was part of the rebellion against the omnics. She was a kind soul back then, a lovely young women that wanted nothing more then love and justice for the world. However things changed after the accident, the omnium exploding. All because of my groups uncareful actions, rebellious young people, you know how they are."

He seems particularly resentful about those words, it was probably one of those things that would always haunt him, the knowledge that the rebellion he supported caused the death of millions, and the decay of the rest of the entire continent he grew up in " Anyway, after that things undoubtedly changed, the civilisation was a mess, it slowly morphed into the cutthroat society you know now. You were so young back then, maybe four or five when your mother lost sight of you in the wasteland. I am still surprised you survived, I must give you that much, you are a tough girl. Losing you however changed your mother, she went completely heartless and cold, quickly making her way up the charts in the Scrapyard as a ruthless, bloodthirsty monster. And even though she had distorted into a shadow of what she once was, I loved her regardless, I had decided to hold on to her good sides. I wanted to love her, even though she was unable to feel anything for me, or anyone for that matter." You bite down on your lips harsher, so your mother was as much of a psycho as the rest of the junkers, good to know that your entire country was a complete disaster.

"And I did all that she wanted from me without questions, and you know what that did to me, it turned me into what I am today. It was like she infected me with her evil ways, morphing me into a killer, something I never wanted to be. She broke me and all I believed in, and that's why i want you to avoid Rat at all cost. I know that he will turn you into a numb shell of a human, maybe even harming you severely along the way." He sighs one more deep time, taking a heavy breath from the yellow canisters from his pockets. You're head sinks heart brokenly, this was more than a punch in the gut that Jamie had given you last night, only underlying Makos statements; Rat wouldn't even flinch to harm you and that knowledge itself hurt. You hold back crying again, you are mad at Mako being right, about everything.

But even though this talk had left a few deep gashes in your will, you were unshook in your decision. You wanted nothing more then to be with the one person you presumably adored, was that really too much to ask for? "Thanks for the chat Mako, really, I appreciate it..." You mumble, hiding your face behind your arm "But I can't take your advice, I need Jamie, he is all I have left. And even if it destroys me, I can't stop, he is like a drug that I can't quit. " You defend yourself, pushing your body against the wall harder, you didn't want to look at his disappointed face through the mask "Fine Y/N, do what you please, but be aware that I will make sure you get rehab for that drug." He grumbles before getting up from the dusty floor, before leaving down the street again. You silently sob into your sleeves, trying to suppress your somber, it wasn't worth crying for someone who didn't care.

It feels like an eternity when you are teared out of your frustration by a faint tap on your shoulder, making you flinch a bit, keeping your face hidden "Oi, Mouse, why so down; did I miss something?" A familiarly sweet voice chirps down your neck, kissing your warm head "I-I Just need a moment Jamie, it's been a rough morning." You whimper, swallowing your sorrow when you sense a soft touch running along your side, mellowly pressing against your aching stomach probingly "Feeling any better love?" Rat hums whilst testing along your bruised skin, making you whimper at the dull pain. Your hands grab onto his shoulders, burrowing your red face against his chest to hide your crying face from him "Jamie, promise me whatever happens, you will never leave me. You can harm me, sleep around, break my ribs, insult me and scratch out my eyes and laugh at my face doing so; but I am begging you to never leave me, never, ever, leave me alone." You stutter with a crackling, doleful tune.

You feel a tight embrace around your waist, holding your trembling frame firmly, chapped lips pressed against your hot forehead "It's gonna be alright Sheila, I would never leave you alone, you are mine after all; me precious little queen." He hums, almost as if content with your desperation for his devotion. You feel unwanted dependence resting on Jamie, you know he has you wrapped around his fingers, and he knew it damn well. And frankly, you didn't mind, it was pleasant to have someone else be in control for once in your life, someone you could just rest yourself on without any consequences. and you didn't regret anything you had given him thus far, the affection, the time, your body and soul. Rat was like the embodiment of the outback to you, harsh, dirty, unforgiving and a hot mess; and you needed both to be content.

It was not long for the evening to arrive again, you ended up wasting the entire day to recover from the physical and mental harm you had to work through from last night. To your comfort however, Jamie didn't move a inch from your side snuggled up to your body, providing you with at least some comfort. He didn't even have to talk to keep you content with your miserable state, the relaxed smirk on his face was enough to keep you entertained. Or the way his skin twitches every time you stroked across it, somewhat resembling a stray cat that nervously tried to be patted. When Hog did return, the sun was already about to drown behind the silver horizon painted along coastline in the distance.

You didn't bother to talk to him, you knew he was still indignant with you ignoring his advice, and Rat tightly pressed against you wasn't helping his mood. "Hey, get up you lazy blokes, we have a bank to rob." Mako grunts with a irritated voice, waking the both of you up immediately. Jamie was the first on his feet, stretching his tired lanky limbs "Alright mate, we've got a job to do." The blond man chuckles playfully, helping you to your thready legs with a strong pull on your arm. "D-Don't we need a plan or something?" you question the two junkers with a weary tone "Nah mate, we are professionals." Rat declares with a overbearing confidence, pointing to himself with a fleet hand gesture " S-Sure you are." You snicker, placing your hand on his tattooed shoulder, earning yourself another sweet smile from him "I will be sure to keep a close eye on you Sheila." Jamie kisses your neck tenderly, stopping abruptly as soon as he notices Makos dark glare.

It's not long until you find yourself in front of a large metal vault, staring up at the three meter monster door in front of you. "Yeah we can go home, no way we are gonna get this thing open." You huff, getting a amused chuckle from Rat who was busy wiring up the entire door frame with explosives of various appearances, every single one painted with a wicked smirk. "If it exists, I can blow it to smithereens, and if not I will be damned to call myself a demo expert." Jamie chirps, not bothering to look up from his work. You presume to nervously shuffle around on your spot, trying to ignore the deeply annoyed Mako standing next to you. You could tell he was irked with your behaviour, and even though you would like to take his advice, you knew you couldn't, it was to late for you.

"Ah that should do it alright." Jamie announces a few minutes later, stepping back a few feet to view his work "That's gonna be a nice firework." He chuckles placing his hands on your shoulders from behind, pushing himself against you "Better move back a few feet love, wouldn't want to get your pretty face melted of." He chirps into your ear, pulling you back into cover. Jamie pulls out a blinking remote, the red shimmering light reflecting in his eyes "And now, I would advise you to close your ears mate, this might blow your eardrums out." He chuckles manically as you press your ears closed with both your palms, before harshly pressing down on the glowing button with a eager smirk glued to his face.

You can only hear a high, persistent squeaking in your ear, ringing in your head for several seconds before you can hear another shrill noise of alarm bells ringing. You jump to your feet, a strong adrenaline kick rushing through your veins. You hurriedly look around to find Jamie over excitedly looking at his work as the rubble cleared "Ha, told ya it would work like a charm." He announces proudly, dashing into the vault followed by a still annoyed Hog. You stumble behind them, a little weary about your situation, you have no idea what you are doing after all. Inside the large grey vault, rows over rows of cash and solid gold bars stacked into them. You are fascinated with the sheer quantities of money alone in this place, this would be more than enough to rebuild Sydney you silently recall the faint memory of the beautiful modern city. "Hey Mouse, get over here, they have a surveillance camera, wanna be on tape?" Rat calls from the other side of the vault, waving into the lense with a wicked smirk.

"Jamie you dimwit, get away from that thing." Hog grumbles, pulling the aussie away from the camera "Focus on getting all we can carry to the bike, and lets make a run for it." he add, wadelling out of the vault door with gold bars stacked on his logy arms. Once alone with Jamie, he wanders over to you with a wide smirk on his lips, suggesting he is having the time of his life "Hehe, this is to perfect, three of my favorite things all in one room." He hums, pulling you closer to him, kissing along your neck only resulting in making you whimper "Money, explosives, and your beautiful face." He chirps whilst his tongue slides across your quivering skin "B-Bad timing dirt boy, we need to get moving." You tease poking him in the side, hands sliding along his waist.

It was in this very moment that you hear something that makes your blood run absolutely cold, colour draining from your face like a ghostly figure. There is a loud shutting of massive metal doors, slamming closed the entrances to the vault abruptly, even the one you had just bombed open. You throw each other a hectic look with a expression that could be best summed up as a "We fucked up bad." You hurriedly try to open the doors desperately, trying to find a weak spot in the solid metal frames. Nothing, no budging, no opening, and all the explosives you cleverly left outside. You feel a cold sweat down your neck, this was far too stressful for you to handle, as desperately as you try to open the solid doors, you know there is no point. You were trapped. All your thoughts wrapped around each other, making up the most horrendous scenarios like getting shot on the spot. You silently stare at each other for a moment, eyes large in horror.

Unsure what to say, or what to do, as the sirens rapidly approached in the distance. "So this is how it all ends." You huff, pushing yourself against Rats quivering frame, arms wrapped around him. Jamie seems about as helpless as you do "D-Don't say that love, we are gonna be alright, jail isn't to bad...Thats what I heard anyway." He tries to keep a upbeat tone, but you can tell there is no stability in his voice. You hide your face by his neck, you don't want to know what happens next, you couldn't stand to face the potential consequences. You couldn't face Angela, or Jack, or any Overwatch member for that matter. You couldn't imagine what they would do to Rat, you couldn't stand the idea of him getting hurt by them.

You hear a scratchy megaphone through the door "Surrender peacefully, hands in the air, or we will not hesitate to open fire." The voice calls, sending a uncomfortable feeling into your gut, you were mortified with the situation. Moments after the door menacingly creaks open, sliding upwards to reveal the flashing lights of red and blue lights. "O-Ok, so, who wants to go first..." Jamie huffs, you can feel his skin crawl, he is terrified, and so are you. "I will do it, just follow me." you manage to mumble with dry throat, placing a faint kiss on his lips. You close your eyes shut, arms placed over your head, every nerve high-strung. You feel your unsteady body quiver as you stumble out of the vault, the bright lights blinding your eyes. "Ok, and now turn around slowly, and keep your hands were we can see them!" The shrieking voices hurt in your ears, but obey silently. You quietly groan out in pain when you feel your feeble figure being tackled to the ground, your wrists harshly being restrained by cold metal cuffs.

It's almost unreal to you, the entire situation seems so out of place. "Criminal scum, you should have stayed in your dumpster of a country." You hear the officer snarl while he pulls you to your feet, making you scream out in pain. "Oi, be careful with her you fucks." You can hear Rats voice hiss at them "Shut it scum." is all he gets in return before being cuffed as well. It's not long before you find yourself placed in the back of a police car with a ungentle shove, Rat placed next to you, snarling at the authorities with a menacing grin before turning his attention to you with a worried expression "They didn't hurt you, right?" He murmurs, scanning over your body.

You smile with a shaky brash twitch of your lips "Nah, only a few small lacerations." You lean closer to him so your shoulders are pressed together, getting a bossy smirk from him "See, that wasn't half bad." Rat announces jokingly "Sure, flawless heist if I have ever seen one." You mutter, placing your head on his shoulder "Could've been worse, we are still alive." Jamie states with a brassy tone as the car begins rolling down the street "If we do end up in jail, don't you dare run of with some inmate, I am the only one who gets to touch you." Rat huffs randomly, flashing you a confident smirk "Very funny you twat, is that really all you worry about?" You joke, looking at him with a sly grin. Jamie chuckles at your remark, sticking out his tongue at you. You playfully mimic him, before he shoves his tongue into your dry mouth, pushing your body against the cars inside wall.

You sweetly giggle into the kiss, deeply annoying the two policemen driving the vehicle "Hey, no making out in the back seats, you sick people!" They complain, causing the both of you to flash them a cheeky grin "Jealous?" Rat jesters, making the two men infront shudder, shooting him a evil glare through the back mirror "Shut it filth!" One of them remarks, keeping a curious eye on the two of you all the way until the car finally halts. You only reluctantly break the kiss when the doors swing open, and a harsh tug forces you out of the car. "Move it, we don't have all night." the officer grumbles, making sure to keep you in line, arms forced together painfully "Not so rough officer." You humm wickedly, making the man push you forward strongly "Disgusting people." He huffs shoving you into the brightly lit building.

You feel Jamie's eyes fixed to you constantly, giving the officer pushing you forward a poisonous glare. Once inside you are both led into separate rooms for "interrogation" or something like that. The officer that had been leading you around placed you in an almost empty room, dark and intimidating, a grey desk with a single light in the middle. The man shoved you onto a chair, cuffing your hands to the metal frame with fleet hand movements "Kinky." You joke carefree, earning yourself a irritated look from the uniformed man "Sick bastards, all of you." He huffs, before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table, sighing before shuffling through some paperwork. "Ok, now, I will need your name, birth date, heritage, and some fingerprints." You roll your eyes "Geez, and I thought this would be a bit more fun, ah well, it can't be helped then." You mumble down the requested info, making sure to annoy him as much as you possibly could, sliding your foot against his chair, or pulling suggestive faces.

"Could you please just sit still for two minutes." He complains, trying to write down the information while you push yourself against the table "You wanna bore me to death mate?" You snarl, but ultimately decide to keep put for now. After that you had to take some silly mugshots, making damn sure to wear your proudest smirk, you never took pictures before. The officer impatiently shoved you into a rather old fashioned, concrete cell, after that was all said and done, leaving you alone and cold. You scan around the bland walls, finding no personality in the entire room. And even though you knew that was the point, it annoyed you to sleep alone, especially now that you were so used to having Rat close to you at night. You are quickly bored with the grey walls, and decide to peek outside your cell through the small window established on the door. Outside there was not a lot happening, just that officer from earlier patrolling through the echoey hallway.

"Hey, sir, mind telling me how my rather tall grown friend is doing?" You question the man, giving him a little shock as he did not suspect you there. He walks closer to your cell door, suspiciously glaring inside "You are not in the position to ask questions, you two are damn lucky if you get of here with a life sentence, I have seen this mans criminal record, and I am telling you it's not speaking in favour for his life." He growls irritated, a wisecracking smirk on his lips "Your little friend will probably die, and you will rot in prison". You lean closer to the bars with a pout on your lips "Aw, come on mister, do a lady a favour." You murmur, getting a almost evil laugh in return "Ha, You are far from a lady, you are human dirt, and you always will be." You put on a cocky grin, fingers sliding along the cold metal bars "To bad, not even if we worked out a small compromise?" You snarl playfully, licking along the bars with the utmost confidence.

You were not one to bait people with such sort of favours, but your curiosity, and a deeply anchored worry about how Jamie was doing were enough to at least give it a shot. The officer stepped back a bit, giving you a suspicious glare "You little slut." He spits out with a raspy tone, but you can see clear curiosity in his eyes, maybe this was the right track. "It's so terribly cold in here, and all I am asking is to see my friend." You humm, pushing yourself against the door. The man takes a step closer to the door, closely eyeing you. "So, do we have a deal?" You whisper through the opening, getting a raspy chuckle in return "I know your type, thinking their pretty face will get them all they want." In that moment you hear a key slide into the door, opening it swiftly.

The man hurriedly walks inside, throwing the door shut behind him. You feel horrible about doing this again, you thought you were over that necessity of selling pleasure for what you wanted, but apparently today was not that day. The officer grabs you by the wrists, clicking the cuffs around your hands again "You get to see your disgusting sidekick, and for that, you do what I tell you to." He snarls, shoving your delicate body against the next best wall. "D-Deal, but anything under the waistline is tabo." You humm before you get a stranger tongue stuck into your jaw, making you whimper reluctantly. You hated everything about this, but you had made up your mind, and you were going to get what you wanted through whatever disgusting measures. You had done this a million times, so why would this be a problem.

Even still, you were surprised how easy it was to corrupt this officer, like he was counting on you suggesting anything. His weirdly soft hands slide over your torso, exploring the stranger terrain, roughly handling your boobs. You shut your eyes tightly, no point in looking at him, just another empty shell, just another stranger, you keep telling yourself. "Fuck you're hot, how did someone like you wind up with that filthy criminal?" The uniformed man gasps, grinding his body against yours firmly. You hated these sorts of customers, but there was no point on complaining, it's not like this meant anything, it was a simple business interaction to you. Upon lifting your shirt over the greater portion of your body, you see the greed in his eyes light up even more "Seems like you like it a bit rougher." His hands touch over your various bruises, making you shiver in anger.

"Hey, those are not yours to look at." You complain, sending a smart smirk on his lips "It was your "friend" am I right? Lucky bastard." The uniformed man teases you, before pushing your head downwards with a swift motion "Well then, do your thing.". Your eyes remain completely shut while you hear the belt buckle clicks, you simply decide to open your mouth and wait until you feel something hard being pushed into it with certain thrusts. You silently do what you have learned, trying not to think of Jamie, you don't want to think of him, it would only get you excited. "My god you are disgustingly good at this, must do this a lot, eh?" You ignore the question, you are sure he knows the answer. "Hehe, slut." He snarls, grabbing your hair which forces a short mutter out of you.

It's not long before you can feel his thrust become shorter and harder, but it's not to bad, nothing you couldn't handle...in comparison to other certain people you didn't want to think about at the moment. "I hope you like cum in your mouth." The stranger huffs, pulling your messy hair harder. You quietly mutter a bit when you feel the hot liquid run down your already sore throat, tastes bland. The police officer pulls you up by your cuffed arms, making you squeal a bit. He has a cheeky smile on his face, panting heavily "Gosh you are the best kind of criminal, no pride or shame." He remarks, before uncuffing your shaky body.

You fleetly spit out the cum in your mouth, coughing a bit at the unpleasant salty taste. "So, deal is deal, come with me quietly." He hisses while you lower your shirt over your broken body "Thanks sir." You mutter, ignoring how disgusting you feel inside. The officer reluctantly shows you around the grey complexes, along cells and offices, until you reach a especially desolated cell down the hallway. "You have ten minutes, for longer, it will cost you extra." The officer grunts, placing his hand on your ass "Don't fucking touch me." You whisper dangerously glaring at him as he slides open the door.

You quickly stumble inside a eerily similar looking grey cell, but you are greeted by a familiar face. "Mouse?!" Jamie jumps up from the wooden plank that is supposed to resemble a bed, pulling you into a tight embrace, his hands nervously twitching along your body "How did you even manage to get here?" He questions you curiously, making you stare at him with a somber smirk "Let's not talk about that..." You whisper, kissing along his neck "I was worried sick about you." You add, eyes scanning over his body wearily, spotting several nasty bruises. The one most obvious being the purple, blue patch around his eye. And even before you get to ask who dared to lay a finger on him, you already feel a sweet kiss placed on your mouth, parting your lips with a warm tongue.

The familiar sweet taste makes your heart skip a beat, this is better than ecstasy. Your hands find their favorite place on his hips, pushing yourself closer to his warm body. This was worth selling a part of your self esteem, you chirp in your head, before reality sets back in, what if this was the least time you would see him? You anxiously wrap your arms around him tighter, no that would not happen, this couldn't be it. You are interrupted by a firm knock on the door "Time is up, say goodbye." The voice called you, sending a shiver up your spine. Jamie looks at you with a cheery smirk, noticing your depressed expression "It's gonna be ok mate, I can take care of myself." He hums, giving you a last kiss on the neck "O-Ok, I will make sure it won't be long." You whisper, before fleetly leaving through the door again. You were going to find a way to make this work, and you already had a flying suspicion on who would be the next person to come knocking on your cell door.

On the way back to your small cell, you feel a heavy sense of dread resting on your shoulders. The idea of suddenly losing all you had build up so far, even if it was not a lot, you are still afraid. Rat was all you you had left, and the closest you had ever had to love, there was no way you could lose him now. You feel somewhat dizzy when the officer behind you shoves you back into your cell, almost tripping to the cold floor carelessly. "Thanks you rufina." You growl at the uniformed stranger, taking a seat on the wooden bed "No problem, if you need anything, you know what I want." He hums, eyeing your quivering frame with a pejorative gaze. "Sure, I know." You answer with a dry, soulless voice, still lost in thoughts. Once the door is shut, and you are sure that he has left you alone in the dark room, you lay down on the uncomfortable bed face down. Hiding your head behind your arms, trying to find some rest.

However your mind is to much of a mess to allow for any of that, so you end up silently cursing the world for the remainder of the night, trying to process what had happened today. You would have probably cried if you didn't have your little shimmer of hope that a certain someone was going to show up here sooner or later. Angela, you knew it wouldn't be long until she would be too curious to not look after you, and if that would happen this should be rather easy. Knowing her caring nature, she would be sure to get you out of here, and you might be able to reach a compromise with her that could bail Jamie out of most trouble. This could backfire badly, but it was the only hope you had, all you needed was patience and luck.

And who would have thought it, two long, tedious days of nothing but a grey room and pondering about life, a letter slid under your cell door in the morning addresses from your favorite doctor. A knowing smirk on your lips you read through the cleanly folded paper :"Dear Mouse, I will pay you a visit today, be prepared for a lot of questions. Angela Ziegler." The police officer that delivered the paper gives you another acquisitive smile through the small cell window "A visiter from higher up, since when do the Overwatch agents care about some worthley delinquent?" You reply with a cocky smirk, placing the paper in your pocket "The worthless delinquent happens to be more important than you might think, corrupt swine." You sing sarcastically, sitting up straight on your bed.

"Shut up you bitch, or I will make you vanish before your precious visitor even gets here." He growls, slamming his fist against the door at your overbearing smile, you knew he wouldn't dare harm you in his position "Sure thing mate, i'd like to see you try." You humm confidently, before the painfully obvious annoyed man storm down the hallway cursing you. This was good news, your plan seemed to take form, and luck was on your side more than anything else.

It wasn't even a few hours later, you presumed it to be about twelve or so, when you heard the key turn the lock at your door. A frustrated looking officers stumbles in, motioning you to get up and follow him, cuffing your hands with a harsh grip "Your visit filth, and don't try anything funny on the lady, or you will be shoved you and your friend so far into jail you will never see the light of day again." The strangers voice growls, pushing your frail figure down a hallway, back down a familiar path to Jamie's cell. You were noticeably confused, unsure why exactly this was the way you went, but you didn't want to ask the officer, you didn't like him one bit.

Things only became apparent to you when you were pushed into Rats cell with a uncomfortably hard hand. And there she was, the blond beauty with in her formal cloth sitting opposite side of Jamie, who nervously gave you a questioning look, he was about as confused as you were. As soon as her angel blue eyes found your gaze, Angela rises to her feet, throwing her arms around your neck for a tight embrace. "Thank god you're still alive." Her voice trembles noticeably as she hold onto you tightly. This is not what you expected her to react like, you were almost certain she would scold you, scream at you, or maybe just plain shot you.

You awkwardly stand there, throwing a few puzzled looks at Rat who was still just sitting there, hands also cuffed behind his back. When the Swiss lady finally lets go of you, her eyes fleetly scan over your body, a little shock in her eyes as she spots the lacerations. "Mouse, what happened to you? Who did this to you?" She runs her soft fingers over the bruises covering a good portion of your upper body, Rat looks aside awkwardly, trying to akt unsuspicious "Umm, hello Doc, good to see you to..." You greet her a little late, being ignored as she was busy looking at your damaged skin tissue. "Ah yes how rude of me, take a seat won't you dear?" She hums with a dubious friendliness, gesturing you to sit down. You place yourself next to Jamie, who immediately shuffles closer to you with a sweet smirk "G'day love, haven't seen you in afew days." You are glad to hear he hasn't lost the cheery voice, replying with a equally joyful tone "Yeah it's been a pain not seeing your pretty face." You add giving him a childish nudge in the elbow.

Angela meanwhile sits opposite of you again, taking a deep breath, pulling your attention to her again. "So, Mouse and..." She stares at Rat with a judging face, you know she has a deep hate for him "Junkrat, I hope that both of you are aware of the unfortunate situation you are both in. You're both worldwide wanted criminals, one of you more deserving than others." Angela hisses, giving Jamie a particularly disgusted look which he clumsily replies with a smirk "Cmon Sheila, I'm not that bad." He huffs, making Angelas face darken even further before pursuing her speech."

Anyway, a high percentage of people wants to see you dead for your crimes, and I would agree partially." She sighs, giving you a somber look "So you have come here to say goodbye?" You ask with a raspy voice, you are somewhat scared of her answer "No, not quit, I have come to make you a offer, a offer that I would strongly advise you to take up." The petite lady gives you a legitimately distressed look, you are unsure what you can see in her eyes when she looks at you. Maybe disappointment, worry, or hope for the future. Jamie on the other hand is still closely seated next to you, impatiently looking around the nearly empty room.

"So, I had a long, long discussion with Jack, it took me a while to convince him, a few days to be precise. And I am here to offer you a sort of program to reintroduce young people, who have gone down the wrong path, back into society. In return those people will be contractually obliged to obey the Overwatch's orders and assist their missions in various fields." Angela explains, mostly speaking to you, eyes constantly looking at your wounds as if she was itching to cure them. You don't take long to make your decision, it would have been dumb to not take that offer, there was no downsides. And as soon as you were done with the program, the two of you could just leave back to normal. "Deal, we are in." You quickly comply, not getting any resistance from Jamie, he still seems dumbfounded by the entire situation "wait a second, so let me get this straight. We will come with you for some sorta social project, and for that our charges are just dropped?" He stammers, wearly eyeing Angela, you knew he didn't trust her, if it was out of the old jealousy or her general clean nature was beyond you.

"There is one slight downside however, you are going to have to work in a team. There are several outlaws like you, similar age, but all criminals. We call them by Blackwatch." She explains further, still staring you down across the table with the sweetest smile, she seems absolutely delighted about your decision. "The Blackwatch operation is lead by Gabriel Reyes, one of our greatest field agents, so you should be in good hands." She glares at Jamie, who replys the cross look "Who are you looking at?" He snarls at Angela "So that is the person you decided for Mouse, very curious." The blond women looks at you with furrowed eyebrows, ignoring the upset junkers dirty looks. You shrug with a flustered smirk "Well, things happen." You try to defend yourself.

"Anyway, we can discuss poor life decisions later." She huffs leaning back in her chair, pulling out a clipboard from her large pockets. Rat keeps the upset face, you can tell he is not amused by Angelas comments, not in the slightest. "Anyway, complaining is not what I am here for." She quickly annotates a few things, who knows why. All you feel at the moment was the endless relief upon your chest, it was all going to be fine, both of you were going to be fine. Maybe this would be tough, but you would be together, and that's all you actually cared about. Jamie seems a lot calmer as well, his arm snugly leaning against yours, his head resting on your shoulder.

Angela rambles down a few terms and conditions, her piercing blue eyes glued to Jamie resting on your side, you can tell she is jugging you harshly. Once done, you notice Rat has actually fallen asleep on your lap, he probably didn't sleep a great deal the last nights, evident by the dark rings under his eyes. Angela notices so as well, using the time to talk to you under four eyes "So, this is the infamous criminal you have been protecting so stubbornly Mouse." She begins the conversation, derogatory looking at Rats sleeping face. You stroke along his side careful not to wake him up "I guess so Angela, but can you really blame me?" You joke, fingers running through his strands of hair, you had missed him the last couple of days, and having his skin so close to yours was a delight in itself.

"You know Mouse, I hate what he has made of you, you're a mess. All those bruises are his fault, I can tell, and he has pulled you into a lot of trouble." She sighs, but before you even get to rebuttal, she continues talking in a sudden sweet tone "And even through all those faults you have decided to devote yourself to him so effortlessly. I admire that dedication to help someone who most people would have given up on. I as a doctor know how that feels all to well, and that is the only reason I have decided to give the both of you another chance at life." She explains, sending a startled expression to your face. Did she actually just approve of this entire disaster you had gotten yourself into?

Your wide eyes keep fixed to her, confused, delighted and completely blown away. "A-Angela, I don't know how to thank you." You stammer with a wide smile on your face, you would have jumped up to hug her, but you wanted to give Jamie some deserved rest "It's all good Mouse, just show me I have made the right decision and it will have been worth my hardships." She hums with a pleased tune, patting your head "So, I will pick you up later, gather your belongings and we will be out of here by dawn. Meet me at the port 33." Angela gets up, undoing both your cuffs gracefully. She is about to leave through the heavy door, when she stops to ask you another question.

"Just riddle me this Mouse, why him, I just don't understand?" You smirk slyly, stretching your arms "You see Angela, we all have our treasures." She smiles at the childish answer, waving it of with a hand gesture "Silly girl, you will always be a mystery to me." she giggles before leaving through the door. From there on everything happens rather hurried. You are let out of the building without any form of protest or discussions, setting your criminal records to blank space. Back on the lively streets of Dorado you don't take long to find Hog, who seems surprisingly glad about the entire situation, agreeing to the requests made by Angela without a second thought. You presume it's because it would mean that you were in better hands, and would force Rat to behave a bit better.

You gather the little possessions you have, your mouse and a jaket, before traveling to the docks, waiting for Angela said for you to wait. The only thing you ended up doing that Angela had requested you not to do, was hiding away the Kingsrow heists valuables. You were certain that having them secured away from Overwatch would come in handy at some point in time, also, who in their right mind would give up such valuable item. Whilst waiting you felt a deep serenity in your gut, this was actually a good chance for you to develop a somewhat secure lifestyle, with a roof over your head and a job of some sort. And best of all you could keep your favorite pet close to you, Rat.

He seemed about as giddy as always, excitedly wandering around the ports proximity, always a few feet away from the water. It was good to see the three days in isolation didn't completely ruin him, he was tired, but it hardly made a difference to his normal nature. The sun was about to sink again when the rather large aircraft arrived, hovering closely over the waters surface. The glass door opening some sort of pathway into the machine, being greeted by Angelas chipper face standing in the doorframe, motioning you to get in. The three of you compiled wordless, following her into the ships interior to have the door slide shut behind you. It was like a huge single room with a cockpit and foreign technology "Welcome to the Orca, our trusty ship, get yourself comfortable because this is going to be a long ride to Gibraltar." Angela announces casually before leaving to the blinking control room without another word of warning or advice.

"This is sick, look at this thing." Rat is already curiously exploring around the place, eyeing everything with curiosity. Most of the things here seems so clean, so wanted, like everything has its meticulous place. The photos hanging on the wall show a few familiar faces of agents you already knew, Tracer, Angela, Jack, and a few more. Hog meanwhile seemed rather disinterested in most of the things aboard, but he knew what normal civilisation was like, so you presumed he knew what most of these things were. But for you and Jamie, this was all a strange discovery. Angela also seems to pick up on that rather quickly, making sure to leave you to your excitement. It takes you quit a while to scavenge through the entire body of the ships vast interior.

Rat on the other hand was mostly wrapped up in the blinking lights of the machinery, reminded you of a cat playing with a laser pointer. You decide to peak over his shoulder while his fingers slide along a pult of especially bright lamps, the LED shimmering in his excited eyes. "Mouse, have you seen this stuff, it's like a tiny firework." You snicker at the remark, hugging his tall frame from behind, your chapped lips faintly pressed against his neck. He chuckles and spins around to face you with a brash mien stuck to his face "I missed you." You wimmer sweetly, pushing your feeble frame against him with all your strength "Aw, I missed ya to darl." He leans closer to your neck, whispering a short "I will make it up to you later, what do you say?" making your cheeks fluster up faintly, the way his raspy voice tingles on your skin excites you quit a bit. You nod carefully, looking at him with big eyes "Yes please, I need that after three days of nothing but grey walls and that unpleasant officers face." You huff recalling the strangers face, making your skin crawl at the memory of what you let him do, trying to ignore the thought.

"Alright, I will make sure to have you in tears." Jamie chuckles, pressing his body against yours tightly, you can feel his skin against your stomach, it was so warm. You were pulled out of your little meetup by Angela calling for you from somewhere, forcing you to let go of the snug body you were wrapped around. "Mouse, we are ther, get moving." She calls joyfully skipping towards you, taking your hand "There is so much I need to show you." She hums before dragging you out of the ship into a almost tropical temperature. You are on a landing spot of some sort of headquarters, so this was Gibraltar. She led you through the entirety of the surprisingly massive facility that even reached through half the mountain it was stationed next to. It was somewhat ridiculous just how many familiar faces you spotted here, and even more strangers, one more curious looking then the other.

They all seemed to eye you from top to bottom, disgusted, interest or confused. It's awkward to have so many eyes glued on you, but Angelas presence helps you a bit. Your little trip finally ended down a long corridor, where you were led into a moderate little room by Angela "Here you go Mouse, this is yours, treat it well." She announces proudly, handing you the keys to the room and a some sort of uniform. "Ah, and before I forget it, I left you your little omnic friend you built back in Australia, it's been terribly lonely without you." She chirps before giving you a faint peck on the cheek "Ok, sleep well, I will tell you more tomorrow after a good night's rest in an actual bed." After that she is already hurrying down the corridor again, leaving you to your own devices, something you an appreciate greatly.

The small room is simple, a bed, window, desk and chair, still more that you ever owned, it was a actual, functional room. It even had air conditioning, you could have used that in the outback, but now that you had it, it was a fascinating concept to you. Your thoughts are interrupted however when you hear a sudden firm knock at the door. You rise to your feet fleetly, bouncing of your bed "One second." You call out, slipping out of your ragged cloth, you don't see a point in wearing them now that you have a uniform. Angela was kind enough to leave you a bra as well, which you have no idea how to put on on first, but quickly figure out how to fix it around you. When you slide into the tight fabric, almost perfectly sliding onto your scrawny figure. It's somewhat weird to have something so clean on you, so fitting and dynamic.

There was another inpatient knock on your door, making you hurry to swing it open annoyed "Who is it now?" You huff, before recognizing Jamie's smirk looking down at your annoyed face, that returns to a giddy look upon seeing him. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest "Hello there love, I thought ya might want to see me. Still need ta fulfill me little promise after all." He hums while his fingers slide to your hips slyly. You smirk cheekily, grabbing him by the collar to pull him inside the small room without a second word. You chuckle feeling his tongue slide along your quivering neck, while he firmly holds you against the wall by the wrists, making the joints ache unrelieved strain. You sweetly groan into the rough kiss he places on your quivering lips, letting your hands run along his tough chest and stomach. You deeply missed the disgustingly sancturien taste in your mouth every time he rubbed his spit down your throat, it made you feel so warm inside your guts. And not having it for a few days made your overwrought uneasiness fade in favour of anticipation for more.

You feel his fingers fiddle around with the uniform, trying to figure out how to get rid of it. You smirk into the kiss faintly, slyly helping him by removing the skin tight fabric from your body. Jamie face lights up upon noticing the bra on your chest "Isn't that sweet." He smirks "Do you really think you need that, hides your perky tits so much." He teases you, unhooking the lingerie around your chest, before playfully biting into the sensitive skin, leaving small hikes behind. You despise the teasing, but you know that Rat loves having the neediness written all over your face.

You can feel his skin quiver in anticipation as he rubs his entire body against you with quiet groan, hinting he won't be as patient this time. It's good to know that you have Jamie where you wanted him to be since weeks now, at the state of complete and absolute covetousness for your touch, he had been a hot headed case to convince. His knee slips between your thighs, rubbing against your panties crudely, forcing a few mellow groans out of you "Hehe soaking wet, inpatient girl. Can't even wait a full minute." the jolting movements of his leg shoving against you makes you shiver, trying to free your hands from his tough grip, which he denys with grabbing you tighter. You don't really mind the restraint, but it keeps you from accelerating this tedious teasing, you just wanted your pleasure, was that really so hard to get? Without your hands to assist, you helplessly shove your hips against his with rhythmic motions, trying at least somewhat to get him to aflutter to provoke you like that. "So I am the impatient one now? Said the guy with the hard cock." You jester with a brassy smirk, getting the same in reply before Jamie picks you up by the waist to boisterously throw you onto the bed with a almost playful motion, sliding on top of your feeble figure swiftly.

"That's the point, right?" Rat snarls while his rough fingers brush along side your inner thighs, testing around your skin. Your hands having some freedom now, cunningly rub against the outline of his cock through the olive green fabric. His already hasty breathes sharply through his teeth, the hustling gusts of hot air sticking to your neck before harshly sinking his jaw into the softer part of your neck with a near avaricious pressure. You squeal out a bit, this was so much harder than usual, you could almost instantly feel his teeth grinding against the muscle tissue and tendons. "J-Jamie, what the fuck are you-" you are silenced by a pair of fingers sliding into your mouth with a abrupt jolt, the bony joints slightly gnashing between your jaws as he rhythmically motions them back and forth. Surprisingly it's enough to keep you silent, nearly automatically licking and sucking them without even noticing right away, habits were a horrible thing.

You try not to gag or cry while you feel the numbing sensation of blood run down the side of your neck, mildly biting the lean fingers playing with your damp tongue, keeping you at last somewhat occupied and averting your attention from the inevitable pain. His teeth easily tear through your dry skin, tugging on sensitive tissue below as if trying to tear your insides apart, forcing a few unwanted shrieks out of you. Your fingers burrow into his back so harshly they hurt from the contortion alone, probably scratching it open even with your short nails, making him reluctantly releasing your neck from his grip with a entertained chuckle. "That will do, carmine suits ya." Jamie coos skittishly, licking the stains of crimson from his lips. Your eyes panically stare at him, you are terrified by the hammering pain in your neck, it feels burning hot as if on fire; and yet you can't get out a single noise of pain. The dark crimson substance between his teeth while he licks his lips clean give you a small idea of how bad your neck must look right now, a bloody mess. Rat leans closer again, making you flinch up and cry out in shear agony as his pointy tongue slithers against the gashes, licking the raw sides to clean up some of the thick scarlet substance.

"So sweet and hot, you taste so good doll." His giggly voice chirps, a few drops of crimson red sliding down the side of his mouth. That was such a strange remark it makes you shiver gently, your blood tastes good? Hah, fucking madman, it's blood; it always tastes the same, ironey and generally speaking, unpleasant "Rat you fuck wit, how am I going to explain that to Mercy on the first fucking day!" You shout out a bit louder than you wanted, the agony in your right shoulder and neck forcing you to cock back your head in schere torment. "Sorry love, don't know what got over me, I just love ya trembling and crying; it's so sweet. Since that stupid night out drinking I just can't think of anything else. All I want is ta see ya like this, all worked up and frail. And that's all ya fault, all ya bloody fault for pushing me this far, saying it was alright. Hehe, that's what ya get, thirsty bitch." He snarls before letting his metal hand slide along your side again with a brassy grip "Now turn around and get on all fours, I want to see how loud I can get ya to be, I will make damn sure everyone here knows who you belong to. Wouldn't wanna risk anyone getting ideas they might be allowed ta see ya like this.." Jamie adds with a almost strident tone in his voice, cold and almost demanding.

You do as you are told, positioning yourself on your quivering limbs, to busy fighting the pain in your shoulder then to react to his cruel words. Rat really wasn't one to mess with, back in Junkertown you still new that, back then you would have feared his every touch; his every look striking fear into your heart. And now, you would have begged him to fuck you even after doing something this callous; it was beyond your comprehension why those sinder eyes had you so bewitched. Your neck hurts like hell the more you can feel your nerve endings springing back to life, the fresh blood dripping onto your new bed sheets; what a early way to ruin them. You don't want to look at the miserable state of your shoulder, instead staring down onto the sheets your hands are holding onto like your life dependent on them, concentrating on the pattern the red marks make.

"Such a docile toy you are Mouse, good girl." Rat purrs amused with your sudden obedience, his good hand almost meekly stroking through your messy hair, but your head is to fogged up with adrenaline to respond accordingly; only mustering a hecheling "T-Thanks master." You feel the cold hands grabbing onto your hips with a stern grip, pulling you backwards against his wet tip, testingly nudging against your entrance as if only to mock your greedy insides further "Oh my, ya want it? Well then, move a little, im not gonna do all the damn work again sweetheart." Jamie encourages you halfheartedly, leaving you a bit startled. How the hell did this jerk have so much self control while you barely thought straight right now? It was almost embarrassing to you how you were the one who was the unreasonable one in situations like these. After all, he was supposed to be the crazy scum, not you. And again, with your mind in a statik haze you wordlessly obey your orders, pushing your hips backwards against him; allowing his length to smoothly slide into your twitchy insides deep enough to hit your cervix.

You can hear the keen manic giggle from his raspy throat mixed with the lewd noises emanating from your cunt as you try not to lose the strength in your limbs; which is really not helped by your wounded shoulder. "That a girl, you're doing a brilliant job. If I would a guessed, id say ya do this professionally." Jamie teases you rather pitilessly, what a evil joke, couldn't he not remind you of that sad fact? Why was he so intent on reminding you of this, it only made you nauseous to think about. But you didn't have the strength to really rebuttal properly, only raspy groans and drool coming from your mouth as you kept slowly twitching back against him "Mh~So good, your such a good little slut. Hehe, alright, enough banter." He purrs with a excited tune, his hands stationing at your hips with a firm grip again. Finally you can stop wasting your already drained energy.

He quickly pushes into you, impatient as always "F-Fuck, stop wrapping around me so hard, that's to hot." He groans while forcibly throbbing into your body with uneven movements and hurried jolts; which surprisingly still manage to hurt for some reason. You were sure you should have been getting at least a little used to this "Then s-stop being so rough, how a-about that?" You growl irritated between the mellow moans. You end up having to arch your back downwards to avoid the throbbing ache in your abdomen the deeper he pushes into your womb, you could swear you could feel him messing up your insides, and people said corsets were harmful to your inner organs. Jamie leans over your back the quicker he goes, licking along your shivering spine, the blood from the bite slowly sliding down your domed back. You end up moaning and occasionally letting out a unintentionally pleased scream, even though you desperately try to supress your jaw by gnashing your teeth against each other.

The sweat connecting with your bloody bite makes it burn even more severely than before, adding to the injury, and Jamie groaning sweet nothings into your ears drove you completely mad. You knew he meant nothing he said, no vow or promise of genuine affection should be taken seriously, you had come to terms with him having little to no emotions. Still, sweet lies were not a bad thing as long as you didnt believe them. You were at the point where the passion mixed with the torment you felt, creating a horrid, messed up, sense of complete blissful paradise. Like the flames of hell were gently caressing over your skin. You were unable to tell what's what anymore, up and down was the same, and for all you knew the ocean could be the sky; for all that you knew the gory display on your neck could be kisses. And all that overlayed with Rats eager chuckeling and groaning as he slowly but surely sped up with his already erratic movements. "So good, everything about you is just so fucking stupefying. This is all your fault, all your fault.." He groans up your neck, roughly jolting your hips backwards "I didn't want ta hurt anyone like this again, I didn't want ta break anyone like this again. But ya just couldn't let it be Mouse, ya just needed ta make me want ya. Now your mine, now it's too late."

You can hardly keep your position on all fours, your limbs growing weak and sore with every passing moment of being pushed back and forth with unrhythmic jolts you had no chance getting used to. The bitter tears in your eyes dripping down your heated cheeks felt like summer rain, but what was this worth when this rain burned your dry skin? You were so dazed by the indulgence and the anguish, you didn't even notice the unfitting grin on your chapped lips "Hehe, ah~ Here is ya recompense little slut." Rat randomly adds before you feel a final strong thrust pierce into your fidgety, sore cunt before his warm cum filled up your insides even more. Your arms give out their job at that exact moment, making you fall forward onto the cushion face first ungracefully, panting into the blood smeared fabric for dear air . Your red face planted into the well smelling fabric, when the Junker slowly pulls out of you with a sharp breath, still giggling through his teeth as if to undermine his own sick amusement. His fingers slide over your dripping entrance, playfully stretching it until you feel his thick cum drip down your quivering thighs. A firm tug on your healthy shoulder, pulling you from your cousin to face his obviously sinisterly cheerful face.

A mischievous smirk plastered to his mouth, still a bit of blood lingering in the corner of his mouth. Jamie pulls you closer to him from a tight embrace, stroking along your back to allow you to calm down just a bit. You feel your ribcage push against his with soft breaths, such a sweet feeling still lingering in your guts, such a prodigiously stupefying sentiment. If you had had the energy, you would have begged for more shamelessly. At least everyone here had acknowledge your existence now, and you were already sorry for the poor bloke who lived in the rooms next to yours, probably was either scared or turned on by all the noise. Your breath was barely back to a steady level when you heard a sturdy knock on your door, throwing Jamie a panicked look. Well then, you must have alarmed someone "Hello? You doing alright in there?" A low voice hustled, you had no idea who it was, but you decided to not open the door "Um, yeah, I-Im doing just fine...I just...fell...?" You respond, trying to keep a composed voice as Rat was already busy kissing along your fresh bite again, making your body contort at the slightest ache..

The voice disappeared, probably weirded him out before you even knew who it was. You didn't plan on interacting with people here to much anyway, might as well creep them all out one by one. You feel Rats hand slide across your side while his tongue was still licking the remaining blood from your shoulder "Sweet, so endlessly sweet. God your just the best toy." He hums, affectionately placing a mellow kiss on your still trembling lips fervently. The taste of blood, it gives you a shiver, but if he likes it that much, you would not dare stop him. You wouldn't have even imagined to disobey any word from his mouth at the moment, as long as it meant his touch, his entire attention and fidelity was only yours to stay. You decide to take a fleet look at the damage done, giving yourself a fright at the gorey lesion. The gashes on your neck however were unfortunately also there to stay, so deep you could swear he had damaged some muscle tissue, the scars wouldn't be so pretty; but the blood flow had already cloaked up a bit. Thank fuck, you didn't need to explain this to Angela, nore patch it up with medical attention; it would probably heal on it's own.

It's not long until you notice Jamie getting somewhat sleepy, or at least drowsy, leaning on your good shoulder with a peaceful smirk fleeting over his frail lips "Someone already tired? Where did all that energy go now? Just a minute ago I could have sworn you would end up breaking my...everything." You tease with a cocky voice, seeing him so defeatedly languorous was kinda satisfying. "No, not at all, give me a few minutes and i'll do just that." Jamie mumbles mildly, eyes already shut, yeah; he would be out cold in a matter of minutes. Only to your delight, you would have passed out if he did this again right now.. You know Rat didn't get a lot of sleep, meaning you could get some rest as well, score. You wait until you are fairly certain that he is asleep to get up from the bed, grabbing some disinfectant and a large patch to hide up the brutal laceration on your right shoulder. It's a pain to clean out the blood, but once done you feel a bit better already, at least it won't infect. With that in mind you slide back into your bed next to Rat, slinging your debilitated limbs around his waist, which he near instinctively mimics; nuzzling against you comfortably. That content half smirk still resting on his expression, it was sweet how peaceful he could look, reminding you of how vapid his mental state really was. Such a charming face hiding such a brainsick mind. You close your heavy eyes as well, quickly slipping into a strong sleep, the pain in your shoulder leaving only a faint dull throbbing as your mind fades out.

It was a well deserved long nights sleep, and waking up was like being thrown into a unreal dimension. You needed a few moments to remember where you were, and why your shoulder was in such a contorted state. Rat was still stubbornly wrapped around you, his harmonious sleeping face opposite to yours. You patiently shuffle out of the bed leaving your comfortable position to take a shower before Angela would inevitably knock on your door. The lukewarm water running down your skin washes away a concerning amount of blood and dirt, you feel a lot less sticky and gross as soon as you tenderly brush over your skin with a block of soap. Your legs however are still dastardly weak, barely managing to carry you without your insides forcing you to stop; everything hurt, the dull strain hammering in your abdomen were unbearably cruel. He really hadn't taken care of you last night, if that wasn't obvious enough, Jamie seemed to have no realistik standard of pain. It was like he was oblivious to his effects on the outside world, like every reckless injury and destruction was a normal part of everyday life.

Might as well try make a good impression, you think to yourself whilst scrubbing the scab from your skin, even though you were certain you could forget that; you were well aware most people here knew what you had done and who you were. None of that concerned you more than Jamie however, certainly he would be quick to have enemies here. These people stood for righteousness and justice, they were heroes, you were just a bunch of delinquents from the outback, freaks, maybe even monsters to some of them. And even though you had washed the blood from your skin, you couldn't hide countless scars, bruises and open wounds. They would not accept you as equals, because why would they stoop ergo the level of criminals? Even if you had had little choice, they wouldn't understand your hardships.

Also, Angela had announced you would be working in a team consisting of outlaws, Blackwatch, sounds about right. Maybe those people had some understanding for your actions, maybe they would be able to relate to your circumstances. But the agents of Overwatch were sure to stay away from you after you had betrayed them, they would not forget your dirty treason. Once cleaned and back in full clothing you stumble back into your general living space, it's so unusual for you to wake up in such a pretty place. The clean walls without a hint of damage, the mellow light from the window, and a actual green plant on the windowsill. Jamie was already well awake, dressed, and scavenging around the small room. He seems about as fascinated with it's perfect symmetry as you were.

"Morning dirt Rat, need a shower?" You ask rubbing your tired eyes "Nah mate, I'll be just fine." He hums whilst impatiently glancing around, he seemed completely normal, cheerful and giddy; like nothing had ever happened. You walk over to Rat, cheekily grabbing him by the hips to draw him closer to you "Fair enough, but I do have a small request to make for you, don't cause any trouble today, alright? Let's at least attempt being good people for once, or at least try to guard the illusion." You buzz with a delighted smirk, you were glad he didn't seem as sinisterly drawn as yesterday "Sure thing, I will do me best." He announces with a sly voice "Am I gonna get a reward if I do well?" He ads whilst pushing himself towards you, the cheekiness in his words insurmountable obvious "Oh and what would you want?" You taunt him with a fleet kiss on the neck, softly biting along his coarse skin.

You can feel him shudder under the mellow pain, pressing himself closer to you tightly "How about you? Could I have that?" Rat purrs delightedly as your teeth gently grind against his neck leaving several well visible hickies, you knew he loved it, the undermined moans were a dead giveaway. You feel Jamie's hands slide along your side with quivering fingers, carefully rubbing against you surprisingly gently. He hides his face aside your neck the harder you bite him, leaving a few red pressure points all over his pale skin, they seemed so right there; like the bruises were supposed to ornamental his skin. "Come on don't be so shy darl, harder." He encourages you, breathing the words into your ears lustfully.

You feel somewhat inferior, almost dirty, giving in to his outlandish request; timidly sinking your teeth into him harder. Rubbing your jaw together to increase the pressure, you hear his sweet whimpers resonating in your ears. Jamis cold hands grab your waist harshly the more your teeth grind into his sensitive flesh You slowly but surely push him towards the wall, pressuring yourself onto his trembling frame, for some reason doing that felt right. maybe because he was so prone to do the same with you. He had such a adorable moan, so lively and yet low, it gave you the warmest fluster inside. Even after tasting ironey blood brush against your twitchy tongue, you just can't stop yourself, all you want to hear is that pleasurable groan from his throat; it was like morbid music to your ears, if you knew how you would have made him scream.

"F-Fuck, I can't feel my neck anymore." Jamie mutters when you finally do reluctantly open your mouth again, wiping the blood from your lips with your sleeve. The extensive laceration digging into his shoulder looks oddly decorative, his limbs quivering frantically. "That's what you get for humiliating me yesterday, oh; and for talking and treating me like some whore. Normally I wouldn't complain, but when you do that; you can rest assured it will hurt my heart." You spitefully hum, confidently leaning your body onto his, it felt good to have at least some control. "hehe, what am i supposed ta do if ya act like one? Besides, I don't mean it that way, I just think it's good fun; don't take it to seriously." Rat purrs unmoved by your words, waving them of almost casually.

As soon as you had most of the wound fixed up and bandaged you heard the first faint knock on your front door. You jolt a bit, was it already time? You walk to the door, creaking it open to find Angelas cute smile to greet you "Mouse, come on, I want to introduce you to your colleagues." She hums chipperly. Her expression takes a sort of gloomy turn when she notices Jamie peeking out behind your shoulder "Oh, I didn't expect you to have visitors so early." She eyes him with a poisonous glare which he returns equally hateful "Anyway, come along, both of you." Following her down the corridors and through various halls, she finally leads you into a slightly desolated area.

On the way there the both of you get a few dirty looks, you are aware of why that might be the case, making you uncomfortable nonetheless. Jamie doesn't even seem to notice, and if he does, he just really doesn't care or is used to it. Inside the facility it is rather roomy, large, dark complexes side by side, stretching along several branching corridors. Most of the doors allow you to see through them, spotting out training rooms, offices in various expenses and usage. Angela shows you around, explaining a bit along the way, before guiding you into a sort of lab. The dark machinery and delicately stored notes make you a bit nervous, everything in here seems so expensive and rare. Somewhere in the corner of the labs depths you stumble across three dark dressed males.

One of them you immediately recognized as Gabriel Reyes, you would never forget such a gruff looking face. The other two however were strangers to your eyes. One smaller, cyborg like guy with a dangerous glare that sent a shiver down your spine. The metal parts covering, or making, most of his body rough and untouchable. The other one a lot more human in appearance, tall, with dark hair and eyes. You were thrown of by the thuggish cowboy charm he had to him.

"Hello there doctor Ziegler, why the unexpected visit?" The dark cowboy whistle with a almost irritating smooth accent. The voice seems familiar, making you fluster up badly, he was the man who knocked on your door last night. He seems to notice the slight discomfort his presence puts you in, flashing you a playful smirk "And you must be the little lady that is new here, pleasure to meet you, I have heard a lot about you." He hums with a cheeky tone, holding out his hand, which you reluctantly take. "Y-Yeah that would be me, it's Mouse by the way." You mumble, you don't like him, he seems unnecessary confident...Also you are not a big fan of the cowboy thing he has going on.

He seems to recognize your voice however, the widening smirk gave him away "Ah, so you are my new neighbor, curious." His dark eyes scanning over at Rat who is closely standing behind you, returning the dirty glare , knowingly eyeing the both of you when Reyes interrupts "New recruits are always welcome, I am looking forward to working with you." He has raspy voice, assertive but oddly friendly. Gabriel seems like one of those rightful people who still has a grasp on reality, you like him, there is a certain cheekiness to his character. So different to Jack who is overly serious about seemingly everything, almost like a robot. Maybe that's why you enjoy Gabriel's charakter so much.

"Alright, I'll take these to for some short checkups, and then I will send them back to you." Angela chirps, tugging you along on your sleeve. She takes you down another corridor, Jamie closely following next to you. He seems irritated by something, nervously glancing around the dark walls. You shuffle closer to him "Hey, why so gloomy, are you scared of the dark?" You tease him with a whisper, to make sure Angela doesn't hear you "Of course not, I just don't trust that amreikan. He seems like he could be troublesome." Jamie huffs, you can hear the jealousy right through his voice. Was he really that concerned already, brilliantl, that could only mean disaster.

You gently nudge him in the shoulder with a sly smirk, which he return playfully. Angela leads you into a sterile white room, it smells like disinfectant and something dead, a bad mixture. She motions you to take a seat on the cold metal table in the middle, the strong white surgeon lights shining into your face "So, I just need a small bit of data and make sure you are somewhat in the condition to fight." She announces whilst filling a syringe with a clear liquid "This might sting a little, and your arm might feel a tiny bit numb, but I need to give you a few basic vaccination" The Swiss lady announces whilst sliding the needle into your arm. You patiently wait out her various checkups, taking some blood, glancing down your throat, and patching up several wounds and more.

Rat meanwhile scavanges around the various bottles and equipment laying around, and you cant help but notice a few of the things vanishing in his pockets. You can't blame him, it was more like a reflex taking things then a planed offense. "Ok, all done, you should be fine love." Angela explains adding the last bandage around your open knees. "Now Jamison, it's your turn." She huffs as the aussie reluctantly takes a seat on the clean metal table. She sighs at the horrid condition he is in "You look sicker than Mouse, how did you even achieve that?" She murmurs, filling another syringe. You end up assisting her with a few things, just to make sure Jamie stays still. You are surprised with the care Angela end up putting into making sure that every single malfunction or disease is treated.

This however ensures that the treatment takes forever, and you know that it's really stretching Jamie's patience. After an hour or two she finally speaks up again, the awkward silence was getting to you "Now, all done, I don't suppose any bigger incisions are necessary. I am surprised how you even survived losing those limbs Fawkes, they healed up rather ruggedly, and the bone isn't cut of clean, but it's a miracle they didn't infect." Jamie shyly rubs the back of his head "Guess i'm tough to kill." He stutters impatiently jumping to his feat again, stretching with a sly smirk "I suppose, now, you can go back to Gabriel, he should assign you the schedule. Tomorrow I will need to do a few mental check ups, I just have the sneaking suspicion that I might need to give you some medications." She announces, sending a somewhat anxious expression to your face.

You heard a few bad stories about mental treatments, that they would numb down your nerves to an absolute minimum, or take most of your energy. "A-angela, is that really necessary, I mean, I know some of us might have issues. But is medication really necessary." You glance over at Rat, you have a dubious idea that she would try to completely shut down his personality to keep him well away from causing any trouble. "Well, it's medication or therapy." She murmurs looking through her notations "I can't accept responsibility for the both of you causing difficulties here." She looks at you with a somber look "Then Therapy it is, definitely, that should help." You answer before Jamie can complain, he seems not all to fond of the idea of therapy, especially not with someone he didn't know in the slightest.

Angela sighs "Can't hurt to give it a shot, but if that doesn't work, I will be forced to give you some treatment." Jamie stroll over to you, arms wrapping around your waist from behind, placing his head on yours "Doc, may I ask, what sort of disorders would you want to treat?" You ask timidly, you are sure you know the answer, but you want to hear it from someone who might actually know what they are talking about "With you Mouse, I don't think there are a lot of deficiencies, maybe something along cluster A or B, dependent personality disorder or maybe even slight schizophrenia. But with Jamison, I don't even know where to start. But from what I have seen thus far, I think cluster B is best suited for his...erratic personality." You are unsure what any of that means, you have no idea about psychology or what it is based on, but apparently she seems worried about it.

"Um, may I ask what exactly that cluster B thing is?" Rat asks before you get to do so. "Well Mr. Fawkes, I think the terms Psychopath, or antisocial personality disorder is a lot easier to understand. Also I presume Borderline, and a strong case to that." She snarls glaring at the wounds you both had inflicted on each other. You glance aside awkwardly, you didn't think she would be so direct about it. "Anyway, I will give you more exact diagnosis after I had a few sessions with the both of you, I can't stand to see you young people actively destroying one another. And I am fairly confident I can help you with at least some of your issues."

You feel Jamie's warm body snugly pressed against you, maybe this was a good idea, it might give you a slim chance of getting somewhere in this world you didn't understand. and all you really wanted was to be close to Rat, even if he couldn't reply those feelings, at least living together for the short lifespan you presumably had. "T-Thanks doc, I appreciate the offer." You murmur lost in thoughts "Come on Rat, we should get going." You pull the tall man along, out of the door and back into the corridors. "What was that all about, I don't trust her Sheila, there is something of about her." He huffs as you trot back to the previous room "I don't get it either, but that's irrelevant, she is the single reason that we are still alive. And as long as that's the case, lets go with it until we are out of here." You snarls under your breath, remembering how little you liked her, but you couldn't let her know, you couldn't let anyone except for Rat know.

"Ah and one more thing, if we do end up in psychotherapy, I want you to be careful with your words. You can't let her know anything to precarious about us, or she will dull us down to a tame shadow, and we can't let that happen. You know what, just lie at their throughout." You ramble on with a irritated tune, trying to ignore the slight anger you had towards her at the moment. "I was gonna do that anyway, do you think I am that much of a bloody dimwit?" He jesters in the usual optimistic voice "No, not at all, just...I know your mouth tends to be quicker than your brain, just try to be diplomatic about it." you defend yourself "Diplo- what now?" He asks dumbfounded "Hehe, big boy words, lets just say, try to be smart about it." You hum with a cocky tone before opening the door to Gabriels office.

You both enter the well lit room, the three males from earlier standing around a few files which you recognize to be yours. The all glance up at you, waving you over to the table "Ah, took you long enough, come here so we can give you your schedule." Reyes announces handing both of you a thick folder packed with documents ranging from general time schedules to detailed terms and conditions. "There is all you will need to know about your new life here, it's not always easy, and it might be a lot at first, but I will be damned if I can't make the two of you at least passable agents." You throw Jamie a weary look, which he returns with the same plain expression. "So, I will hand you over to my two students, they will make sure you get a proper introduction." Gabriel announces, the cowboy and the creepy cyborg turning towards you.

"Looks like we will be working together from now on." The dark haired amerikan adds with the brattiest tone imaginable. "Very well." The ninja looking man mumbles into the metal plate covering the majority of his sharp face "My name is Genji, Genji Shimada." He dryly announces "Angela has informed me about you and your troublesome way here." He doesn't get further before the amerikan raises wis word again " Yeah, yeah, save it Genji." He interupts, pointing to himself " The name is Jesse McCree, previous member of Deadlock." You have to desperately hold back a soft chuckle, Jesse, what a sweet name for someone so gruff looking. "Don't give the inferious gunslinger any attention, he is eccentric." Genji grumbels in his barely audible voice. "Hey now partner, no need to lash out." He replies with no hint of offense in his tone.

"Shut it, the both of you." Gabriel snarls at the bickering men "We have no time for this childish garbage, show these two were to pick up some weapons and make sure they can handle them." He querulous growls, pointing towards the both of you. "You got it boss, consider it done." Jesse huffs before the four of you back up out of the office. From there on mostly everything goes rather fast, the two show you around to solidify your memory of where to find what, running through what exactly you would end up doing in actual fieldwork. From what you could catch, Blackwatch was a task force for all the dirty work the Overwatch strike force was not in order to do.

Things like stopping organized crime, gang violence and planned assassinations and thefts. It seemed so out of character for the oh so righteous Overwatch to have such a organization under their name, but you assumed that to be the point, not to spoil the reputation of the organization. And with that you were already certain what your roles in this entire mess would be, either the bait or the idiot sent in first as undercover agent of some sort, as you had no clue how to work with a weapon other than your trusty knife.

After that brief introduction to the mess you had given yourself into, this was going to be more demanding than you presumed it to be. Hell, there was a uncanny fear of death lingering behind all of this, after all, this was a military organization and you were certain that you would have to be part of outside operations sooner or later. And even more so, looking at your current team, there was a certainty this job would cost you an arm and a leg, no pun intended. But you were soothed abit by Jamies casual, almost enthusiastic approach towards all of this. He seemed to have no problem in the slightest, nore was he anxious about the possible consequences.

But you supposed it was hard to scare a man who had been through so much pain and death in his life, the scrapyard was probably enough to ruin most people's brains to a unfeeling mess. But his undeniable confidence was enough to keep you a bit more content, and as long as he was close to you that confidence was mirrored in your behaviour as well. Once done with the lengthy trip through the underground and overground training areas, the two men led you into a completely different area of the seemingly endless Gibraltar base. The large hall they showed you next was already buzzing with people, most of them foreign to you "So, this is the place where you can get food. This is the only facility on the ground we share with the Overwatch members. They already think low of us Blackwatch folk, so I advise you to not further ruin our reputation." Jesse huffs, you can see he is not to fond of the Overwatch agents here, glaring at them spitefuly. And the other people in the room seemed to have the same attitude towards your little group.

Jamie leans closer to you, whispering a faint "I don't think they like us all that much." jokingly, just to make you feel a bit better about this place. You recognize a few of the people present, Phara, Lena, and you presumed Angela to be around here somewhere. With that knowledge in mind, you felt all appetite in your body vanish, you couldn't stand to look the people you had initially betrayed. "J-Jamie, I think I am gonna go get some rest for today, you can go eat something and do whatever, go find some friends." You murmur, trying to retreat into your room, but a firm grip on your arm convinces you to stay "Ya are not gonna leave me alone here darl, either we both stay here, or we both leave." He announces stubbornly, making you feel a bit gidder "Fine, but I am not staying for all to long." You give in to the tug on your arm pulling you along to get something to eat.

You notice that it's been a while that you have actually had a warm meal, so this was a welcome change for once. You casually take a seat somewhere away from as many people as you could, trying not to have anyone stare at you constantly, you didn't want all that attention. However, it turned out that the people here were more curious than you expected them to be, as a good majority flocked to your table. Most of them greeting you heartedly, congratulating you for the positive development. It appeared to be appreciated that you were here, even by the people who you were sure to hate you. Maybe the friendliness was because they were told to be by Jack and Angela, or they genuinely cared about you well being even after the horrid things you had done.

They seemed to be somewhat startled by Jamie in particular, the kind and toothy grin on his lips was something they didn't expect from a nationally wanted criminal. And so you did end up spending a good amount of time chatting with the people present, explaining how you got here and what the situation back in Australia was. And surely enough, the majority was fascinated and oddly understanding, even after telling them about the large scale destruction you had caused on Kings Row. Maybe they were so careful with you because they suspected the conditions you had lived in, but that would mean you were completely wrong with your previous accusations of them.

What surprises you even more genuinely is that Jamie is acting so stunningly charming, the smile on his face reminds you of when you had first met him, sweet and innocent with just enough confidence. He seemed so weirdly sociable, so secure about his words, like he was a completely normal, sensible guy. Oh, but a look at you was enough to prove the contrary. You loved seeing him like this though, so happy, like he couldn't harm a fly. The only reason why you are a still a little on edge was that he was being too nice, you don't know why exactly, but the thought of him being away from you makes you sick. Even is it was platonic talking, every pair of eyes you caught lingering on him for to long make you jittery; like they could take him away at any second. You wouldn't admit jealousy or dependence, your pride would not let you, but deep down you knew that him leaving you would drive you completely demented.

You can see the curiosity in these peoples eyes, anyone who wasn't blind could tell he was drop dead gorgeous, making you even more paranoid. But you wouldn't want Jamie to know your indignation, you knew he would be to full of himself. After quit a long time of chatting with various agents, learning a few new faces and names. You actually ended up finding people your age which you didn't expect. And even though they were all friendlier than you could have ever hoped, you were still concerned about this place. When you finally do walk out of the hall, the sun is about to vanish behind the horizon. This was such a short day, or you were just too busy to see it pass by. Whatever the case it was good to be outside in the mellow evening air. "That was fun eh Mouse? Told ya it was gonna be fine." Jamie brags following behind you as you make your way back to your room.

"Actually, it wasn't half bad, I was certain they would not forgive us for the treason." You hum whilst unlocking the door. "Alright, Imma go to my own place, I think ya need some sleep." Rat announces chipperly, and is about to casually turn around on his good foot and march down the echoey hallway. You stay motionless for a moment, blankly staring after him, thinking. Your head told you to let him go and get a night's sleep, but you're greedy hands can't help themself again, hastily grabbing him by the arm "W-Wait jamie, can't you at least stay for a few more minutes?" You stammer, not sure why you want him with you. Was it still the envy speaking out of you? It didn't feel like envy, more like a magnet, with no chance of escaping the opposite charge; even if it was negative.

Normally you were glad to sleep alone, it's what you were used to, but you were desperate for some human warmth. Maybe you just wanted to have confirmation to aid your disgusting jealousy. A sly smirk wander along his face seeing the desperation glimmering in your eyes, as he turn towards you again. "Oh and why is that love, feeling lonely, or do you just want to give my the promised reward?" You can feel his hands immediately pressure against your hips "N-No, im still sore from last night, I just..." You are completely lost, for once you are actually out of lies "Yes, I'm listening?" Rat portentously taunts you whilst harshly grabbing you by the collar, carefully shoving you against your door with a dull thud.

His bright cinder eyes are fixed to yours steadily, almost like he is trying to pierce through your soul. Your breath feels weird, forced, lost, but you know you're not afraid; but rather incurably excited. His affection is your favorite feeling, the way he talks to you, touches you; even if it hurt is something you can't imagine being without. Jamie is the first person you had let yourself grow attached to as long as you could recall, how could you ever live without that security of simple devotation, of someone that it was worth to fight for? "I-I just don't want to be alone." You huff stubbornly, earning yourself a suspicious glare from him "That's convenient love, dont you trust me? Do ya think I might not come back if I leave now? hehe, are ya perhaps jealous?" He chirps pushing his slim frame against yours, his face hovering over yours with a sinful smirk; that stupid brat was smarter then he let on.

You sigh, giving in to his pretentious charm. There was no point in lying, Jamie reads you like a open book "Ok, fine, maybe I just wanted you all to myself, maybe I can't stand people looking at you, maybe I am jealous; and hell maybe I lov-" You cut yourself of before you say something you would regret, it wasn't time for those words yet, no, there was no time for those words ever. They beard no meaning for him, there was no love, just hot, callous lust; nothing more and nothing less, ever. But the few words of endearment you had already utter were enough to send a cocky, satisfied look on his face "And? Finish that thought, I dare ya. Don't think I don't know what ya we're gonna sing there sweetheart, now I wanna hear it. Cmon, spit it out already." He purrs with a craving tune whilst his hands slide under your uniform.

"N-No, I can't, there's no point. I never said this, and never will, it's fucking futile waste of breath, these words are nothing but trouble." You manage to groan as his breath sticks to your lips, hands caressing along his body adoringly "Cmon Mouse, I want you to say it. Pretty please? Do ya favorite Junker a favour." Rat thrums with raspy tone. You bite down on your lower lip, you didn't want to say it, such words of foolish fervor, they scared you. Their consequences, their meaning, what they might evoke; all terrifying thoughts. Jamie keeps up the mouthy grin and wide eyes, patiently waiting for your silence to break as he stares you down "Jamie you jerk, don't make me say it, I am begging you. We can do whatever you want, just dont make me say something this stupid." You growl zealously, why was he so damn persistent with this, it's not like he could understand your feelings, so why nag you about this shit now?

"No, say it, I need this. Not for me ego, I just need ya to say it." Jamie whispers close to your ear, making you stolidly shake your head, lips pressed close tightly; only murmuring a fleet "No, Never. Why is it so important anyway, not like you would care, Jamison." He takes a deep breath, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly "Listen, Mouse, ya are mine because I took ya, but I want you to give yourself to me. I don't want to steal ya, I want you to come to me. I want all of ya, not only the things I can take, I want more than your body, I want all of ya all to myself. It's selfish, horribly selfish, but I need those words just to make sure." Jamie whimpers, making your cheeks flash up badly, was that really what he felt, or was it just a cheap manipulation takitk of a cheeky psychopath trying to fool you into believing he was more than a empty, emotionless shell?

Being all sweet and hot to bait you into giving him everything, every last bit of your devotion, just to drop you when you began to believe it. That must have been it, it had to be, that was a charakteristik of psychopaths, the cunning manipulation. But you wanted him, badly, and still you didn't want to say it; it didn't feel right. If anything, it felt like it would be harmful, like those words alone could sever your head and rip the beating heart from your chest; mangle it into a gorey mess "I-I can't." You breath out with a hoarse voice, your fingers clinging onto his shoulder as he pushes you against the cold wall harder "Please Mouse, the doc already said it wouldn't mean anything if you said it to me, so no harm done right?" You feel him kissing along your neck sweetly, you know he wants this confirmation, and you were not prepared to give him what he wanted.

It felt counterfeit to grant such powerful words just for his pleasure, just for his sick amusement you wouldn't ridicule yourself "Please darl, give me what I want. I'm begging ya doll, I need ya ta say it." He snarls gratifyingly, carefully stroking over your chest downwards, stopping abruptly when you remain dreadfully, shivering under his touch now. You could tell this was not sitting well with Rat, he hated it, not being able to just take what he longed for this time. It was so easy stealing something physikal, even a human body was something you could potentially just take, but words where something even Jamie couldn't just steal; and it made him absolutely thwart. And you not giving him this gratification of owning your mind, it was damning.

"Oh I see how it is now, its something entirely different...Isnt it?" He thoughtfully groans, pushing himself closer to you, suddenly grabbing you by the hair so ungraciously it makes you whimner pleadingly; harshly jolting your head upwards to face him. You almost scream out at the abrupt pain, but he holds your mouth shut with his metal hand with hard grip. Rats smile has a sudden change of expression and tone, chuckling manically with a twisted hint, there it was again; that freaky razor sharp grin "I see, you can't tell me because you don't feel anything for me, isn't it?!" He quietly hisses at you, but you can tell he is absolutely irate at your stubbornness "You don't care about me, and ya never did. Hah, what was I thinking trusting ya, im such a bloody idiot?!" Rat curses sharply, arching your head upwards even further, seemingly unaware of how much strain this put on you.

Not this shit again, this discussion seems awfully familiar, you can hear the envy and rage through every word me mouths; unable to reply in schere fear he might lash out at you needlessly. You decide to just let him ramble on, even if his words alone hurt your feeble heart a bit. You did truly adore him, and for Jamie even to question that after all the garbage you put up with to be close to him, it was like a damning knife being twisted in your guts the further he spoke. "I was unsure at first, I thought ya might be different for once. But I was wrong, fuck, I was wrong again. Ya only wanted some pleasure, just some quick warmth of some willing victim, right? I shoulda know ya cold never feel a thing for me, it's always the same with ya kind, beautiful flowers with snakes hidden under them." Rat grips your hair harder, his god hand wandering to your frail neck with stern grip, making you instantly cough up a bit.

"What was it this time? Do I scare ya? Did I hurt ya too much? Or did ya already give your little heart away to someone else?" You want to interrupt him, tell him why you couldn't say those blind words of devotion to him is specific, but he won't let you; shoving his tongue into your dry mouth. This was unexpected, what did he think this would get him? Jamie had such a strange way of showing how much he needed you, so much so it probably hurt. You suspected he just did not know how to deal with rejection of any sort, he wanted to hurt you for being so cold to him right now, and at the same time he wanted your endearment. It was almost sweet how confused he was emotionally, if it wasn't for the hand around your neck.

His hand cuts of your airway with awful ease, slowly increasing the pressure. You try to shove him away in a desperate attempt to explain yourself, but Rat stubbornly keeps up the grip, kissing you rougher. He pulls away from the short kiss again, staring at you with with a wicked smile and what is even more unsettling, tears in his irritated eyes. You are dumbfounded to say the least "R-Rat are you crying?" You manage to huff through your compressed trachea, unsure if to trust your blurry vision. His quivering hands keep your breath limited however, even though you can see he hates this, you can tell he'd rather have his arms slung around you then waste then inflicting pain on you; you could see it in his waverly mimic "I am not crying!" He barks at you with a cracking tone, a few tears running down his face which he quickly tries to wipe away with his free hand.

You can feel the harshness of his grip vanish, gradually letting go of your neck, still staring at you with teary eyes. They seemed genuine, but how could you tell? tears were only tears, something you could learn to fake. Your arms immediately wrap around his trembling frame however, kissing his neck as he tries to ignore the unwanted tears as he silently sobs into your shoulder, this was the most emotion you had ever seen out of him; and you couldn't stand to have him so worked up about something so virtually silly. You swallow your pride once more, if he needed this so badly to keep a stable charakter, then you were happy to give him what he wanted.

You take a deep breath, leaning close to his neck as you whisper a husky "Fucking idiot, I told you how much I adored you a million times now, get it into your dour head that I need you more than anything Jamie. And if it really means so much to you, I love you...happy now? I am all yours now, everything I am, is yours." You internally curse every single one of these three scathing deeply, you hate them, especially the key phrase; love. It makes your skin crawl, you feel like you want to throw up just saying it. What the word alone stood for, senseless devotion, the sweet passion before the "love" faded into the routine; rotting into a crippling hate. Because the one thing you did know about the word love, was that it was a temporary paradise, fragile elussion.

You can suddenly feel his hands grasp onto your shoulders, fleety pushing you against the floor with a near brutal shove before you even got to catch a proper breath, laughing almost inaudible as he gets on top of comfortably. Hah, you knew those tears were just make believe, but it still made you ill-disposed, oh; you wanted to believe those tears were real "Thanks love, so ya actually fell for it, hehe, to adorable." He snears, making you tremble as he leans closer to your face with a victorios smirk plastered to his face "W-What?" You are completely dumbfounded, how were you such a fool? You knew he couldn't legitimately cry, maybe you wanted to believe it, how could you be so weak? "You scumy cuck!" You snarl at Rat as he grabs your wrists, holding them over your head, rendering you completely defenselessly pinned under his body.

"I know, I know, Im evil; but ya are such a lovely, willing victim darl ." He teases you, grinding himself against you, you know he his satisfied in forcing those words out of you. He did actually succeed stealing your words away, cunning bitch, you adored him for it "Fuck you Jamison, I was trying to have a emotional moment here!" You huff, getting a chuckle out of him as he kisses down your body "With a literal psychopath? Smart." Jamie teases you, pushing his pelvis against yours with a amused groan. You glance up at him with a smug expression, you did like him being so brash, and frankly; you wouldn't mind repeating yesterday. Hell, you wanted him to treat you exactly like yesterday, it had been exactly right; well, minus the bite being that violent.

You can feel his fingers slide to the line of your uniforms pants, tugging on the soft fabric, when you hear a faint clap echoing down the hallway; interrupting your thoughts rather rudely "Nice show you two, very hot, id recommend you to make that a living. Mind if I join in?" You recognize the cheeky, strong southerner accent almost instantly, making you attempt to flinch up; but you can't sit up as Rat stays put on top of you. He glares at the Jesse confidently strutting towards you, a grin that exilerates confidence into a disgustingly priggish appearance. He kneels down to you, staring at the two of you with a amused chuckle. Rat keeps silent for a moment, which makes you oddly eerily, what was going on inside his warped head now?

The cowboys warm hand strokes along your redend cheeks, a cocky smile on his face persisting, you wish you could have slapped that expression from his face but Jamie still had your hands held against the ground "I already know how your cute little moan sounds like Y/N, so what's the big deal when I hear it again?" Jesse hums, making you shoot him a evil glare. But before you get to insulting him angrily, Jamie hold your mouth shut, the sudden smile on his face isn't a good omen for you in the slightest "You know, I am not one to share with Amerikans, or with anyone for that matter." Jamie pauses looking at you with a malicious glare, licking along your neck "But if it means that I can hear me toy scream louder, I might consider a little cooperation."

You stare at him with a absolutely bewildered expression, eyes wide in shock, what did he just dare suggest? to share you, you?! You can hear the cowboys laugh softly, leaning closer to your face "You know what Rat boy, I think we speak the same language here. Don't you think so honey?" You nervously jerk upwards, trying to hide behind something, anything; but Rats tight grip won't let you do as much as squirm helplessly "W-Wait, I don't-" You try to complain, but are cut of once again by jamie sharp voice "But I am warning you try anything funny, I will end ya miserable existence." he announces with a unfittingly chipper tone for such a threat "I wouldn't dare." The cowboy reaffirms, standing up straight again, seemingly unfrightened by the potential danger "Shall we go somewhere more private?" he gestures towards the door, that cheeky grin still holding it's place.

Jamie chuckles sweetly, pulling you and himself upright surprisingly nimble "I will have to agree for once." Rat annonces, pulling you into your small room before you even get to debate, mind still overcast with confusion over what was just happening. Once inside the dark room, the door shuts behind you, leaving only the three of you alone; you hate the thought of being unaccompanied with these two bastards, you could basically sense they were up to no good. You are completely out of it at the moment, there is now way he could be serious, he wouldn't taunt you like this; Jamie wouldn't dare let anyone else touch you...right? Your eyes in estranged fear catch the blonds gaze "Rat, what the hell, you can't be earnest with this?" You hiss at him quietly, getting a cheeky smirk in return, bearing his honed teeth pridefully "Shh, just try to enjoy it doll." He hums, carefully pushing your back against Jesse who is standing behind you, making you gulp harshly, your throat felt awfully tight and dry right now.

Your arms nervously slinging around Jamie's neck, hiding your face at his collar from the two of them "Aww, are you going to be shy even after screaming so lovely last night?" You hear the southerner snicker as he grabs onto your hips, pushing himself against you from behind. "S-So what, just because you heard me, that doesn't mean anything special. Just because someone didn't know how to be gentle." You hiss irritated, shivering as you feel Rats cold fingers slide your shirt of playfully, pushing his chest against yours; you can feel his rapid heartbeat matching youres for once. A sudden jerk on your loose belt suddenly exposing your bare body to an almost complete stranger makes you flinch against the familiar touch, you wish you could just melt into the floor.

Jamie chuckles into your ear faintly, noticing your trembling body trying to push against him harder "Mouse, what's the matter love, you can't tell me you never tried this before? Just a quick little threesome, no harm done." Rat mocks your jittery nature, nudging his nose against your neck "I-I did, but this is not the same as in Junkertown." You mutter, flinching under a strangers warm touch caressing along your hips, grinding against you playfully, as if testing how you would react "And why would that be?" Jamie keeps up the pleasantry, putting you into a rather embarrassing spot to answer "Because I like you, a lot." You whisper as his hands slide over your breasts, squeezing them almost gently as compared to normally "Good." Is all you get in response.

You can't help yourself but to bounce forward automatically as you feel a hard bulge press against you from behind and the front, making your fingers grab into Rats shoulders fearfully. What was wrong with you today? You used to really enjoy the attention from several people, two wasn't even your highest count; but for some unexplained reason, this felt odd. You sense Jesse's fingers slide over the bare skin of your torso, exploring the unknown body, making you quiver harder at every ever so tiny stroke "Damn you sure are one lucky Rat boy, got yourself a real pretty girl, and so amenable. It's a shame, dont you think?" He groans, kissing along your neck with astonishing mildness. You sense Jamie lift up your chin in order for you to face him, kissing you unusually tenderly, was he purposefully being careful with you? What was this all about, you were almost certain there was some scheme he was following, or you had no idea how to explain this.

Feeling a little helpless caught in between the two men pushing against you, all your left with is kissing back as desperately as you could. Lost for what to do, your hands loosen from around Rats neck to unbuckle the clunky belt clasp, sliding aside the cargo shorts around his hips. He delightfully groans into your ear, pushing his cock against your stomach restively. Hearing Jesse's belt click open as well however sends a shiver down your body, this was actually going to happen; your colleges would probably think even lower of you after this, fuck. Two days, and your reputation would represent your former occupation, a whore. You can feel Jamie's hands fleety lifting you up by the hips, turning you around to face Jessie instead, putting you even more on edge now that a complete stranger was staring down at your body.

Your arms instinctively wrap around the mans frame, trying to hold on to something desperately, anything to not just stand around "Here we go, let me look at that pretty face of yours Mouse." The southerner coos smoothly, pressuring his lips onto yours only fleetly, before a sudden harsh jolt on your hair pushes you downward away from his kiss "C'mon dear, no need ta get all sweet and touchy, be a good girl and open your mouth." Rat snarls from behind you, whilst probingly pushing his tip against your entrance. You were silently questioning his morals, why was kissing so much worse then acctual interourse now? You really didn't understand him sometimes. You reluctantly let your tongue lick along the strangers hard member, the uncanny familiar taste of precum mixing into your spit, sweetly groaning when you feel the sudden jolt of pressure between your quaking thighs thrust into you as well; making it difficult to concentrate on your work. Ah no, not work, wrong term; you curse yourself bitterly, you really didnt want to see this as simple work.

"There we go, such a well behaved toy." You hear Rats manic voice giggle as he raucously pushes into your dripping insides, almost making your trembling legs give out if it wasn't for his steady grip on your hips holding you upright. The cock throbbing into your throat did not allow you to moan as your insides twitch around the harsh pain inside your body, it still hurt quite a bit, especially in this position you could feel every inch stretching you out. The coarse movements suddenly stop, Jamie whimpering a short "Fuck it, I have a better idea." He chuckles pulling your head upwards by the hair again, making you groan with a sweet tune at the relief of emptiness in your abdomen. He spins your quivering frame around again so you face him, that grin again, you knew it to well; at least one of you was having fun.

Rat lifts you up once more so you can wrap your legs around him, which you do thankfully. Your sharp hustled breaths are put on pause when you feel his sharp tongue slither into your mouth, finally a familiar taste to hold onto when all this was so strange, throbbing down your sore throat whilst holding your hips with a rough grip. "hehe, thanks for the generous sharing." Jesse purs, rubbing his hard dick against your ass, making you jolt up; you didn't like where this was going now. Jesse seems to takes note of your fearful trembling, however not to concerned about it "I'll be careful hun, just relax, makes it feel better." The southerner coos in the sweetest tone as he probingly pushes into you as well, which turned out to be quite painful, you weren't used to this in the slightest; making ever movement feel almost coarse and tearing.

You want to scream at the disgusting aching in your abdomen as Jamie also thrusts back into you, both of them however simultaneously feel more like a cruel torture then anything you could pass as pleasurable, you are pretty sure you can feel both their hard cocks hitting against stomach. You can't even get out a sound other then undermined gasping and sobbing, chewing down on your lower lip to just ignore the aching. Did Jamie really feel the need to punish you so badly for not immediately granting him what he wanted, or was there something else? You couldn't tell, nore really think about it, in to much of a numb daze to think. As soon as Jamie breaks the kiss to let you breath you moan out in ecstasy and absolute agony in your lower region, the longer this kept going, the more you actually found some enjoyment in the pressure.

Feeling hot salty tears run down your burning cheeks, as The both of them breath down your neck heavily "F-Fuck, so tight, sure don't feel like you have been around a lot darl." Jesse groans with a raspy tone, pressuring into you rougher, which makes you only whimper in reply. Jamie throws him a short, amused smirk "I see ya are having fun with her, she's a real treasure im tellin ya mate. Ah~ Hehe, but i'm warning ya cowboy, If you cum inside my girl, I will rip your throat out." He purrs, thrusting into your cunt crudely, making you cry out louder. You were used to this sort of treatment, even though Rat was the first one to be so possessive, this demandingly anyway.

To your relief , it's not to long until you finally feel Jesse pull out of you completely, silently muttering a few frustrated curses before cumming onto your back, the warm liquid sliding down your sweaty skin. You're skin quakes as Jamie is still playful throbs into your womb harder, making you shudder with every push against your cervix. Your arms are still firmly grasping around his neck, your hot skin rubbing together as you sense a sudden increase of compulsion inside of your body. Rat sweetly bites along your neck, just enough to leave a hint of colour behind, it was almost commendable how sweet tender he was acting now that there was someone else; no bloody fiasco as usual.

"Mouse, sweetheart, sorry...So sorry." Rat whispers into your ears so inaudibly quite only you have a chance to hear it between the heavy panting and groaning. You want to inquire why, but the moment you open your mouth to speak you feel a tight pressure in your body, followed by mellow cum dripping down your quivering thighs. You barely get a chance to place another hurried kiss on his pale lips before pulling out of you as well, leaving your empty insides to contour senselessly. You feel absolutely no energy coursing through your limbs as your sweaty body is placed onto the bed carefully, your eyes already closed from exhaustion as your breaths steady again. "I'd advise you to leave now Cowboy, before I change my mind about ya." Jamie snarls at him with a sudden vexed spike in his voice, what was with the rapid mood swings today? One moment he let him touch you like it was a normal venture, and the second he sounded like he wanted to gouge out his eyeballs.

"Ok partner, make sure the little lady gets some rest. She did so well, she deserves it." Jesse waves goodbye fleetly, before leaving the room entirely without another word. Jamie sighs with a sour tune before also crawling into the bed next to you, pulling your scrawny figure to his, kissing your forehead "See, that wasn't all to bad Mouse, you held up valiantly, proud a ya courage." He coos lovingly, it's moments like those that make you forget he can't actually feel anything for you, and it's those moments that make you accept that fact.


	6. chapter 6

The thing that woke you in the morning was the faint knock on the door and the following annoyed snarl you heard from Jamie, who was still closely intertwined with you. Attempting to get out of bed, you ungraceful fall out of it with a muted thud, groaning in vexation that your entire abdomen hurts like you had consumed shattered glass; even though you knew it was far from that. You fleetly remember what had happened last night, what were they thinking doing something like that to you? No better yet, what were you thinking letting them do that in the first place? You could have just protested, but you didnt, why was actually beyond you. It wouldn't have been desperation, but maybe you were just too weak to say no to anything Rat wanted from you; which as you assume might be dangerous. You were beginning to think that these two scummy people had actually planned the whole thing from the start, you would ask Rat about it later, this was far from done.

And if he actually did plan it, you were going to be sure he would pay accordingly. You rise to your feet, leaning on the wall for support, arms tightly slung around your aching abdomen. Opening the door a concerned looking Angela greeted your pale face "Guten Tag liebes, you look...sick." You force a petty smile, arms wrapped around your stomach area tighter at the sudden discomfort of her presence, you knew she would be able to tell what you had been up to so recklessly "Morning Doc, I just think I ate something foul yesterday, that's all." You lie clumsily, she sees right through your e/c eyes pained look, sighing at the obvious truth as she shakes her head gently "I am speechless dear, sometimes i'm not sure why you even bother, are you just a masochist or obstinate to prove a point to yourself?" She steps closer to you, and without a word of warning proceeds to tug your shirt upwards a bit, revealing your bruised stomach; the the hue of red and blue mixing into a dark violet collage of bruises "My god dear, I just patched you up yesterday. What on earth did you do to make them this bad again?" Angela glances into your room, throwing Jamie a dirty look before turning back to you.

"Anyway, wake up your filthy sidekick, I want to start the psychotherapy before you end up killing each other. I can't stand seeing young people like you so uncareful with their youth." She growls with a obvious spite towards the aussie. You sigh, head hanging lower in a hint of guilt you stumble back to the bed "Hey, dirt boy, get up, we have things to do." You mumble, tugging on Jamies arm to wake him up "It's to early for therapy." He growls, hiding his face behind the cushion "I know, it's always to early for therapy, but if you don't want to take medicine, then this is our only option right now." You huff with a quiet voice "Fine, but when we are done there, we will do something more fun." He demands tiredly, peeking at your face close to his "Sure, whatever you want." You hum playfully, giving him a peck on the cheek, earning yourself a short chuckle.

"Is that all I get?" He teases, pulling your face closer by the chin before giving you a sticky french kiss, which you return so automatically and warmly you nealy forget why you were here in the first place. Angela still standing in the door frame taps her foot impatiently "Come on you two, I don't have all day. Get your head out of the gutter." You flinch up a bit, almost forgotten she was there, the sweet familiarity of his taste was such a trip in itself "Um, sorry doc." You mumble, breaking the kiss reluctantly. Jamie isn't all to happy with Angelas pushyness either, but nonetheless gets out of bed soon enough. The Swiss lady leads you back to her office, a rather large, well lit room, the smell of disinfectant tingling in your nose. She mootions you to sit down on the chairs that were placed opposite to her "Now, I went through a few possible ways for our further cooperation." She announces sternly

"Depth psychological therapy would take to long, and frankly, I don't think that simple backtracking is enough to resolve your rather extreme issues." She pulls out a few notes, reading them out aloud "So, Mouse my dear, from what I have seen from your troubling behaviour I think we should start of with your obvious issues. There would be the destructive Nymphomania, masochism, and possibly sadism. I can't persay cure them, but what we can try is forcing you out of those habits. Other then that, i need more time with you alone to talk everything out and take a few tests." She turn to Jamie who is already impatiently looking around the room "And about you Jamison, I am unsure where to start. From Bipolar, Borderline, Schizophrenia, ADHS, APD, to simple mania, I can't even list them all. But rest assured, it will not be easy to treat any of them even to a somewhat viable degree."

Jamie cocks his head aside, you can tell he has no idea what she is talking about "And for all that it's worth, treating you fully, will be nearly impossible." She sighs, placing aside her clipboard "But I have defied the impossible more than once, and I am not planning on giving up on you, just because I dislike you in particular; Jamison." Angela explains patiently. You are uncertain how to feel about what she meant exactly, and that scared you a bit, you knew she was a person to go to extreme measures if it got her will; your fingers nervously tapping on your knees to keep them distracted. "Anyway, I can't rewire your entire neural system, even though I wish I could. And since you are stubborn not to take medication, all I am left with is simple, step by step consequences for behaviour patterns. Or to put it more simple, a reward, punishment system for certain behavior patterns we need to dull down."

She pulls a paper from her clipboard "From this day onwards you will both have separate sessions every single day. In these I want you to be honest and open about your past and thoughts, or I will not be able to even remotely give you the guidelines to make this treatment successful. And when it all goes as planned, you should both be at least halfway sustainable members of society by the end of this." She huffs tiredly, seems like the doctor didn't get a lot of sleep "And now go to your training, Gabriel doesn't like waiting."

The two of you awkwardly back out of the room, silent and deeply confused to what any of this meant for you in detail, regardless, you could tell it freaked both of you out considerably. As soon as the door closes behind you, Rat grabs you by the shoulders, staring at you with a somewhat scared face; which is something you are far from used to from him "M-Mouse, am I sick?" He stammers, you have never seen him concerned in any way "M-maybe, I don't know, I have no idea what any of that meant. But don't worry about it Jamie, Angela will look after us...I know she will." You answer, trying to calm him, and yourself, down "You wouldn't leave me if I was, right?" He murmurs, eyes fixed to yours "Of course not, we are in this together, and i'm sure Angela wont hurt us." You trip over your words, noticing their falseness. you were certain she would hurt you if it meant it would "help" you in any way "As long as you stay with me, it's all going to be fine, just don't leave me. You are all I have left" He whispers, pulling your feeble frame to his.

You reply the hug heartedly, you hated seeing him so concerned, this wasn't like him in the slightest. Especially if it was in regards to your well being. Sure, he had showed some pertain to your health, but wasn't to careful with it either. But from what you did understand in Angela's words, that might be part of his various disorders, no grip on reality or a clear charakter. But that wasn't enough to scare you of, the only thing that would ever make you leave the one person you had ever give your heart and trust, was if he was the one to leave you. You wouldn't even know what you would do if that happened, maybe get on with life, or live in constant sorrow or rage. Whatever it would be, there was no way you could take it light-heartedly.

You stay closely to one another for a while, just standing in the middle of the hallway caught up in your close embrace, his metal hand tracing along your spine. You only part when you hear a brassy voice talking to you out of the blue "Hello fellas, so that's were you have been, the boss ain't to happy about you being late for training." the southern accent makes you flinch, you didn't want to see him right now, hiding your face against Rats chest "G'day Jesse, we just needed a moment, will be there in a sec." Jamie coos with the sappiest voice you had ever heard from his mouth "Mouse, are you still not gonna talk to me after last night?" The cowboy asks carefully stroking over your head mildly " I think she is just a bit shy, give her some time." Jamie purs kissing your battered shoulder.

The sudden warm touch of Jesse's hand fondle along your hips from behind makes you instinctively push yourself against Rat even harder, you didn't like him touching you like this, not now, not here; it only got you excited. However you couldn't hide that you loved being touched, human warmth was the most soothing thing to you, muttering sweetly under every contakt of his mellow fingertips. You felt your knees trembling the moment Jesse's hands slyly wandered under your uniforms blouse "Oi, Cowboy, don't ya think that your timing is off?" Rat snarls at the bearded man "Take your hands of her, I did not allow you to touch her. " Rat ads with brusque voice, shoving Jesse aside with surprising ease.

"My bad, sorry partner, couldn't help it: I just like the way she squirms." The southerner excuses himself rather cheekily,however letting go of you "That because she can't help it ya dimwit Amerikan, she is a Nympho after all. But I am warning ya Jesse, next time you try this, I will not hesitate to burn ya alive. So stay away from my girl or ya will regret it, I will make sure of it." Jamie growls with a hint of cracking in his words, pulling you closer to his warm body, waiting for the cowboy to have left you alone, until his echoing steps die out at the end of the hallway. You are a little speechless towards the sudden possessiveness, why now, why was he only acting so overprotective after last night; if it really bugged him so much why had he let Jesse touch you in the first place?

What was that all about, you were almost certain he wanted to see you uncomfortable at every opportunity. "Thanks Jamie, I owe you." You murmur, breathing the words against his neck "No worries dear, someone just doesn't know when to stop." His voice is so relaxing for some reason, but he was not done talking yet "I have to admit something to you darl, I should have told you earlier, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. About that thing, ya know, last night. I need to apologize." Rat grumbles with a guilty tone. You were sure you knew what he was going to tell you, but you wanted to hear it from his mouth, he might as well admit his faults after torturing you like that. He was not one to be sorry about anything "So, the thing yesterday was planned, it was my idea, but I have a valid reason. Before ya ask, no, I didn't want to make you suffer, I was just...scared." Jamie mutters with a raspy tune, keeping your body close to his.

"S-Scared, why though? there was no threat presented." You hum, you didn't understand what he was talking about, was he acting delusional? "I saw the way he looked at ya Mouse, staring at you, with that damning lust. And I am scared that Jesse is one of those people who will not hesitate to use someone's mental state to get his satisfaction, and I couldn't stand the idea of him touching ya, tanking you from me. So I decided if I might let him close to ya just for a while, he might leave you to me then." He pauses, hiding his face in the crook of your neck "I-I am sorry that I was so... mad at ya. When you didn't say that you loved me I mean, for a moment the idea that ya might actually like him already, anyone or that matter, I couldn't take that idea. It hurt Mouse, the thought alone was agony. I'm sorry I did this to you, I was paranoid, please forgive me..." He whimpers with a mellow voice.

you couldn't believe the empathy he was displaying, was he actually trying to akt sorry, or was it just another play? You lifted his face by the cheeks, staring at him with big eyes. His face was surprisingly believable, well, even compared to usual he seemed sincere. "Jamie, I could never be mad at you, for anything, you know that better than anyone. Remember what I said a while back, scratch my eyes out and I would still adore you." He smiled sweetly at your silly words, inching closer to your chapped lips "I don't deserve this, any of this, your fragile heart." He whispers with a husky tone before kissing you with a tender trace. You flinch away from the touch, you were not going to take those words so kindley, you didn't agree in the slightest "You don't deserve me? My heart? Are you kidding me Rat!?" You hiss up at him irritatedly, making him stares at you confused, inclining his head aside faintly.

"No, I am not taking this, you are making me miserable saying that sort of shit! Jamison, you are all I have, all I ever wanted. You gave me a life, something to believe in and fight for, you telling me I don't deserve you is madness!" You bark at him, making his skin shudder at your sudden harsh voice "O-Ok darl, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I had no idea that you thought that way, I always thought I was just another prop to you in this world." He murmurs, hands stroking along your arm guardedly. You feel a few tears in the corner of your eyes "I-I didn't mean to shout at you, dont know what just got over me there. I just want you to understand that I am yours, and that I could never leave you." A sudden smirk appeared on his face as soon as a few tears roll down your cheeks "I know that those words don't mean anything to you coming from me, and maybe I don't know anything I am talking about, just know that I think I love you. I am sure if I knew what love was I would give it to ya the way I know I should, but maybe these words will at least make ya feel better." Jamie whispers, attempting to cheer you up, strangely enough, succeeding "I don't care if you can't love me, I wouldn't know what it was anyway, but being near you is to much good not to be love." You mutter, kissing him with a careful scintilla.

You are again interrupted by someone shouting down the hallway once again "There you are. Slacking off on the first day, thinking I wouldn't notice you missing from training just because you are new." Gabriel's voice growls, grabbing the both of you by the arm ungracefully "Get moving, the others are waiting." He drags the both of you with him, apparently blind to your somber look. Jamie gives you a anodyne smirk, whispering a faint "We will talk this out later." Once outside, you were shoved into a rather large area cut of from the rest of the facilities, as Reyes beginning to explain the situation "Here we are, the free field training. This is a rather harsh introduction to what your missions will end up looking like, but you two look like you have take a beating before so this shouldn't be to bad. Two teams, red and blue, will try to capture the others team files and return it to your own base. we do not use actual weapons, but rather rely on physical strength, speed and wits to get to your goal. If you should run into an enemy, your job will be to immobilize them by knocking them out, or getting past them unnoticed, whatever works best."

You are deeply concerned by those words, you had not a single idea how to fight, you never did so in your life, and your scrawny body didn't have the strength to do anything. You knew in a fighting scenario, you stood little chance to be victorious "Ok, the rest will be explained while you go, now of to your teams on either side of the map." Reyes grumbles, showing you in two separate directions "W-We are not in one group?" You mutter, throwing Jamie another concerned look "No, you need to learn to work alone, you won't always be together in the outside missions. Now go, we need to start the exercise." Gabriel orders with growing impatience "Good luck love, I know you are gonna do great." Jamie reassures you, before hurrying down the way towards the blue team.

You uncertainly make your way to your team, it's a surprisingly long walk to your destination. When you do finally arrive, your team greets you chipperly, introducing you to the strangers. They are all so kind to you, explaining you what the call was, even giving you a few tips and clues. They were quick to give you your role in the team, the scavenger, the one to infiltrate the enemy's base while the others were distracting them. It was a big part for your first training, but since you were no use in fighting, this was all the help you could be. And after all it was the one thing you could do, stealing. You were endlessly nervous when the gates to the grounds opened, leaving you to yourself, your job was a lonely one. The rest of your team gave you a reassuring tap on the back, before you all made your way into the buildings around.

Your teammates all knew exactly what they were doing, they had done this a million times, defending their files. You knew each and every one of them were great fighters, muscle packe or fleet athletes, you were neither of those things, only lean and nimble. Running towards the described infiltration route they had planed out in advance, making it easier for you to get a hold of things. You nimbly climb up a few metal constructs, you had loved to climb back in the outback, it was a good way to avoid the streets when the roofs were all flat anyway. Once otop of one of the buildings you catch your breath, looking around the area. It was such a pretty place, the ocean in the backdrop soothingly splashing against the cliffs.

You only snap back into your work when you hear a blood curdling scream from somewhere below. You nimbly walk closer to the cacophony, making sure to remain hidden as you peaked over the rooftop. Recognizing one of your teammates being smashed into a wall by someone on the blue team. They were way weaker than the person beating them up violently, screaming and crying for their teammates. You want to interrupt the horrific scene, but you have to force yourself to ignore your teammates agony, this was not your job. If you got caught now, this training would be over quicker than it had started. You run over the roofs flat top, looking for the airwent that would lead you to your destination.

You swiftly open the vent with a mute hand gesture, lowering yourself into the metal maze, it was wider than you expected it to be. You almost silently slide into the vent, crawling through it with the utmost care, your years of thievery finally payeb of. You knew your target wasn't far of, this was a one way vent after all. Through the metal bars in the vent you could see the blue team wandering around the hallways, patrolling for whoever was to infiltrate them, little did they know. This reminded you of capture the flag, a very silly game, but the setting here was so much scarier. You knew there was no threat of death, but getting knocked out cold by someone didn't sound to pleasant either.

Once you were in the room you were supposed to be in, you could easily spot the blue files neatly laid out on a single table in the middle of the room. Bingo, you though, pushing the bars from the vent aside, lowering yourself to the ground without a single sound. You looked around wearily, sneaking over to the table, sliding the documents into your jackets side. This was a little to easy, you thought to yourself on the way back through the vents, this wasn't a trap, that was for sure. But you still couldn't shake away that eerie feeling in your body.

Once you pulled yourself out of the vent through the roof top, your worries were proven justified. "Hello there love, didn't expect to see ya up here all by your lonesome." The familiar voice that you knew to belong to Jamie announced, before a vicious grip threw your weak frame against the roofs concrete floor. You barely manage to gasp in pain, your hands holding your throbbing pain on the back of your skull as it smashes against the rock hard surface, obscuring your vision for a few seconds. "Thought you could just meander out of here with our files? Cute, really, it's almost a shame ya ended up running into me here dear; but I had a sneaking suspicion I might find ya here." Your eyes rip open at the words, you didn't like the way his voice sounded right now, so weirdly aggressive and sinister.

Rat chuckles at the fear in your eyes as you attempt to get to your feet and make a run for it, but before you can even stand up a sharp pain smashing against your sternum pins you down again. "Already trying to leave? That's rather rude don't you think Mouse?" He snarls with a malicious tune, the punch felt like it could have broken ever rib in your body, but that was probably just your imagination. It was enough to make you cry out in agony however, if he had hit a little lower you would have probably thrown up. You stumble backwards, falling against a wall conveniently placed on top the roof behind you. Your eyes pleadingly stare at him approaching you again, the twisted smile on his face sending a cold sweat down your back, fucking sadist, he was enjoying this. Oh you knew he was enjoying ever begging look, every tear, every bitter whimper from your mouth; you could see the enjoyment flicker in his ember eyes. There was a little bit of blood splatter across his face, he probably had a few fights already, this was what he had learned in the scrapyard after all, fighting.

You push your quivering body against the cold wall behind you, forcing back tears, maybe you were scared of the suffering you were sure to get. "R-Rat, come on, this is just training, please just let me go." You mutter with a shaky voice as you notice him getting ready for another hard punch, this time aimed at your face "Sorry dear, but ya know the rules. I promise I won't break your pretty face to much, maybe just fracture a few parts." You quiver violently, staring at him with complete terror, so this was what you had been so kindly warned about. He did not hesitate to try knocking you out against the concrete wall, but you managed to dodge aside skillfully, returning him a probably almost useless punch in the side. This was not enough to throw him of however, jolting you back by the arm to avoid you escaping "You little bitch." He snarled menacingly, a almost demented grin on his lips, this was not looking promising for your health.

His prosthetic hands grabbed your wrists, slamming them against the wall once again, his other fist relentlessly punching into your face; unerringly hitting your eyes socket. You screeched out in anguish, that bastard had actually hit you. That would be a nasty black eye, you could already tell. You knew that this was the way he was used to working out conflicts of any sort, but it did scare you that he didn't even flinch doing so, especially to you. But on the other hand, you knew that that's what he would always do, and you were prepared to live with it, Angela, Mako, they had warned you and you had known the consequences, you didn't even hope for real empathy from him at this point. Rat giggles at your flimsy attempt to free your hands from his harsh grip "Well damn, that didn't knock ya out? Tough little girl, I should know that it would take more. Lets try that again then." He purrs close to your ear as his hand now grips around your neck "J-Jamie don't you fucking dare choke me out." You try to protest, however being ignored by him as his grip already tightens. You are terrified of asphyxiation, who would not be, but hey, at least you had some practice; you knew how this would feel.

The restaining grip around frail throat made tears prick the corners of your eyes as the air in your lungs ran out with every desperate try to breathe "Don't take it personal Mouse, but you know the rules." Jamie chuckles with a high voice, cracking under every word he spoke. You force your jaw to remain wide open, trying to catch as much air as you possible could, scrambling to find a way to escape within the short time presented. He was right, this was a training situation, you had to fight to stay up for your team and your life, how else would you ever prepare for a real life or death scenario? And before your garbled body unconsciously takes the decision for what to do from you, swiftly kneeling Jamie in the stomach, making him stumble backwards quit a bit. You seem to have caught him completely of guard, as he gasps for air, you seem to have got him pretty harshly. You are astonished with your own strength in that moment, to much so to take the initiative and run for it just yet.

"A-Are you ok?" You huff, trying to catch your hectic breaths, leaning against the wall behind you for support "Ouch, that was a good one mate, hit me right in the gut." He snarls, the smirk on his face unchanged as he straightens his posture again, one arm rested around the place you hit as if to demonstrate. Was he proud or mad at you now, it was hard to tell through that manic grin stretched through his sharp face. "Now stay still so I can break your pretty neck." His scratchy voice hisses. Well, that answers that, he wasn't to pleased with your defense mechanisms kicking in.

Almost overtaken with a sort of fear that he might actually kill you on accident if he got a hold of you like that again, so you decide that it might be a good moment to sprint back to base and win this round for good. There had been enough emotional and physical torment already. You push yourself away from the wall, fleetly running of into the other direction. You know he won't be able to follow you with the pegleg, and even though your right eye hurts like all hell, hammering waves of pain emitting from it in dull bursts; you smirk victoriously as you slide down the building metal frame. This was somewhat of a confidence boost for you, maybe you aren't half as useless as you had presumed to be.And yes, being able to stand up against Rat at least somewhat was a huge indossament for you.

Once back at the base your team you with cheering faces, you couldn't believe you actually did it. Once save, you collapsed to your knees, a triumphant smirk on your face. "Mouse, what happened to you, did someone catch you?" One of the members murmurs with a worried expression, looking over your bruised body " No of course not, I wouldn't let anyone catch me, I just tripped clumsily." You blatantly lie, you don't want them to think badly about Jamie, how could you? This was not easy for him anyway, this brawl like scenario probably triggered some sort of reaction, maybe he just couldn't handle the stress of being in a violent environment. Whatever the case, this could have been good for him. As soon as you are let out of the training area, you hurry to look around for Jamie, worried and a little sick at the stomach; silently praying he wouldn't be irate with you anymore.

The pain in your eye socket throbs horridly, covering it with your palm, you can't even open the eye properly, he sure didn't hold back hurting you so severely. also, your ribcage felt like shattered glass, a sharp stinging deep inside your sternum. You knew if anything, you were in the position to be furious with him, it was you who should be mad at Rat. But again, how could you be cross with the one person you really doted on? You couldn't, you were not strong enough to hate him for hurting you yet again, if anything you wanted to be back in his arms and forget about it until it would happen again; as it was only a matter of time in your mind. What however really kept you busy was how you were ever going to explain those bruises to anyone who wouldnt understand your situation, they would only see you as a naive girl who thinks she can fix a broken mind of a lost case; not a soul just as shattered that had seen a chance of supposition in a equally maltreated heart.

You are however caught of by Angela who was taking care of all the recruits who got hurt, some with bloody noses, knocked out teeth, others with broken arms. You consider yourself somewhat lucky you only ran into Rat, who knows what would have happened if anyone more violent got a hold of you. "Mouse, my god, what happened to you, are you alright?" The Swiss lady buzzes, pulling your feeble body closer for inspection "I told Gabriel to go easy on you the first round, but that man can't be talked into anything." She growls, scanning over your injuries "Who did this to you, I will make sure they will get a good scolding for harming a new recruit this badly, these heathens know no care in their stupid training games. I really need to have a serious redesign of outside training simulations, they are just getting out of hand." She huffs suspiciously glaring at the more experienced team members.

"Ah, it's nothing doc, I just fell weirdly when sneaking out of the ventilation." You murmur, trying to hide you lying face by hanging it low. She sighs, leaning to your face closely, investigating the violet, blue patch around your right eye "Don't try to kid me Mouse, that's not the first time I have seen someone gotten punched in the face, now tell me already." she mutters with a cold voice, whilst pulling a eyepatch like bandaid from her pocket "Sure I don't know what youre talking about Angela, I really just...fell." You hum, trying to be more convincing her this time "Quit the akt, I know you are a liar, but seeing your resistance, I am sure I know who it might have been. The only thing you fell in, was a blind affection" She mutters, faintly hugging you without a warning "I am so worried about you Mouse, he is so toxic for you, how can you not see." You hide your aching face behind her neck, it's a weirdly flowery scent on her skin, somewhat intoxicating how soft her skin is.

"I know that, but you wouldn't understand what Jamie means to me." You whisper faintly as she pushes her body against yours, you knew she had something left for you. It was a little concerning to know that, that she cared for you so sincerely, but it also was a neat bonus as she gave you that little extra attention and care you desperately needed "But Mouse, you don't need him, you have all of us, we can be your family." She cries softly her arms tightening around your waist. That fuckign word almost makes you gaga now, family, it's not been this bad in a while; but now the mere mention of it makes you heavily nauseous "That's not it Angela, he is more than family to me, i'm sorry." You groan, trying to ignore the aching of your entire body, trying to hold back the cold sweat on your forehead. "So you do have something left for him, and I thought you were not lost quit yet." The Swiss women mutters, you know she is frustrated with you, and you grew quit concerned with her attached nature. She seemed like the kind of person who would go over corpses to get what she wanted.

It's in this moment that you feel a short tug on your shoulder, making you jolt up a bit under the cold metal hand. You don't even get to say a single word when the hard grip pulls you away from Angela's embrace and replaces it with another person's body, someone so much warmer and familiar to hold onto "J-Jamie, I was looking for you." You whisper as his arms tauten around your weak frame. Rat remains dreadfully silent, face hidden at our shoulder, you can feel his racing heartbeat against yours. "Im sorry Mouse, so, so sorry, please don't hate me. I didn't know what I was doing, kinda blacked out for a moment." He explains himself with a weirdly quivering voice. You tenderly kiss his neck in an attempt to calm him down a bit, how did he still not get you would never be mad at him, silly boy.

You can still sense Angela staring at you with her icey blue eyes, you know she is not all to happy about your forgiving gestures towards the person who had impaired you on such a regular basis, so heedlessly and uncharitable. You push your physique against him carefully, knowing that body contakt was always a good method to sooth people, especially Rat. "Mouse, for a word in my office." You suddenly hear Angela hiss in a awkwardly spiteful way, making you turn your head to her for a moment "S-Sure, one moment." You whimper as the doctor already storms of the other way, leaving you alone with Jamie again.

A sudden harsh grip on your wrists pull you into a deserted area of the large room "R-Rat, what are you doing?" You mutter as he places you against the wall again, a unexpected smirk on his face "Jeez, that women sure is a pain, I dont like akting all emotional." The tall man hums sweetly, sticking out his tongue skittishly "You are a good actor though, I must give you that Fawkes." You reply the sinister smirk, what a cheeky move, it was almost concerning how good he could play his part. "Aren't you gonna pay me back for kicking me in the gut?" He asks with an expecting tone, pinning you between the wall and him "Only if I get something in return, just look at what you did to my eye you prick." You return the argument gracefully, placing your arms around his side.

"Maybe, if ya are a good girl with a dirty mouth I might consider a fair trade." He snarls, tracing along your hips, making you chew down on your lower lip "Deal, but no biting this time, and no choking, I had enough of that for one day." You breathe out sweetly, before letting your hands gesture around his torso, you adored the way the rough skin felt under your boney fingers. "As soon as I am done with Angela, I will be back for you. You still owe me one." Your soft voice mumbles into his ear, earning yourself a faint chuckle "And I will be waiting." He replies with a husky tone, before letting go of you, leaving a empty patch in your soul and on your skin almost making you shiver at the sudden lack of warmth. "I will make it quick, can't take her nagging." You announce whilst making your way to Angela's office, a sense of anticipation etched into your gut. The pure idea of him so close and deep in you excited you more than most other things, did that make you sick? Maybe, but you had accepted that long ago.

One you slid into Mercys office, she greeted you almost silently, motioning you to take a seat in front of her table. "So dear, I won't waste a lot of your time, I just need to give you something." She pulls out a heavy looking book from her desk drawer, handing it to you enthusiastically. The simple grey cover had the words "Mental health" Imprinted onto them. "I just thought, since you are so stubborn with Jamison, you might as well try to understand what is so worrying about him. Maybe a few facts can knock some sense into you." She growls as you take the somewhat heavy book from her hands, placing it on your lap.

"T-Thanks Doc, I appreciate it." You murmur, flipping through the seemingly endless pages filled with nothing but text "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" You add, looking up at her again "Well not quit, I wanted to ask you a short something." She replies, making you sigh tiredly, this redundant garbage again. "Riddle me this, why Jamison Fawkes, from all the scum in the outback, why him?" She whimpers, placing her mellow hand on your cheek "Because I need this, the pain, the obsessive, freaky, twisted mind to keep me occupied when my own world is falling apart. The recklessness in his actions make mine seem bearable. He replaces the mental torment for the one I can feel under my skin." You get up from your chair, retreating towards the door, leaving Angela speechless. You can't tell how she feels about those words, but she looks like she is fighting tears "Besides, I like the way he smiles, it's like he can do it so effortlessly, in every even so hopeless situation. It makes me happy." You add lost in thoughts before closing the door behind you again, the book closely held to your chest.

You stumble through the halfway empty hallways, the heavy psychology book tightly, head filled to the top with thoughts. So what was this all about, and why was Rat acting so particularly eery? You are unsure what to think about any of this, and you have no idea what to feel wither. On one hand you agree with Angela and Mako, this was never going to work, there was no way you could ever have a relationship with someone like Jamie. But you were also to stubborn and madly affected to even consider leaving him now, and against all odds, you wanted to try. And now that you had this book thing, you might âcctually get a small bit of insight into what you might be getting yourself into. What concerned you deeper than Jamie however, was Angela. You could deal with Jamie if he tried anything dumb, you were not completely defenseless.

But the Doctor, you had no authority over her whatsoever, she could shove you into jail whenever she felt to do so, hell, she could give you the death sentence if she thought so to be necessary. You knew she did like you, maybe because she knew your mother, or because she is actually interested in you. Whatever the case, if you didn't play your cards right she could potentially ruin your life with her pretty smile. As long as she didn't harm Rat you were prepared to cooperate with her and play the proper agent, but if she ever dared to lay a finger on him, you would probably change that without hesitation. But as long as you didn't give her a reason to do so you should be save.

You entered you dark room about noon, finding no one to be there, maybe Jamie was busy somewhere else. Finally some quiet, the last days had felt like a 24/7 surfailene run on your life. You sit on your bed, leaning against the wall behind you for some support. You let your fingers trace along the cover of the straightforward title, this was a long read, especially because you weren't the fastest reader, you basically taught yourself how to. In the Outback there was no such thing as an education system, either you learned to adapt or you died, knowledge was deemed irrelevant. You mentally go over the words Angela had randomly uttered, something along the lines of Bipolar, Borderline, Schizophrenia, ADHS, APD, mania. Those words mean nothing to you, but you were delighted to learn that each of them were listed in the glossary of the grey book in your hands.

You decided to flip through these first before going into random depth studies, you had time, and natural curiosity for all that it was worth. Bipolar was first on your mental checklist, and you had no trouble finding this large chapter somewhere in the middle of the cluster B section. More specifically you found your interest settled on the mania part of extreme, uncontrollable mood swings as you could relate them to Jamie a lot better. You could easily rule the symptomes into seven relevant points: The overly joyful periods of time, a decreased need of sleep, unnecessary fast speech with racing trains of thought, restlessness and impulsive behaviour, easily distracted, overly confident, and most prominently of all, engaging in risky behaviour most noticeably impulsive sex. You could verify all those points painfully accurate, it almost feel like this was particularly written for Jamie.

Even more concerning was how the depressing periods fit as well, explaining how his random personality changes came so fleetly and with no rhyme or reason. Anyway, the depressed times were marked by another few very fitting behaviours as well. There was the obvious withdrawal from friend and family, extreme changes in appetite, fatigue and lack of energy, concentration problems, and most worrying of all, suicidal tendencies. You couldn't order him into Bipolar 1 or 2, you were not a doctor after all, but the accuracy of the symptomes gave you the chills, and it was only the first on your list. You didn't bother to look through the treatments, as you didn't like how they sounded in the slightest. Behaviour therapy sounded awful, and electroconvulsive was even more dreadful, how could anyone get better with these supposed treatments? And the drugs to treat Bipolar, well, those basically all had more unwanted problems as they actually resolved. The worst of them being this thing called Olanzapine, it was actually known to be deadly, and the thought alone made you feel sick in the gut. How could Angela even insist you taking that stuff? Anyway, you could place Bipolar on the definite section for Rats problems, this was a serious thing for you to keep in mind when he was overly excited or sad, and it answered you why he had such frequent changes in person.

Next on your list was Borderline, this was somewhat similar to Bipolar in your head, but rather for emotional instability rather than the frequent mood swings. The book lovingly referred to Borderline as a emotional rollercoaster, like the ground under your feet was unstable and vanished under every slight crack. Self-image, goals, and even likes and dislikes may change frequently in ways that feel confusing and unclear. . Small things can trigger intense reactions. And once upset, it's hard calming down. It's easy to understand how this emotional volatility and inability to self-soothe leads to relationship turmoil and impulsive, and even reckless. One of the things that particularly peaked your interest was the fear of being abandoned, and the unstable relationships. You were aware that he absolutely couldn't have you leave his side, and the utmost rapid swings between love and hate towards you were something you could now pin down to this chapter. More concerning however was the "Explosive rage" as the book put it, almost making you chuckle to yourself at how damn fitting this was for him in particular. And you were almost delighted to find out most of the treatments for Borderline were rather tame in comparison to Bipolar, they basically burned down to, be around things that make you happy.

Schizophrenia was next, and this one especially scared you. Despite what you had initially come to believe Schizophrenia had nothing to do with a split personality, you knew that to be closer linked to what you had learned to be Bipolar. This was more psychosis than anything else, ranging from simple delusions, hallucinations, disordered think to simple irrational behaviour. It was basically a overload of Neuron paths connected, acting out on to may fields at once. This normally made the person in question unable to form an organized life, without the help of drugs anyway. and you had already seen the ones suggested in the same section as Bipolar, and you were not ready to face the consequences these might have on the person you were trying to protect.

Maybe the medication would make his head less messy, but it would also rob him of all and any energy, and you couldn't do that to him; he would basically be high all day every day. You were a bit concerned about how this might end up affecting Jamie out in the actually you were bound to have at some point, he might be in over his head with so many impulses in dangerous situations, or he was used to it, there was no grey area. ADHD was one of the easiest ones on your imaginary list, it boiled down to inattention, hyperactivity and Impulsivity, but it was a rather common deficiency as you found. And as Jamie wouldn't have to actually concentrate on anything, well, most of the ties anyway, you didn't see a reason for legitimate worry.

The last one, APD, or as you commonly knew it as Antisocial personality disorder, or even cruder, psychopathy and Sociopathy. You were already aware that this was going to be the one you had been suspecting for so long now, if all the other ones were unknown to you, psychopathy sure wasn't, the Outback was basically filled with them. The symptome list on this one was especially painful to read, as some, or most of them even fell on your own behaviour. Behaviour patterns like Superficial charm and glibness, Inflated sense of self-worth, Constant need for stimulation, Lying pathologically, Conning others; being manipulative, Lack of remorse or guilt, Shallow emotions, Callousness; lack of empathy, Using others (a parasitic lifestyle), Poor control over behavior, Promiscuous sexual behavior, impulsive, Blaming others and refusing to accept responsibility, Having several marital relationships and the obvious Criminal acts in several realms. In your personal defense however , you could say that you needed some of those traits, they were essentially to stay alive in the nuclear fallout. You were confused to find this wasn't a mental illness per say, but rather psychotic personality disorder. And you were somewhat startled finding there was no such thing as an actual treatment, making your heart sink just a little. So there was no way that Jamie could ever feel more than just lust, that was all you wanted at the beginning, you had nothing left for him than a little spark of inquisitiveness, but now you couldn't help but think it might have become more. This thought came to actually freak you out quit a bit, puzzling together all you had read today spelled disaster for you.

You lean your heavy head against the cold wall behind you, trying to order your thoughts, you needed a moment to assess your situation. There was sense of anxiety in your body, the lackluster of what to hell was going to be your next move. This was all a little much for you, and still you couldn't let go of him for the life of you, this was such blind affection. But all things considered, it was affection nonetheless, drawing you to a simple compromise you mutely made with yourself. You were going to get as much as you could out of this bittersweet tragedy, as long as he still had interest in you, you were going to stay by his side. And even if it was no good for a long time, you wanted to make it as delightful as you could for the both of you. After all, this was the first love you had ever known, or at least the closest one.

Besides, it was not like you were any better than Jamie, being Nymphomaniac didn't promise for a long term relationship either. But you wanted to at least try to control yourself, you were eager to put a halt to your destructive sexual behaviour. You knew it was not going to be easy, but at least you had Angela to get you through this, and Jamie, more or less. At least you had someone to keep you satisfied, maybe even enough to make you want no one else, that was your hope anyway.

It was already late, very late, the room was almost completely dark with the exception of the dim night light you had switched on to flip through the book. You were astonished to find there were so seemingly endless disorders, some absurd and others sickeningly monstrous. It was concerning to see how deep of an abysse the human mind truly was. As a kid you always believed there was no such a thing as a mental issue, it all seemed so easy, so straight forward. But the toxic thoughts that could cripple a human life were just so multifarious. This book threw up more questions about your own brain and the people around you then ever before in your life, this was a trip for you. And to that came, there was no straight path of thoughts, every idea, every process in the brain were unique. Fascinating was a understatement for this, your understanding of human beings was changed on its head this night.

So much so, that you didn't even notice your left eyelid closing on you half way through the book, drifting into the deepest sleep you have had in quite some time. You don't even notice Jamie joining you in bed in the early morning hours until you wake up a lot later in the day. Your well rested eye peeking open softly as a ray of sunlight shines at you through your almost completely shut blinds, the other one still unable to even twitch, at least it doesn't hurt anymore than a dull throbbing. Finding yourself narrowly laying next to Rat, who was about as asleep as it gets, the deep eyebags suggesting he had little sleep last night. You tenderly pull yourself closer to mellow skin, hiding your face close to his neck. You can only smell the harsh scent of soot, fire and sugar that you had grown to love so much. The film of gunpowder smeared on his hands suggested he had probably been tampering with explosives all night, that was probably just a way to cope with issues. The delicate breath brushing against your head were soothing, like a weird song to blind out all that was wrong.

You remained put in your position until he woke up quit a bit later, murmuring a faint "Morning love." with a sleepdrunk voice. You pull your body upwards enough to see him in the eyes, smiling sweetly "Hey there, didn't expect to see you here." You hush, kissing his jaw with your cracked lips, getting a smirk from him in return "I just decided to come by in the middle of the night, could bring myself to sleep alone." He hums with a feeble tone, pulling your body closer by the hips. You playfully reply the gesture, it's so good to have his skin under your sore fingers, so warm and tender. "Nightmares?" You asks with a somber tone, kissing along his bruised neck "Maybe." He whispers whilst tracing his warm palm against your side "want to tell me?" you ad with a weak tune of optimism "It's simple, it's always the same old garbage." He snarls softly, running his fingers through your hair carefully.

"Always that same damn moment on repeat." You place yourself on top of him nimbly, laying your head on his chest "Go on, I am listening." You announce with a soft voice. He smirks at your pushy request, placing his hands on your back "Oh dear, such heavy topics so early?" He mutters making you nod enthusiastically "Trust me, talking helps more than one might think." You coo into his ear "Well then, it's just the moment I lost my arm and leg, back in the scrapyard." Rat mutters with a quaking voice, leaning his head back against the bed "I only remember parts before I blacked out from blood loss , certain I would never wake up again. That cursed mine, I had completely miscalculated the gunpowder, never made that mistake ever again. That particular moment when the resound of the impact defend my ears to my own laughter, and the taste of blood in my mouth, before it all vanished."

You patiently listen, fascinated and disturbed, so that's what had happened. It was about as gruesome as you expected You could have seen it coming to be honest, it was rather obvious giving your position.

You pull yourself closer to his pale face, placing a soft hearted kiss on his trembling lips before playfully pushing your tongue against his mouth to ask for entrance. Jamie smirks into the kiss, opening his mouth to grant you your wish, replying passionately, hands tracing along your feeble body. Your plan to calm him works like a charm, stopping his faint trembling under the human contact. You silently whimper into the fervent kiss as his fingers clawed along your back, leaving a tingling line behind. You try to tug away from the kiss to catch some air, but he won't let you, placing his hand on your back skull, pushing you into the kiss harder. You surrender to the lustful gesture, letting your hands trace along his slim body, his skin twitching under your touch. The intoxicating was his tongue stroked along yours, forcefully pushing into your throat, groaning delightfully the way your hands are glued to his torso. When he does finally let go of you, your head jolts backwards, breathing heavily to catch your breath as a strand of droll slides down your chin.

"F-Feeling better?" You chirp with a mellow voice, breathing against his collar "Surprisingly, yes, but don't you think you could give me some more?" He coos close to your ear,making your heart skip a beat "I just can't get enough of ya." This jinxed eager voice breathing down your neck had you under a spell, how could you say no? You sit up straight on top of him, Jamie's hands unmoved on your hips as you push your pelvis against his longingly, as if already drawing out in his mind what to do with you "I'm all yours." You purr tenderly, your hands locked to his waist, such a gorgeous body, you couldn't not stare at him. Maybe that made you a bit thirsty, just maybe...you think, being interrupted by a high chuckle "That eager?" Rat coos with a smooth voice, sitting up straight to look you in the eyes, fingers stroking along your chin "Is that really a surprise by now?" You question him with furrowed eyebrows, before he fleetly makes the two of you change position, pressuring your back against the mattress with a faint squeak of the jumping springs. "Not really, I just think it's cute how you don't ever seem to learn." He snarls with a victorious smirk, his knee pushing down onto your stomach as he leans over you. You squirm under the pulsating pain in your abdomen, the pressure on your bruises is torture, giving you a mild reminder of what he had done to you previously. He smirks sickeningly sweet and slick, curling up his face in a lean line under every sound of discomfort you emit, you are well aware he is having the time of his life seeing your face contort under his touch.

You manage to wuff a few curses as he leans back a bit, lifting the pressure from your torso "You said no biting and no choking, right?" He purrs, pulling out something from his pockets. You take a few seconds, eyes fixed to the sharp, shiny metal object in his hand; the metallic surface glistening in the light with menacing edges "N-No, Jamie, p-put that thing away, you shouldn't play with knifes..." you stammer as a cold sweat rolls across your skin, starring wearily at the dangerously razor edged object "But love, it's not a knife, it's just a scalpel. Just a fun little plaything, nothing ta be worried bout, I know what i'm doing. Ya trust me dont cha?" He teases you with a sly smirk on his lips, as he skittishly pushes the pointy edge against your boney sternum "P-Please, just be careful..." You hesitantly murmur, hands still holding onto his scant waist with rtremouring grip.

You were not one to be squeamish with sharp objects, but the idea of the potential damage this thing could do made your skin jump. "No worries, I won't gut your pretty body. Let's say this is a little art project." Jamie snickers with a menacing tune, his metal arm already restraining your hands from any sort of physical protest by pinning them over your head securely, as the piercing edge already drives under your skin. You chew down on your lower lip to avoid crying instantly, you were not going to give him what he wanted, you were determined to keep up your composure even if it was just makebelief "Such lovely skin, unscaved and soft. Lets see how much prettier we can make it with some minor adjustments." He hums sweetly as the blade places a thin cut down your collar, leaving tiny drops of red along the lines defined path. The smile etched to his lips gives you a vague creep, his sharp teeth dangerously gleaming in the sun rays peeking through the blinds. He leans over your quivering torso, his pointy tongue tracing along the cuts proximity, smearing the fine blood drops that have accumulated like fresh morning dew over your chest. The smudged crimson trail really does resemble a ill fitted work of art, just so much more macabre in this context.

You whimper tenderly, unsure if out of vague enjoyment of the biting aching or unfiltered pain, regardless you know it is turning him on quit a bit, you can feel it through his shorts. The nebulous burning sensation on your chest, the taunting, it's all driving you nuts, was it really necessary teasing you so much? And you being a tremendous masochist enjoyed this about as much as he did, but even the idea of him killing you made your blood freeze up at the same moment. It was the thrill that kept you so curious though, the exhilarate of your nerves when your adrenaline went wild and you heard your own heartbeat echo in your ears. The habits of your heart were built on this sort of hypocritic strukture, you wanted him, and you feared his touch so ghastly, this endless intoxication this gave you couldn't be healthy for long. It was like his touch was fermented in your bones, and you were the addict who needed every facet of his broken moral.

Rats leg made sure to force your thighs open, rubbing against your groin with the usual impatient jerks. But you merely even acknowledge that, your entire attention and nervousness is pulled to the blade carving some gory trinket under your skin. Your every muscle twitching time and time again when the scalpels pointy edge push beneath your skin, carving whatever into your body, whatever that may end up being; you dont care anymore. You didn't ever really care all to much about how your damn skin would look, nore that this would leave permanent scars, you didn't have to proof your body to anyone, and those scars would remind you of how much you loved to hate this sweet toxin that was his touch.

Jamie only lifts the metal object after your entire collar is smeared full of scarlet lines, your heavy breath forming small clouds in the colder morning air, face hidden behind your arms which are weakly hung over your head as if lifeless objects "My lovely puppet, look at this mess you made, how about I give you what you deserve?" He snarls, kissing along the bloody mess on your torso; only making the dull aching flare up again. The various cuts, though slender, were most certainly deep; burned under every ever so slight touch, and when he pulls your chest to his, the contact of his coarse skin grinding against yours makes you groan in agony. His warm touch rubbing against yours never hurt this much, but that made sour stubborn head even more determined to not give in, you wanted to be able to take it. "Y-Yes please master, give me more." You slyly moan into his ear, rubbing your abused skin against his as if to prove a point, you were not done yet. Rat chuckles sweetly, tugging your lose uniform pants out of the way, you mimicking the same with him as good as your quaking fingers allow it.

You eagerly push your exposed body against his, sending a brash look over his face "Fuck that's hot Mouse, keep it up, and I won't let you out of bed today. And from what I know thus far, ya would hate that." Jamie swiftly places the scalpel aside on the night desk, letting go of your wrists, which immediately wrap around his neck as if trying to hold on to something; anything to grant some stability under him "I wouldn't mind." You tease, thrusting your pelvis upwards against his, he is about as hard as you expected, jittery and throbbing. The cheeky grin on your cheeks makes him chuckle softly, as he kisses along your bloody chest "Do ya want the doctor to kill me? If you don't show up to training, I will be the one that has ta take the blame again. I already made a mess a ya." Jamie huffs with a steamy breath, making you whimper pleasantly as the mellow air brushes against your skin.

"I'm begging you though, fuck me till I cry." You groan close to his ear with a low tune "I know ya hate me saying this, but I am pretty sure ya are the best thing that ever happened to me." He declares with a husky tone, hastily pressing a short kiss to your equally chapped lips "T-Thats not true Jamie, keep the flattery." You mutter with a weak tone, he was damn right, you hated when he said that sort of sentimental shit. He knew as well as you did, that both of you were similarly guilty with your entourage of bad life decisions "I know, I know, just wanted to tell ya how damn blessed I am to have ya, all of it, all to myself." Jamie coos with as pleasant of a tone as his scratchy voice could this quietly "I can only comply" You murmur, arms tightly wrapped around him. Rat smiles slyly, pushing his tip against your soaking entrance "Well then, one round before we go outside?" He hums, making you nod eagerly, thrusting yourself against the body leaning over yours with a near wretched greed.

You can't help but moan out in ecstasy as he pushed inside your body, making your entire inside shudder with pleasure. Jamie groan down your neck with a damp breath "Damn love, how are you still so fucking tight? Didn't I make damn sure I stretched you just fine?" He complains under his own frantic breaths, making you whimper "P-Please give me more." these words of desperation send a cocky look to his face, chuckling at your trembling body "F-Fuck you are just the sweetest toy." He mutters thrusting in harder, making your eyes widen in euphoria as you let your hips roll against his "Whos are you?" He hums with a pretty tune, playfully tracing along your sides testing for a good spot to hold onto "Yours, all yours." You whimper as your fingers bury into his back, legs wrapping around his waist as he manically chuckles down your back, teeth gnashing together tightly as if desperately trying to undermine the instinct of burying his canines in your flesh.

"That's right, and don't you forget it, hehe, slut." He snarls with an almost innocent voice, so unfitting, and yet enough to make you whimper in agreement as he thrust into you deeper. You know he is struggling not to bite into your shoulder, instead shuddering violently after every gasp of air, every profanity and insult he hisses into your ears. The salty sweat rubbing against the cuts on your chest area make you squeal in agony, this feeling of pleasure and excruciating torment you got out of it was worth the kick. You were so exhilarated by the blood running down your stomach that you almost completely blacked out all the stuff you had read yesterday, you really weren't much help for his mental state. Not at all, if anything, you made matters worse for letting him have his way with your body like this.

But frankly, as much as you cared for his mental health, this was too good to give up. Was that a selfish thought? For sure it was, this was nothing but selfish, but that's who you were; and you were not the only one having your fun here judging by his piqued breaths and hearty thrusts. You dared to look down at your stomach, the way you could see your abdomen bulged a bit every time he shoves himself into you made you cringe a bit, how was this so pleasurable for you, for anyone? You pretty much had lost track of how many times you came under all the moans and lewd noises echoing in the almost sticky air, scented with nothing but sweat and sex, you didn't even know how late it was; and why care, when they need something they could knock. You had a silly little idea of Jesse in the room next door just quietly jerking off to your noisy moans, sending a little sinister smirk on your lips; serves that bastard right.

The elated chuckling of Jamie was like music in your ears, if this was what cloud nine was like, you never wanted to leave it. You never wanted the bittersweet fusion of dull aching in your abdomen to stop, never wanted to put your own salty tears and heated moans on pause, this was a divine feeling and if you could have kept it to your end death; you wouldn't hesitate to take it to your grave. "He-He, Mouse, what do ya say we, ah, finish our little piece of art accordingly?" Jamie snarls suddenly sneering through his own erratic breaths, but even if you would have wanted to, your unable to give more of an answer then a weak nod as you are still pushed against the mattress in unrhythmic jolts. But to your dismay he didn't cum inside of your womb, but on your bloody chest, once and for all making a mess of the already filthy display on your skin. The crimson now mixed with that strang, almost milky white looks interesting to say the least, your still unsteady fingers mixing and smudging over the texture curiously; forgetting the sudden emptiness in your abdomen almost completely. You couldn't help but to laugh delightedly in between the hoarse breaths exhilarating from your lungs. Yes, this was the best way to start the day.

Arms still closely wrapped around Rat you were busy catching your racing breath, now you were awake for sure. They way his snug skin was still sticking to yours so impulsively was a lovely touch, how just couldn't keep your hands to yourself around him, as they peculiarly strive along his body. Everything was so exciting, every crease and scar, all yours and under your fingertips. Drunk on the the way he just existed around you, and the intense scalding pain of the sticky fluid rubbing against laceration covered chest.

"Look at this filthy mess Rat, I am holding you responsible for that." You taunt him whilst your cold, feeble fingertips tracing over the red gashes that now mixed with the cum to form some sort of icky substance, reminded you of a sort of gory glue sticking between your fingers. He chuckles almost pleasantly "In my defense, I warned ya Y/N." You shudder a bit at him actually calling you by your name, it was a rare instance, and one you had to get used to occasionally. It just reminded you of who you really were, of what you life might have been "Crazy boy, if this disarray infects Angela will personally kill you." You snarl as the salty sweat that touched your wounds make them burn even worse, subsequently making your face contour "No worries love, thats whats disinfectant is for. Ya will be alright, im sure a it." He ads, still leaning on top of you, chin rested on your collar "Let's hope so, or I am taking that scalpel away from you, or you learn how to play with it responsibly." You attempt to joke, but the warping in your quaking voice make it sound more sorrowful than intended. Good thing he can't tell the difference all too well, you wouldn't want to alarm his pretty face.

"Alright, im gonna get a shower before training, don't want to stick to everything. Besides, what will the others think if they see any of this?." You announce before trying to push him of you "Aw, leaving me already? Your so comfortable though, just stay a sec will ya." Jamie complains with a husky tone, putting his entire weight on your feeble frame, efficiently pinning you down. "Very funny, since when are bones comfortable?" You murmur jestingly, hands wandering to his scrawny hips with a fleet gesture "They just are, don't question it." He tries to argue clumsily, sending a smirk over your chapped lips.

"Don't sugarcoat it Jamie, I am well aware that the Wasteland has made a mess of my health. If anything, im more edgy to the touch then comfortable." You chirp reassuringly, remembering your previous metaphor of him being your portable version of "home" as you knew it; nothing but pain that you just couldn't be without. "I don't mind that, we can both be freaks then." Jamie smirks with the sweetest expression, kissing along your scratchy, dry skin. "You are a disgusting optimist." You huff while your fingers trace along his chest "Of shut it, it's true, I adore ya for what ya are, broken or not." Jamie complains with a crude tune, seemingly annoyed with your pessimism. "Aw, that's the sweetest thing you have said in...well, ever." You taunt him with a sappy tone before licking along his neck, the taste of salt and sweat were oddly addicting. "And now let me go before I accidently bite you again, or we will never get around to anything today." You buzz down his collar "Fine, it's late anyway." Rat gives in with a reluctant tune in his voice as he lets you slide out of bed gracefully.

Once you find yourself in the bath, you lock the door behind you, five minutes of silence couldn't be to much to ask for. Turning on the shower with hot water, you wash away all the sticky fluids from your chest and abdomen, as the red slides down your skin and into non existence from your eyes as it drips down the drain. And even though it hurts like all hell, you bravely disinfect all the lacerations with great care, making damn sure none of it would get all gross and rotten, unlike your relationship. Scanning over your torso reflected in the fogged up mirror, you take your time to investigate all the things that had been so carefully carved into your coarse skin. Astonished by the precision and care Jamie had put into every letter and every twisted smirk on your collar and chest, like you said before, crazy boy; it was unlike him to put such precision into anything other then his explosives. It wa strange that these wounds actually made your heart skip, but you suppose that's just how Rat shows affection, you had grown to accept that.

You knew that to well, there was no way he was a stable individual, and still he was to lovable to be legitimately mad at. On the contrary, you actually found yourself pleasantly enjoying the intense amounts of pain you have been getting from him. It was weird to think about it that way, the aching of your body being enjoyable, but that the way you began to think. Not even because trainwrecks always made the front page, but because you adored feeling like one, it was the strongest sense you had left after all. And fusing the torment with the burning passion, it just worked in your mind, even if it was twisted. It wa like every time he sunk his teeth under your skin, drove a blade under your skin or whatever he was up to, it made you feel alive, it felt good by now. At first it was baffling, but now it just seemed obvious, the pain made the pleasure so much more defined and vigorous.

Fully dressed and clean you stumble back into your room again, Rat already impatiently wandering around. Upon spotting your frail body leaning against the doorframe to the bath his expression lights up instantaneously "Hello there gorgeous, you come here often?" You hum with a seductive tune, sassily posing with your hands on your hips, getting a cheeky laugh in return "Sure do, any chance a bloke like me could get a with ya? I have more than just a bunch a money to offer." You smirk before nibley sliding to his side, rubbing yourself against him from the front "I don't know, depends if you can please me right." You slyly kiss along his neck, hands on his slim waist with a firm grip.

You can almost guess there was a huge smirk on his lips as his fingers caress along your thighs, he was so sweet when he wanted something "Want to test it? Promise I dont charge ya anything." He chirps with a chipper tune, breathing down your collar, eyeing the red linings all over you. "Maybe, convince me then." You whimper against his neck, having to stand on your toes to reach up that far, he is just to tall for you. Rat chuckles at your touchy attitude, just playing around with your physik "What would ya want me to do then?" He coos with a hot voice, his breath glued to your necks skin "Make me scream tonight, just make me forget the pain, just for a while." You hum with a subdued voice, glancing up at him with a loving smile, it was so unfitting for the filthy words in your mouth.

Rats arms tie around your ribcage harder at the words, making your skin tremble under the sudden restraining touch, his face nestled at your neck. You wanted nothing more then him all to yourself, everything about him, all yours; just like he always said. The thought of losing him was like bitter gal stinging in your guts, you hated it. You chuckle at the thought alone at how silly that was, especially as you had made your peace with Jamie never being able to feel for you. It made you ailing to even think about losing him, what was this pointless feeling, it made no sense.

You knew this obsession was getting worse, this was not part of the plan, but what could you do now. Knowing you couldn't just switch of feelings scared you senseless, what if he just left, the idea alone was torture. He did promise to never leave you, but paranoia was too close to you for a straight thought, not noticing how hrash your grip on his shoulder was getting. "M-Mouse, are you alright?" Jamie's raspy voice calls you back to reality, making you jolt up lightly as you realize your fingernails buried into his skin "Yes of course, I just needed a moment." You murmur still stuck halfway in thoughts you didn't want to have.

You never were one to be possessive of anything, normally you were aware yu had nothing and no one in this world to care for but yourself, but now that you actually had something; you were surprised at how intense this need to have him here with you was growing to be. Not long after there is a stern knock on the door, forcing you to let go of the warm body you were clinging on to. Opening the front entrance with a pouty face, a black leather mask stares down at you with blank eyes. "Oh, Morning Mako, long time no see." You huff, making way for the large scale man.

He just grunts disinterested for a greeting, taking a seat on one of the chairs placed around your room "Ah, Pigface, lovely seeing your face around here." Rat chirps, sitting down on the bed opposite the Hog. You awkwardly close the door, shuffling over to sit on the floor next to the bed "So, what honour do we own your visit to?" You huff, a bit annoyed that he interrupted your train of thought "Just wanted to check if you two were still alive." The huge man grunts through the air filters, you can see him scanning over the red cuts on your neckline, you know he is silently murdering Jamie for each and every one of them "As you can see, we are doing just fine, this place is great." Jamie announces brashly, you don't like the cheekiness in his tone, mainly because you knew Hogs disliking of it.

"Y/N, what happened with your eye?" Mako huffs all of a sudden, sending a shiver down your back, shit, you had forgotten that was a thing. "Umm, funny story, would you believe me if i told you I tripped?" You murmur with a clumsy smirk on your chapped lips. The man shakes his head, you are unsure if out of disappointment or just plain startled by your blandness. Jamie pulls his legs to his torso, hiding his face behind them "I can explain Roadie, I promise that was not on purpose." He stammers, still a hint of sinister in his voice "I hope you can explain yourself you filth, or I will make sure that will change." Mako growls, you can tell he is not to stoked about the increasingly violent wounds appearing on your body. Especially as he could link them all to Jamie, and you knew he would not hesitate to harm him.

But you wouldn't let him, if it came to it, you just couldn't see him threatened "It was in training, some sorta arena based mission simulation shit, I just kinda lost it for a moment. Old habits die hard I guess." Jamie mutters, giving you a somewhat miserable look in his eyes, and a toothy grin on his lips, his mimic was as puzzling as always. You couldn't tell what was going on behind those pretty ember eyes, just a twisted labyrinth of thoughts and feelings; there was no telling if it was remorse or just another quip. "That is not a good excuse to punch someone in the face Fawkes, your past doesn't defend all your actions, learn some self control." Mako mutters, trying to not raise his dull voice against Rat. He knew you were on edge anyway, he didn't want to make you suffer even more by being unnecessarily crude. You rise to your feet, taking a seat next to Jamie instead, you want him closer to yourself right now.

Rat chuckles with a high tune as you placed your arms around him with gentle touch, keeping your eyes fixed on Mako "It's fine, really, it was a accident. Isn't that right dear?" You mutter with a faint tune as Jamie leans himself against your shoulder "See that Hog? It was a mishap, nothing to worry about, I would never hurt me girl on purpose." Rat huffs with a unnecessary cocky tune, but the bloody cuts on your chest are a dead giveaway for Mako and anyone with functioning common sense "Don't make a fool of me pest, I know as well as you do that this was far from a simple mischance. At least be honest about you disgusting sadism." Mako growls with displesant tone, making you shudder a bit.

You knew he wanted you to interfere in the argument, stand up for yourself, maybe even just admit that Jamie was at fault for once. A abrupt aching in your right eyes causes you to cover it up with your shakey palm, why did the damn thing hurt now, such a unfitting timing. You curse silently, the dull pain made your face contour a bit, and you knew Hog could tell "M-Mouse, what is it?" Rat mutters with a quit tone, pulling you closer to his torso, swiftly placing your quivering frame on his lap. You hide your pale face by his neck, the nausea in your entire statue was odd and unexplained. "It's nothing I swear, just feeling a tiny bit sick." You whisper close to his skin, sweetly kissing along his shoulder on the patch of skin you had sunk your teeth into times before. Unfortunately you couldn't say that Rat was the only one in this relationship who was guilty of harming your partner, but for some reason the blame always seemed to slide by you and hit Rat; why? You assume it's a prejudice thing, that your the little naive girl that doesn't know any better, and therefor Jamie was the sadistic scum; even though you both took the label for that.

Rat nuzzles close to your collar, making you feel so much better, like you had someone was at your side at every time "Alright, but if it gets worse, I am bringing ya to the doc." Jamie chirps sweetly before getting cut of by Makos irritated voice "Quit the akt Fawkes, there is no hiding what you did, and just because Mouse is too blind to see your sick, doesn't mean that no one else will fall for your act." You can feel your skin begin to tremble at those words, if in anger or pain, you couldn't tell "Shut up!" You snap up with a sharp tone, the sudden outburst straddling Rat and Mako more than yourself. "Shut up, just, shut your mouth! I can't hear this anymore, none of this! You don't understand this, you couldn't. I know what I want, and I accepted all consequences, just let it go. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved!"" You screech with a piqued voice, your words though clear, cause you to shiver uncontrollably, teeth gritting together.

"M-Mouse, calm down love, it's alright, there is no harm done" Jamie murmurs with a concerned tone, pulling your quivering frame to his, allowing you to hide your upset face close to his chest. Your fingers bury into his shoulders, trying to rid yourself of the pain in your chest, this was not like you at all, you didn't have a anger issue. You always had yourself under control, never had you just snapped at someone like that, you didn't just scream at people like this. "No it's not alright, nothing is alright." You stammer with a emotionless tone, you were just to mad at yourself, and everyone. Everyone except for Jamie, no, you couldn't ever be cross with him. "Hey, Y/N, please don't be so downcast, I can't stand that." Rat whispers almost inaudible, as your quivering frame held on to him with a almost painful grip "Hey, Rodie, now look what you've done to her, why do you always need to be so damned bland. Look what ya did to her." Rat snarls at the large man with a upset tone, still sitting opposite of you silently, you have no idea what he is feeling, the mask swallowed all emotion.

"I am only speaking the truth, you two are the walking definition of stockholm syndrome." Hog huffs coldly, no empathy for your roughed up condition "Roadie! You are not helpful." Jamie interrupts him, making you jolt upright again turning to Mako with a resentful glare, you didn't want to sit there so defenselessly "N-No, it's fine, I don't know what drove into me." You mutter, still sitting on Rats lap, his arms tight around your waist. Hog still stares at you with a astonishingly mad expression, you are beginning to think he was growing impatient with your stubborn behaviour. "Mako, I know you are thinking, I know you only want to see the young girl from before the blast. You want me to be like my mother, happy, loving, like nothing ever happened." You mutter with a assertive voice, you don't want to be vague anymore, you wanted him to leave you to your own fate. You couldn't take those voices haunting you, telling you that Jamie will probably end you sooner or later, telling you it would bring you sorrow and pain.

You wanted those voices to vanish, ignore them with all you had, but you couldn't just yet "But this girl doesnt exist anymore, she hasn't existed in years now. She was lost when she first got beaten up by random survivors, desolated for years, stole, and finally when she sold herself to some scum for the first time just to survive another night." You spit out those words so spitfully you can almost see Hog flinch back from your voice. Your entire statue is trembling, the pain in your chest, eye and every bruise exhilarating abnormally "Thats enough Mouse, you are just disturbing yourself needlessly." Jamie breaks up the staredown between you and Hog "For once, I have to agree." Mako snarls, getting up from his seat "I am beginning to believe I have misplaced some faith." He ads, those words stinging like nettels, more than the physical torture ever could. The tears arising in your eyes make it hard to concentrate, if this was what mental conflict was like, you didn't want any of it. The panic, rage, sorrow, it all was to much to process. And even with Jamie so closely attached to you, you feared his loving touch, love and hate knew no difference in your heart.

As soon as the door closes behind Mako, leaving you alone with Jamie, you finally broke down completely. You feel another violent shudder forcing you to your shaky knees, sobbing silently, face pressed against Jamies chest "Shhh, it's alright hun, I am here for you, I always will be. You are mine, my lovely girl." Rat purrs with a husky tone, soothing you extensively, you simply adored his voice, everything about him was just like a painkiller to you. The way his heartbeat goes with yours, so in sync, how could this not be right? Or were you just blind, was Mako right after all? You knew you were a disgusting case of stockholm, but why would Jamie be. You knew he was somewhat of a masochist, you had tested that times before.

"J-Jamie, you don't think I am sick right?" You murmur, glancing up at his sharp face with big eyes. He chuckles lightheartedly, patting over your messy hair "Dont be silly love, we both know the only menace to society in this room, is my personality. Ya are just a me broken minded girl." He coos carefully before kissing your coarse lips with a soft touch. You desperately reply the kiss as he slyly places his tongue in your mouth. That beautiful sweet taste, it cancels out all the hatred you feel, it makes you forget the deep seated trauma you had stored in your head, it was like a remedy for all things evil dwelling in your head. Your trembling fingers trace along his jaw as your tongues intertwined, reminding you once more why you could never leave him, Jamie was who owned your fragile heart. You meanwhile are only left to hope you can call some of him your own, just maybe.

You silently gasp into the rough kiss, this was just the sweetest feeling, so warm and fuzzy inside your guts fluttering. Jamie tenderly bit into your lip, making you whimper as his ragged teeth puncture into the soft skin of your soft lower lip. You squirm as you can taste the bitter taste of your own blood fill your mouth slowly, relishing the smooth taste that filled up your mouth like it was some kind of treat. You don't even care how much it hurts that his teeth almost pierce through your lip, the elation of his tongue thrusting down your throat made the pain vanish into thin air. The wicked smirk on his lips intensive the longer the ironey red liquid seeped down your chin, dripping onto his collar. "You taste so sweet, I wish I could just never let you go." He groans with a mellow voice, breaking the torturous kiss fleetly, panting for dear air.

You tremble in his arms, staring at him with horrified eyes, realizing the immense pain in your mouth growing clearer now; blood dripping down your sharp chin "R-Rat, that hurt you fucking idiot." You manage to stammer through the blood dribbling down your mouth and neck, the pain forcing your knees to give out, stumbling forward into Jaime arms. You cover your mouth to hinder more of the warm liquid spilling out, trying not to cry at the pain numbing your lips. "Oh shit, sorry doll, I didn't mean to be so raucous on ya. Did I hurt ya?" Jamie hums mellowly, his cold hands tracing alongside your frame "I-It's ok, should heal up sooner or later, t-then we can go to training before anyone suspects a thing." You try to calm yourself with those words, when all of a sudden there was another harsh knock on the door.

You both jolt up, shooting each other a scared look. "Mouse, love? It's me, Angela, did you forget your Therapy appointment? Are you even awake yet? Mouse!" the sweet female voice calls from the other side of the door. You grab Rat by the arm, fleetly shoving him into the bathroom "H-Hide there until we are gone, and clean the blood of, I couldn't take you being blamed again; Not again." you mutter with a almost mure voice, making sure the doc wouldn't hear "It's alright Mouse, I can deal with the evil glares, im used to it, let's just go." He coos while his hands trace along your frail neck reminiscing, eyes scanning over the remainder of the bruises he had left there back in London. Hew, that cursed place, so cold and putridly posh. "N-No, but I can't, you dont deserve it. So stay in here until your out of suspicion." You hush, placing a kiss on his raw-boned cheek before closing the door on him with a weak smile.

Swiftly trying to wipe away the blood sliding down your mouth with your sleeve before creaking open the door. "M-Morning Doc, what a lovely day eh?" You joke as casually as your pained voice allows, seeing the shock your state brings to her face, she can tell better than anyone else how mangeld your body is. Her arms fleety pull you into a heartfilled embrace "Y/N, why do you let him do this to you, this is not what you deserve." Her quivering tone whimpers, a few drops of crimson sinking into the shoulder of her blossom white lab coat. You feel the dizziness in your skull turn into a blurred statik, you couldn't answer, not even if you wanted to you had the strength to blame jamie yet again. Angela sighs, before beginning to lead you feeble frame into her office careful to make sure you could follow her.

On the entire way there the blood oozing from your lip left a few drops behind, causing a few curious eyes to follow you along. You didn't like them staring at your miserable condition, and so you hid your face behind your hands. You knew what they were thinking, who they were blaming and rumouring about behind your back, they knew who was the one who caused these wounds; and they were not fond of your condition. You hated their ignorance, they knew nothing of your fate, they knew not what they talked about when those spiteful words slithered out their mouths, they were blinded by their own superior heritage to understand; to empathise.

Once inside the sterile office room, The Swiss lady placed your delicate body on the patient table. The doc wanders around the office, collecting all sorts of supplies, placing them next to you. Once done she placed herself in front of you, it was adorable to you that she was a bit quit a bit smaller than you, looking at you with her large blue eyes. She just had such silky, clean skin, everything about her was just so pleasant. "Mouse, take of your clothe." She demands, helping you to pull the blood smeared uniform, exposing your entire tortured torso. Her eyes are filled with something you could only describe as deep empathy as she eyes your broken physike, the blood crudely sticking to your skin like paint. She doesn't say a word though, she only stares at you as her fingers slide along the lacerations and bruises with glassy eyes, imagining how you had gotten them, and with every wound her expression grew more gloomy.

"D-Doc, I can explain, it's not what it looks like." You stammer, earning yourself a cold look from her icey eyes "Dont explain yourself, I know you are only going to lie to me again." She whimpers with a fake smile on her lips "And I don't want that." she ads before giving your scared collar a kiss, making you flinch up at the sudden lovely touch of her lips. They were so much more pleasant then your own, like the mellow clouds kissing the evening sun goodbye, heartfelt and warm "A-Angela, dont, it's all bloody and gross." You huff weakly, your fingers grabbing onto her shoulders to guide her away from the foolish kindness "I-Im sorry Mouse, I wish I could kiss it all better, but I fear that won't help you all that much." She tries to laugh it of, before turning back to patching you up properly. You stay completely still, letting her do whatever she deems necessary, you can't feel a thing at the moment; all is in a numb haze of the aftershock this morning had brought you.

Your head had never been this much of a mess before, what was wrong with you? You were so certain things would be going to be better here, that you might have a chance for happiness for the first time in your life; a halfway normal life away from the wasteland. And now, you felt like you were closer to the edge than ever, mentally anyway. Back home, at least you could excuse yourself with "I need this for survival", now you were just seen as either to young and naive to know; or just plain reckless. The only thing that could animate you to smile was Jamie's boundless energy, charakter, and that cursed smirk, it was enough to make you feel some warmth in your cold body. Maybe you were sick after all, maybe even more so than Rat. Angela snaps you back into reality as the disgusting sting of a needle pierces through your lips, stitching them up skillfully.

Once done the doctor views her work satisfied with her work "All better, you are as good as new. The blood loss might be fatiguing, but it should be all better soon. You look horribly pale though." She chirps before handing you a small piece of chocolate "Huh, what's that for?" You murmur, taking the sweet gift, eyeing the colourful, shiny wrapper curiously "To get your blood back to normal, the sugar should quicken the process." She explains with a soft tone, you can tell she is being extra careful with you. You appreciate her worry and affection, but it also began to frighten you slightly. It was peculiar that this gorgeous women would ever have something left for something as filthy and scrawny as you. But maybe that's what you needed, actual affection from a healthy individual; someone who meant what they said, someone who actually felt emotions, felt endearment "Now, let us practice some therapy, I think you need a lot to talk of your chest." She coos, taking a seat on the table next to you, curiously eyeing your still naked upper body.

You don't mind her eyes on you, you had the greatest trust in her, and that she would be a professional person "So, Y/N, tell me about everything there is about you, your life, your thoughts and fears." You cock aside your head dumbfounded "Anything?" You murmur, getting a faint nod in return "Hew, there would be a lot." You sigh quietly, trying to think of what to tell her first, but soon you give in, beginning to explain your entire life story from beginning to end. Starting from the blast to this point in time, trying to not leave out any emotion you had felt, any thought that you deemed valuable, every spike of happyness to the lowest moment;, the sharpest pain and torment in your head. Once you began talking, you just couldn't seem to stop yourself, basically being an open book to the attentively listening doctor. She seems absolutely fascinated with your story, the gruesome tale of a child born into a unforgiving world, and the former disgust you had seen in her eyes turned into compassion.

Especially when you began telling her about how you met Rat, telling her how you felt, how he gave you back your soul and a person to hold on to for the first time in your life, you can tell she is close to crying. This endless talking keeps up for what seems like a eternity, your mouth dry and raspy by the end of it, you don't recall ever having talked so much in one go. When you finally stop talking to take a deep breath, you finally felt like you had nothing left to say, your story ending with today's events. The sudden quiet when your hoarse voice silenced, Angela's eyes fixed to your pale face with a mixture of emotions, empathy and sorrow.

"S-So Doc, that's it, this is the mess I have the pleasure of calling my miserable life." You breath out with exhaust noise, moments later having Angelas arms wrap around your boney rib cage, hiding her warm face against your lacerated chest. You timidly pat her blond head awkwardly, unsure what to do "Thank you Mouse, thank you for finally giving me some trust. I will treasure your courage." She whimpers pushing herself against you "And beyond all, I am sorry, terrible, terribly sorry. I didn't understand this, if i would have even guessed the way all of this came about, I would have handled this differently. I still don't understand everything that's for sure, but I think i'm getting the idea." She whispers with a shaky voice, she sounds like she is about to cry "Don't stress it Doc, you have no fault." You try to calm her down as her soft fingers trace over your bare chest, you are unsure how to feel about her touchy attitude towards you.

"It is, it is all my fault. I tried to take the one thing from you that your heart hangs on. I just couldn't take seeing him with you, hurting and kissing you so easily. Maybe I am jealous, maybe I just want to see you happy, but now I fear taking him from you would cause more injury than I could repair." She cries quietly, still holding on to your feeble frame "I see I can't take him from you, you would never forgive me. But I do have a request for you." She mutters, taking your cold hands into her mellow ones. Her touch is so soft, and still firm as her eyes stared at yours. "Please, don't let him touch you for a while, keep away from him just until I have some idea of how to treat his disorders. Bipolar, Borderline, psychopathy, I can't cure them, but I can make sure the violent outbursts can soften down. So please, don't let him hurt you again, or there is no chance he Jamieson will ever learn that this can't be the way." She mutters while softly squeezing your shaky hands comfortingly.

"Just give me some time with him, I promise I will make it all better." You feel a sudden cold shudder on your skin, was she realizing what she was asking of you? All that kept you happy and warm was Rat, how could you not be close to him without completely dying inside. "Angela, listen here, I see your genuine concern and my well being, but you need to understand that I can't do that." You whimper with a scratchy voice, patting over Angela's soft hair "At least try it Mouse, if you want Jamison to ever get better, he needs some time to deal with his issues. You giving yourself up to him, giving him the pleasure to distract from the mental torment, it wont allow him to ever come to terms with himself." She sighs, carefully eyeing you as her fingers trace along your cheeks, jawline and chin.

"I know, back in the Wasteland this was how people deal with issues, pleasure is the only remedy to hide from the pain that the end of the world has brought among you. And Mouse, I believe that's the reason for your Nymphomania. So if you keep away from him just for a while, you will get better yourself. I know this sort of sudden withdrawal will be hard for you, but I can help you through this, I promise." She mutters with a lovely tune, slowly inching towards your face. You didn't like where she was headed, but you had never said no to a kiss before, never; you wouldn't have dared to decline this simple warmth to anyone. However her soft lips halted before colliding with yours, quickly pulled away, as if realizing what she was about to do; tightly shutting her lips "I-I will try Doc, but I can't promise anything." You murmur with a somewhat happier tone, making her smirk back in return. "Im happy to hear that, this might be good for you, I really think so. Getting away from what traumatized you to begin with." She hums with a surprisingly empathetic tone.

Moments later you can hear a clear knock at the office door, followed with Rat poking his head through the opening with a curious smirk on his lips "G'day Doc, I just wanted to-" Upon spotting the blond lady wrapped around your exposed torso, he silences abruptly, you don't know if it's jealousy, rage or sadness flashing in his ember eyes just for a moment. "Oh, hello Jamison, come in." The doctor chirps with the cutest voice, she doesn't seem to know the bewildered look on his face. To your surprise, he keeps his composure, but the twitching in his fingers suggest that inside there is more going on. After all, quiet waters are deep and damning. Rat silently approaches you, being the third person to take a seat on the table, silently eyeing the patching up angela had done, immediately calming him down a bit. You knew he hated her, the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her sweet smile, it was dreadful obvious.

As soon as he had taken a seat, a harsh tug rapidly pulls your frail body to his, placing you on his lap, hands with a firm grip on your hips as if to chain you to him. Jamie's eyes dangerously gleaming over your shoulder at Angela, the ember colour shimmering menacingly, you can feel his voice vibrating against your skin; mute curses whispered with venomous spite. You can feel him pushing his body against yours suggestively, Angela apparently blind to what he's up to. You know he is hatefully jealous of her, and you knew he was not going to let you go unscaved for letting her get close to you, the possessiveness of his nature was nothing new to you by now. "Mr.Fawkes, I have a small request for you, Mouse is already let in on the information." Angela announces, placing her warm hand on your shoulder, Rats eyes still scanning over your body, as if trying to figure out which parts of you angela had touched.

"I want you to take a break, away from each other." She murmurs, making Jamie jolt upright, you can feel him shudder as his hands wrapped around you tightly "W-What do you mean with that?" His raspy voice hisses at the doctor, you don't like how sharp his voice is all of a sudden. "You know what I mean Jamison, I want you to not have any intimacy with Mouse for a while, I need you to confront the issues you undoubtedly have. This is for her to recover, and for you to get ahold of yourself. You will learn to appreciate her once she's gone for a few days." The Swiss ladies voice has a sudden cold edge to it, and Jamie was all too happy to reply with a sly smirk and a knowing snear "Listen here lady, I dont know who you think ya are, but Mouse is mine; and I will do what I want with things that are mine." He snarls before licking along your neck from behind, making you shudder at the sticky saliva running down your collar, eyes darting away to the ground to avoid Angeles probably sour expression.

Mercy throws him a angry look, you know she wants to scream at him, but she couldn't while you were here; not after what you had told her. She takes a deep breath, carefully calming herself before talking "Listen Fawkes, I don't doubt that she is yours, but I want you to understand what you need to do in order to get better. You have to understand that you can't keep doing this to her, and yourself for that matter, your both sick and need some help; if you like the reality or not." She mutters with a somewhat irritated tone, you know she is weary of Rat "I see where you are coming from doc, a wealthy family, probably had a great childhood and a blossoming education, can't see a single imperfection of that porcelain skin." Jamie mocks her with a cunning tune, hands running over your body, halting over your scarce chest, playfully stroking across the bruised skin tenderly.

"But were we are from, we don't have such luxury Sheila, and for you to make me give up the one thing I could never replace is kinda rude, don't you agree Mouse?" Jamie chirps, you know what he wants to hear from you, and in this scenario you are bound to offend one of them. Agreeing with him would put him in a better mood, maybe even make him forget the resentment towards Angela, but you didn't want to abuse her newly gained trust in you. Shaking violently you bite chew down on your lower lip, what could you do now except for run away from this situation. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to take a breath." You whisper with a husky tone, fleetly getting up and leaving the room before either of them has the time to hold you back.

You only stop when you silently lean against the white office door from the outside of the room, standing there, listening to your own hustling breath; heartbeat hammering in your ears. No need for you to be part in this discussion, you were not willing to be the one who eavens out the dispute with taking a side; Rat knew damn well you would have taken his side if anything, and that would have been childish. Maybe also because you were curious about how he would choose for himself, and if Angela could handle his eccentric personality for more than two minutes; it was like pitting two aggressive dogs against each other in a confined space. The corridor was completely empty, making every breath echo faintly between the walls, what a soothing sound it was. You close your tired eyes, leaning your head heavy skull against the cold wall, finally a few moment to relax in complete solitude. You never thought you could be so open with Angela, she knew more about you than most everyone else except for Rat.

You dont regret it though, this lifted quit the weight from your shoulders, you had another allie in this mess. Your silent thoughts were suddenly interrupted by steps approaching you from the hallway, echoing moure audible menacingly with every passing moment; like in a bad horror flick when the killer approaches a helpless victim caught in ignorance to their impending doom. Your arms instinctively wrap around your bare chest, remembering you forgot your shirt inside. "Oh look who we have here, if it's not my favorite Junker girl. All alone as I see, did you lose your pet rat somewhere?" The rough voice resounds in the dense air. You recognized that southern accent to well, making you shiver at the thought of that one damned night, you didn't trust him one bit. It was something in his smooth voice and character, he seemed so gloating "May I question why your not wearing a top hun?" He coos, carefully eyeing the cuts on your collar and all the other lacerations "None of your business cowboy, and now shove of before I accidently slap the smug grin from your face." You growl with a eager tone.

The man laughs with a gruff voice, entertained with your bratty tune, leaning on the wall closely next to your feeble frame "Was that a dare? I like the feistiness, suits you a lot better than the shy little girl. " Jesse hums with a lustful hint hidden behind the flirt attempt, he knows exactly how easy it is to persuade you into intimacy, he knows about your touchy nature. Rat was right for once, he was actually going to be so cheeky and take a shot at getting you alone, revolting; but he didn't know any better. To him, you were simply a slut, he didnt know a thing about your past; so you wouldn't think to low of him. You feel a tight warmth arise in your chest as he slyly leans against you from the front, you can't help but feel giddy inside, human kontakt was something you couldn't deny. But you not showing resistance gives him the go to lean closer to your face, inching in for a surprisingly hearty kiss, his tongue instantly throbbing down your throat.

"J-Jesse, please dont. You dont k-know what your doing." You whimper into the kiss, you don't want this, not like that. You had promised yourself to stay with Jamie completely, no stupid side slip ups even if it was just a mere kiss, you needed him by your side and you could have your passion be another obstacle. You close your eyes tightly, gathering all the strength in your unsteady body to shove the man away from you. The sudden harsh force makes him stumble back, his confused look suggesting you caught him completely of guard "Next time you try this, I will need to bite your tongue clean of. Please, im begging you, don't do that again." You snarl at him aggressively, wiping the strand of saliva from your cheek that he had so ungracefully left there. "Fine then darl, I am a patient man Mouse, I know you are the type to come crawling back when they are hurt. And let me tell ya, you will be hurt with a guy like Jamison." Jesse growls, you don't like the malicious hint in his voice as leaves down the hallway again.

You are astonished at what you just managed to do, you actually just turned down affection. That was not you at all, not even in the slightest, it was the opposite of your previous self. You blamed that sudden change on Angelas prep talk an Jamie's pretty face, that damn handsome smirk that gave you some sort of vertiginous life in your cold body. Moments later the door to Angelas office open once more, a grim looking Rat and a victorious looking Angela emerging from the room "Hello there Mouse, I think Jamieson here has something he needs to tell you." She chirps with a sweet tune, making Rat mutter a few quick curses under his breath "I will leave you two alone for now, don't forget the therapy session tomorrow." The doctor faintly adds before turning on her heels to strut down the hallway with the utmost victory written all over her face.

Jamie on the other hand looks oddly bashful, you don't know what she did with him, but the talk seemed to have had it's impact. He sighs heavily before holding out his arms, suggesting a embrace which you are more than willing to fall right into. His arms around you feel like they complete your fractured body, the tight skin kontakt make you chuckle with almost childish joy. His endearment is like the glue that keeps you from falling back into your old habits, and you are too grateful to tell him, to proud to admit that dependence to someone that never promised you anything. He sighs before talking "So you probably know what I have to tell ya, that doc has a convincing opinion." Jamie's husky voice declares reluctantly "No intimate contact for at least two weeks, stupid prescription, but it's better than pills I guess." You can tell he hates saying those words, this in not going to be a good time for him. But frankly, it might give you the chance to get the both of you into a better state, at least for a while. You knew you couldn't just make your demons vanish, but you could at least give it a try.

You can feel how extensively cold Rat feels all of a sudden, his skin is scattered with goosebumps and the shivering under his skin is apparent to your careful touch. The way you are wrapped around him you can feel every twitch on his body, every muscle movement and the soothing breath on your skull. You rub your cracked lips against his collar, kissing along the bone outlined under his skin, earning yourself a pleasant mutter from him "Mouse, dont do that doll, or I will have to break me promise before the day is over." You pull a childish moue face, looking up at him with sizable eyes "But I want to be close to you." You whimper with a sweet tune, before returning to playfull kissing along his neck again. You were thinking about telling him about the encounter with Jesse, but decided it was best for the cowboys health if he didnt know.

Rat latches onto your waist harder, pushing his torso closely to yourself, you can feel the immediate increase of heartbeat beating against yours. You can't help but let your curious hands trace along his abdomen, making him shiver under the sudden touch "Oi, Sheila, I thought we had a deal here. Don't test me self control like that, it's cruel." He whispers with a husky voice "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just...you know how much I adore you." your shaky voice mumbles, retreating your greedy hands to yourself, leaning your forehead against his chest with a tired sigh. "It's alright love, I know this is not going to be especially easy for ya." Rat jokes sweetly, patting over your head with a twisted smirk "We will find other things to keep ya greedy hands occupied." He chuckles with a tranquil tone, well, as much as his raspy voice allowed it.

It's not long after that you hear faint footsteps approaching along the hallway again, making you flinch up a bit. You are greeted with Angelas happy face again, smiling at the two of you with a beaming kindness "Hello again, have you really been here the entire time?" She hums with a gentle tune. You fluster up a bit, has it really been so long? To you it merely seemed like a heartbeat "W-Well, apparently, we will be on our way then." You mutter silently, trying to break the embrace, but Jamie doesn't have any intention of letting go of your feeble frame "Um, well, if you don't have anything else to do, how about the two of you just join me for another short session. I could get you some relationship therapy, I guess you might need it." She breathes out, you can tell she is more than curious to get you both alone or a while.

Rat murmurs some inaudible words, you are sure he is not all that stoked about any sort of therapy, but the doc had already pulled you into the clean, sterile office once more. She sits you down on a red couch you had not even noticed before, this was getting more and more like a interrogation by the second. You were aware what Angela was up to, she wanted nothing more than to get Jamie as far away from you as humanly possible, without ever admitting to it. She was clever, you had to give her that, but little did the Swiss lady know how little you cared about all the wrongs Rat hab undoubtedly done to this world. After all, the pain he had to go through was no small price to pay, so you were willing to let him get away with nearly any felony. You had to agree with Makos previous statement though, it was not an excuse per say, but it was not to be let out of sight either.

Angela gets out a clipboard with a empty sheet of paper, and draws a pen from her lab coat "Now then, all your mental issues aside, let's chat about more personal perception for a moment. What do you think makes the two of you so close?" She chirps, you see the evil hint in her angel blue eyes. You have to swallow your pride once more, so she was really going to take full advantage of this, every opportunity to make you regret all your life decisions and make Rat look even more like scum; she really didn't like him and you could see it glimmer in her sky blue eyes that she wanted you apart. "This is already silly." You snarl with irritated tone, leaning back on the sofa "I comply." Rat ads, mimicking your demotivated stance "You are impossible to work with, anyway, better starter." She sighs, sending a smirk over your lips knowingly, it was good to have Jamie here with you, made the whole thing so much more comedic. Bless that sinister grin, it was a real saviour for your soul in these moments.

"Tell me five positive, and five negative things about each other, Mouse you start." The doc demands whilst remaining completely relaxed "Ok, let me think..." You hum, turning your face to Rat who replied with a cheeky smile, giving you the grand idea to mess with Angela a little bit "So, I love the way he bites me until I cry and can still kiss me like nothing ever happened, the way he smiles smiles in every situation no matter the circumstances, when he tells me empty words of sweet affection just to make me laugh, and last of all, because he is the first person to tell me that he wanted me for longer than a night; that gave me a treasure I couldn't steal." Your sly words are enough to make Angelas jaw drop, Rat holding back a laugh at your direct answer. Your almost proud of that stupid little speech, it did as intended, startel angela speechless.

"Would you at least try to take this serious Y/N, I can't help you like this." The petite lady groans, nonetheless writing down all your words with a shaky hand "Hehe, I am dead serious Doc, I never said the truth was pretty. This is why I adore him, even if that may sound sick." You chuckle, making Rat join in almost instantly "You two are the worst couple I have ever seen, if those were the good points, I don't even think I want to know the bad ones." She grumbles, she just can't seem to wrap her head around your connection, how could she have? She had no clue what your upbringing was like, your definition of love and here's where worlds apart. You calm down from laughing, trying to return to a calmer composure "Sorry Doc, give me a moment." You weeze playfully "Ok, the bad things, got it." You breathe, trying to think of any complaints.

"Well, I wouldn't mind Jamie being a bit more upfront about problems, can't stand the endless talking around issues. But besides that, I don't really mind anything." You chirp, nudging Rat in the arm in good fun, Angela shooting you a dirty look "So you're telling me you don't care about his criminal tendencies, the abuse both mental and physical, nore the obvious possessiveness?" She questions you, raising an eyebrow at you. You shuffle closer to Jamie, placing your arm over his shoulder casually, resting your head on him "Not really, you must understand that I am used to these things, I don't know any better and in perspective, the pain i get from Jamie is mild in comparison." You give Rat a soft kiss on the jawline who in return chuckles and proceeds to place you on his lap by the hips, pulling your back close to his chest.

"Oh please Mouse, you must understand that that is a petty excuse, that can't be a reason." She murmurs, still busy writing down notes "Ok, maybe I am a little blind, a bit love drunk, foolish even. But Angela, I cherish nothing more that Jamie." You explain yourself with a chipper voice, rubbing your body against Rat as far as you can, feeling every detail of his torso pressed against your back. His hands almost automatically run along your hips and waist, you can tell he is silently smirking at your protective words. "Oh well, maybe I will understand you one day. Now to you Fawkes, what do you think?" Angela mutters, flipping to another blank page "That's easy, everything about Mouse is simply the best thing I ever owned-" Angela cuts him of right in the sentence with a grim voice, raising her otherwise soft and loving tone "Would you please stop referring to her as your property for once Jamison, it's irritating to listen to." She snarls at him, sending a shiver over your spine as the touch of Rats hands turns rougher on your body.

"Listen doc, I will call my girl whatever I want her too." He replies with a similarly poisonous tune "hey, cut it out, both of you!" You growl annoyed with the inconsequential argument they are having "But Mouse, it's cruel referring to you like youre a simple object." Angela trying to defend herself "And I don't mind it doc, that's his way of showing affection, you know as well as I do that loving vows would be a lie. And I would rather have him call me a object he treasures then lie to me." You mutter, shortly after feeling a mellow kiss on your back "Ta." Rat whispers close to your ear, making your cheeks warm up a bit, the thankfulness in his voice is so sweet to you.

Angela remains speechless for a moment, but she seems to understand your point "I see." She mutters, fleetly writing a few added points to her notes "That explain it." the doc murmurs caught in thoughts, before turning back to Jamie "Ok, go on, I interrupted you rather crudely." She apologized back to her calm temper "As I was saying, Y/N is the best thing that I have ever found in the outback. The way she looks at me doesn't make me feel like the freak I know I am, her kiss doesn't seem scared or even repulsed, and everything she says is so full of...philia" You sense a warmth and sincerity in those words, your entire insides felt like air, the tingling in your gut was so pleasurable. "Those are kind words from a psychopath, I must give you that Fawkes." Angela mutters, and you are surprised to see a faint smile across her lips for a moment "Well thank you, I try." Jamie's chipper voice announces, wrapping his firm arms around your waist.

"Anyway, do you have any complaints?" The swiss lady adds, giving him a curious look "Um, good question...If you ask me like that, I guess I dislike the way Mouse looks at other people, everytime she is somewhere I can't see her pretty face, I am scared she might run of with someone else." he admits with a coy voice, pulling your body closer to his. You can tell he is a little reluctant to speak those words, even though you already knew he was easily jealous of others. "Interesting, would you mind explaining were this deep untrusting feeling comes from?" Angela asks with a sudden peaked curiosity. Jamie leans his head on your back, kissing up your spine "Not sure, I never had a reason to be protective of anyone but myself, but if I had to guess that precisely why. Mouse is so similar to me in many ways, and I would do anything to keep it that way." He mutters against your skin, fingers tracing along your ribcage with tender touch "Ah, thats interesting, very interesting." Angela gums whilst hurriedly taking her notes, you can tell she is getting her answers now.

"And what would you do if Y/N would, potentially, leave you?" She asks with a sudden wickedness in her voice, you don't like what she is going for. You can tell she is trying to push out the worst in him, but you were determined to not let any of that get to you. You can feel Jamie chuckle against your neck with mellow breath before answering in a malign voice "Lets just say, there would be two casualties." Those words send a sudden jump over your skin, a slight sickness in your gut, two casualties... one of them most certainly referring to you. Angela also seemed to have noticed the apparent threat, throwing him a concerned look "May I ask who that would refer to?" She asks with a sort of victory in her voice. You hate the places this conversation is going, she new exactly how to freak you out, and she wanted to push you into giving up. And you were not having it, you were stubborn to keep a calm exterior.

The sudden sense of ragged teeth grinding into the flesh of your shoulder, ever so soft, but enough to leave a red tint. You knew that there was a inimical grin stitched to his lips before answering in a sly voice "Isn't that obvious doc? Whoever dares to touch my precious girl will go up in flames, and for how cruel it may seem, Mouse would have to go as well." You can feel your blood freeze up for a moment, no he wouldn't, you didn't believe a word from his mouth. And even though you didn't trust his threat, it was suspicious to you that he would be so reckless with what he said. But the damage was already done, Angela had what she wanted. You feel the icy glare of her eyes rest upon Jamie's ember ones, a evil smile on her lips

"So what you are telling me is that you wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she left you? You do know that's a death threat right? Doesn't sound all to subtle." She hums, the satisfaction in her tune is sickening, you hate the way she is putting things "So what? Mouse would never leave me anyway, I trust her with all I have." Rat purs sweetly, you know wouldn't flinch to harm you if it came to it, but you were dead set he couldn't kill you. No, he just couldn't. Angela chuckles at your devastated expression, she knows that his words were a punch in the gut to you, he was your world, and you couldn't believe he would ever kill you... not after all you have been through.

"You are a special kind of psycho Fawkes, for that confession alone I should probably stick you into prison." She ads to her laugh, calming her composure again "But frankly, I couldn't do that to Y/N, you are lucky that she is so intoxicated. But as soon as that changes..." She leans closer to his face with a weirdly evil smile, snatching him by the collar, making his expression darken instantly "I will be sure to give you so many drugs you won't even recognize her face anymore, but I will not let you hurt her." she snarls, somewhat pushing you into jolting upright. You jump up from Rats embrace, grabbing Angela by the arms rather firmly "Shut up, just, shut up!" You hitch at her with a quivering voice.

"I see what you are doing here Angela...And I thought we had finally reached an agreement, I thought you could understand me!" You lash out at her baffled face, she had never had you get so lud towards her, wiping the smile from her face "O-Ok Mouse, settle down, i-im sorry. I was acting foolish." She mumbled quietly, before you feel Jamie pull her away from Angela by the waist, placing your quivering frame back on his lap. Your arms wrap around his neck instinctively, hiding your face against his neck, you didn't want to see Angela right now. "Doc, I think you did enough, mind leaving us alone?" Jamie huffs at her, the Swiss lady leaving the room shortly after, the door quietly closing behind her without any protest.

It takes a while for you to relax again, the abomination you feel in your head just can't seem to let you go, it feels like everyone except for Jamie want you to just suffer. You quietly sob into his shoulder, you wanted nothing more than his warmth and affection at the moment, that all that keeps you steady. "H-hey Rat, you didn't mean any of this seriously...right?" you mutter with a weak tune, your fingers buried into his back, trying to calm yourself again "Of course I did, I couldn't let you live for hurting me like that, I just couldn't stand to see you away from me." He whispers with a astonishingly sweet voice for what he was telling you, hands lovingly stroking over your back as your skin still trembled viciously "N-No, I don't believe you, you're lying." Your firm voice hushes against his neck.

"You are just trying to scare me into staying with you forever, you wouldn't give me that chance to hurt you." You chuckle playfully, noticing the sudden shudder run over his skin at your words, certain you had found a reason for those unheeding words."I see how it is." You look up at him with a sweet smirk, eyes fixed to his "You just can't ever trust me, can you now?" You growl, cold fingers tracing along his sharp jawline with an affectionate smile on your chapped lips "Ok love, maybe you have a point, maybe I do need you, and maybe I am trying to frighten you into never leaving me." He puts on the prettiest smile as he inches closer to you "But dont think for a second that I was joking when I said I would harm you if you left me." He coos into your ears before tenderly kissing your neck. You feel oddly cold inside following those words, so he was being completely serious about that statement, this wasn't good at you in the slightest.

You tighten your grip around his waist, even though he said something so threatening, so needlessly violent, you adored him nonetheless. Even though it was an apparent death threat, you still couldn't believe him, you had already enclosed the idea of him being forcible towards you, but you ignored the fact he would actually take your life if that was what kept you away from everyone. "R-Rat, if that is all true, then I have a small request to make." You whimper against the mellow skin of his neck.

"I-If it actually comes that far, please make it quick. Just don't choke me out, I couldn't stand to see your face if you should be the one to end me." You murmur, kissing along his shoulder "Than ya promise me to never push me that far." Rat mutters with a raspy voice, you can feel the calmness of his voice brush against your back before pulling away from you just enough to see you in the eyes. He smirks slyly at your pale face, cupping your cheeks affectionately "I just love that pretty face of yours so much darl, it would tear me apart to not be able to call you my own. I'd rather see ya gone then in the arms of someone else, I couldn't." Jamie ads before inching closer to your face, kissing your cracked lips with a rough tongue.

You quietly gasp into the sticky touch, it was just so mellow and sweet. Your boney fingers trace over his chest and abdomen, you simply adore the way his defined features felt under your fingertips; every muscle viber twitching under your gentle touch, all yours. All yours, everything about him was yours, this thought alone is enough to make you completely black out all the potential danger it is being with him. Certain this simple love would cost you your neck, as you were well aware of not being able to hold a relationship for to long. Make it sweet while it lasts, this is the one shot you get at love, you tell yourself to calm your nerves, it was going to be alright.

The smooth stroke of his tongue rubbing against yours was such ecstacy for you, your fingers ran through his blond hair, slightly pulling his head back. The roughness of your touch makes him groan into the kiss harder, hands pushing your hips playfully. You play along with immediate effect, your chest tightening at the warm feeling in your gut, you immediately felt so much better. Such a tender touch could hide such a dark mind, how could that even be, you think to yourself. A few moments later you can hear the door open with a faint creak, making you try to flinch away from the suggestive position you were in, but Rats unyielding grip doesn't let you.

Your fingers grab onto his arms tightly, softly whimpering, begging him to let up. "Hey, I thought we had a agreement." Angelas sudden voice is enough to make Jamie reluctantly give up on the kiss, throwing the doctor a evil look, the sly smirk on his lips taunting her further "Hello there blondie, what are you looking at?" Rat chirps, immediately sending a angry glare on Angela's face "Nothing of your concern Fawkes." She snarls with a irritated voice, making you hide your face against his chest, you didn't want to see her in the eye "Oh I think it is doc, I know that you have something left for my little toy." Jamie's malicious voice is enough to give you a slight shiver, he wanted to leave no chance of her ever getting close to you.

"Jamieson, you disgust me." Angela huffs and is about to leave when he calls her back "Not so fast lady, I am not done with you." He chirps, and to your surprise, she comes back into the room, taking a seat opposite to him "I have no time for your nonsense Fawkes." She growls trying not to look at him directly, you could hear the hate in her voice "Won't be long doc, all I want you to do, is confess something." He coos against your skin, you didn't like where this was headed.

Jamie grabs you by the waist with a harsh grip, turning you to face Angela with a bright red face, still stationed on his lap. "So, Angela, all I want you to do, is admit that you think my sweet girl is more to you tan just another patient." He chirps into your ears. you can see the bashfulness in her eyes, giving you a pleading look, she was obviously unsure about what to answer. Jamie chuckles manicaly, grinding your hips against his with salacious intent, you can't tell if he wants to mock you or get back at Angela for hurting you emotionally.

"Come on doc, say it." He hums with a sweet voice, pushing his leg between your thighs, making you shudder at the touch rubbing against you. Mutley whimper at the embarrassment, you knew Angela was somewhat unsure what to do "J-Jamison Fawkes, let go of her, you are overreacting." She mutters, biting down on her lower lip, was she enjoying this? You can see she is watching your flustered face with great attentiveness, she doesn't seem to want to stop this situation. Rat chuckles with a high tune, hands sliding under your shirt slyly, pulling it of your body, exposing your torso. His rough hands cup over your chest with a firm hand, cooing next to your neck "I knew it doc, speak up, or do you want to bemuse Mouse even more?" You can hear the wicked tone he has, and you can tell he is having fun with this. His hands trace along your waist and hips before eventually sliding against your inner thighs. "Hehe, Angela, am I right or am I right?" Jamie sings, obviously pleased with his suspicion hitting dead center.

The curious eyes of Angela scanning over your feeble torso makes you shudder at ever touch of Jamie "Come on doc, just admit it already, if it wasn't for me, you would love to make her yours." He purrs with a giggly voice, his fingers stroking along your thighs. You try to ignore the pleasant touch of his warm hands, but you never were any good at hiding what you felt, groaning as quietly as you could "D-Doc, just leave, just ignore this idiot. Don't give him what he wants." You manage to mutter, but the blond women remains unmoved, still eyeing you with the utmost affection reflecting in them as she eyes you carefully, mentally weighing of her chances. But she shakes it of, chewing down on her lips to the point the colour drained from it, hands balled together into fists "Alright, I will do just that then. Im sorry Mouse, sorry you need to put up with this jealous scum; good day to you, Fawkes." She hisses under her piqued breath, turning on her heels abruptly to walk out with quick pace.

As soon as the door shuts with a dull thud, a loud breath of relief escapes your lips. You can't believe how good it is that she left, she didn't grant Jaime his cue, she didn't fall for the bait and that was a sign of strength from her you would deeply appreciate. "Hehe, seemed like the bitch has more self control then I took her for, good for ya Mouse. Saved ya a uncomfortable intermission. Now I will need ta find another way to punish ya." Jamie snarls into your ears, fingers still stroking along your frame.

You push your heated face against his chest, still struggling to catch your racing breath, all sense of clear thought robbed from you by the sudden drastic change of tone. What exactly was going on in that subvert brain of the man you were so close to? Jamie nuzzles against your neck again like nothing ever happened, like this was just the most normal occurrence during a gosh darn therapy session; something that was supposed to help you, not make things all the more complicated. Your feeble fingers run across his scared back, the broken tissue was so odd on his rough skin, like every time you touched them it refreshed to forgotten pain caused by them.

You were still astonished how quickly Rat could switch from such a sweet, happy boy to all you had learned to hate about human beings, the depraved hatred and lies; so many ill fated lies. Carefully glancing up at him with a probably red, hot face, earning yourself a petty smile. He leans his face closer to yours, lifting your chin upwards to have a better view at it "Aren't ya just the most adorable little thing, so flustered bout being touched even after all ya have been through. Hehe, I didn't even get to the good part, another time then, I have time." he groans with a hushed voice, the low voice resonating in your ears, such a cracking tone "I-It's not my fault that your so difficult, like, a warning would have been appreciated." You murmur, placing a faint kiss upon his jawline "Sorry doll, that was more of a spontaneous idea, didn't plan that one. I wanted to make that women pay for making you so uneasy." Jamie chuckles with the utmost confidence, he seemed peculiarly proud of what he did to you.

"Jerk, that's what you are, a no good bully with a sick head." You growl, started at your own harsh tone, you weren't even all that mad, but you seem to have harmed his pride a bit "Excuse you Mouse, since when are ya the rightful one?" He teases you, his hands caressing alongside your hips, which were still quivering softly "That's not what I said filth boy, I know damn well I have a lot to regret. But I am beginning to think you are acting like a bit of a threat..." You stammer with a sudden bitter voice, trying to keep your eyes from tearing up. You adored him, even though he was probably going cause you so much suffering, so much pain and torment. But how could you ever be mad at the man who gave you everything, all you had. "A threat? I'd call ma self more of a problematic youth." Jamie wits with a chipper tune, he doesn't even seem to register the inner turmoil you were having, you knew he knew barely anything about emotion.

"Hehe, you are a dimwit Rat, such a pretty idiot." You whimper, kissing along his neck with quivering lips, such a charming smell; the fire and sweet sugar to apparent to ignore. "Oi, I might be a bit violent, but I am not a idiote...I think so anyways." Jamie huffs with piqued voice "Im just pulling your leg, don't take it to seriously." You mutter with a feeble tone, you didn't want him to be concerned about it, would only cause you trouble "By the way, what exactly was the idea about all of...this? Why Angela?" You add, pressing your torso against his with the little strength you had left in your body "She looked at ya funny, I could damn well see it in her eyes, the way she talked to ya...Makes me sick. I can tell when someone wants ya or themself, it's a sorta instinct." He snarls with a grudge in his voice, what a hypocrite.

"So all this was only because you were jealous? But riddle me this, why give her what she wants then, it makes no sense Rat, like, it's so silly." You whisper with a confused, ill tempered undertone "Simple, same idea as with that no good Cowboy, if I let them just a it close to you, I get to keep the control I need. Also, I can't give you a reason to be curious..." He answers with a dry tone, such a cold voice he could have, so weird, if only you could visit his brain and shove some sense into it. "You are unbelievable, one moment you tell me you would kill me if I left you, and in the nother you put me in such a vulnerable position." You whimper, looking up at him with googly eyes, a faint smile on your cracked lips "And still I can't hate you, I wish I could, I want to be mad at you, but I can't...It would be like being cross with myself." You're trembling voice has problems spitting out those words, why would you even tell him that, you knew it would upset him unnecessarily.

But once spoken, what were you going to do, you couldnt take back what was said "W-Wot do ya mean with, you wish you could hate me?" He barks with a sharp, almost hissing voice, his fingers burying into your shoulder "I-I didn't mean it like that, hear me out..." you cry out at the sudden aching his harsh grip caused on your shoulder "Is that so?" the almost sibilance in his voice cuts you of from explaining yourself, what had you done? "Because the way I see this, you like that slutty doctor bitch, come one Mouse, tell me the truth." Jamie purrs into your ear, the violent grip makes you groan a bit, this wasn't good, not at all. "P-Please Jamie, don't be like that, you are acting up for no reason whatsoever...Cut he paranoia." You cry out with a hustled breath, arching your back herder, trying to avoid the brutal grip, enough to make your bones ache with a dull throb "Am I? Am I really acting up?!" You can tell he is trying not to raise his voice, biting down on his lips while talking to you so closely "Y-Yes you are, you know I am yours, yours alone you idiot."

These words are enough to lighten the grip, but you knew he wasn't done with you, not yet; he was not the type to just forget an insult. "Is that so, curious, then why do ya want to hate me so badly? All I want is you, and you tell me you want to hate me...I can't deal with that Mouse" Jamie's voice monotonous down at the end of the sentence, almost like this is really getting to him, but you knew better this time; his acting was good, but you had grown smarter for your own sake. "Listen Rat, I dote on you with all my heart, but it hurts knowing you will never be able to return that. But I still love you, you hear me? I could never hate you, and only because I say I wish I could, doesn't mean I ever could." You hush with soothing tune, pushing your tender lips against his collar, his skin quivering under the touch all of a sudden.

"I only said that because I am mad at myself, because I know even if you harm me, I am to weak to leave you..." Your voice trembles under every word, it's like every syllable is stabbing you in the heart. Jamie silences for a moment, you can sense his composure calming, his firm grip softening again, he seemed delighted to hear your confession, was he waiting for that? For you to tell him that you couldn't leave him, that you were incapable, to frail to ever let go of him. "Sorry M-Mouse, sorry, sorry, sorry..." Jamie's voice repeats like a broken record, pushing himself closer to your body, was this another akt, or genuine regret, how could tell? "Shh, calm down love, it's alright." You mutter, letting your boney fingers run through his strawy hair with the utmost care, tugging at the thick strands with a delightful softness, causing him to whimper agreeably. He still keeps iterating sorry, over and over again, breathing against your skin, still not looking up at you, as if to embarrassed to look you in the eyes.

You patiently let him serene back into his normal state, stroking through his hair with diligent movements until his hysteric whispering had silenced "Better?" You whimper, pulling his head backwards by the hair, allowing you to have a look at his tear spoiled face. He rather reluctantly tries to avoid your eyes, you can tell he hates your curious look "Hey, Y/N, don't gawk at me like that..." Rat mutters with a irritated voice, almost croaky and sickly. You stare at him relentlessly, eyeing the expression on his face, didn't seem like a cheap akt; the tears were convincing, but that would mean he was actually remorseful about exploiting you like that. "Oi! Didn't ya hear me." He mutters under the hustle breaths, trying to hide his face against your body, but the firm grip you have on his hair doesn't allow it. You couldn't believe it, was he actually crying?

Unsure about it, your wishful thinking strikes back into your heart, even though you knew it was silly "J-Jamie, drop the akt, don't lie to me...not now, I can't have that right now." You whine with feeble tune, tightening the grip you had on his pretty blond hair, making him shudder a bit, he seems about as astonished as yourself that you were so weirdly assertive "I-I am not akting darl, no clue why my eyes hurt all of a sudden, hasn't happened in ages..." He mutters with a somber tune, making you let go of him abruptly, retreating your hands to his waist with a swift jolt "S-So you're telling me you, a cold shell with a hot head of a human, can cry out of legitimate sorrow, out of remorse? Yeah, sure." You grunt with a bitter voice, you wouldn't let him fool you again, you didn't want to let your guard down again, the risk of getting hurt by him was to apparent in your mind.

Jamie, now free from your hard grip leans against your shoulder, his fingers tracing along your frail neck ever so softly "I'm trying to be serious here Mouse, please, trust me." He groans weakly, making you shiver softly, no, that couldn't be. You didn't want to believe him, you didn't want to be the brainless puppet again, but if it was true, then that might mean there is a chance at getting him into a stable mental state. "Oh don't kid yourself Jamieson, lying to yourself and me isn't good for either of us" You snarl at him with a nettled tune, trying to shove him aside with a debilitated push, not even making him flinch. Giving in to the affectionate motions, annoyed with yourself being so easy on him all the time, you were tougher than this; hell, you had survived the damn fallout, but this pretty boy was enough to make you give in? You feel the kind warmth radiating from his body, so warm and snug, made you almost forget why you were upset in the first place. "Listen honey, i'm dead serious...I haven't cried in years, I know ya don't believe a word." Jamie whispers closely to your ear, fingers massaging against your shoulder blades.

"Thats damn right, I don't believe you, not after the last three or four times. Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, well blame on you, but dare to do so once again, I can't trust your words." You mutter before pushing yourself against him tighter "And still I want to believe you..." adding these words with a affectionate tune, making him chuckle sweetly, his tongue slithering along your neck playfully "Good girl." He coos with a tender voice, the mellow touch of his tongue leaving a line of saliva behind on your salty skin. "J-Jamie, not now, you're not in the state." you mumble with a sickly voice, quivering hands placed on his shoulders.

"Huh? What do ya mean with state?" He huffs with a annoyed tune, not letting up on kissing and nibbling on your necks sensitive flesh "Idiot, you know yourself so little, it's shocking." You growl, but decide to finish your words properly "Listen Rat, when you are irritated or upset, you tend to...lose it. So maybe wait it out until you calmed a bit." You mutter with caring voice, stroking over his back carefully; you knew he didn't want to hear about his mental issues, as if they were a simple fiction. "Nah mate, it's fine, imma be careful with ya." He purrs with a chipper tune, making your eyes roll in annoyance, he really didn't want to have any of your valid concern "P-Please Jamie, that's something out of your reach, you can't just ignore yourself." You whimper before slowly moving yourself away from his lap, rising to your feet under your aching joints "Hey, Mouse, get back here, it's cold without you." He protests with a annoyed voice, attempting to tug you back by the hips "No is a no Jamie, that's what you get for teasing me like that." You jester before turning away from him, a cheeky smirk on your lips, you knew your moaning earlier had turned him on, and not getting what he wanted really nagged him.

Rat mumbels a few vexed curses, leaning against the sofas velvet red rest. You silently slide back into your full uniform, fixing your messed up hair properly. His eyes stayed fixed to your body all along, the way his gaze is rests upon you reminds you of all the stranger men you had encountered in the Outback, all the lust driven minds intoxicated by the simple idea of affection; fake or not. Once done, you take a seat next to him again, laying your head on his shoulder tiredly. Jamie prodding his lips against your cheeks, his fingers wandering to your waist again. "Please Mouse, don't make me suffer like that, I need ya." He whispers with a pretty voice, so sympathetic and lovely, clouding your brain into a buzzing void

"Cmon sweety, I know ya enjoy this as much as I do" He purrs, making your knees go weak, he wasn't wrong; but how could you be so careless with his obviously sick mannerisms "J-Jamie, can't you see that's not going to make you ever get better?" You huff, tenderly kissing his cheeks "I never said I wanted to change." Rat mutters with exasperated voice "But you are hurting yourself and others, and I can't stand to see you in such misery. I adore you, and all I want is you to live a life to be proud of, especially because we don't have much time left." You whispers, you hated the truth that suddenly shot back into your mind, the radiation you had been exposed to for so terribly long would ensure you to die in maybe ten, fifteen years. Your lifespan was short, and so was his, making your gut twist a bit suddenly remembering that fact. You hated the mere thought of him dying before you, how could you even take that hit?

The warm touch of his hands caressing along your waist makes you snap back into reality, away from those ugly thoughts, the disgusting truth of the mess your life ultimately was. To be perfectly honest, you were terrified of that truth, the slow death you would both have to suffer, the radiation poisoning wouldn't be merciful to you "Mouse, love, your getting pale." He mutters, swiftly pulling you onto his lap again, your torso pressed to yures once more "S-Sorry Rat, I didn't mean to bring that up, it's not something I want to think about." You murmur with a depraved voice, you felt cold all of a sudden, the only warmth you felt was the one you got from Jamie's skin.

"It's alright doll, I am well aware that life will not be kind to us, it never was." He whimpers with a caring voice, so out of place for him, but what was normal anyway? His character wasn't exactly stable. Your entire frame is shaking by now, desperately clinging on to his body, silently begging for human comfort. "Mouse, come on, lighten up love. Don't think about it to hard, it will only make ya go mad." He hums, trying to comfort your sickly state as well as he could understand it. "I know, I know, it's just, how could I ever forgive myself if you-" You stammer, getting cut of by the familiar touch of lips hastily pressed to yours, silencing your crude words before you could speak them in completion. You passionately push into the kiss rougher, thankful he made sure to shut you up before you ended up saying something you would be sure to instantly regret. The taste of his tongue sliding into your mouth makes you fade out all the distressing thoughts plaguing your mind, for a moment giving you the idea that life was ok, that everything was going to be fine. When he does pull out of the sticky kiss, you feel some delight come back into your veins, reminding you once more why he was such a important treasure to you.

Your heart and soul were dependent on human love, or at least physical affection, and Rat was the only one who could ever understand you; your past and hardships of the present. You automatically grind your hips against his, letting your swift hands trace along his side and hips, you felt like you were in his debt, that for all he had done for you; you had to give him all the pleasure you could "M-Mouse, ya sure ya wanna still do that? Ya seem...miserable." Rat groans into your ear with a mellow tone, was he really concerned about you now? After all he did to you physically, this was were he drew the line, the fate the past has bestowed upon you? "It's fine, I want you to feel good after all." You coo ardently, lovingly kissing along his chest and collar bone. You didn't even care to hide your endearment towards Jamie at this point, no need when no one was around to judge. "But ya seem so despondent right now, ya look sick love. Just relax a bit, ya had enough hurt for today." Jamie whimpers to you, hands firmly wrapping around you, allowing your tired skull to rest on his shoulder.

"And I want to make you moan my name." You groan close to his skin with hot breaths, making him chew down on his lower lip "N-No, no, I can't make ya do that now, I promised it." Jamie mutters with a hushed voice, astonishing you quite a bit, why now, why was he now beginning to be so loving? Now that you had labeled him of as a cold blooded Psychopath, he was beginning to act like a kind sweetheart? You close your eyes shut harshly, pushing your face against his shoulder harder, you knew nothing about anything anymore. Who exactly was this man you loved so much, what was going on behind that beautiful face.

Jamie tenderly strokes along your back soothingly, like he could never do any harm to anyone. What a beautiful lie this was, so picture perfect and sweet, almost made you ignore the truth. You felt your mind slip into a sudden sleepiness, the excitement made you forget how tired you were. Resting your body against his was enough to make you fall asleep rapidly, the toxic thoughts vanishing behind the sweet relief of dreamless rest. You don't know how long you were asleep, and you didn't care anymore either, you didn't want to know the cruelty this world had to offer anymore. All you longed for was the one thing your heart could cling onto in your darkest thoughts. However the silent bliss is broken by the stern voices echoing through the room, you knew both of them to well, Angela and Jack. They seemed louder than usual, irritated, as if in a heated argument about something. Took you awhile to be able to concentrate on them fully, making the words string together to meaningful sentences.

"What do you mean mission? You must be joking jack, I can't send them onto a battlefield so earlie, it would be devastating for Mouse!"

"Angela, please calm down, you don't seem to understand. We need all the manpower we can get for this, the omnic resistances are growing out of control!"

"No, I can't let that happen Jack, Mouse is so sickly and young, heck, she can't even handle a weapon."

"She doesn't need that, the drone she made will do, but we need everyone we have out there."

"Jack, I can't stand for this, Mouse is a complete wreck. Have you taken a look at her? She is seriously ill, even you have to see that."

"I know, and it wont change my mind, she will only get stronger in battle."

"How dare you even say something like that?! It's cruel, heartless, and you will not get her killed over your irrational orders. And fighting wont cure a lethal dose of radiation!"

"I am the captain of this organization, and when I deem a recruit is ready for a mission, my command holds."

"That's the point, she is not ready, not even close. Jack, she will probably die extremely young, the radiation has severely damaged her body, just let her live out the last few years she had here."

"And what about the boy, does he have any chance of being useful?"

"I assume so, he seems to have take a lot better to the constant exposure. Certainly capable of holding up in a fight, and well, Jamieson can handle weapons. But I don't think putting him into a fight will be easy for his mental state, we won't be able to control his actions."

"Hah, Angels, we have dealt with more stubborn cases, he will do fine."

"You don't seem to understand his condition Jack, this man is mentally incapable of handling stress without reacting violently, irrationally violently. You will not be able to keep him the way as the other soldiers."

"So be it, if he acts up unfavorable, we can get rid of him, who would really miss just another criminal?"

"Leave my office right now Jack!"

"but Angela-"

"Go away or I might accidentally harm you, leave! I don't want to see your face right now."

The room drowns into a sudden silence, the air feels tense, like it was loaded with electricity. These words held devastating to your heart, was this true, was this really your fate? You squeeze Jamie's seemingly asleep frame harder, the sound of his breath reminding you that you were not dreaming, this was all trues. Angela nervously walks around her office, she is obviously mad, furious in fact. You had never seen her so distressed, suddenly halting in her tracks as she notices your awake. You see her blues eyes swell up with tears before they slowly roll down her cheeks. She stumbles over to you, collapsing to her knees in front of you, her arms slinging around your neck as she silently sobs against your shoulder "Im sorry Mouse, so horribly, horribly sorry. You don't deserve this, any of this. This world has been so ruthless to you, and I can't change anything about it, I have failed as a doctor, I simply can't save you." Your entire body feels numb, empty, and most of all, freezing cold. Eyes wide open, throat dry, fingers quaking, this couldn't be true. No, you needed more time than just a few years, there needed to be more. This couldn't be your life, you couldn't just let Jamie behind in this disgusting world, you couldn't forgive yourself for that. The realization came crashing down like thunder, stealing the oxygen from your lungs.

The doctor takes quite some time to relax again, until her breathing is finally back to a relatively normal state. When she finally lets go of you, she still trembles, the eyes red and irritated, she had been crying the entire time. You are still completely emotionless and in shock, this was not the truth, it couldn't be it. You knew you were sick, and that time for you was going to be cut short, but this was to early. A couple of years, if you were lucky, it was virtually nothing. Angela notices your motionless stare, the fear in your eyes apparet "D-Doc, how long, how much time do I have left?" You manage to stammer with a depraved voice, almost completely inaudible. She remains silent, fighting back further tears.

"Angela, please, I need to know." You whimper, pushing yourself closer to Jamie "Mouse, I don't know, since I have first had a look at you in Australia, your state was already critical. For all I know you might be gone by tomorrow, I just can't tell." She finally cries out in frustration, her voice shrill and agitated. You felt a few tears build up in your eyes, No,no,no,no! This wasn't true, none of this was true! It couldn't be, you couldn't just die from one day to another. Still in complete shock, you jump to you're weak legs, stumbling backwards, barely catching your balance. Rat immediately jolts up at the sudden movement, but before either he or Angela can hold you back or calm you down, you already storm out of the office door, out into the dark corridors.


	7. chapter 7

You don't bother to look back when you hear them call for you, their distressed voices echoing through the hallways, trying to call you back. But for what, to tell you that your life is hanging on a thread? No thanks, you didn't want their pity, their empathy would only make you feel weaker. There is no point of returning, nore do you see a point in trying to calm yourself, this was all too much. The reality of a soon death began to settle in like a needle inching under your skin painstakingly slowly, agonisingly shoving itself into your flesh until it pricked your organs apart; a slow death. Your weak legs manage to carry you for quite some time, far out into Gibraltar rocky paths, away from the headquarters. Finally stopping your race against yourself on top of a far of cliff, the rough salty wind feels so irritating against your dry skin, waking you up from your anxious thoughts obscured by the fear of imminent death, by the loneliness inside.

You sink to your quivering knees, staring of into the roaring ocean crashing against the steep cliffs below. The rolling waves seems soothing to you, so strong and yet soft, the spume flying high against the honed, edged rocks you were seated on. The orange glow of the glimmering sun was close to vanishing behind the horizon, the warm rays stroking over your skin gently, giving you the peace you need to clear your thoughts. So this was going to be your inevitable fate, dying a miserable death through radiation poisoning at any point in time from this moment onward.

Which made the whole thing worse, was that you didn't feel like you were slowly decaying, like death was looming over your shoulder with icy breath. Hell, you could barely feel any different to normal, was this really how dying felt like, maybe Angela was wrong; maybe her calculations were faulty. What could you do now, it all seemed so hopeless. If even Angela, a groundbreaking doctor, capable of replacing nearly an entire human body, couldn't save you, no one could. This harsh reality made you suffer beyond comprehension, it all seemed so wrong, out of place. Pulling your feeble legs to your torso, head rested on your knees, eyes still fixed to the tender glow the sun left tracing along the horizons thin lining.

It reminded you of home, the Outback had a lot of these sunsets, hot and bright. Had almost forgotten how much you loved these sort of evenings, and how little of them you probably had left. It's a long time in complete silence until you hear a familiar, cherished voice breaking the dreaded silence again. "I knew i'd find ya here. Seemed like a good place ta sulk." the high, scratchy tune resonates in your ears "Go away Jamison, I don't want to talk right now." You whimper with dry throat, pulling your legs closer to yourself, hearing his voice makes you even more sad. Every word reminding you of who you would leave behind, how could you see him in the eyes when you knew it would make him suffer under your state. And you knew, even he would forget you once you were dead, everyone would eventually banish your ghost from their brain to find quietude over your sorry fate.

You jolt up straight when his cold, metal fingers slide along your waist, pulling you closer from behind until your back is rested against his chest. "No need to talk, just wanna be close to ya darl. I presume ya might need some warmth..." Jamie whispers close to your ears, his hands softly holding on to your unsteady frame. You give in to the affectionate embrace, leaning against him firmly, allowing his head to rest on your shoulder. It was good to remain perfectly still, only enjoying the scenery and pondering about how depressing the reality was. It's delightful to have Rat there the longer you think about it, the sheer existence of him here so close to you made you feel like life isn't completely of the rail. "Um, Jamie, thanks for well, being here. Your right, for once, it's good to have some warmth." You mutter with a upbeat voice, rubbing yourself against him tenderly.

"No need ta thank me, I don't even know what to do anymore. How is this all going so wrong? I reckon fate just hates our guts." Rat whimpers, pushing his lips against your neck with a comforting touch "That makes two of us, this is all so messed up. I never thought that it was that bad, I never thought I was this severely ill. But apparently...Death is already knocking at the door." You groan soberly, letting your hands run over his legs which are wrapped around your waist closely, as if you could fly away if he didnt latch onto you "Listen Mouse, whatever happens, we are gonna make this worthwhile, right? We're a team after all, we've been through worse ya and I, partners in crime and everything else. We've survived hell and back, and ya will survive this as well." Jamie announces with a unsteady voice that is drained of most all his usual cocky confidence, his face nestled against your shoulder. But at least he's trying, and that's deeply appreciated at the moment.

You take a moment to think about it, trying to understand what the best answer might be. At this point trying felt so needless, like a waste of efforts and energy, your life was so close to the edge, what was the point? And apparently, that attitude was written all over your pale face "Mouse, love, cmon, cheer up. I can't stand seeing ya like that." Rat coos silently, the sadness in his usual lively voice taking a cut in your soul, you hated hearing him like that, it was so far of his usual tone "Im trying, I really am. It's just, it hurts, everything about this feels like a kick in the gut. Why, why now, why now that I have something to live for? Couldn't I have just stayed in the Outback, alone and unaware, at least I would have died without any of these...regrets. I don't want to leave you behind here." You turn around carefully, eyes fixed to his ember ones with alight motion.

"It scares me, death scares me, I never thought about it to hard, but now the idea terrifies me to the core. Also, I can't just leave you here all by yourself, I couldn't forgive myself if I did." You sob with tears assembling in the corner of your eyes, mutely biting down on your lower lip "Dont say that Y/N, please don't. Ya know it's not your fault, and I won't blame ya, how could I even dare?" Rat huffs, he seems oddly anxious all of a sudden, like the whole situation hit closer to home as you had presumed. Maybe he was more of a human then you gave him credit for at times, he was just another broken soul, just like you. You knew it troubled Jamie, the shocking change of lifespan for you in particular was probably a grim reminder for his own mortality.

"But-" You try to rebuttal, before abruptly being cut of by him placing a firm hand over your mouth "Don't say that, please whatever you want to say, don't say it." Jamie mutters with a harsh voice, pulling you closer to his mellow skin "All I want is you for as long as I can, didn't ya tell me one time, make the moment last rather than the promises for the future." His voice seems so genuinely sweet, you are astonished he could ever harm you, how this one mind held so many faces; each one so unique and lovable for their own twisted way. "Heh, Surprised you even remembered that garbage, it seems like forever ago now." You push yourself closer to his face, fingers tracing along his chin with tender touch, sending that lovely smirk to his lips "Course I do, i'm not that much of a dimwit. I always like it when ya speak, it shows me that ya care, and that's a rare treatment for me." He wits with a almost victorious tune, placing a kiss on your frail cheek.

You wrap your arms around him, a sly smirk finding your expression again, maybe it wasn't all that bad after all. If all else failed, you at least had someone by your side you adored with a deep passion, if it all came crashing down at least you weren't alone; at least you would get a gravestone here "Hehe, till death do us part then?" You mutter with a jestering tune, the morbid joke enough to make him chuckle "I guess so, but dont think imma let ya die that easily." Jamie wisecracks with a chipper tune, kinda marcarbe in this situation, but you had started; laughter was a good method to avert the agony of mind. You snuggel yourself closer to him, such a affable trace of touch "I am afraid you will not have any control over my fate, not this time." You whimper before playfully licking along his neck, his skin shivering at the unexpected touch of the sultuary muscle.

Jamie's fingers cheekily brush over your head, tugging your hair enough to make you whimper low tunes "Maybe, but that won't stop me from trying." Jamie jesters with a almost childish stubbornness in his voice, you could tell this was tearing him apart inside, the knowledge that he would lose you sooner or later without him having any word in it was heartbreak "Just promise me once im gone you will keep that stupid grin of yours. Even if im gone, please don't ever lose that." You demand with sickly voice, trying to lighten the general mood "Ah, don't worry bout that, imma never lose that. As a matter of fact, I don't even notice it sometimes, just happens, same with the giggling; I have no control over that a times." Rat answers with a confident tune. It was a relief to you he couldn't feel the same sorrow you did, would probably make all of this so much worse, having him was just such a gift for your general state of mind.

Both of you remain like that for quite some time, forgetting the night falling over your heads like a thick blanket, like time was irrelevant. "Anyway, what is that thing about the mission Angela was talking about?" You ask him after awhile, you needed a different topic of conversation right about now "Well, from what the doc told me, the commander needs every recruit on the base to help out in some sort of mission outwards. There is a sort of Omnic uprising someplace in Europe." Jamie explain with a stern voice, gaze fixed to the deep, dark sea just over the cliff you were seated on "I see, an actual mission then." You mutter, the idea of being caught in the crossfire of battlefield struck fear into you relentlessly "I guess so, gonna give those bolt buckets the shock of their life." Jamie declares with a almost delighted tune, you could tell he felt so much more excited about this than you "Hehe, just stay close to me and it should be alright." He adds with a toothy grin stitched to his face again "Sure, you need someone to look over your pretty face." You tease him, poking him in the side, making him jump a bit.

You instantly snicker at the sensitive reaction, this boy never failed to surprise you with the various widespread reactions he had in different situation, like his character had no shape or form. "Hey, I can take care of myself." Rat huffs with petty voice "Not without your prosthetics, so I guess it might be good to have someone to take care of you." Your voice rebuttals playfully "Nah Mouse, I have good old Rodie for that, so you better not worry bout me to much." He answers with a stubborn assertiveness to his words. You smirk with a happy snicker, closing your heavy eyelids tiredly "Whatever, maybe I just want you close to me" You both remain comfortably intertwined, silently staring at the star scattered skies overheads, they seemed so endlessly bright and yet their light was cold.

"Um, Jamie, I have a little question. If I do die soon, could you please stay here, with Overwatch?" You mutter, rubbing yourself against him to regain some warmth "But why? No need ta stay here without ya love." Rat whispers with a bitter voice, you can hear that he is deeply frustrated with you requesting something like that "Because I want you to live out a proper life, stay here, make a name for yourself, hell show them what you can do. I don't want you to get arrested, shot, or even executed if you go on with your...criminal tendencies. But if it's really that horrible here for you, I suppose I can't stop you." You murmur with a somber tune, the idea of that would be to much to bear, you loved him too much for that fate to occur. "I don't want to promise anything darl, but if it makes ya happy, I will try." Jamie hums soothingly, somewhat resembling the sound of the coarse waves. "Thanks Rat, I appreciate the courage." You thank him lovingly, resting your heavy head to his chest.

"Have you ever wondered how death feels like?" You randomly ask out of the blue, the question seemed to bewilder him a bit "Not really, but if I had a guess, it is probably pretty fiery. Like, hell is probably nice n warm, maybe kinda like the outback..." He explains, making yo chuckle to yourself "Yeah, there is probably a special place in hell for the both of us." You announce snuggling to him harder "The throne?" Jamie wits with a high voice, his fingers tracing over your hips affectionately "Of course, I didn't dub you king Jamison the first for no reason. Come to think of it, you'd be the hottest demon ever." You jester chipperly, kissing his collar endearingly "Hehe, well thank ya dear, you'd be pretty smoking one as well." Rat declares, pulling you closer by the hips making you laugh lightheartedly "Who knows, I will be waiting for you in the underworld then, just, make the most of life without me." You add, getting a chuckle out of him "Don't say that Mouse, maybe ya can live longer than ya might think." Jamie whimpers with a irritated voice, softly nibbling on your necks skin "Sorry, guess the idea of certain death makes words become reckless, like consequences don't exist or are so minour." You mutter with a sly grin throning on your chapped lips

"Silly girl, don't make me grow more attached to ya, or I won't be able to ever sleep alone again." Rat announces with a downcast tune, wrapping his arms tighter around you. You nuzzle your nose against his chest, kissing along his chest, skin quivering every time you touch him "But I just cherish you so much, so, so much. You know that better than anyone else." You wimmer, causing him to wrap around you harder, squeezing your ribcage and restricting your breath a bit "I wish I could say the same, that I could love you the way I know I should." Jamie murmurs, smoothly kissing your neck passionately, his excited breath enough to make you feel fuzzy inside "Don't stress yourself Rat boy, I adore you either way, no matter what you can or can't feel." You chirp happily, all you need is him close to you, everything else hold irrelevant. If this was what love felt like, you never wanted anything else for the rest of you miserably short life.

"Hehe, ya know what Y/N, I don't regret anything in my entire life right now. Ya know why?" Jamie asks with a cheeky voice "No clue, let me in on your little secret then." You tiredly encourage him with a sweet tune "Simple, because it all led up to being here with ya. And I think I never felt so effortlessly at ease then when im with ya." He declares with a adoring voice, swiftly giving you a peck on the cracked lips, making your heart skip a short beat. He could be so adorable when he tried, when it matters he could be such a charming boy; but those instances were far between and a rare treat. "Why so cheesy all of a sudden Rat? Are you ill or something?" You joke with a jocular tone, making him smirk playfully "Dunno, just felt right." you are astonished to see a light red tint on his cheeks, that was new from the usual twisted expression, almost like you were breathing some emotion into him, some dim light of a soul, of humanity. Yes, that was wishful thinking, but maybe the apparent death sitting on your shoulder made you a hopeless optimist.

You push your feeble frame onto his with a sudden vividness, startling him a little bit "M-Mouse, what are y-" Jamie murmurs before you shut him up with a tender kiss, pressing yourself to him with the remainder of your strength. Your fingers promptly wandering to his willowy waist, pressing over his abdomen and chest with kind strokes, causing him to groan quietly under your every fleet touch. The way he chuckles into the sudden kiss makes you feel so frisky, he was just the cutest thing, and your worst nightmare, what a odd fusion. But as soon as your cold hands slide to his hips, carefully pulling on his belt, you can sense him trying to shove you aside desperately, breaking the kiss doing so rather abruptly. You stare at him with curious eyes, raising a eyebrow in confusion "Oi, what do ya think you're doing there doll? I thought we wanted to listen to Angela for once." Jamie huffs with a panting voice, sending a wicked smirk to your face. Was he really going to try? Huh, curious, since when did he care about what Angela Ziegler had to say?

You were curious now, how far could you tease him before he gave in, it seemed unlikely Jamie would put up much of a fight if you really wanted something; but it was too tempting not to try "Cmon Rat, one quick little cheat day before the week starts, promise I will make it worth your while. If I die, I want to do so with thee taste of your tongue." You jester, kissing along his bruised shoulder, making him snicker steadily "That's rather morbid love, fucking someone who just learned of a lethal illness seems...kinda morally reprehensible." Jamie ads, licking over the crimson scabbed cuts on your collar, making them tingle under the mellow temperature "I know, I know, but I just thought maybe that would keep my mind...occupied." You purr into his ear, gingerly biting along the lobe, making him jolt and twitch. It's to bewitching how sensitive he is under your touch, how could you not adore everything about this twisted boy?

Jamie pulls your unsteady body closer to his whilst you get comfortable on top of him, teasingly rubbing your hips against his "Hm, aren't you just the most adorable thing when your turned on." You whisper into his ear with mellow breath, your fingers quickly pushing against his abdomen, making him flinch awkwardly "M-Mouse, you tease, and people say I am the sinful one. I see what ya are trying here, and i'm not gonna let ya." Rat jokes with animated voice, nibbling a few of your cuts open "Hey, I just cleaned that up." You hiss, sending a smirk to his lips "Does it look like I care dear?" He asks with a wicked slur, licking the small drops of red from your collar.

You whimper feebly under the warm saliva dripping down your torso "So sweet, I wish I could just tear you apart and keep ya all to myself. Then no one could bloody complain." Rat murmurs with a menacing tune, making you shiver ever so softly "Now you just sound like a serial killer." You mutter, ruffling through his hair.

"Well, technically I am." Rat chuckles with a chipper tune, he was right, damn it, you really needed to watch your comments. Only made you feel like a horrible human for loving who you did. You carefully sit up straight on top of him, ridding yourself of the loose hanging shirt you wore. Jamie keeps his ember eyes tracing along your torso, hands caressing over your texture with ludic motions, stopping at your hips with a firm grip. You cheekily rub yourself against him as your fingers swiftly tugging at the textile of his camo shorts. Chuckling to yourself upon noticing how hard he was you brashly lick over the bite marks you left on his chest "And I thought I was the desperate one." You mock him with a bratty voice, earning yourself a low groan from him "F-Fuck, please dont do this ta me." Jamie mutters coyly, tugging at your pants impatiently "That's a good boy, I taught you well. Now then, do we have a agreement?" You hum victoriously, letting him remove the rest of your uniform from your body as you mimic the same with him.

Pressuring yourself tighter to his quivering skin, your hands taking their sweet time to trace along his torso, you were determined to make him beg for it this time. You had set him up so nicely, wouldn't want to waste that chance, besides; you loved his muttering voice when he accepted his defeat for once. His fingers quickly make their way to your hips, sliding them over his as if drawing out how to best fuck you later "Cmon sweetheart, don't make me wait. Ya know what ta do and ya do it so bloody well." Rat hushes at you with a hustled breath, the overly energetic smirk on his face making your chest feel tighter, so gosh damn hot. No, you were going to make him as desperate as you could, this was a test you put up for yourself, how long could you wait this out, and most importantly, how much you could make him suffer for it.

"Patience is a virtue Rat." You whisper with a bratty voice, tenderly pushing yourself against his crotch with a evil smirk, making his expression grow noticeably confused before the realization struck him "Oh I see how it is now, ya wanna make me entreat a bit, ya wanna hear me give up eh?" Jamie hisses knowingly, making you shudder harder, he was smarter than his jittery nature let on. Before you even get to protest however, he harshly grabs you by the wrists, swiftly making the two of you switch places, foiling your plan as quickly as it had formed. Your skull pushed against the cold grass below, his warm body closely looming over yours, and that misstated, ill smirk again. This was not part of your grand scheme, someone had a shorter fuse than you expected "Newsflash love, I am not one ta play like that. Ya did this once, and im not letting ya do it again; it's enough ya heard me beg once." Jamie coos melodically, with a almost hissing undertone covering the piqued breathes, rapidly panting through his ragged teeth.

"It was worth a shot, just wanted to make you squirm. Your so lovely when you're all fired up." You admit with a arch tune as he tetchy rubs his cock against your stomach "To bad, shoulda known I am not one to wait." Rat snarls with a vivid tune, licking along your heated cheeks. You shudder at the unexpected touch, why did you let your guard down again? Whatever the case you were to unsteady to struggle back even slightly, he had a astonishing strength in his grip. "Well damn, im not going to complain, give me your worst then. Make me cry for you one last time before we take our little break, I want you to make me miss your every touch." You hum with kittenish tune, making him laugh hysterically "Ya are the best darl, now open your pretty legs so I can make ya scream a bit. Promise I won't go easy on ya again." Jamie snarls with a simpering groan, making you shiver tenderly, he could be so charming if he wanted something.

You obediently let his hips slide between your trembling legs, making him sharply breathe through his teeth, swiftly biting into your shoulder with a quick motion; leaving you little reaction time. Your fingers burry into his back, probably leaving more than a few deep, red lines, maybe even gashes behind as he lets his sharp canines sink into your flesh. "Hehe, fuckboy, you're really coquettish when your turned on. Can't you just fuck me like normal people would?" You tease him as his pointy fangs pierce under your skin deeply, making you groan in agony as you sense him drawing blood. At this point you are pretty sure that both your shoulders are full of lacerations anyway, scars to remind everyone who caught a glimpse of them who owned your heart "Shut up slutty girl, you're the one to talk." Jamie growls with a excited tune, licking the blood of your skin from the fresh wound, you barely noticed him biting you so hard.

Freaky, how come you had grown so ignorant towards this sort of pain, was it becoming a habit or was the radiation poisoning getting to you already? Also, how come he was still calling you names like slut, bitch, whore, and so forth. Maybe it was his definition of pillow talk, or maybe it simply turned him on whispering such vulgar words into your ear; to degrade you a little playfully "P-Please just fuck me already, I get it, never going to tease you ever again. I'm not in order to be the one who gets to make demands, lesson learned, no more acting up." You mutter while thrusting yourself against him impatiently "That a girl, ya know what I like ta hear." Jamie whispers with a pretty tune, placing his tip at your soaking entrance carefully, the smirk on his lips overbearing any other form of emotion.

You silently whimper as you feel him slide into you with such ease, the weird noises from your body sending a shiver down your spine as he hits your cervix. "Hehe, someone has started to get used to me." He purrs with a lustful groan, making your face heat up even more out of pure excitement "No wonder Sherlock, you have not been especially careful with me." You mutter with a high tune as he zestfully pushes against your sweet spot before you get to speak any further, making you tremble violently. "I know, I know, sorry doll, ya have just been to tempting, being all touchy and begging, couldn't resist beaking ya a little. Seemed like ya needed some manners." Rat answers with a brash tune, roughly sinking his jaw against your neck again.

You flinch a bit as you feel the edges tear under your skin, the torment every bite gave you was just numbed by the adrenaline shooting through your veins mercilessly. Every single hint of pain reminding you, your not dead yet, you still feel "T-Thats enough, im begging you, you're going to incapacitate my shoulders completely if you keep that up." You stammer with fleet words leaving your quaking lips. Not attending any sort of response you stubbornly decide to mimic him out of pure notwithstanding, slyly pressuring your jaw against his neck, this was just going to be a bloody mess and you didn't care. Jamie rousing continued thrusting into you with rawkus, random jolts, making you jump every time he hit your inside walls. The comforting dull pressure making you black out all those spiteful thought, drowning all those fears in favour of savouring the moment, that fleet moment of temporary paradise.

Twitching and drooling was all you could manage to do at the moment, well, besides biting his neck and shoulders into a red chaos of roughed up skin and gorey mess. The warm, thick scarlet emanating into your mouth make you forget how much agony your own shoulder was put through at, neither of you were being particularly aware this time around. And frankly, at this point you had no reason to care, your body was a wreck anyway, no need to look after it anymore; you could shamelessly ruin it. Come to think of it, you would rather have died from blood loss then from radiation poisoning, and if it was by jamies hands, at least you didn't need to feel bad for leaving him behind. No, what the hell were you thinking? That was a horrible idea, the trauma that would put him through would be dramatic to say the least. You would die when the time was right, and you would keep fighting till the light in your eyes went out, you owned that to Rat.

When he does finally lift his jaw from your paralyzed flesh, you do so as well, allowing the both of you to take some necessary breaths of sweet air. Your eyes quickly find his glowing ember ones, staring at each other with wide smirks and panting breath. It was all you needed to know you were still on the same page, this was a game, a sick game of emotions and bodies; but a game nethertheless. You chuckle skittishly, ignoring the sharp pain in your entire physike, maybe Angela was right, you were dead sick and didn't even have enough awareness to see it. It feels like eternity you remain like this, just having your back thrusted against the cold grass beneath as the coarse, salty water from the ocean stings into your open wounds. Your fingers are still busy scratching Jamie's back open with every time he pushes into you deeper, your eyes basically permanently rolled back into your skull.

His hot breath glued to your collar, occasional throbbing his blood dripping tongue into your drooling mouth. You begin to think it would have been smarter to have stayed in the Outback with him, you could have just lived in blind ignorance to your condition, doing stuff like this every night without any consequences. On the other hand, back at home you didn't have such a lovely view, so it was a good trade of in your book. You had lost of how many times you had cum at this point in time, your body twitching and contorting relentlessly anyhow. Rat also has had his fun with you, the sticky strands of milky cum already dripping down your thighs as your insides were completely filled. You were not particularly astonished he had this much energy, it's not like he had warned you about a million times. You're shoulder, collar, chest, and generally anything except for your face his greedy jaw could reach was bitten open in some shape or form, ranging from disgusting flesh wounds to mild scratches.

You didn't persay mind to much, this was too much ecstasy to think in a straight, logical, manner. all you really needed to understand were the vulgar things you moaned into each others ears from time to time in between the pleasurable screams and groans.It had been a long, long night for the both of you, the outside airs cold brush blustering against your sweaty skin. This was probably not your smartest idea, you would both hopelessly been worn out by dawn. But you both were to addicted to the tense feeling followed by the endorphin rush every time the other one utterd their name against the tortured skin. And you had to admit, no matter how much this hurt, if you could this would be all you did till you dropped dead. Rat was damn right that it was morbid, completely immoral to fuck someone who was so close to certain death, but it was to riveting not to.

Besides, you were madly in love with that mischievous smirk, his hoarse voice groaning your name, and most importantly, that sick head attached to his pretty frame. It was only when you noticed the sun appear from behind the horizon as it's golden reflection shimmered in Jamies eyes that you noticed what a mess you were, tired and drained from all energy to move a single muscle viber your body inhabited "H-hey, Rat boy, w-we should take a s-short break." You manage to stammer with a slurring voice in between the panting breaths you took in irregular patterns "Why that? Let's just stay here forever, just you and I. No one can take you away from me here, all mine, all mine forever and ever." He chuckles manically, still not letting up on the indefatigable thrusts.

"W-We still have t-training today, w-we should get some r-rest. Or do you w-want to get in trouble with G-Gabriel not showing up f-for training?" Your voice trembles with almost croaky tune, you barely had the power to form sentences with your drooling mouth "Riiiight, training, almost forgot about that." Jamie mutters with a irritated voice, he was even less organised than you, how was that even possible?

You groan with a affectionate tune when he pulls out of you, it felt so odd without him inside of you after the night, the thick strands of cum sliding down your legs almost instantly "Would ya look at that, filled ya up real good." Jamie mocks you with self content voice, his hands stroking along your sweaty chest, brushing along the deep wounds and hickies that cover almost every inch beside the already existent cuts. "Cmon, lets get going, we are already late." He mutters rising to his feet surprisingly fleetly, getting dressed casually. You groan with a tired voice, how was he still so awake after all of...this? You were happy if you could even walk in a straight line, or stand up for that matter. Unable to even sit up straight, Rat notices your faint struggling, chuckling amused with what he had done to you. "Oh dear, seems like I overdid it with ya feeble body. Ya really should tell me when ya had enough next time, cuz doll, I can't tell." the aussie chirps, helping you to your legs with great care, making sure you had time to get accustomed to your own trembling legs again.

You're entire insides feel messed up somehow, sore and throbbing with dull aches, sending occasional waves of pain to your head like a ill reminder of how hard you had been messed up. Jamie doesn't even seem to notice how badly you chewed up his shoulders, nore the deep, partly still blood drenched gashes on his back. Looking at your fingers timidly you notice the crimson accumulated under your nails, you didn't even comprehend how harshly you had scratched him up, must have been the adrenaline. He snickers at the disbelieve in your face as you eye your fingertips, nudging you in the elbow playfully "Told ya I had quite some energy. And about the gashes, don't even worry bout it, imma be fine; been through worse." He brags with a knowing voice, aware it would guilt trip you even more severely, before placing his arm under yours to support your feeble body to stand up straight.

"Let's get going before the the doc gets upset." Jamie suggests casually, brushing through his hair to order it in some way or form before you both stumble along the stoney path back to the base in the dim morning light. "Yeah, she will definitely be mad, just look at the bloody mess you...we made." You mutter, she will be annoyed, and that was a massive understatement; the doctor would be absolutely vexed. Especially after what you promised to her, it would probably be a fiasco. Maybe you could just tell her it was only the biting and just leave out the sex, that would at least make her believe you had not violated her simple request already, for some reason you didn't want to disappoint her like that; she had proven to be a good person, someone to trust and treasure. After all, you owe her your life, your scarce health, and another chance.

Once back at the HQ, the first worried face to great you was Angela. Speak of the devil, you whimper to yourself as she stumbles towards you, the eyebags hint you she didn't sleep much either. "Y/N! What the hell happened to you? And Jamison, you look horrible as well, what's with all the blood?!" Her shaky voice shrieks, placing her hands over her mouth "H-hi there doc, I can explain." You murmur with tired voice, still leaning to Rat for support "Come with me right now, you can't go to training like this. What will your comrades think?" the doctor announces sternly, tugging the both of you along all the way to her sterile office with hurried steps, shutting the door behind you with a hard slam before starting to rant energetically and louder than usual "What the actual fuck!? Are you two serious? Look at yourselves, you must be completely mental." She growls whilst gathering various supplies from her drawers and cabins around the room.

"Gone all night, worrying me sick, and then you come back looking like this?! Like, seriously, this is not acceptable anymore. You are going to kill each other if you keep this up, you can be lucky you didn't hit any major arteries." Angela keeps up her angry demeanor, beginning to patch both of you up with stitches, creaman lots of disinfectant. You and Jaime exchange a few guilty looks as the petite Swiss lady grumbels a few very angry German sounding curses, cleaning the extensive dry blood from your body "Y/N, Jamison, you can't keep doing this. Especially you Y/N, you are already weak, no sick, and this blood loss will just make matters so much worse." The sudden worried tune in her voice makes you a bit empathetic for her, you know how much she cares, and your recklessness is probably a heavy hit for her.

"Sorry Doc, I...No we, completely overdid it." You mutter whilst the sting of the strong alcohol based solution clean out the deep gashes on your body "I can tell, how do you even live under such circumstances, I just don't get it." Angela's bitter voice answers, Rat on the other hand was holding back a laugh, you could tell he is deeply aused with her worry "In my defense doc, I needed something to avert my rather depressing thoughts, certain death is a heavy topic to deal with...And I suppose physical pain makes it feel better." You whimper with a weak tune as she moves on to stitch up Rat "I know, I should have been more careful with that information, Jacks irrational behaviour just really got to me. And still, he won't listen to me, I just can't persuade him to let you sit this mission out; he is dead set to take you when they head out to set up the defenses." She growls, the spit in her voice cold and hateful, she is really mad at him.

"Ah, don't worry bout it doc, imma take care of me little Mouse." Jamie chirps which oddly enough places a faint smile on her lips "Thats a relief, take good care of her out there, I don't think she could take any major injuries without...severe consequences." Angela's voice is sorrowful and cold at this point, but she knows it can't be helped. It takes quite some time until Angela is satisfied with her work, making sure every single laceration was meticulously closed up and certain to heal up properly. "So, all done, the two of you should get some rest before we start training for today." She glances at her wrist watch with fleet eyes "In three hours at the usual grounds, and dont be late, Gabriel has overworked his training methods on my demand." The docs stern voice announces before leaving the room in a dash, she probably has a lot to prepare before any mission in a few days.

You take a hearty sigh, leaning back onto the operation table, the cold metal almost feels soft, like your skin recalling the touch of grass. Jamie scoots closer to you with the usual chipper smirk, swiftly lifting you up into his arms without any warning, causing you to yelp in surprise "Rat, what do you think you're doing?" You complain feebly, pushing yourself against his warm torso to not fall down ungracefully "Nothing special, just trying to get ya some rest." He answers before placing you onto the red sofa carefully, cuddling beside you with a quiet chuckle. You let out a long yawn, placing your tired limbs around him with low energy "Thanks, for everything. I will really miss that the next week." you're sleepy voice manages to slur already drifted into a half sleep.

"No problem dollface, sorry I kept ya up all night, even if I knew ya were already weak." Rat whispers with a gentle tune, stroking a stand of tangled up hair out of your face "Don't be, was the most fun I had in ages. Honestly, I would have been upset with you if you would have been careful with me, it would have only reminded me of how frail I am." You excuse yourself with a silly smile "Oh, one more thing..." You murmur with a sweet voice, eyes already closed "What is it sheila?" He purrs with a coarse tune, fingers warmly stroking over your side "Love you..." You're voice hushes affectionately, and before you knew it, you were caught in a deep slumber. You didn't get a reply, and you didn't want one either, you hated him lying anyway.

It's to the sound of buzzing engines and the chattering of several unknown voices. Your sleepdrunk gaze scans around your position and close proximity, as far as you could tell you were already in the ship that would take you to the mission. Peering around you quickly found yourself still closely wrapped around Rat, must have carried you here asleep, bless this dirt boy, what would you ever be without him. "Ah, look who's awake." He snickers with a high spirited voice upon noticing you waking up, giving you a short peck on the cheek "Hehe, guess so, how long have I been asleep?" You murmur, rubbing the sand out of your sore eyes, the dusty air in here was kind of depressing, the fellow agents including yourself, all closely seated together on long benches.

"Maybe for eight hours, had ta carry ya around the whole time." Jamie brags, failing to sound humble, making you chuckle affectionately "Thanks, appreciate the effort, I owe you one." You buzz thankfully, nuzzling against the crook of his neck "We should be there soon, can't wait ta help the scraps into the light." Jamie giggles with excited voice, his fingers shortly twitching energetically, you envied the enthusiasm. As you shard none of his spirit in that regard, the battlefield terrified you. You knew you had little to no fighting chance on an actual battlefield, even in training you had gotten lucky, but you felt it in your guts; it would be different this time.

"Wish I could say the same, because honestly, my damn hands are shaking." You utter nervously, several worst case scenario flashing past your inner eye. The mere thought of someone close to you potentially dying alone on that field, it made your gut wrench. "Ah, don't be so pessimistic hun, promised to take care of ya out there. Ain't that right Rodie?" Jamie announces, only now making you notice the huge man seated next to the two of you silently. Your surprised he didn't make a fuss about Jamie carrying you around, maybe he just gave up on arguing with you at this point, seeing you were dying and all... Also, Mako knew damn well you were hard to convince of anything. "Yes, yes he did, and I will make sure he keeps that promise." Hog grumbles under his mask, sending a toothy grin over Rats face "Don't be like that mate, ya know i'm great at looking after people." He announces with a far to certain voice, almost making you chuckle at the falseness of the statement.

"You're not, that's what worries me." Mako rebutels with a annoyed grunt "But I will be sure to stay around you, so you both get out of there alive. Just stay close by and don't do anything stupid." It's not all to long when the nimble shaking of the ship silences, landing with a soft jolt before the doors open with a mute motion. The first thing you realize about your new destination is the icy wind blowing past your skin, making you shiver at the touch. "Hooly dooly, would ya look at that." Rat mutters, clearly not to appreciative of the climate "Is that snow or cocain I see?" You grunt irritated, so this was Europe during winter? Your fellow teammates are already leaving the ship through the landing doors, all in full coats and gear. One of them stops decide you abruptly, noticing the unfitting choice of clothing the three of you have "Oh my, someone didnt read the mission file..." The small lady mutters, pushing her smart glasses onto her nose.

"Um, mission files?" You ask timidly, giving her a helpless look "I see, new recruits." The chinese accent in her quiet voice is kinda adorable you think to yourself as she hands the three of you backpacks from above the storage department "Here, these should have all you need, and hurry, we need to set up before the resistance reaches our coordinates. The omnics wont wait for us." She announces sternly "Thanks a lot lady, may I ask your name?" You quickly ask before she leaves you alone again "It's Mei Ling, pleased to meet you." She shyly answers , a sweet smile on her porcelain face, making you reply with a cheeky smirk as well. She was kinda cute with those red cheeks.

Before long you find yourself in full coat and gear, relieved that at least one of your fellow recruits was kind enough to be watchful of your rookie mistakes. "Hehe, we sure are lucky at times." You announce to Jamie who is still trying to figure out how to put on a scarf properly "Yeah, would have frozen on the spot if it wasn't for the little lady. Were damn lucky we ran into the sheila." He replies with a amused tune "Where exactly are we anyway?" You ask quietly, poking your head outside the ships entrance wearily. The white landscape was foreign to you, almost intimidating how alien the harsh cold was on your skin, this was so much worse then London a while back.

The outside is disgustingly cold and grey, the snow softly floating to the ground in thick flakes which accumulate on the floor. "Would you get a load of this, never seen real snow before." You mutter, fascinated with the white sheet crunching under your boots, childishly walking patterns into the malleable ground. "If only it wasn't so freezing me ears of." Rat mutters, slowly but surely mimicking your curious exploring of the cold new weather. "It's fun though, like sticky sand." You hum with amused tune, taking some of the material into your hands "True, but that still doesn't answer where the bloody hell we are." Hog complains, looking around with the same bewildered look as you, this is a odd place even for such an experienced man.

The buildings somewhat resemble the ones in London, but it's all covered by the snow "That would be Germany, Berlin to be exact." A familiar, stern voice announces, making you turn around to see the commander approach "Oh, hello there Jack, didn't see you since..." You mutter, but don't dare to finish the sentence "Since you betrayed us? Yes, it's been a while." The blond man grumbles, but he seems to be over the whole thing by now "Anyway, get going, help the other set up camp before it gets dark." He commands the three of you, pointing over at the group of recruits and more experienced members.

"But it's barely four in the afternoon, we have plenty of time." You notice with a confused voice "Here, the sun sinks at five to six, so hurry." The man announces with irritated voice before making his way towards the others. You give Jamie and Mako a concerned look, they are about as clueless as you, but to dodge the soldiers rage you decide to go along with the orders given. Once caught up with the rest of the group you quickly find someone to help, Angela, who is busy setting up the medical station. "Oh hello there dear, mind giving me a hand?" She chirps, waving you over to her swiftly. You obediently help her set up several odd contraptions and order supplies into portable cabins orderly.

Angela seems surprisingly calm about the whole situation, but then you recall that she had probably done this a million times, she was so much more experienced on the field then you. After all, this was your first mission, and it scared you senseless that you would need to fight. "Um, Doc, about the mission. What exactly is our goal?" You asks randomly while assisting her to fill several syringes with clear liquids that had the most confusing names labeled onto them, penicillin and more. "Ah, didn't you read the files I sent you?" She mutters, before realizing the silliness of her question "Oh i'm terribly sorry, I had forgotten you don't own a phone, excuse my clumsiness. Anyway, about the mission. We are here to fight back a omnic uprising that has been reported to approach this part of the city." Angela explained patiently, assorting various sizes of scalpels and other equipment on a metal plate next to the makeshift operation table.

"I understand, and what will I do in all of this?" You ask timidly, trying to undermine the trembling of your hands, you were terribly anxious about the whole thing "That's a good question dear, I have already discussed this with Morrison. I could convince him that you are unable to fight on the field, but rather assist your teammates with medical support." She explain, making you tilt your head awkwardly "Umm doc, you do know I can't practice medicine to save my life." You try to explain yourself "Ah don't worry Mouse, you don't need to do any operations. All I need you to do is give basic help, patching up flesh wounds, giving painkillers, the basic stuff." She declares, probably far to optimistic.

"But Doc, I can't..." You stammer, but are cut of by her handing you a white bag with a red cross stitched to it "No complaints Mouse, I don't want to have you on the front lines. I prefer you helping others then getting yourself into danger." Angela says assertively "No listen, I need to stay with Jamie, I promised. I need to fight." You complain, taking the bag regardless. Inside you find what you expected, well assorted medical equipment. The Swiss lady rolls her eyes, sighing deeply frustrated with your stubborn behaviour "Alright, they might be able to take better care of you then the others, but make sure to put your own well being over theirs. I can't let you die here...I dont think I could take that." She mutters, placing a gentle hand on your shoulders.

"I couldn't stand to lose you Y/N." Angela ads with a sad voice "You know I can't do that doc, if it comes down to it i'll protect those who I care for... but I will be careful, I promise." You announce chipperly, saluting her with a proud voice before making your way out of the clean white tent with a dash. One outside the cold wind roughes against your cracked skin, making it ache softly, this temperature was a real challenge for your sickly state. Stumbling around the tents wearily you recognize several familiar faces, Overwatch agents as well as fellow Blackwatch members from training. They all great you with friendly faces, you can tell they are trying their hardest to make you feel welcome and secure on your first mission, something you can appreciate deeply.

It's not long until you come across the person you have been looking for, Jamie, who appears to be busy some sort of tent. You sneak up behind him quietly, the snow almost giving you away as you prepare to give him a little shock. "Boo!" You squak behind him, abruptly shoving him aside by the shoulder. Rat jolts up at the cold touch, almost dropping the heavy box he is carrying "What the hell Mouse, ya got me there." Rat chuckles in good humour, nudging you in the shoulder "Hehe, you look pale Rat boy, need some warmth?" You tease him, poking him in the side.

Jamie carefully places the box aside, allowing his cold fingers to grab you by the waist, abruptly pulling you closer "Still don't have enough after last night? I thought I made sure ya would be worn out." He purrs, gently pressing his frail lips against your neck, oddly cold to the touch "You know I would never get tired of you." your bratty voice coos, letting your hands travel to his hips, such a sweet, familiar scent on his skin, intoxicating to say the least. If you could you would just never let go of him for the rest of your pathetic, shot lifespan "Hey, get to work you lazy scamps! We have no time for you childish games." A cold voice mutters out of the blue, making you reluctantly part your embrace.

The person who had called out to you appeared to be your boss, Gabriel Reyes, who was also busy carrying around supplies, a dark glare fixed to you "Um, sorry commander, right away." You grumbel, trying to not sound irritated or cocky, he was your superiour after all. "Yeah, yeah, less talking, more doing." He declares demandingly, leaving you alone again. You chuckle at Jamie who is quick to join in "Hehe, someone is not to happy with us." You announce, playfully sticking out your tongue at him "Seems like it, let's get this place up and running, wouldn't wanna sleep outside in this weather." He declares before turning back to his work, animating you to help. You take your sweet time to set up everything, carrying around supplies and necessities for basic survival.

You were close to being done when you sense a short tap on your shoulder, making you twirl around abruptly "Hola chica, long time no see. Seems like you got around by yourself." The smooth spanish accent makes you smirk brightly, you know exactly who it is "Hey, Shadow, what are you doing here?" You chirp, excited to see her again. She smiles slightly, giggling at your excited behaviour "Calm it dear, I work here with Blackwatch. And don't call me Shadow, it's Sombra." She mutters, still keeping her cheeky face "Alright, alright, just happy to see you here." You chirp sweetly, you had no idea that she was in the same organization.

A sudden short realization hits you, if she knew your location back at Kings Row, and your plans of the Heist, why didn't she inform the Overwatch HQ? She had all the information to fôil your entire heist in one swift decision, she could have saved hundreds of lives...But she didn't. Even the the curiosity makes you a little giddy, this woman was a real mystery "Anyway, good luck with your first mission. If I can give you a small tip, keep away from the Omnics, they have no mercy. Not even with sweethearts like you." She ads before leaving you without a word goodbye. Strange lady, you didn't even get to ask her about the Kingsrow heist.

You make your way back to Rat, who is already busy setting up some sort of workspace. Several surprisingly well kept tools and materials scattered about in boxes, blueprints rolled up, messily tossed into a corner. As soon as he takes note of you a wide, toothy grin flashes over his lips "Ah, finally, a face I can appreciate." He jokes, swiftly walking over to you standing in the tents entrance with a sweet smirk "You're a idiot Rat, there are plenty of nice people around here." You huff as his arms sling around your waist, his sharp face inches apart from yours "Is that so? If ya ask me, the only person I want here is ya. Besides, who else is gonna look at me so adoringly except for ya? " He chirps, the warm breath from his mouth clouding up in the cold air.

"Silly boy, you're to cute." You coo skittishly, placing your forehead against his, chuckling quietly "Excuse ya, i'm not cute, i'm anything but cute." Rat complains with irritated tune as his feeble fingers run through your h/c hair, flashing you a toothy grin to show of his sharp, jagged teeth "Hey, Jamie, don't you dare die on me out there, I think I couldn't ever get over that." You murmur with a somber tune, swiftly placing a kiss on his lips "Imma be careful, but you need ta be as well, don't know how I would react to losing ya doll." Rat chirps with a tender tune. The silence is short lived however as someone call out to you from outside the tent "Mouse! Rat! Get moving, the omnic troops are approaching!" A excited voice yells, making you flinch up, your body trembling, not sure if because of the cold or the fear. Jamie takes note of your state, empathetically patting your head "Don't worry yourself darl, I will make damn sure the bolt buckents won't even get close to ya." He hums sweetly, placing a peck on your pale cheek, however you still feel a bizarre cold in your every viber.

Before you know it you find yourself hurrying through the already darkened streets, the snow still falling from the sky. You and a little group of agents are stationed close to a blocked up street, the barbed wire making it nearly impossible to breach your position without. You cower behind a concrete block, hands shaking every time anything makes a noise, your jumpy state seems to be a great amusement to your teammates. "Ah Y/N, calm down a bit, I know it's your first time out here, but no need to be so terrified." One of the soldiers jokes, making the other one slightly chuckle in agreement "True, lighten up kid, you don't need to get involved with anything, just make sure to keep us fixed up." another one ads, reassuringly smiling at you.

This is all so weird, why the hell were you so scared? You had no reason to right now, the fighting hasn't even started and you were already a nervous wreck. The only one who seems to be having a splendid time, was no one else then Jamie, who was still busy placing several landmines all around the area surrounding your defense station. You hate him not being here, somewhere you can see him, look after him if anything goes haywire. The darkness falling over the city makes the surrounding even colder, making your skin crawl, this was creepy, the tall, dark buildings looming around so ominously. All of a sudden you hear the sound of gunfire in the distance, making you jolt up instantly, they were close, to close for your liking.

"Ok everyone, to your positions, hold strong friends!" The commander of your group yells, setting everyone into movement. The soldiers all take their positions, facing the direction the gunfire has come from. You peek out from your cover, the street you are supposed to keep blocked still empty, earily empty. "Keep put, these things are cheekier than one might think." The officer shouts, the soldiers placing their guns up in synchrone movements, waiting for something to appear in front of them to open fire on. You hate everything about this tense atmosphere, and Jamie, where the hell was he. You pull the bag Angela had give you close to your torso, nervously latching onto it like it could protect you.

Seconds later you hear a sudden loud, almost shrill, noise of metal rubbing against each other approaching. But something is horribly wrong, this sound didn't come from the right direction, it was directly behind you, and not on the other side of the blockade as it was intended. You barely managed to call out word of warning when the first shots are fired with deafeningly loud noises, followed by the terrified screams of your fellow soldiers as the bullet hit into your backlines. No time to react properly, you somehow manage to roll into cover again, followed by a few of your teammates close behind "These bastards, ambushing us like the coward machines they are!" Your commander yells out, the chaos that was beginning to spread was terrifying.

Your shaky eyes wander around the battlefield, horrified to spot a few of your men laying in the snow face down, tinting it in a crimson red. You shut your eyes tightly, the sickness arising in your gut only fueled by the death around. Back tightly shoved against the cold concrete block, a hand full of other soldiers shooting over the block, shooting at whatever it was that had attacked you so cowardly. "Hey, Mouse, get going, there are people that need you now!" One of them calls out to you, making you snap back into reality, remembering why you were here in this first place. You look around hastily, seeing a few injured soldiers with bullet wounds in their arms or legs, groaning in agony.

Hastily you manage to make your way over to them without getting shot, swiftly pulling them into cover before getting to work "T-Thanks, I own you one." The soldier murmurs, trying not to cry out in pain as you retrieve the bullet from his torn open flesh, making the wound bleed even more "These fucking omnics, cowards, all of them." He curses as you nimbly patch him up with quaking fingers "How did they even get past us, I thought we had all streets covered?" You mutter, inserting the syringe into his arm, the painkillers were probably a saving grace for this poor man "I have no idea, but if it is what I think it is, they have already rolled our first defenses."

You shudder nervously, running over to the other injured people screaming in anguish. Even after what feels like hours you are still not done, like stuck in an endless, hellish cycle of running to cover, taking care of more tormented souls every time "We need to fall back, they are to many, we are all going to die if we don't back up!" You suddenly hear your commander call "Everyone who can still walk, retreat!" These words terrify you more then anything you could have imagined, heart pumping hard enough to feel it in your dry throat. Fleety helping a few of your commerads to their legs you begin to fall back, weary never to leave your cover.

Almost out of fight, you can clearly hear a sudden, close, clanking of metal right behind you. Scared for your life you try to sprint of into a nearby alley without looking behind, but the horrifically hard, cold grab of a metal limb holding you back by the arm; janking you backwards cuts that plan short. Petrified, you remain paralyzed and still when the harsh grip lifty you a few feet from the ground effortlessly, you groan in agony, everything seems to be quaking in your wide open eyes. The creature, or omnic, lifts your feeble fram to what you presume to its face. The four legged thing has four red lights on it's squared face, no emotion, only cold metal, how you hated these things. It lifts it's over arm close to your quaking face, it's only know it's not a hand but more of a portable machine gun. "P-Please, no, not like this..." Your voice stammers, tears rolling down your coarse, cold cheeks.

The omnic makes a few noises resembling whistling, reloading the gun regardless of your pleading before placing the barrel to your head again. Your eyes squeeze shut tightly, teeth rubbing against each other, so this was it, your end. After all this madness, this would make it all go away. Awaiting your fate silently you are astonished the soulless thing that had already killed so many of your fellow teammates in this ambush, was hesitating to unload a few bullets into your skull...Why did it hesitate, did it purposefully torture you? It's in this moment you can hear a painfully loud explosion, followed by a hot gust of fiery air brush past your face, before the thing lets go of you abruptly, sending you to fall into the cold snow below.

Temporarily deafened by the blow, your vision blurry from tears, you need a moment to assemble your senses again. The omnic averts it's attention from you immediately, trotting to the source of the fiery blast, making your jumpy heart skip several beats as you laid there panting in the snow. That was absolutely horrifying, your body still unable to move as if in shock, and even the calling from your fellow soldiers isn't enough to raise you to your feet again. It's only when a unexpected supple tug on your arm lifts you to your quaking legs, you begin to run again, what even was reality. "Come on love, it's ta early for ya to die on me." A familiar voice chirps, breathing some life back into your wreck of a person.

"Jamie, thank god you are alive, I thought i'd never see you again." You manage to stammer as your tall grown friends pulls you behind cover again "Your not getting rid of me that easily, besides, ya looked like ya needed some saving." The aussie brags, still trying to catch his racing breath. Your eyes quickly scan over him, shocked to find the horrid condition he was in. Burns, deep gashes, and several smaller lacerations scattered over his skin, making your stomach twist a bit "J-Jamie, you..." unable to even finish your sentence, you reach into your handy bag, now happier than ever to have that thing "We have no time for that Y/N, come on, we need to leave before the scrap heads come after us." He tries to convince you with sickly voice, worrying you even more.

"Shut it, I am the one who decides if you are in the condition to fight or not..." You defend yourself with quaking voice, placing a rather strong shot of pain numbing medicine under his skin with quaking hands. Rat whimpers softly, reaffirming your unease "B-But Mouse-" you cut him of rather rudely, but your not in the mood to argue with him at the moment "I said shut up, i'm trying to work here. The others are already gone, and I am not risking to lose you, I couldn't forgive myself." Your quaking voice declares as you stitch up the worst wounds, stopping the majority of the bloodloss.

Once the worst was fixed up and the painkillers had begun to take effect, you hurriedly rise from your cover, Jamie following you close behind. The omnic resistance had not caught up with you yet, leaving you barely enough room to escape through the various connected pathways and streets. You can barely feel your fingers or any part of your body for that matter, the cold had really gotten to your already weak physike, and the stress wasn't helpful either. Your haisty escape is however cut short again when you pass another street blockade, rather close to the home base you were headed for, as a shockingly large group of omnics marched past the dimly lit street. Fleety grabbing Jamie by the arm, you hide out in the shadows of a alley, no one even dares to breathe as the pass.

The entire street block was littered with corpses and crimson red snow, seems like you weren't the only team that got ambushed so disgustingly, it was pure luck you were still kicking. Rats icy cold fingers tightly hold onto your shoulders from behind, the excited breaths every time another omnic passes by, you can tell he wouldn't want anything more than to blow every single one of them to smithereens. You tremble softly, you hated every second of this, you never wanted another mission ever again, this was hell, all about this was traumatizing. You could barely imagine how that must have been for Jamie in the Scrapyard for the first time, all that death and imminent threat, all whilst a crowd chanted for blood and guts. You can only imagine the gory horror. As soon as they are gone, and you are sure they are out of your close proximity, you silently motion Rat to keep following you.

Creeping over the bloody battle field, trying to not look at the dead eyes of the fallen agents, picturing yourself in their dead eyes; you didn't want to risk recognizing any of them. Jamie on the other hands seems...almost normal, like this is the most mundane thing ever, like the dead people on the floor are mere stones on the path. You are almost back at the base, you can already hear the excited voices from the surviving soldiers. Certain you were in close proximity of safety, you pick up your running pace instead of cowering along cover. Jamie follows your example, when you hear another horrifying sound. "H-Help, ple-ease don't leave me behind." a weak voice calls from somewhere down the dark street. You stop in your tracks, looking around wearily when you notice a horrifically injured soldier laying in the snow, his left leg missing from the knee downwards.

You shiver at his state, throwing Jamie a helpless look "I need to help him, you go back to base and I will be there soon." You stammer "No, I am not leaving ya here." Rat whimpers with a worried face, tugging the sleeve of your jaket "Just let em here, he's a goner." he ads, but you swiftly shake him of "Go to Agela already and get patched up properly, I will make it quick." You whisper before you are already on your way to the wounded man. Jamie reluctantly keeps making his way to base, you can tell he isn't to approving of your recklessness. The wounded soldier gives you a thankful look as you kneel beside him, pulling out your medical supplies "I owe you one Mouse." The man stammers with a sickly voice as you fix a tight bandage around his leg, trying to stop him bleeding out before you reach the base again.

You hurry to get him up to his one leg, assisting the soldier to the closest alley "Ok, wait here, I will be back for you, can't carry you to the base alone." You stammer with trembling voice, struggling to carry your own weight. "Thank you, so, so, much." He whimpers, leaning against the wall you placed him against. You are back on your way to the base with a quick step, you wanted nothing more then to leave this place behind for good. Actually, you wanted to leave Gibraltar all together. Maybe it wasn't too late to just escape with one of the cargo ships and return to your crime spree, or even return to Australia. Yeah, you couldn't bear doing this another time, you wanted to be alone again, you wanted nothing to do with Overwatch and their heros...No, you only wanted to be out on the road with the one person in this world that made you feel like you were alive.

You were far from your destination, barely seeing the dim lights of the improvised base shimmer through the snow floating down on the graveyard that were these streets. But your trip is cut short once more when you discern a sudden noise come up behind you, a horrifyingly familiar clanking sound of metal; a omnic. It's unblinking eyes stared at you for a moment, and in the dim flickering of the streetlighty you could barely make out it was a OR15 unit. As it raised it's heavy gun to face your direction, you don't have enough energy to sprint behind cover before you hear a few stray shots hit the walls beside you. In shere panic you merely manage to to take a few haisty steps when all of a sudden there is a harrowing pain piercing through your stomach and chest area. Sinking to the snowed over ground as the stray bullets pass right through you, you don't even get to scream before collapsing onto the icy ground; your knees scrape open on the stone pathement.

Spitting out a mouth full of blood you try to call for help, for anyone, anything..You didn't want to die alone. Not here, not like this. Hands holding onto the gun wound in your stomach you look around with horrified eyes, there was nowhere to hide, and no one to save you this time. The mortifying realization was slowly seeping in, that this was it, that this excruciating pain would be the last thing you would feel.. The only sound is your own sharp breaths and the omnic trotting past you down it's previous path again, like shooting you was a mere chore, like your life was worth nothing in it's eyes. So this would really be your end, after all those years fighting against the world, everyone including your own rotting body, some omnic scum would be what kills you.

Laying in the beautiful snow, the pain all you could feel, and that thought of being alone again. At least you would leave this world the same way you had entered it, covered in blood and all by yourself. And still you didn't want to close your eyes, as the strength was leaving your body one hurried breath at a time, you had promised to fight for the only person who was ever close to you; so you waited. Dying here, alone, in the cold, never expected this to be the way you ended. Your hands still desperately trying to conceal the blood from leaving the wound, the warm touch of your own lifeblood warms up your freezing fingers, reminded you of all those times you could touch human skin. So warm, mellow and comfortable. You would have killed to get that one more time, just one last pathetic touch.

"Mouse!" Was someone calling for you, or was it your imagination pulling tricks on you "Mouse, no, no, no..." Again, a familiar voice, one you had held so dear for the shorter part of your life. You almost can't believe it when Jamie collapses next to you on the snowy deathbed that was this street, he looked so pale in the low moonlight. Maybe you were just imagining it after all, a dying brain could be a cruel trickster. "Don't close your eyes, you hear me Y/N, don't you dare!" His panicked words make little to no sense to you anymore, the blood loss was to blame this time "H-Hey, don't cry Rat, no need for that..." You manage to stammer, your blood smeared hands brushing over his cold cheeks, finally some warm skin under your trembeling fingertips.

"Smile for me, you know how much I love that." you add with a sickly voice as your unsteady fingers brush the tears from his face gently, mixing them with crimson. "Please don't say that, don't leave me, I-I don't want to be alone again. Just don't close your eyes." Jamie mutters, forcing a shaky smile to fulfill your simple request. You lean your lightheaded skull back against the cold floor, eyes still fixed to his ember ones with hazy vision, you could barely make out his face through your own tears. "You know, I always loved your eyes, never got around to tell you. Better late than-never." Your tired voice murmurs, forcing a short smile onto your icy lips "P-Please dont...Y/N, please, im begging you, don't die. I need ya more than ever, please, not now.." His raspy voice trembles violently, pulling your feeble, cold body to his for a tight embrace.

"Angela will fix you...she has to. Just don't close your eyes." He cries quietly, trying to lift you up, but the deep wounds on his own body force him to his knees again, tearing them open in the process "Shhh, Jamie, please don't hurt yourself. It's too late for me, no need to hurt yourself over a lost cause." you mutter, feeling the salt of your own tears sting your cracked lips with a burning sensation "B-But you will die if I dont-" Rat tries to protest, before you swiftly grab his collar to pull yourself close to him, placing a tender kiss on his lips; ignoring the blood you smeared onto him onto him in the process. What a delightful feeling such a simple kiss gave you even now was beyond you, even so close to death his taste was enough to make you feel warmer. "S-So be it then... At least I won't be all alone." You groan as a sudden wave of pain makes you shudder again.

"No...no,nonono. Dont leave me, please, anything but that. I can't do this without ya Y/N." his voice sounds so empty right now, repeating those words over and over again like a record on repeat, his warm body closely pressed to yours to grant you the little comfort he can. You can feel the cold spread in your body, heartbeat dropping steadily, vision blurring out. No regrets, not a single one, except that you leave someone behind. You wish you had more time, one more minute, one more second; but you knew you were out of luck for the first time in forever. The last words that leave your broken lungs are a simple weak "Be strong where I couldn't." before you close your eyes for a well deserved, eternal rest.

\--

A snow coated street, the blood of fallen soldiers splattered onto the white blanket, like a morbid canvas of death itself was laid upon this scene. War never changes, people either live to tell the tale or die on the way; their sacrifices forgotten with the time. On the sidewalk there rests a sobbing figure hunched over the cold body of someone they held dear to their heart, pale as the moon itself. The cold howl of wind not enough to hide the cries of someone who just got their heart impaled by fates harsh hands, left alone with only the memories of the person they called their friend. Beside that however it is silent, dreadfully silent on this clear skied night. Fate can be so cruel at times, and tragedies can be so sweet, but this story isn't quite over yet, just because one heart stopped to beat, the other one; though broken, still has a chance to learn there might be another way then hatred for the world that took the one thing they could learn to love.

\--


End file.
